Love & Malice
by noscruples
Summary: Helena is the keeper of secrets, and when she comes to Port Charles to spill, the ramifications will affect everyone. No one can hide from her wrath. Some people it will bring together and others it will tear apart. This is set in the future. AH
1. Chapter 1

Helena is the keeper of secrets, and when she comes to Port Charles to spill, the ramifications will affect everyone. No one can hide from her wrath and some people it will bring together and others it will tear apart. She wants revenge and is determined to get it. This is set in the future. AH

A/N - This one was a big challenge. I can thank ecompassion from HH for my gray hairs lol. In order to capture her story vision (there's a big time shift to the future), I had to play with ages and the event timeline, so you'll just have to accept the soras and de-sorasing and that events happened earlier or later than on the show. I have a whole spreadsheet keeping track of this. The first few chapters have tons of info and then we'll get down to it. This is AH. There are new characters too. I really hope you like it. It's an emotional roller coaster. It's a bit more ensemble for good reasons, but Liason is always endgame and will be the focus later on. Steve is the Jason of my heart. I kept a lot of what happened on the show, sometimes altering the details, and this usually leads to debate. Regarding Liason, I'm not going to trash one over the other when they were both responsible for not being together and making bad choices. Will be posting MWF first week. We'll see after that.

Chapter 1

Greece - 2022

Helena Cassadine sat on her balcony looking at the multi-colored sunset as she reflected on her past. All the hard work she had put forth to train and groom her great-grandson was about to pay off. Countless hours were spent teaching him to hate the Spencers until his need for revenge was as necessary as his need to breathe. Of course, there were others that would pay as well for their deceit. But for now, getting rid of that blight of a family would be an excellent start. The physical and mental aspects were grueling, but he never complained and seemed to accept his fate. Given her age and medical condition, she knew she didn't have long to live. At ninety-ish, she was very spry, but she couldn't live forever—God knows she tried.

Thinking back, it seemed like an eternity since she was pregnant with her first daughter. Mikkos had demanded that she sire an heir. He wanted several kids in line for the keys to his kingdom. It wasn't about birthrights or order. He wanted to make his children fight for the right to rule the empire, even if that meant they killed each other to do so. Only the strongest would survive. While Helena shared some of his Machiavellian views, pitting their children against each other to that degree seemed a little barbaric. She thought their firstborn should be entitled to be the true heir, but Mikkos was not having that. They would do things his way.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Mikkos lightly rubbed Helena's belly. "I can't believe we're having twins." She had gone to Glasgow and had an ultrasound done. It was new technology, but they wanted to make sure that the babies were fine. It would be sibling rivalry at its finest and the situation greatly pleased him._

 _"There's something else I need to tell you." She knew this conversation was not going to end well, but she hoped that he would not completely implode._

 _"Am I going to like it?"_

 _"Probably not."_

 _He huffed, but then seeing the distressed look on her face, tried to slightly smile. "Go ahead."_

 _"One of the babies may be a girl."_

 _His face snarled and warped into a mask of anger and rage and his pounded onto the bed. "No! This is unacceptable!"_

 _END FLASHBACK_

A girl didn't fit into Mikko's plans at all. She wouldn't be fit to run their business: a useless waste of space and time.

For several months, he was intolerably mean and menacing, threatening to kill their child when she was born. Helena thought he had gone mad and was stunned by his vicious tongue and that is when their relationship started to change. She would not leave him because she craved the power their union afforded her, but she always hated him for forcing her hand. Feeling like she had no other choice, she gave up her daughter for adoption and kept her son Stavros.

It took years to find out where she was and sadly, Helena discovered that she had passed away. At first, she was rather distraught and then she found out that her daughter had a son and a new mission arose. She was very much aware of who he was and how he lived his life. In fact, she was rather impressed by his countenance. When the reveal is made regarding the circumstances of his existence, it will send shock waves throughout the town and have so many implications. All sorts of secrets were going to see the light of day and certain Port Charles residents would never be the same again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Port Charles - Summer

Josslyn lay on a blanket at the lake, soaking up the sun. She had just graduated from college and was enjoying her last semblance of her spoiled youth before she had to get a job and become an adult. She felt water splash against her skin and her eyes opened as she squinted. "Spencer, you're such a jerk."

He grinned. "Come in with me."

"I'm trying to work on my tan."

"You look fine."

Alec walked up to them. "Hey Joss."

Spencer rolled his eyes.

Josslyn returned the greeting. Alec Janacek Jr. was the bane of her mother's existence. He was twenty and had a crush on her. When Carly found out that the son of Brenda Barrett liked her daughter, Joss thought her head was going to spin around. "Hey Alec, come sit." She definitely used the attraction to her advantage whenever she wanted to piss her mom off.

Spencer groaned and walked away. He hated Alec and didn't understand why Joss insisted on being friends with him. The geek was a pain in his ass, always ruining a good time. He walked over to Cameron and Emma who were lounging on a blanket. He didn't get to see them that often because they had gone to college in New York City. Cam's family had moved away a long time ago, but they weren't far away and Emma's dad and Cam's mom were still close. "No one wants to go in."

Emma frowned. "Are you pouting?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "What if I am?"

Cam sighed. "I'll go in with you in a few minutes." Spencer was happy and so was a ten year old Kyle Drake, Emma's half-brother. Her dad had married Maya Ward. She was nice and Emma grew to love her. Robin had moved to Paris during her high school years and would come back to town around Christmas or as needed. They were still close, but she had really come to rely on Maya for guidance during her awkward preteen years. She just identified with that struggle more than her mom did.

Cam and Spencer had remained close. During the summers when they were in junior high, Spencer had begged his father to send him to camp so they could spend time together. Nikolas thought it was beneath him, but he eventually acquiesced. Spencer just didn't feel comfortable with most of the kids in his school. They teased him a lot about Windemere and his great-grandmother, but Cam never judged him like that.

It had been rough after Jake died. They were young and Spencer tried to be a good friend. Thinking back, that experience was what had really bonded them. He and Emma done their best to try to help Cam cope. It also sealed Emma and Cam's relationship. He couldn't remember a time when they weren't joined at the hip. Jake had been nine when he had been struck by Luke's car and killed. It devastated everyone. It happened before a baseball game.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Jake looked both ways and jogged across the street. As he rounded the corner, there was no traffic so he quickly walked diagonally to get to his mom's mini-van. He unlocked it and grabbed his glove. It just wasn't any glove, it was lucky and even though it sounded ridiculous and Cam teased him endlessly about it, he just seemed to play better when he wore it. Last Christmas, it showed up under the tree and he just knew his mom must have given it to him even though Lucky took credit for it. Elizabeth never told him that Jason had provided it. His father made sure he had at least one present under the tree from him every year, even if his son would never know it._

 _Smiling, Jake slammed the door and dashed into the street and that is when he saw the car in his peripheral vision. There were no brakes squealing to warn him or a car horn to alert him to its presence. His eyes connected with Luke Spencer's and he was suddenly recoiling in pain and airborne: his small lean body twisted through the air until blackness surrounded him._

 _"Oh—my—God," Luke said slamming on the brakes._

 _A scream pierced the air and Elizabeth's heart dropped. She started sprinting to the car as Cam and Patrick followed her. Jason had been standing on the other side of the field by a tree, trying to catch a glimpse of his son playing. When he saw Elizabeth run towards the noise, he took off after her._

 _Elizabeth was already crying as she ran. She could hear the din from an ambulance nearing and people were kneeling by the sidewalk, in between two parked cars, as Luke paced back and forth in the street._

 _A guttural wail broke from her lips as she finally saw her son, his blonde hair mostly red. Luke grabbed her to pull her back and Liz started to beat on him. "How could you? You killed my son. How could you do this?"_

 _"Elizabeth, it was an accident."_

 _"Get off of me. Get your hands off of me!" she screamed._

 _Luke let her go and she ran to Patrick's side who was trying his best to slow the bleeding._

 _"Elizabeth, I need you to hold this. I need to check and see what other injuries he has." Jake was barely hanging on and had a very weak pulse._

 _She took a deep breath and her nursing training kicked in and she began to apply pressure. Jason picked up the glove that was on the ground and clutched it to his chest. Cam picked up the keys and was starting to lose it when Jason grabbed him and pulled him into his arms when the boy's knees began to buckle. Maya had stayed at the park with Aidan and Emma had ran back to tell her what happened._

 _"Stay here with Aidan."_

 _Emma nodded and Lulu walked over to them and took them back over to the stands before calling her brother to tell him to go to the hospital._

 _Maya ran to the scene and tried to help. The ambulance pulled up and Jake was stabilized and rushed away. Luke had wandered off in a daze. His car was still in the middle of the street with the door wide open. He ended up sitting down behind a wall a few houses away as he sobbed. The cops were looking for him everywhere, and several hours later a woman spotted him and called them and they picked him up._

 _END FLASHBACK_

There was a lot of speculation afterwards, but it was deemed an accident because Jake was jaywalking. It was the fall that had hurt him the most. When he was thrown, his head hit the edge of the sidewalk and did irreparable damage. He was in a coma for days and then they lost him.

Cam had been thinking about his brother a lot. It had been eleven years since he was taken from them. He really missed him. His mother fell apart and even Jason, who he later found out was Jake's father, was devastated. That was a whole other shock when he overheard that Jason and his mom had hid Jake's parentage. While he understood the dangers of Jason's life, he couldn't help feeling upset by it all. His mother had asked Jason to walk away from their son and Jason had agreed. That he couldn't understand, especially because he had witnessed their closeness and the alternative solution was just so wrong. How do you walk away from your kid and on the other hand choose a drug addict as the better option? His eyes rolled as he saw Lucky Spencer get out of his car.

Lucky strode towards his son. "Aidan. Let's go."

Aidan groaned. "Please tell me that I'm hearing things and that isn't my sperm donor." His dad had left town for five years after Jake passed away and hadn't really been around that much before for a few years before that. When he returned, he decided that he wanted a relationship with his son, but the young boy wanted no part of him.

Cam chuckled. "Sorry, but he's here."

Lucky stopped at the edge of the blanket. "Come on. We can't be late. We're meeting your mom for lunch."

"She's not my mom."

Lucky sighed. It was frustrating that Aidan hated his wife. For the last five years, Sam had tried everything to change his mind. Elizabeth swore that she didn't talk shit about her, but he wasn't so sure. It wasn't like Sam had ever done anything bad to Aidan. "Lose the attitude and let's go."

Aidan sat up and roughly put on his shirt. He didn't understand how his mother had spent so many years with the asshole. "Later," he said to Cam before getting up and leaving. He had slightly over two more years and then he was eighteen and could do whatever the hell he wanted. It was going to seem like an eternity.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maxie looked over at her thirteen year old daughter Georgie. "I'll be back in two hours."

"Bye." Georgie ran towards her friends and threw her bag down. "Hey Avery."

At twelve and a half, Avery Corinthos was already quite the looker with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She favors her father, but is petite like her mom. Everyone said she had her cheekbones. Unfortunately, her mother had disappeared mysteriously when she was a toddler, so she only had pictures of her and people's memories to go by. Carly had raised her for the most part. Her step-mother and father had been married on and off seven times. It would be epic if it weren't so ridiculous. She had to give it to Carly though, when she wasn't with Sonny, she still treated her like her daughter. The best friends warmly embraced.

Leo Jerome, Avery's smart, preppy cousin walked up to them. "Hi everyone." He is an interesting mix between Olivia and Julian and very cute. Georgie had a crush on him.

They all greeted each other affectionately. Danny Morgan, fifteen, tentatively approached them. "Hey."

Avery smiled. She thought Danny was gorgeous. He had light brown hair and blue eyes and was kind of quiet. Georgie thought he was boring, but Avery didn't mind that he was shy. "Hi."

They quickly peeled off their outer clothing and ran into the lake. It was beautiful outside and they were going to take advantage of it, since it had been raining most of the week.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sat on her porch enjoying the fresh air. She couldn't believe that Cam was about to get married. She would be forty this year and the thought made her shudder. Where had the time gone?

Everything had changed when Jake had died. It was like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on over and over. She saw him everywhere and she thought she was going insane. Finally, she came to the conclusion that she couldn't stay there and left town by the time his next birthday came around. To many things reminded her of a life she couldn't have. Her son was gone. People judged her left and right. And then there was Jason. They had been through so much, but it seemed like neither one could find happiness together or apart. After Jake died, they had re-connected their friendship, much to the chagrin of just about everyone. Maybe misery just loved company, but he had been there for her and saying goodbye was the hardest thing she had ever done. When she left, she had basically told him to forget her and try to salvage his failing marriage. He was upset at first, but she really left him no choice. She needed to start over and he needed to be there for Danny. For the most part, they didn't have contact. She refused to take his calls because she didn't trust herself to stay away. For several years, he gave up and then he unexpectedly showed up one day. Cam had opened the door and got a big surprise.

A/N - Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the comments, follows, and fav's! * arcoiris0502 – I rarely know how many chapters it is unless it's a ficlet. It will be longer, but I'm not finished writing it. * Guest – Liz was 19 when she got pregnant with Sam. Remember, I played with ages. Cam is 23 and they just got engaged (my daughter is in the same boat – it happens). No date is set. * Guest – So agree with you re: the show. They both forgave and agreed so I don't know why Jason gets all the hate.

While there are some obvious conclusions one can make about the plot, I'm not going to confirm or deny your theories. I want you to go along for the ride with the characters.

I responded to 2 guests at the end because it was long winded and I didn't think everyone cared to read it. Some of you just get my blood pressure up lol.

Chapter 2

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Jason rocked backwards a little when he saw the doorknob turn just as his hand had moved forward. He had been going back and forth on whether he should knock or turn back around and get into his car. When it quickly swung open, he was surprised to see Cam standing in front of him. "Hey."_

 _Cam finished chewing what was in his mouth. "Jason. Hey. Does mom know you're here?" It wasn't the first time that he had shown up unannounced, but they hadn't seen him in quite a while._

 _Jason looked down and shook his head. It was hard for Cam to look at the man and not think of his brother. Besides their eyes, they had similar demeanor too. "Um, I was just leaving for school. My rides here."_

 _Jason followed his gaze to the street where a car had just pulled up. "Is she here?"_

 _"No, but she'll be right back. She needed to drop Aidan off at school." His brother was always missing the bus._

 _"I can wait out here."_

 _Cam shrugged. "Why don't you go in? If you leave before she gets back, lock the door."_

 _Jason nodded. "It was good to see you."_

 _"Yeah," Cam said running past him._

 _Jason went in and shut the door. The house was so Elizabeth. It was comfortable and felt like a home. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. His life for the most part sucked. He was still running around putting out fires and when he wasn't, he spent time with Danny or riding his bike. The boy wasn't the happiest person and it was hard for them to connect once he got older. He didn't like Lucky and they frequently clashed. Lucky's relationship with Aidan was also rocky .The boys tolerated each other, but their personalities were so different. The only thing they had in common was their dislike for a man they wished had never returned._

 _After Jake died, his marriage completely ended. In fact, it hadn't been the same since Sam had been pregnant with Danny. During that time, their trust was shattered and he just didn't want her back. The only reason he stayed as long as he did was for Danny's sake. They didn't even share the same bed. For three long years they fought and finally, after Elizabeth left, Jason completely ended it. He got Danny every other weekend unless something bad was going down. They were closer when he was younger, but as Danny started realizing what business his father was in, he grew despondent over it and it made Jason feel like a failure._

 _The door opened and Elizabeth walked in and shut it. He studied her. She still looked way younger than she was. He stood and she gasped and put her hand over her heart. "Oh my god," she muttered as she took him in. "Jason. What are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm sorry. I just missed you. I had to see you."_

 _Her eyes began to tear. He was still very handsome. In fact, she felt like he got better looking every year. "Oh Jason. You being here is just going to torture us."_

 _He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I can't help it."_

 _She closed her eyes and savored his touch. "I missed you so much."_

 _"Me too."_

 _She pulled back and dragged him over to the couch. "How is Danny?"_

 _"Big and quiet. He's old enough to understand what my job entails and he doesn't approve of me being in the mob, so it's been a struggle."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Jason shrugged. "It is what it is. I saw Cam. He's getting tall. How is Aidan?"_

 _'"Great. He and Lucky don't get along at all, but there's nothing I can do about that."_

 _"True." He grabbed her hand. After Jake died, they were talking again and he thought that just maybe they could be close. Up until then, things were cordial between them, but they both had their own lives. When she decided to leave, he understood it was hard for her to live there, since she had already been through so much. He eventually stopped pushing her to stay, even though it killed him._

 _"Have you met anyone else?"_

 _"No. You?"_

 _"No."_

 _It was hard to move on when your heart belongs to the one person that you can't have. He sucked at relationships and just avoided them. A few times, Carly tried to set him up without him knowing it, but he just never clicked with anyone._

 _"Jason. I don't expect you to never date anyone else. You deserve to be happy."_

 _"So do you."_

 _"I just can't go there. My life is full with the boys. I'm fine." She felt the same way as him, but nothing had changed. Their main reason for being separate still existed._

 _He shook his head._

 _"I know that we are both ridiculous, but this is the way it has to be."_

They had spent several hours together talking before he left. It was very bittersweet. Life moved on. He'd call her from time to time. In her heart, he would always be the one that got away. For Jason, she would always represent the dream that would never be fulfilled. Their lifestyles were just too different.

She got up and went into her house to pack. Patrick was having a graduation party for the kids and she was going to stay at his house for a few weeks. It would be nice to get a change of scenery and see some old friends.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam watched Lucky and Aidan walk towards her. His son definitely didn't look happy to be there. Lucky looked at her apologetically as Aidan plopped into a chair. She had told him to just leave him with the other kids because Aidan would resent it, but Lucky could be very stubborn.

She returned his kiss and handed them a menu. "How was the park?"

"It was great until I had to leave."

"Well, how about we drop you back off after lunch."

"Sam…" Lucky said.

"He should be outside with his friends, not stuck with us."

Lucky rolled his eyes. Aidan was getting on his last nerve. "Fine."

The door opened and Jason walked in. He knew they were there, but didn't acknowledge them in any way.

Sam watched him walk to the counter. Their divorce had gotten ugly, mainly because of her jealousy of Elizabeth. She had been surprised that the other woman had left town and thought that maybe there was a chance that she could patch things up with her husband, but six months later she was on a plane to the islands to get a divorce. Jason basically threw money at her to go away like she was nothing. Since then, they were cordial, but part of her hated him for giving up and not fighting for their relationship.

Jason ordered his meal and stayed focused on his phone.

"Jason," Aidan said, knowing it would piss off Sam and Lucky if he spoke to him. To Aidan, the hit man was the epitome of cool and he wished that he was his father instead of his own.

Jason almost groaned. Turning slowly, he looked over at the table. "Hello Aidan."

"Did you ride your motorcycle today?"

"Yeah."

"I remember my mom talking about going on rides with you."

Sam thought she died a little inside.

Jason slightly smiled.

"You know, she'll be at Patrick's party on Saturday."

An uncomfortable Jason started to shift. He knew exactly what Aidan was doing. Sam was cringing and Lucky looked really uncomfortable. "That's good."

"Yeah. It's a party for Cam and Emma. You should come by. I'm sure mom would be glad to see you."

He couldn't believe how fast the time had gone since the last time he had seen her.

Lucky looked at his son and growled. "Enough."

"What?"

"Jason, your order is ready," the waitress said.

He turned around and grabbed it and left in a hurry to avoid getting into a fight with Lucky. It was the last thing that he needed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie Zacchara, twenty-one, walks into the floating rib and quickly locates her best friend Zoe Ward who is twenty-six. Abbie's dad is Johnny who runs the Zacchara organization.

He had been with her mother a few times before he had come to Port Charles the first time. When her mom had tried to find Johnny to tell him that she was pregnant, she unfortunately found Anthony instead. He made them believe that Johnny was mentally unstable and gave them money and a place to stay in NYC.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Johnny looked up as his guard pushed his office door open. He frowned when he saw him clutching a teenagers arm. "What is going on?"_

 _"She says you're her father."_

 _"What?"_

 _"My name is Abbie Zacchara and I'm sixteen. You had a one night stand with my mother Tara when you were eighteen. She tried to find you but Anthony convinced her that you were mentally unstable and he hid us away."_

 _"Anthony has been dead for years." Johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing._

 _"My mom died during childbirth and he hired a woman to raise me. He left her money to take care of me in his will, but I couldn't stay there any longer. She's horrible. So, I came to find you. Please don't make me go back there."_

 _Johnny was stunned and it took him a minute to find his voice again. "Have a seat."_

 _The guard left and Johnny stared at her facial features for a moment and noted some similarities. She looked a little like his mom. "Do you have a picture of your mother?"_

 _She dug her wallet out of her purse and handed him one._

 _"I think I might remember her. We spent like a week or so together. This is a lot to take in," he said handing it back._

 _"I'll take a test if you want, but Anthony probably already did that."_

 _Johnny agreed. "I don't know what to say. This is a lot to take in." He had a teenage daughter and he had no clue what to do._

 _"Can I stay with you? I'd like to get to know you." She noted how handsome he was._

 _"I'll have Kurt take you to Crimson Point. My bedroom is the second one on the right. You can take your pick."_

 _Abbie smiled. "I promise that you won't even know I'm there."_

 _Johnny grinned. There was no way in hell that he wouldn't know she was there. He had family again, and it felt good._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Zoe waved at her best friend. She had come to town before her older sister Maya married Patrick. After one month of searching, she got a job at Cassadine Industries as a buyer. Abbie worked for her dad as a bookkeeper.

"What's up?" Abbie asked before hugging her best friend.

"Nothing much. I've just been really busy," Zoe said.

"How's that mystery boyfriend of yours?"

Zoe smiled wickedly. "Delicious." She had been dating John for the last year. He traveled a lot, so they only got to see each other every couple of months and spent the rest of the time texting or video chatting. He was gorgeous with light brown hair and hazel/green eyes. Before him, she and Morgan had given it a try, but they couldn't make it work. "John is doing very well. He's on his way here actually."

"When do I get to meet this guy?"

John had insisted that their relationship stay a secret. He was a mercenary and his line of work was dangerous. It was all very exciting and covert. He promised that they wouldn't be in hiding forever, so she had agreed with their arrangement. They were in love and she really thought he was the one for her. "Soon."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "You keep saying that."

"I know, but this time is different."

"How so?"

The waitress brought their food that Zoe had pre-ordered.

"Well, I believe his client is ready to come forward and he'll be able to reveal his identity."

Abbie was a little wary, but she hoped for Zoe's sake that this guy wasn't using her. She knew that he had asked a lot of questions about the people in the town because sometimes, she helped her get the scoop. Once they went public, she had already decided to have her dad check him out to make sure he wasn't duping Zoe. She looked up and groaned at the woman who had just walked in. Vicky Scott was dressed like a tacky slut as usual. Her mom, Hannah Scott, was a former F.B.I. agent and her dad is the infamous Sonny Corinthos. Hannah had gone out on a couple of dates with Johnny recently. She was nice and no longer worked for the Feds. After Sonny kicked her to the curb, she had relocated and started a private consulting business. They moved to town when Vicky was fifteen. From what Johnny said, it had caused quite a ruckus and Sonny and Carly had briefly broken up over it. He had known about Vicky, but hadn't told a soul. "God I can't stand her."

Zoe chuckled. "She thinks she's God's gift to mankind or something. Could she show any more cleavage in the middle of the day?"

Vicky looked over at them. The haters. At twenty-six, she owned her own clothing store. It was trendy and edgy, just like her. She didn't mind Zoe, but she and Abbie were like oil and water.

Abbie put her fork down. "I seriously think I just lost my appetite."

Zoe finished chewing a big bite of salad. "Not even that skank could make me stop eating this salad. It's that's good."

Abbie laughed at the expression on her face. "Hurry up. We have to get back to work soon."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lulu walked into the study at Windemere. "What's going on?"

"I think Helena is on her way."

She groaned. "How old is she now?"

"No one knows for sure," Nikolas said cheekily.

"Maybe they could count the rings on her trunk."

Nikolas chuckled. "I just wanted to give you the heads up. My brother is not answering his phone as usual."

"He's probably preoccupied with Sam." Lulu wasn't the biggest Sam fan, but Lucky seemed to be happy so she put up with her.

"Well, just watch your back. Even though she's over two hundred, she still hates the Spencers."

Lulu laughed. "I will. You be careful too. She'll probably try to recruit you."

"That isn't going to happen." He fondly watched her leave. To Helena, Nikolas was a big disappointment. She had dumped him for some other project. He still had no idea what she has been up to all these years, but as long as she left him alone to run their East Coast division, he didn't care. If he had money and power, he was good. When she finally croaked, he'd have it all. That day really couldn't come fast enough.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The plane landed and Helena smiled. For the next two weeks, she planned on needling Nikolas and making sure everything was in order. Invitations would be given out last minute to her life-changing event. She couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when secret after secret was spilled. For once, it will be more exciting then actually spilling blood.

Her great-grandson watched a wicked smile light up her face. The muscles in his clenched jaw ticked. He detested her. If it weren't for the brainwashing, he would have strangled her by now. His muscles were so tense that it was painful. Somehow, their alliance would be terminated before this trip ended. He couldn't go on like this. He was fighting so hard to not lose himself entirely in her world of bitterness and revenge, but he wasn't sure how much fight he left.

Sensing his distress, John reached over and touched his arm. "Take a deep breath."

Helena honed in on them just as he snapped his eyes shut. He was getting more and more unpredictable. It would worry her more if she couldn't stop him with commands. He would have to learn to control his rage after she was gone or it would eat him alive. What she didn't consider was that her death could actually give him a chance to be free.

A/N – Additional reply: * Meridian – So Jason was supposed to just be a monk? Jeez. That would never happen to a character his age on a soap. He felt that way when he said it, but you do realize that people eventually get over their exes and have to move on, right? It was a sentiment and it took almost two years before he got with Sam again. He didn't initially plan to have a kid and Liz had already went back to Lucky 5 months before Jasam reunited. When he lost Jake, he realized just how much he longed to be a dad—how much he missed. Elizabeth can go back to Ric and Lucky over and over and that's okay? Liz agreed re: the danger. She lost a baby because of Ric/Faith. Ric did horrible things to Carly who was pregnant (endangering her child – what he did in total was worse than Sam), what he did to Alexis etc. She still went back to him. Was it really safe for Ric to be around her kids? No. Lucky was on drugs around her children and cheated on her and she forgave him. They both harped on the danger crap, but it was valid. She wouldn't even let him around her kids when they were sneaking around. Jason felt guilty about Sam and always wanted to have a child. He gave in. He's human and people change their minds. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Liz or be a father to Jake, but they couldn't make it work. He didn't make some conscious choice (Danny over Jake). Liz agreed that she wouldn't subject her kids to that life. Both of them have said a lot of things they didn't actually end up doing and Liz has said things to other people about Jason that if we held her to her word, they would have never been together either. I guess you only hold Jason to his word. Liz started this mess with her lies. Jason wanted to be a part of his child's life and she threw him under the bus for Lucky. That was unforgiveable too and so Carly. Liz forgave Sam and encouraged him to be with her. She told them she was happy for them. She didn't hate Jason because she understood. You act like she was pining away when she wasn't. Bottom line is that she could never truly reconcile the violence of his life. If Liz had did what Sam did and pushed back….really pushed back, not just say a couple of sentences of I want to be with you and then agree that nothing has changed and they were doing the right thing by staying apart – if she would have pushed and said I'm all in, I won't take no for answer—my mind is made up—hell, just say I'm going public so now what? Jason would have eventually backed down just like he did with Sam, and they would have been together when the kids were young but she didn't because she was scared of her kids getting hurt. Neither one fought to be with each other. It took him a long while to agree to have Danny. Sam was willing to risk the danger and Liz in the end wasn't.

So when Liz screws up over and over it's out of character, that's the excuse? Because she doesn't lie right? I'm sorry but Sam hurting kids was out of character and Jason forgiving her etc. was out of character too. But I guess only Liz gets a pass when it's bad writing. The real Jason would have fought for Jake. He wouldn't have forgiven Sam (even Steve said that). The writing was just as bad for him. I get it. Sam sucks, but facts are facts. Everyone sees her as the reason that Liason weren't together, but the truth is that they were their own wishy washy worst enemies because the writers never really wanted to go there in the first place. Don't get me wrong, Lucky & Sam will pay in this fic because I can't stand them.

A/N – List of New and Aged Characters – Danny Morgan (15), Abbie Zacchara (21 – Dad Johnny), Aidan Spencer(15/16), Kyle Drake(10 – Dad Patrick, Mom Maya), Zoe Ward(26 - Maya's sister), Vicky Scott(26 - Dad Sonny, Mom Hannah), Avery Corinthos(12/13 – twelve going on 13 – Dad Sonny, Mom Ava Jerome), Leo Jerome(12 – Dad Julian, Mom Olivia), Alec Janacek(20 – Mom Brenda), Georgie Spinelli(13/14), Rocco Falconeri(13/14),


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the comments! No rants this time lol.* arcoiris0502 – lol I agree with your mini-rant lol. And yes he did go soft and sometimes he did with the other one, but wasn't in the same way. I have to keep notes too J. * kikimoo – lol The kids already exist on the show except for Vicky, Kyle, and Abbie.

"Ben" will be played by a young Justin Hartley (at least that is who I pictured while writing it for reasons I'll explain down the road). There are a lot of parallels in this story.

If you like it, please consider reviewing. Thanks!

Chapter 3

Patrick opened his door and smiled. "Hey shorty."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as he swallowed her up in his arms. "Did you get taller?"

"No, but I think you shrunk."

Maya smiled. "Let her go. I'm next."

"Damn woman, wait your turn."

Liz laughed and then hugged Maya.

"It's really good to see you. Patrick, get her bags."

He disappeared out the front door and Cam ran forward and picked up his mom and spun her around as she held on tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she pulled back and smiled. He looked so handsome. "Where's your beautiful fiancé?" When Cam had told her that he had proposed a few weeks earlier, Liz was shocked. He had just finished his MBA and Emma just graduated. They were in love and thus far hadn't acted as if they were going to necessarily rush the nuptials, so she just decided to trust her son's judgment. Even though they were young, he loved Emma and they were really good for each other.

"Over here," Emma yelled.

She was playing a video game with her brother. "I'm almost done kicking his butt."

Kyle scoffed, making Cam chuckle.

Patrick rushed inside. "You get the room on the first floor."

"Thanks."

Maya pulled her over to the couch. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Working mostly. I can't believe Aidan is going to be a junior already."

"I know. Are you going to stay in the house by yourself when he graduates?"

Liz sighed. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I'll probably stay put, but I'm going to feel kind of lonely."

Cam leaned over and kissed his mom on the cheek. "You can come visit us in the city anytime you want."

"I might take you up on that. There's a lot of museums I'd like to see."

"You should start painting again," her son suggested.

"You never know." It had been a long time since she picked up a brush or had been inspired to do so.

Patrick came back in and the conversation switched to old times and current gossip.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John followed his charge outside. "What name are you going by?"

"Ben Marin."

John took out a license with that name on it and handed it to him. They got in the car and drove towards the harbor. "You okay?"

Ben shrugged. "I keep telling myself that I have two more weeks and that somehow this nightmare will be over soon."

"Hang in there. We'll figure it out." When John had taken this job, he had no idea how twisty it was and that he'd have to take on the role that he did after he arrived. They were only six years apart, but he had to act like a father figure to Ben. It forced him to grow up faster. He really didn't have a problem with that, because he loved him like a little brother and didn't want to see him implode. Unfortunately, he thinks that is probably inevitable. The younger man's headaches were getting increasingly bothersome. Parking the car, he looks over at Ben and then touches his arm. "We might run into someone you don't like. You need to keep your cool okay?"

"I'll try."

They got out and walked to the docks and Ben found a bench to sit on while John called Zoe to meet them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Zoe got the text and grabbed Abbie's hand. "Come on. You can meet John."

Abbie's eyes grew big. "Seriously?"

She nodded and dragged her friend out of Kelly's. "They are on a bench somewhere close. I think I see them."

John looked up and was surprised that Zoe wasn't alone. "She has someone with her." He stood up and Zoe rushed into his arms and they kissed while Abbie stood there awkwardly. Ben took her in. She was pretty. Her hair was dyed darker and she had hazel eyes. It was long and the wind was slightly blowing it into her face.

Zoe and John pulled apart. "John, I want you to meet my best friend Abbie."

John smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of stories."

Abbie returned the smile. He was a good looking and they made a cute couple. "I've heard a lot about you too."

"Ben, come meet Abbie and Zoe."

Ben stood up. He wasn't that social of a person, but he could tell it was important to John, so he went with it. "Hi."

Abbie swallowed thickly as she took him. He was tall and muscular with blondish hair and brown eyes. She thought he was the most handsome guy she had seen in a long time. "Hi."

"Zoe," Ben said before shaking her hand.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you."

They sat on the bench. Zoe plopped onto John's lap and Abbie settled next to Ben. They watched the sunset for a while and then decided to get some ice cream at Kelly's.

"You don't seem like you want to talk, so don't feel like you have to just because," Abbie said as they strolled along.

"Thanks. I'm just a little shy."

"It's okay. I'd prefer that you be yourself."

He held the door open for her and they went inside and found a table. John was way more outgoing and he and Zoe were soon laughing as he relentlessly teased her. Every once in a while Ben would let down his guard, allowing Abbie to get a glimpse of his personality. When the other couple got up to peruse the jukebox, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"I wasn't sure what to think of him," Abbie said softly.

"John's a good guy—"

"—who is keeping a lot of secrets. Are you?"

He had a split second to decide if he should partly tell the truth or completely lie. "Yes. Does that bother you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." A flash of pain flickered in his eyes and she held her breath for a moment. It made her want to reach out to him and she decided to throw caution to the wind. "Ben, I'm not sure what kind of trouble you two are in, but if you need someone to talk to, call me okay? Give me your phone."

He dug it out of his pocket and once he unlocked it, she put her information in his contact list.

"There."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I don't know. You have a lot of darkness around you, but I think there is way more to you than you share with most people. Maybe I connect with that."

He was a little intrigued by her even though he thought she was being a little cryptic, but he had a feeling that she might be able to understand him to a degree. "Okay."

John and Zoe came back over to the table and the door flew open and Vicky Scott walked in.

"Jesus is that bitch stalking us?" Zoe asked making Abbie chuckle.

Vicky caught sight of Ben and decided she needed to know his name. "Hi."

Ben looked at her blankly.

"A man of little words? I could be down with that."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "You would be down with everyone."

Zoe snorted.

"Shut it princess. You wouldn't know what to do with all of that anyway." She hated that they automatically assumed she was slutty when she wasn't.

Ben stopped an annoyed Abbie's forward movement by putting his arm around her. He was a little amused by her feisty behavior.

Vicky took a deep breath. "I'm Vicky Scott. If you get bored hanging around with the kiddies, look me up."

"If he wants a disease," Zoe muttered.

Vicky rolled her eyes and walked away. She had more important things to do then be bothered with their juvenile crap.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena walked into Windemere with a big smile on her face. "Just as dark and impressively gloomy as ever."

Ben frowned. "It's a little—much—isn't it?"

"It's home." Nikolas did own it, but the land it sat on was hers. In fact, she still owned Cassadine Industries. She had carved out a slice for him to run, but all the major holdings were in her name only.

Nikolas entered from a different door. He was stunned to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your grandmother?"

Ben could barely stand to look at Nikolas. Helena had made it perfectly clear that he was going down and that was fine with him.

"Who is that?"

"My protégé, Ben. This is my waste of a grandson, Nikolas."

Nikolas rolled his eyes. "You can both get out now."

"Oh Nikolas, do I detest a slight irritation? We both know that you have no say in the matter. I know where all your skeletons are buried. We'll be in the East wing. Kindly have Alfred bring me some tea."

Nikolas and Ben were locked in a staring contest. "What did she do to you? There is no way you are here willingly. Did she brainwash you?"

Ben smirked. "My relationship with Helena is none of your business."

"Are you sleeping with her?"

The disgusted look on Ben's face quickly wiped that notion out of Nikolas's head.

"Why are you always so dramatic? You must get that from your mother," Helena quipped.

Ben noted the flash of anger and pain on Nikolas's face. "Don't even think about it."

Helena hooked her arm around Ben's. "Help me get to my room darling."

Ben assisted her and then went next door to his. There was no way he was spending a lot of time in this time warp of a house. He needed his own space. He texted John to make it happen. Looking around the room again, he frowned. It was a creepy, gaudy, dark room and he absolutely hated it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dante, Leo, and Rocco hurried into Kelly's. Leo had spent the night at this best friend's house and Alexis was going to meet them there and take him home. He didn't mind her. She sometimes got a little overly excited, but for the most part, she made his dad happy. They had been married and divorced three times.

Dante was now police chief and very single. He and Lulu divorced many years prior and now she was married to Nathan who was one of his detectives. They weren't close, but they were cordial enough. Elizabeth, Patrick, Emma, and Cam piled inside. They were all laughing and talking animatedly.

Liz met his gaze and grinned. "Dante. How are you?"

He got up and hugged her. "I'm great. You look fantastic."

"Thank you. Is that Rocco?" He looked a lot like his father.

"Yup. He's almost thirteen."

Rocco smiled at the pretty lady, but had no idea who she was.

"She's Aidan's mom."

"Oh." Aidan, he knew.

They chatted for a few minutes until the waitress brought food to Dante's table. Patrick had secured another table and they sat down.

"So, Dante is single."

Cam laughed. "You just go for the jugular."

Patrick grinned. "What?"

Liz shook her head. "You are just as insane as ever."

Emma chuckled. "I think you and Dante would look really cute together. Oooh, he's looking over here."

"He is not."

"Uh, yeah he is."

"Did you guys put a kick me sticker on my back."

Cam laughed again. "You are too paranoid."

Ben walked in and froze at the sight of the family. Liz looked up at him and thought there was something familiar about him. When she slightly smiled, he bolted.

"That was odd," Patrick said.

"I've never seen him around here before," Liz said softly.

"Maybe he was lost."

Liz shrugged it off and they went back to their conversation.

The door flew open again and Carly walked inside with Michael.

Patrick made a face and Liz turned around and their eyes connected.

Carly tensed for a second. It was hard for her to try to put the past behind where Liz was concerned. The woman was the one who broke Jason's heart and she didn't take kindly to people hurting her friend.

"Be nice," Michael said walking towards the table. "Hello everyone. Elizabeth, it's great to see you."

Liz smiled and stood up and they hugged warmly. "Like the suit. You look really handsome."

Michael slightly blushed and Carly walked up behind him.

"Don't you think he's a little young for you?"

Michael groaned and Liz actually laughed.

"Oh Carly, did you want a hug too?"

Patrick grinned.

"Very funny." Carly looked over at Cam and Emma. "I hear congratulations are in order." Josslyn kept her up to date with the gossip.

"Thanks," Emma said.

Cam really wasn't a fan of Carly at all, so he remained quiet.

"Well, enjoy your time with the kids. They grow up way too fast," Carly said moving away with Michael in tow.

"That wasn't so bad," Liz said quietly.

"I was waiting for her eyes to fall out when she saw you," Cam said.

Patrick chuckled. "Carly can be nice when she wants to be."

Liz wondered if Jason was behind Carly's cordial behavior. She wasn't sure if he knew that she was back in town, but knowing Jason, he probably was very aware of her presence.

Patrick saw her deep in thought and was curious what she was pondering.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lulu walked into the floating rib and Maxie waved her over. "Hey."

Maxie smiled. "Pull up a seat."

"So, what's going on?" Maxie had called her and told her to meet her right away.

"Elizabeth is back."

Lulu frowned. "That's why you called me?" She had mixed feelings about Elizabeth. Part of her hated her for some of the things she did to Lucky, but when Jake died, she couldn't help but feel horrible for her. While she was surprised that she had moved away, it was probably for the best. Lucky was happy with Sam now and it was a good thing that Liz wasn't around to haunt him. They were toxic.

"Well, I thought you'd want to know because of Lucky."

Lulu ordered some lemonade. "He might already know. Patrick is having a party for Emma and Cam, so I'm sure he's expecting that she'll attend."

"True. Are you going?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Are you bringing a date?"

Maxie shrugged. She and Lulu had their ups and downs in the past. When she had broken up with Nathan and he had ended up with Lulu, it hurt at first. They were supposed to be friends, but Maxie eventually got over it and they got close again. Her best friend was now married to her ex and she was all alone. She had tried to hook up with Johnny Zacchara, but he surprisingly said no.

Lulu wished that Maxie would find someone to love. Spinelli was happily married to Ellie and still worked for Corinthos/Morgan. He was a lot different now: less hyper and actually talked more normally. "Well, I hope it's entertaining."

"Me too, although we are talking the Drakes and Webbers. It's not like they are the Cassadines or something."

A man walked towards them. "For you," he said handing them both envelopes and walking away.

They frowned and then ripped them open.

"Holy shit. Nikolas is having a gala."

Lulu swallowed hard, remembering the last one. "I'm shocked. I just saw him and he didn't say a word about this."

"He's good at keeping secrets. This is awesome. I need to go shopping. Now this is a party I can get into."

Lulu just stared at the invitation. It said it was a hospital fundraiser. She just hoped that everything would go off without a hitch.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick, Cam, Liz, and Emma looked at the envelopes they had just been given. Carly and Michael had received them too and got up and walked back over to the table.

"Did you know about this?" Carly asked.

"No," Patrick said.

Cam frowned. "Why Windemere?"

Liz gulped down some air, remembering seeing Emily in Nikolas's arm as he sobbed.

Carly actually felt badly. The last time they had been there a lot of bad shit had happened and she wasn't really looking forward to returning. "I wish he had chosen a different venue."

"Me too," Liz said.

They were all stunned and Carly and Michael left to go speak to Sonny who had just received his own invite.

A/N – Hint – John is related to a character from GH.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments! People who are confused – Someone on other site said it's like taking a break from soaps for years and then you have to catch up. Thus far, there are only 4 new people. Vicky Scott – Sonny's daughter with Hannah Scott, John – Ben's guard, Kyle Drake – Patrick & Maya Ward's kid, Abbie Zacchara – Johnny Zacchara's daughter. Everyone else has been on the show. Leo, Rocco, Georgie, Avery, Alec are all on GH (Alec is with Brenda in Paris). That is why I went out of my way to say who everyone is in detail and try to show them around their parents etc. You might need to go back and re-read. Maya's sister was supposed to be on the show when Maya showed up but then it was put on hold. Really only need to know Abbie is Johnny's and Vicky is Sonny's, Zoe is Maya's sister. The rest aren't going to be a big focus.

I had an eye injection this morning so, really can't proofread right now. If there are any glaring errors, let me know. Will post again on Monday!

Chapter 4

Jason and Sonny threw the invites on the desk at the same time. "You going to go?" Sonny asked.

"He's doing it in Emily's memory. I feel like I have to."

Sonny nodded. "I'll go to give you support. I know it will be hard to go back there again."

"It will. I just find it strange that he'd find it appropriate to hold it at the place where she died."

Jason often thought of his sister. He missed her greatly.

"Jason, you don't think Nikolas is up to something, do you?"

"I'll have Spinelli see what he can find out. I don't think he is, but he is a Cassadine."

"True."

Vicky, Carly, and Michael walked in. "Hey. Did you get the invites?" Carly asked.

"Yeah."

Morgan stood partially in the doorway with his girlfriend Serena Baldwin. His father wasn't happy at all when he first found out about them, but he had since backed down. Serena helped him focus. Scott, on the other hand was still furious. "Did you guys get—"

"Yeah. We were just discussing it," Sonny said.

"Were yours hand delivered?" Carly asked.

Morgan nodded. He had been on the docks with Serena taking a break. Sonny was grooming him to take over the business.

"This whole thing is weird," Jason said.

They all agreed and wondered if Nikolas had an ulterior motive.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas watched Helena slowly move into the room and sit down.

"You're having a gala here in less than two weeks. I have already made the necessary preparations in your name."

"Have you lost your mind? Do you remember the last time I had one here? People died."

"Oh you are so melodramatic. No one is going to die. I sent them under the guise that it's a memorial fund for the hospital in Emily's name."

His mouth dropped open. "How could you? She died here. You know what she meant to me and now you're using her for one of your stupid schemes. You are ninety years old. When is this going to stop?" He thought she was more like one hundred and ten, but he never called her on it.

She rolled her eyes. "You are so predictable Nikolas. This is why I have disowned you several times. What a disappointment. You will pretend that you are behind this or you will not like the consequences. Do I make myself clear? No one is to know I'm here until that party."

"No. I won't do it."

"Do you love your power and money?"

He didn't answer as his jaw clenched.

"Do you love your son?"

He slowly stood, shaking with ire. "You are vile. If you hurt Spencer—"

"Oh shut up. You have no recourse. If you lay a finger on me, you will be dead in seconds. You know Nikolas, all you have to do is say the word and I'll consider letting you back into the fold. Ben could use a savvy businessman at his side. You two could make a formidable team, if you just stopped fighting your inner Cassadine."

He wanted to throw something. Closing his eyes, he mulled her offer over. If Helena thought he was on board with her, maybe he could find out what she was up to and stop it. He could pretend. He could do this. "I don't know about the Ben part, he doesn't like me and I'm not impressed with him either. But, I want to run the entire company. I don't want you to shut me out anymore."

She studied him carefully and wondered what he was up to. "You know what I want Nikolas. If you are going to replace me, then you need to be ruthless and sometimes that will require doing things that may hurt the people that you love. I'm not convinced that you are capable of it."

"Then help me be capable. Look, I have no problem getting down and dirty. I just don't know how to separate it."

She knew what he meant. "Sometimes, you just have to turn your feelings off and do what you know is right. There are consequences, but in the end people don't really have your back unless you are doing what they want anyway. Your loyalty has always lain in the wrong place, with the wrong people. I've lived a lot of my life in solitude, but I don't regret any of it. I did what I had to do in order to protect this family and grow our business."

Nikolas's face remained blank. "What do you need me to do?"

She slowly smiled. "Prove yourself to me. Don't reveal my presence and act like you came up with the idea for the gala and are doing it for honorable reasons. No one has a reason to suspect anything untoward."

"Okay." He just hoped that Sabrina never found out. She wouldn't tolerate him lying to her.

Ben listened from the hallway and then went to the launch. He wasn't sure what Helena was up to. Either she was just using Nikolas, or she was really planning to have them run things together. Either way, he had a feeling that Nikolas would implode. He's weak and just didn't have it in him to be Helena.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ben drove through the windy road out of town and stopped at Vista Point. There was a motorcycle parked off to the side, but no other cars were around. He got out and walked towards the bridge and that is when he saw a man looking over the edge. He turned and their eyes locked. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here."

Jason shrugged. "It's okay."

He walked closer and could hear the running water.

"Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around before." Jason's hand was close to his gun. He had no idea if Ben was a friend or an enemy.

"I am. My name is Ben. I just flew in from Europe." He tried to quell the anger bubbling up inside of him and stay calm. It was a feat that was becoming more difficult as he came in contact with people on Helena's list.

"I'm Jason. You lived there?"

Ben looked over at him. "For quite a while, yes."

Jason gazed at the water. "I used to travel a lot throughout Europe."

"What stopped you?"

"Life. I just—things got complicated."

It was weird talking to a stranger, but for some reason, Jason felt comfortable with the younger man.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," Ben said.

"Always."

They stood in silence for a while.

"You have any kids?"

Jason's head jerked towards him. He considered not giving up the information, but it was readily available. "Yes. I have a son Danny who's fifteen and I had a son named Jake."

"Had?"

"He's dead. He got hit by a car and….." Jason stopped abruptly. Talking about Jake just hurt too much.

Ben was taken aback by how much pain he saw in the man's eyes. "I'm sorry. Did the driver pay for what he did?"

"Not really. We think he had been drinking, but we had no way of proving it because they didn't test him right away."

"That sucks."

"Do you have any kids?"

"No. I'm only twenty."

"You got a girl?"

"No, but I just met someone I think could be. What about you?"

Jason shook his head. "There was someone that I always wished that I could be with, but it never worked out."

"So you just don't have a life?"

"It's what I deserve. I'm not a good man. People tend to get hurt if they are around me."

"You seem like you're okay to me."

Jason slightly smiled. "Thanks. Well, I need to get back to work."

"Is that motorcycle yours?"

"Yeah. You ever been on one?"

Ben smiled. "It's one of my favorite things."

"It was nice meeting you."

He walked away and Ben made a mental note to tell John that he had met Jason Morgan.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The invitations that Helena sent were the talk of the town. Johnny Zacchara was not really happy when he received his. His last night at Windemere didn't really end well. It was a mess and he wasn't looking forward to going there again.

Abbie walked into his office and plopped into a chair. "What's going on?"

"I got an invitation to a gala at Windemere."

"So did I."

Johnny frowned. "When?"

"About a half hour ago. It was strange. Some man just walked up to me and handed it to me."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened to me. Are you going?"

"Maybe. What about you?"

"Probably, there's nothing else to do around this boring town."

Johnny smirked. In some ways they were so similar. "Well, just be careful. The last time Nikolas threw a gala, there was a lot of screaming and people died."

She made a face. "I'll make sure I take my gun."

"That's my girl."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas walked towards the nurse's station and everyone clapped.

"Why didn't you tell us what you had planned?" Epiphany asked.

He smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well I think it's great that you're honoring Emily," Sabrina said.

He winked at his wife. "Thanks."

Lulu walked up to him. "Hey, why didn't you tell me about the party?"

"The element of surprise would have been ruined."

She pulled him aside. "Any word from the battle ax?"

"No. Maybe my intel about Helena was wrong."

"I hope so. The last thing anyone needs is her ruining the party."

"I'll have extra guards there. Don't worry. She won't get past them."

Lulu wasn't so sure. "I wanted to invite you and Sabrina over for dinner tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alexis picked up her phone and dialed Nikolas and when he didn't pick up she growled.

Julian walked into her office. "You okay?"

"No," she said handing him the invite.

He read it. "Oh." Alexis hated going to Windemere.

"Oh is right. I can't believe he didn't tell me. Maybe I could have convinced him to use the ballroom at the Metro Court or something."

"You don't want to party at Spooky Island?"

She smirked. "Very funny. Bad things happen on Spooky Island."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to be there to protect you," he said before kissing her passionately.

She pulled back. Dear God, he was still sexy after all of these years. "Maybe we can find a dark corner to make out at."

"See, now you're talking."

"You bring out my naughty side."

"It's your best side."

She grinned against his lips. "Lock the door."

The tiniest moan escaped his lips. "Done."

She started to undo her blouse as she imagined all the wicked things they were about to do and Windemere soon became the furthest thing from her mind.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Luke threw back a shot as he sat at a bar. It used to be the Oasis strip joint, but John Zacchara had turned it into a nightclub and called it, Flames. Coleman was running it.

"Can I get you another one?" It was a little early for Luke to be tossing back whisky, but who was he to judge?"

"Keep em' coming."

A man approached him and laid the invite beside his empty glass. "Have a good day."

Luke grumbled, thinking it was a bill or something and then put down his glass and opened it. "Well I'll be damned."

Coleman poured him another shot. "What's that?"

"An invitation to a gala at the Cassadine castle of doom."

Coleman chuckled. "You going?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I'm hoping Helena will rear her ugly head so I can end the bitch once and for all."

"You think she'd make it that easy for you?" The Spencer/Cassadine feud was legendary.

"That's all the fun of it," he said gulping down the stinging liquid. "It's like an improvised waltz. There are standard moves, but it's the ones that catch you off guard that take the dance to a whole other level."

"Of insanity…."

Luke laughed. "No one understands our relationship really."

"The fact that you call it a relationship makes me think you've lost your fruit loops."

"Oh Coleman, I can guarantee you that I will be on my game. Helena always brings it."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Laura got her invitation. She lived in Paris now. Her illness hadn't progressed and she was happy. She couldn't wait to see her family. Last December, she had gone back to Port Charles briefly for Christmas. She couldn't wait to see everyone. Going into her room, she packed her bags, deciding she'd go back early so that she could spend some quality time with her kids. Lulu didn't really worry her. She was happy with Nathan and Rocco was doing well in school.

Lucky, however, always gave her pause. Sam seemed to be good for him, but she really wasn't sure how happy he was. It was really Nikolas she fretted over the most. He had a tendency to be melancholy. When he had married Sabrina, she had been surprised, but as long as he was happy she didn't intervene. They had been married for five years now and Sabrina had tried and tried to have a baby, but it just didn't happen. All her tests came out fine and Nikolas passed his with flying colors. It was just sad and she hoped that it wouldn't tear them apart. Sighing, she picked up a picture of them and Spencer as she eagerly anticipating the visit.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Danny watched as his father got out of the car and walked up to him. He was shooting hoops outside the house. It wasn't a scheduled visit, so he wondered what was up.

After talking to Ben, Jason couldn't explain it, but he just needed to see him. Maybe it was bringing up Jake that got him thinking about lost time. "Hey."

"Hi."

Sam flew out of the house. "Jason. Is something wrong?"

"No. I—I just wanted to spend some time with him."

She pushed her hair back. "Oh. I heard that Elizabeth is back." Maxie had called her.

"I see."

Sam crossed her arms. "Well, I guess I'll go back inside. It was good seeing you." She turned and left, knowing he wouldn't say anything to her. A part of her would always love Jason, but he had ruined what they had.

Danny bounced the ball towards him. Jason caught it and put his keys in his pocket. "I suck."

"I know. It's nice playing someone I can beat."

Jason smirked and tossed it up and it hit the rim and bounced into Danny's hands.

"We'll play horse."

Jason nodded. He was just glad that Danny was willing. Usually, he walked away.

Danny took a shot and made it and of course Jason missed.

"I need to practice."

Danny slightly smiled. Lucky never would play with him. He felt very conflicted towards his father. People talked about how bad he was because of his job, but outside of that he was okay. After living with Lucky, his dad was definitely easier to get along with. It was just that he got teased a lot and teens could be cruel. "Avery likes me."

Jason missed when his head jerked around and Danny chuckled. Avery was young. "Do you like her?"

"I don't know. I guess. She's pretty and she always sticks up for me. She'll be thirteen this year."

"Is someone bothering you?"

Danny sighed and then sat on a chair. Jason followed. He had never told his dad what was going at school.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate the comments and glad you like the progression. * arcoiris0502 – No Emily in this fic. * kikimoo – Thanks! Took all weekend but eye is finally feeling a little better. Will take a few more days for the steroids to kick in.

Chapter 5

Danny took a deep breath. "Kids tease me about you. They call you names and make jokes about you killing them off. It just gets annoying."

"I'm sorry. Is that why you get mad me?"

Danny nodded. "Why did you admit that you were my dad, but not with Jake?"

Jason took a deep breath. He certainly wasn't expecting that question. "Everyone knew you were mine. Sam and I were married. Elizabeth didn't want her kid around all the danger and we agreed that it was for the best that I walk away."

"But you agreed to have a baby with mom."

"She accepted my lifestyle and I felt really bad that she had been shot because of me. I had a lot of regrets and it was important to her. She thought she couldn't have any kids. Maybe deep down inside, I wanted to be a dad and feel like I was worthy of it."

"So you mainly agreed to have me out of guilt?"

Jason could see the fire in his eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you Danny. That was partly it."

Danny stood up and started to walk away but then stopped. There were things he needed to hear. If he left, then he would never know. Slowly, he turned and sat back down.

"I felt really bad about Jake, but he was safe and that was the whole reason Elizabeth and I lied. Maybe Sam and I were wrong for taking a chance with your life, but part of me always wanted to be a father. It was hard watching Jake from afar. Sam convinced me that it was possible and I went along with her wishes."

"You seem to do that a lot. Does it ever really work out for you?"

Jason sighed. "Not really. I loved you though Danny. If anything happened to you, it would destroy me. I'm sorry that I'm not the man that you need me to be, but I'm here. I wish I had been there for Jake. It's my greatest regret." There were several times that Danny's life was in danger and they were lucky enough to rescue him or thwart the attempts. The men were killed in a grandiose fashion to send a message that families were off limits. Things were quiet right now, but Jason never let his guard down.

Danny wiped a tear away. He just felt so out of place, like he didn't fit in anywhere. His mom was around, but they didn't really talk. He had a hard time accepting her relationship with Lucky. There were times when he had eavesdropped and he knew that something bad had happened involving Jake and that his mother and Lucky had an affair. It was hard for him to respect either one of them. "Did you cheat on my mom with Elizabeth?"

Jason frowned. "No. We weren't together when I was with Elizabeth." Technically, that wasn't completely true because they were still married when he had shared a kiss with Liz after he saw Sam kissing John.

"Oh." Danny wondered why his mom had said what she did.

"A lot happened back then and we all made really bad choices, your mother included."

Danny really wanted to know what his mom had done, but he knew that Jason would never tell.

"I don't want you to hate me. Do you want me out of your life?"

He glanced over at his dad. "Are you looking for an excuse to bail?"

"No."

His son didn't answer which broke his heart.

"I have to go," Danny said quickly getting up and rushing into the house.

Jason sat there for a moment and then Sam slipped onto the chair Danny vacated.

"He's having a hard time. The kids tease him a lot."

"He told me."

"Give him some time, Jason."

Jason stood. "Watch what you say. He listens."

The look of surprise on her face was priceless as she watched him walk away. Jason got into his truck and turned it on. His life was shit and he only had himself to blame.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ben met John at the floating rib.

"I got you a room upstairs. You're in number four."

"Thanks."

"One of the guards is bringing your things in right now."

Ben breathed a sigh of relief. He could afford better, but he was hiding out. Helena wouldn't look for him here. Now, he just had to avoid being followed.

"Helena is playing Nikolas. At least I think she is."

'Watch your back. I don't trust him," John said.

"Neither do I. In fact, I think he's a prick."

John smirked. "You always were a good judgment of character.

Lucky walked in with Danny and Aidan. Ben completely tensed up and looked murderous.

"Hold your temper," John growled.

Danny looked over at them and noticed the look on Ben's face. It was a little scary. The waitress seated them and Danny tried to steal looks over at the table every once in a while, wondering who they were.

"Danny is nosey like his mother," Ben said flippantly.

"It doesn't help that you want to kill his step father."

"He'd thank me. From what you told me, it's not like they get along."

Ben knew who all the players were. John had access to some really good techs and guards helping him track them.

Suddenly, Lucky and Aidan got into a big fight.

"Why do you always have to put me down?" Aidan asked.

"You're too sensitive."

"You are the one with a problem."

Their voices dropped and Ben heard Lucky say Elizabeth's name and Aidan jumped to his feet and ran outside. Danny stood and watched as Lucky gave chase.

"Shit," Ben muttered before running after them.

John stayed and Danny walked over to him.

"Why does that man hate my step father?"

"You could tell?"

Danny nodded. "Would you give him this note for me?"

John took it from him and then Danny left. Slowly, he opened the napkin. "Holy shit," he said under his breath.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Aidan ran diagonally across an empty lot and then headed towards the street as Lucky yelled for him to stop. He was crying and he didn't care who saw him. He hated his father.

Ben ran past a panting Lucky who had slowed down. There was a truck coming and moving as fast as he could, he just reached Aidan in time to propel them both onto a grassy knoll on the side of the road. They landed hard, knocking the air out of them as the truck sped by.

Ben struggled to catch his breath. "Are you fucking crazy?"

Aidan was coughing. He had landed on his shoulder, and it hurt badly. At the last second, he had seen the truck and had accepted his fate. "Why did you save me? I could have gone with Jake. I hate it here," he yelled as he sat up.

Ben was stunned and sat up. "Don't say that."

"You don't understand. After he died, my mother fell apart. She was there physically, but mentally she had checked out. I was the afterthought. They didn't want me. They wanted Jake back. It took a long time before my mother was really there for me. I know she loves me, but she doesn't understand how much that hurt me. I hate my father. He's an asshole and abandoned me."

"Yeah, well, maybe that was good luck. Would you have really wanted him around?"

Aidan stopped and wiped his face. "That's a good point."

"I'm sorry you lost your brother. I don't think he would have chosen to leave you and your mom loves you. She did the best she could considering the people in this town were complete assholes to her."

"How do you know that? Who are you?"

"A friend. That's all you need to know."

Aidan held his hand out. "I'm Aidan."

Ben took it. "Ben."

Lucky rushed towards them and Aidan stood up.

"Don't come near me."

"Aidan, you're being ridiculous." His attention went to Ben. "Thank you for saving my son." He offered his hand to Ben, but he declined to take it and stood up and wiped the grass off of him.

Zoe and Abbie were in the parking lot watching.

Elizabeth's car pulled in. Danny had called her. She yelled Aidan's name and Zoe walked over and told her everything. Cautiously, she ran through the lot and crossed the street and her arms swallowed up her son. Looking up at Ben, she thanked him.

"You're welcome."

"Aidan, please tell me that you will never do that again. If I had lost you the same way I had lost Jake, I don't think I could live anymore." She was crying and Aidan felt like shit.

"I'm sorry mom. I was just upset."

Lucky sighed. "Look, Danny is over there alone and we need to get off of the road."

Liz looked up at him. God, she hated that her son and ex-husband couldn't get along. The fact that Aidan didn't care about his life, even for a minute killed her. They made it across the street and Liz pulled Aidan into her again. He warmly embraced his mother. "I'm sorry, mom."

Danny walked up. "Can we go home now?"

Lucky nodded. "Yeah." They walked to the parking lot and he unlocked the car and Danny went over to it.

Abbie approached Ben. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

She brushed some grass off his shoulder. "That was a great thing you just did. You saved his life."

"He's hurting."

"Like you are?"

Ben nodded.

She held out her hand and he took it. Ben didn't want to let go. What he had just experienced with Aidan would leave its mark. He understood the pain Aidan was in and hoped that the younger boy wouldn't give up.

John and Zoe watched them walk towards the table. He stood. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It hurt like a bitch, but I took the brunt of the fall."

Mac walked towards them. "Dinner is on us. You're a hero."

Ben didn't even know what to say.

Abbie smiled. "Thanks Mac."

The guys sat down and the girls went to the bathroom.

"We have a problem."

"What?"

He handed him Danny's note. "That's from Danny to you. He picked up that you hate Lucky."

Ben opened it. "Lucky needs to die." His eyes snapped up to John's. "He wrote that?"

"Yeah. I think Danny is a lot darker than I thought. I know he has his issues. From the reports I got back, he's been troubled. He gets teased a lot about Jason and he has watched Aidan and Lucky fight a lot. I don't think he was shocked that Aidan lashed out the way he did. There's just something weird about that kid."

"Well he is half Sam."

John chuckled. "True."

Ben had basically been asked to kill someone by a fifteen year old. It was the end of a crazy kind of day. He grabbed the ice water in front of him and took a big swig, wondering how Aidan was doing. His head was starting to throb which wasn't a good sign. "Start messing with them. If we do it slowly, it won't look deliberate."

"You got it."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Danny listened to Lucky mutter to himself all the way home. He was so tired of him. All he did was berate and judge people. While he didn't get along with Aidan, he felt for him. At least Lucky wasn't his flesh and blood. The man had been drinking more lately and sometimes he and Sam would fight. He really didn't get why she stayed. For some strange reason, she acted as though Lucky was it for her. Thinking about the note he had written, he wondered if the man who saved Aidan would do it again and make Lucky go away. There wasn't an ounce of guilt within him for hating him. He was going to ask his mom if he could go stay with Jason tonight. At least he'd get some peace.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth pulled up to Patrick's house. Thank God, he and Maya were working. Kyle was at a friend's house, and Emma and Cam had gone somewhere to eat. They quietly got out of the car and walked towards the house. Instead of going inside, Liz sat on the porch swing and her son joined her.

"Talk to me Aidan." Her heart was breaking for him right now.

"I hate him mom. Why do you make me go with him?"

"You know I don't have a choice. There is a court order."

"I'm not going to make it. How can he pretend like what he did doesn't matter? Am I supposed to get over the fact that he didn't want me for years? You know, Cam and I judged Jason about Jake, but at least Jason wanted Jake. He kept up with his life and wished he could have been there. It still sucks, but it's something."

Liz didn't even know what to say to that. She hadn't realized that the boys knew so much. When Jake was in the hospital after the accident, Jason was there and the secret came out.

Aidan saw the crushed look on her face. "We don't hate him, but I can't say that Jake wouldn't have."

"It wasn't all Jason's fault. I asked him to walk away."

"He didn't have to."

"I think I broke his heart. Look, we made bad choices. I get that. Lucky did too."

"Don't defend him right now. I almost killed myself because of him." Aidan stood up, the ramifications of the day weighing heavily over him. "I wasn't even thinking. I was just trying to get away. You have to believe me, I didn't see the truck."

Liz stood and pulled him closer. "Shhh, I believe you. I'm so sorry."

"I just need to lay down."

"Go to my room. I need to run out for a minute."

"Okay."

He went inside and Liz ran to the car and headed to Lucky's. When she got there, Jason was pulling off with Danny and she took his spot.

Sam came to the door. Liz could tell she had been crying.

"I need to speak with Lucky."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. As you can imagine, he's a little messed up."

"Sam!" Lucky yelled.

Sam flinched. "Coming. You need to go. He's drunk."

Liz sighed. "I didn't realize that he was drinking again."

"It's not all the time. It's just the stress of the situation."

"You're making excuses for him? I see you made sure your son got away from him tonight. I'm trying to do right by Aidan here."

Sam closed her eyes. For the most part, she was happy with Lucky. The last few months, he started getting stressed at work and it had been messy. She was trying with all she could to get him to turn it around.

Lucky threw open the door and stopped when he saw her. "Elizabeth."

"Hi Lucky."

He took a deep breath. Earlier, he couldn't focus on her, but she looked great. "How is he?"

"He's messed up. Will you tell me what you were arguing about?"

He sighed and looked down. "You. I made a mistake."

"What did you say?"

"I just—he was being disrespectful and I blamed it on you."

She rolled her eyes. "Is that all?"

"He just freaked on me. I don't know what to do with him."

"Lucky, maybe you seeing him right now is doing more harm than good."

Lucky's eyes filled with tears. "Are you going to try and take him away from me now?"

"I didn't say that. Can you give him some time?"

"No. I'm his father. I love him. I know I screwed up and went away, but I came back. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Elizabeth didn't feel sorry for Lucky: she had run out of sympathy for him. It was always the same crap different day. Aidan was all that mattered right now. "I never told him to hate you. I didn't try to turn him against you." Lucky had done that all on his own.

He closed his eyes. "I know. I'm not blaming you. It's kind of ironic that both my boys like Jason more than me."

Liz frowned. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Just seems like he's always interfering in my life or my relationships in some way and I'm sick of it," he said turning and striding into the house as the door rattled behind him.

"Great," Sam muttered.

Liz sighed. It isn't Jason's fault that Lucky is a self-absorbed asshole. "Can you get Aidan's bag for me please?" Luckily, he was Sam's problem now.

"I'll be right back."

She disappeared inside for a several minutes and then came out and handed it to her. "Lucky said he'd call you tomorrow."

"Okay." She hurried into her car. This was a mess. Aidan needed help and she wondered if he would be willing to talk to someone. All the choices the adults had made were blowing up in their faces and the kids seemed to be taking the brunt of the punishment.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I think a lot of people are on vacation this week and busy, so I'm going to post one more chapter tomorrow and then I'll be back on Monday. That will give people a chance to catch up.

Chapter 6

Molly called her sister. "Hey."

Kristina smiled. "What's up bookworm?"

Molly wrinkled her nose. "Nothing. I have a deadline for tomorrow morning, but I was curious. Did you get an invitation to a gala at Windemere?"

Kristina looked down at hers. "Yup. Some guy hand delivered it." Kristina lives in Washington. She is a reporter and Molly works in NYC as a tech writer.

"Are you going to go?"

"I was thinking about it. It would be nice to see mom and Sam."

Molly sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll go too then." She loved her life. On the side, she wrote romance novels. Two had been published and had done fairly well.

"I can't wait to see you."

"I love you," Molly said. She missed her big sister.

"I love you too."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Danny sit on the balcony. He hadn't said much since they came upstairs. After they finished eating some pizza, he went outside. His phone rang. "Elizabeth?"

She hesitated for a second, missing the way he said her name. "How's Danny?"

It was so good to hear her voice. "I'm not sure. Did something happen?"

Liz sighed and told him the whole story. Jason was floored.

"Is Aidan okay?"

Liz looked over at her son who was watching television and eating ice cream. "He's doing a little better. I had to go get his things. Lucky was pretty messed up. I don't know what to do."

Jason felt bad for the kid. "He needs some help. Look, I know that I haven't been around him in a long time, but he spoke to me at Kelly's the other day and he was very interested in my bike. Do you want me to talk to him? I can take him for a bike ride tomorrow."

"You would do that?"

"Of course. I even promise that I won't go too fast."

Liz slightly smiled, fondly remembering their rides. "Thank you."

"Let me talk to him."

Liz handed Aidan the phone. "It's Jason."

Aidan frowned. "Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you want to go for a ride tomorrow morning."

The biggest grin emerged on his face. "Really? I mean, I know you are probably doing this because you feel sorry for me, but I don't care. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 10:00."

"No matter what?"

"I won't let you down."

Aidan smiled. "See you then."

Liz laughed as Aidan got up and did a happy dance. Jason was helping her son just like he helped her back in the day. "I think you just made a new friend."

It was good to hear her laughter. He wished that his son would get that excited to see him.

"I'll see you in the morning."

He threw the phone on the sofa and walked towards the balcony doors and opened them. "You want something to drink?"

Danny shook his head. "Can I stay here for a few days?"

"I can talk to your mom about it."

"I just—it's just for a few days."

"Okay. I'm taking Aidan for a ride in the morning. Do you want to go?"

Danny really had no interest in it. "No. But could I go to the lake? Some of my friends will be there."

"Sure. I can drop you off."

"You can have one of the guys do it. I like Milo."

They ironed out the details.

"Can we eat lunch at Kelly's?"

"Sure. I'm going to tell Sonny that I'm taking the day off."

Danny watched him walk away, feeling a little relieved. He was surprised about Aidan, but if it got him away from Lucky, it was a good thing. After a while, he went back inside and they watched a movie.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie left the floating rib with Ben and they drove up to Vista Point and sat at a table.

"Zoe and John look really close," Ben said. He knew John had been seeing someone, but he just hadn't realized it was that serious. It made him feel bad that he leaned on his friend so much and realized he needed to be a better one.

"They love each other. Have you ever been in love?"

Ben sighed. "I thought I was."

"What happened?"

"There was a maid that worked for my great-grandmother. She had a daughter and we got close. I was seventeen and she was nineteen. We kept it a secret, or so I thought. It got really serious and then I found out that my grandmother had forced her to be with me."

Abbie's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I know. She claimed that she had fallen for me, but I guess my grandmother had decided that I needed to learn how to be a good lover and companion. I was devastated and then she disappeared. I'm not sure what happened to her." Ben was quite sure that Helena killed her, but she had never admitted it.

"I'm sorry. That's horrible." Reaching across the table, she put her hand over his. "When I was born, my mother died and my father didn't know about me. His crazy dad had hidden me away. When he died, he left money for a nanny to take care of me and we didn't get along. She was mean and punished me all the time. When I got older, I ran away and found my dad. So I know about secrets Ben. Hell, my dad is in the mob."

Ben smirked.

"So I understand being in a situation where someone is oppressive."

He stared at her hand as he rubbed his thumb over it. "I'm not sure I'll be good at this."

Abbie bit her lip. "I'm willing to take the chance."

"I've led a really dark life. I'm hardened and full of rage. You don't need that."

She got up and Ben turned around to face her. Gently, her fingertips slid down his face. "Let me help you."

"I don't think anyone can."

She tentatively leaned forward and Ben licked his lips. Before she knew it, he had pulled her head down all the way and laid a scorching kiss on her. It was rough and intense, taking her breath away. Soon they separated and she held him against her body. It was an awesome first kiss and Abbie wondered if she could handle Ben's intensity. She had only been with one guy. He was a college student and they had lasted a year before they split up because he moved back home. Kissing him was nothing compared to what she had just experienced.

Ben clung to her. It felt so good to feel her warmth. He had no idea if they would last, but he was going to look forward to the ride. He needed someone he could trust and confide in. What scared him is that she'd run screaming when she found out all the secrets he was keeping. He pulled back abruptly and stood up. Right now, he didn't want to think about that. He grabbed her head and ravished her mouth before leaning his forehead against hers for a moment. She was short and he knew he couldn't hold the position for too long. They heard some car doors slam and he looked down at her. "Come on."

She slightly smiled and swore he had just kissed her brain away. His eyes danced with amusement before he took her hand and led her back to the car.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick walked into his house and smiled when he saw Elizabeth on the couch snuggled up in a blanket.

"Maya just went to bed."

He grabbed a beer from the fridge. "You want one?"

"Sure."

He picked up another one and then handed it to her and sat. "You look like you had a rough day."

"You have no idea."

"Spill."

Over the course of three beers, she talked and cried and Patrick took it all in.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I want him to talk to therapist. I'm going to suggest it tomorrow, I just wanted to see if you knew anyone."

"There's a newer doctor that works with kids. His name is Tristan Bennett. He's in his mid-thirties and Aidan might click with him."

"Alright, I'll give him a call tomorrow."

"It's going to be okay Elizabeth."

"You don't know that Patrick."

He put his arm around her. "You've made it through all the other crap the universe has spewed at you so far. Aidan is a tough kid and I think what happened today really shook him up. He's not going to give up. Besides, he's almost eighteen and guys think they are king when they turn eighteen."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You are ridiculous."

He smiled. "We need to get to bed."

She turned off the television. "Good night Patrick. Thank you."

"Later."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason ate breakfast with Danny and then he left to go get Aidan. His plan was to ride for a bit and then maybe stop and get something to eat.

Patrick opened his door. "Hello Jason."

"Hey. Is Aidan—" Before he could even get the sentence out, Aidan was pushing past Patrick and stood in front of him.

"I'm ready."

Jason slightly smiled. Elizabeth watched them from the window. She quickly perused him, noting that he was still handsome as ever, but just looked tired. His eyes fixed on her and in that moment, she watched his face soften and he was looking at her the special way that he used to. She never saw him look at anyone else in the same fashion. Then Aidan pulled him away and the spell was broken.

Patrick walked into the house. "I still think he has the hots for you."

"You're crazy. Yesterday it was Dante and you of all people is suggesting Jason as an option?"

"Oh, I wasn't suggesting him. He is a killer after all. I was just noting the way he got all sultry when he saw you in the window."

Liz's eyebrow shot up. "Sultry? Did you just use that word in a sentence?"

He smirked. "You heard me."

"Jason and I—what am I talking about? There is no Jason and I."

He slightly tilted his head. "Do you want there to be?"

She closed her eyes for a second. "For a long time I did, but sometimes you have to give up on empty dreams."

"You're different people now. A lot of stuff has happened."

"He's still the same."

"I see him from time to time and he looks downright miserable."

Liz sighed. "He has a lot going on."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"Not very often."

Patrick sat next to her. "Elizabeth, if you want Jason…."

"Patrick, why are you so hell bent on hooking me up with someone?"

"You're pushing 40 and you have at least one kid left in you."

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh—my—God. I can't believe you said that."

He laughed at how mortified she looked. "What? I'm a doctor. I can talk about your va—"

"Patrick!"

Maya laughed from where she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you hear your husband?"

Liz was bright red and Maya couldn't help but laugh louder.

Patrick held up his hand and his wife lightly hit it.

"That was a good one honey."

"You're as bad as he is."

"That is why she is so perfect for me," Patrick said pulling her onto his lap.

Liz shook her head. They were crazy.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Aidan's held on tight as Jason sped along the curves of the road. He was having a blast. Somehow, it just made him feel free and he couldn't stop smiling. It was like he could breathe again. They drove for almost an hour before Jason pulled into a diner.

Aidan slipped off the bike and took his helmet off. "That was so awesome."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad you like it. You hungry?"

"I could eat."

They went inside and sat in a booth.

"How can I help you two handsome gentleman?" The older waitress asked.

"I would like a chocolate milkshake."

"A coke for me," Jason said.

"Coming right up."

She left and they perused the menu.

This was the first time that Jason had spent a lot of time with Aidan since he was little.

They picked their items and Aidan sipped on his drink.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself. I just wasn't thinking. Have you ever done something like that before?"

"Yeah, on my bike I've done some pretty stupid things when I was angry."

Aidan slightly smiled. "He doesn't hate you."

Jason looked up. "Danny?"

"Yeah. He's just different. He doesn't smile a lot."

"I know."

"It's not your fault. I think that is just the way he is."

Jason didn't know what to say.

"Is it weird for you talking to me?"

"A little bit."

"Because of Jake and my mom?"

Jason nodded.

"For a while I didn't like you. I think it was because Cam was so mad at you and mom."

"Because of Jake?"

"Yeah, but you were always nice to me. Mom says you should judge people on how they treat you."

"She's right."

"Did you love my mom?"

"Yes."

Aidan took another sip of his shake. "Did you love Jake?"

"Very much."

"Then why didn't you fight for him?"

Jason fiddled with his napkin. He had a feeling that Aidan was trying to figure out his relationship with Lucky. "I was in a car accident when I was twenty one and it took away all of my memories. I had to learn simple things, like you're supposed to say thank you and stuff like that. I was angry and raw. I lashed out at everyone. I had to learn right from wrong and I rebelled. I had brain damage and I didn't think like everyone else. Over time, people did some pretty mean things to me—people that were supposed to be my friends. I took care of Michael for the first year of his life. I loved him like he was my own and then Carly came back and took him away from me. I never thought I was good enough or deserved happiness. It was always taken away."

Aidan was getting the picture. Jason was just as screwed up as everyone else was. "My mom asked you to walk away and you did."

"It hurt me that she didn't think I could be a father to her child. I know she was running scared at the time, but she was the last person that I ever thought would hurt me in that way. It was partly my fault. I had walked away from her before and she had some abandonment issues. I just really didn't want to hurt her. She was convinced she was doing the right thing. The people around us were sucking us dry. That decision ate me up for years and I know your mother feels the same way."

"My dad walked away from me, but he didn't care. He didn't apologize and I don't even think he's sorry."

The waitress laid their plates down and walked away.

"You know, your dad wasn't always an ass."

Aidan had picked up his burger and it was now frozen in front of his mouth as he gave Jason a sarcastic look, making him laugh. Soon Aidan was chuckling too. They ate and had some dessert.

"I'm stuffed," Aidan said feeling a lot better.

"Me too. Aidan, sometimes parents screw up. We make really bad mistakes and there's no going back. I know you're not my son, but if you ever feel like you can't take it or you find yourself in trouble, will you call me?" There was no way in hell he was going to watch Elizabeth lose another child.

Aidan was surprised. "I—I don't have your number."

Jason's face softened. "I can fix that."

Aidan handed him his phone. "I'm sorry about that day in the diner when I used you to get back at my dad."

"It's okay, but I appreciate the apology."

"Danny's an idiot."

Jason frowned. "Why?"

"Because you listen and you don't lie and say things just to make yourself sound good."

"I'm not even close to being perfect Aidan. I've made my mistakes and I've hurt people."

"At least you admit it. You think you're bad, but you're not. So get over it."

Jason smirked. "Want to ride?"

Aidan grinned. "Hell yeah."

They got up and walked back to the bike.

"Do you curse in front of your mother?"

Aidan shot him a look. "Do I look stupid?"

Jason chuckled. Lucky is an idiot. Aidan is a cool kid."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thanks for the comments! GuestW – I really had to play with the ages on this one. I had to soras which I know doesn't make sense more times than none. Liz will be 40 on her birthday. Cam just turned 22 so she was 18 when she had him.

Some are questioning Danny's behavior. It will make sense later on down the road. Clearly, he has issues. Also do the math regarding your suspicions re: Ben/John. Have a Happy Thanksgiving! See you on Monday! Ben and Liz will finish their convo.

Chapter 7

John had some friends threaten a few of Sam's clients. She still had the P.I. agency, but she mostly lived off the money she got from Jason in the settlement. He didn't pay her alimony, but he did pay child support for Danny.

Quietly, he slipped into a building and met with a mole at the police department.

"This isn't going to be easy."

"I know, but you'll be paid well to fuck up his life. If he makes drug busts, I need for some of the evidence to go missing. In fact, I need a few key suspects to end up getting let go because his paperwork disappears or something to that effect. I want him suspended and then we'll go from there."

The other man blew out a sharp breath. "I might need more money for this." He didn't give a shit about Spencer and thought he was a fuck up anyway, but he loved his job.

"I'm not going to let you extort us, but I do have some leeway and happen to have Yankee season tickets I could throw in."

The man slowly smiled. "Alright, I'll do it."

They shook hands and John watched him leave and went to meet with a disgruntled customer of Sam's to see if he could get him to sue the woman.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Avery sat next to Danny. "Hey, when did you get here?"

"Not too long ago."

"Is your brother here?"

"No. He's with my dad."

She frowned. "Seriously?"

"He had a rough day yesterday. I think my dad took pity on him."

"It doesn't bother you?"

Danny shrugged. "Not really. I'm not getting on that death machine."

Avery smiled. "It looks like fun and sorry, your dad may be old, but he's still hot."

Danny's nose wrinkled. "That's disgusting."

She laughed. "I don't want to date him—that would be gross."

Danny shook his head. Avery was one of the few girls around her age he could tolerate. "Want to go in?"

She nodded. "Last one in…." she said taking off her top to reveal her one piece bathing suit underneath.

He ripped off his shirt and chased her into the water.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam walked into Emma's house. Aidan was sitting on the couch watching television. "I heard you hung out with Jason today."

Aidan smiled. "I rode on his bike."

Cam rolled his eyes. His mother had briefed him on what happened the day before. He was surprised Jason had reached out to him. "Are you on his side now?"

"Why does it have to be about taking sides?"

Cam shrugged.

"Why don't you like him Cam?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because if he had fought to be with mom, our lives would have been a lot better."

"It goes both ways, but then again, I wouldn't be here."

Cam gave him a funny look. "You've got a point."

Aidan laid his head on his brother's arm. "He was nice and he told me about his accident and brain damage. He's been through a lot and he admitted he made mistakes, something my father doesn't do."

"He's not a saint Aidan. He kills people for a living."

Aidan rolled his eyes. "It's not like he does that every day. I'm sure he gets breaks." They both started laughing. "Jason Morgan—killing machine."

Cam was cracking up. They calmed down. "If Jason helped you, then I'm glad. I don't hate him."

"You just hate his mistakes."

"Pretty much."

"Want to go to the lake?"

Aidan smiled. "I'll go get changed."

Cam was glad that his brother seemed like he was okay. He was so different when he wasn't around Lucky. Hopefully, he would be able to cope with the situation and not do something stupid again. There was no way the Webber family would survive another loss.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ben walked into a sitting room at Windemere.

Helena was sitting in a chair looking unhappy. "Where have you been?"

"With friends."

She gave him a look. "Friends?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

Helena didn't respond right away. She wasn't sure what was going on, but he would pay for that attitude. "Where are you staying?"

"Why do you care as long as I do your bidding? Does it really matter where I sleep?"

She could tell that he was on edge. "I would prefer that we stay close."

"Look. I have done everything you asked. I have jumped when you said how high. I'm twenty years old. Can't I have a little fun?"

Her mouth twitched. "Okay." She didn't want to push him too far. If she was going to get her revenge, she needed him.

He stared at her for a long moment, unable to believe that she was backing down.

"Nikolas has decided that he wants to be a Cassadine."

Ben plopped into a chair. "And you believe him?"

"Not really, but we need to convince him otherwise."

"Fine. What else?"

"I need you to rough up Luke."

Ben's head tilted. "That's it?"

"For now."

"When?"

"Tonight."

Now that is one assignment he will enjoy.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John looked around the club. Luke was drinking heavily as usual and now they just needed to wait him out. Ben was outside, waiting for the old man to leave. On paper, the younger man was a killing machine. He was strong, smart, and full of unspoken rage. Helena had weaned him right and he was a perfect vessel for her evil machinations. Ben was conflicted in more ways than one because he liked the thrill before the kill. One could probably say he was like a hunter. Tonight, Luke was his prey.

Ben stood in the shadows in the alley behind the club. Luke Spencer was on the top of his kill list. He wanted to spill his blood for all the bad things the man had done in the past. His bad fathering skills had helped Lucky on his path to mediocrity. Luke took what he wanted and didn't care who got hurt. Running over a child and not paying for it was just like pulling out a pin from a grenade. Eventually, you were destined to explode and Ben was going to be the one to make it happen. Instead of cleaning up his act, Luke still drank like a fish. He was walking around, doing whatever he wanted while Jake Spencer was buried and gone.

A sound flickered in his earpiece. "He's on the move."

Ben smirked. He would stop short of killing him tonight, but Luke Spencer was going to be in a world of hurt.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Danny walked into the penthouse. His son had been mostly silent after dinner, something Jason was getting used to.

They had just sat on the couch and were getting comfortable when there was a knock on the door. Jason got up and answered it.

Sam was standing there, looking very tired. "May I come in?"

Jason stepped back.

"I just wanted to check up on Danny."

Her son looked over at her. "I'm fine."

"Good. I just was wondering when you were coming home."

Danny sighed. "That depends. How is Lucky?"

"He's fine and he's not drinking. We went to an AA session earlier. I think what happened with Aidan rocked him. He wants to get himself together before he gets out of control."

Danny wasn't sure what to say. Even if Lucky wasn't drinking anymore, he was still a jerk. He stood, wondering what happened to his mother that she would settle for his crap.

Sam watched him walk up the stairs without saying goodbye and a tear spilled down her cheek.

Jason didn't offer comfort or sympathy. Sam knew who Lucky was and she still picked him. He wondered why she was so accepting of men who were willing to walk away from their kids.

"I don't know what to do."

"Our choices affect them greatly. I can't tell you what to do Sam, just consider that our son might be in trouble. He's hurting and I don't know how to fix it."

She wiped her face. "Maybe he should spend more time with Lucky and me, then he'd be forced to deal with his feelings. He doesn't like that you're in the business and he gets teased because of you. It's not helping."

"Are you asking me to stop seeing my son?"

"It would only be temporary. Lucky thinks you're coming between their relationship. If he can reach Danny and Aidan without you being in the picture, then our family has a chance."

Jason was stunned. Clearly, Lucky had found out about the bike ride. In a low, lethal voice, he got right up in her face and practically snarled. "Fuck Lucky and fuck you. If you think that I am walking away from my child after everything that has happened up to this point, then you are crazier than him. Now get out." Jason jerked the door open. Sam was now sobbing. His words were like a knife through her heart, but he didn't care. Danny didn't need him to walk out on him, not now when he was struggling.

"Did you talk to Elizabeth that way when she asked you to give up Jake? How could you say that to me, Jason?"

God he hated how she said his name. It was like nails on a chalkboard. "Do not twist this around and make me the bad guy. If I walk away from my son it will crush him. Jesus Sam, is Lucky more important than your own flesh and blood?"

"Why am I the bad guy? I'm just trying to save my family. When Elizabeth did the same thing, you didn't treat her like shit."

"Why are you even bringing her up? Actually, you know what, let's talk about Elizabeth. She was scared and her life was falling apart. She asked me to do something that hurt me deeply because she was trying to save Lucky and felt badly for you. I'm not trying to make excuses for her, but you saw all the damage that it caused to you, me, her, and Jake—even Lucky. And you stand here and act like you don't know any better and weren't a part of the carnage? You didn't even agree with her choice, but now have the nerve to ask me to step back? If anyone should remove himself from this equation, it's your husband. He is the problem and needs to get his shit together before he fucks up these boys anymore than he already has."

Jason was seething and Sam was in shock.

"You forgave her for everything she has done to you far faster than you forgave me. I doubt that you ever talked to her this way. What happened to you? You never acted like this in the past."

"That is because I was an idiot. I'm done with all of you selfish people who don't give a shit about my feelings. I'm tired of people thinking they can ask me to do the unthinkable without even blinking, like I don't matter. This is the new Jason. Deal with it." With that, he pushed her through the doorway and slammed the door shut. Hearing a noise, he slightly turned and saw Danny standing on the second step. He turned and ran upstairs and Jason muttered under his breath. With a thud, the palm of his hand hit the wall and he tried to calm himself. He really wished Danny hadn't heard any of that.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Danny locked his door and dove onto the bed as tears rolled down his face. His father had fought for him, and while that was huge, the fact that his mother would sell out to Lucky had crushed him. What had she been thinking? He was done. He needed to find the man from the floating rib and get rid of Lucky Spencer once and for all.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Luke stumbled into the alleyway, not knowing that danger was waiting. He was singing some stupid limerick and then Ben stepped out of the shadows, covered from head to toe in black. Luke stopped in his tracks and wobbled. "I don't want no trouble."

"Well you found it. It's time for some payback."

"For what?"

"Oh I don't know. You're a con, a rapist. Maybe for the years of being a shitty father and then there's what you did to Jake Spencer."

Luke swallowed hard. "Jason?"

Ben laughed. "You wish. I'm worse than Jason. He has a heart. I don't. I'm a machine." He moved closer. "You see I was programmed to hurt you—raised to hate you. I know all of your sins Luke and tonight is just the start. By the time we're finished with you, you'll beg for death and eventually, I will gladly give you your wish."

Luke turned to run and Ben was on him in a split second. "I'm an old man."

"Do I look like I give a shit?"

Ben spun and around and methodically punched him in the torso. Luke went down and he grabbed him by the hair and punched him in the face so he'd have a nice big shiner. He wanted to rip him to shreds, but that wasn't in the plan. Tonight, he just needed to hurt.

"Please, no more," Luke whimpered as he lay in a ball on the ground.

"What you feel right now is nothing compared to what Jake felt. I want you to think about that little boy lying on the ground, fighting for his life. You were drunk and you know it—you piece of shit." Ben said angrily before kicking him in the side and walking the opposite direction. He needed to get out of there before he finished him.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ben drove a ways out of town and then stopped and got out of the car and paced. He needed to calm down. It was hard to back down when every inch of him wanted to finish Luke off.

He ran his fingers through his hair and then his head lopped back and he yelled at the top of his lungs. The cry seared his lungs and even though it was filled with so much pain, it felt good to release some emotion, feelings that he had shoved down for years. He needed everyone dead that had hurt his family. This needed to end. Quickly, he got back in the car and went to Vista Point. When he parked and went to the bridge, he was surprised to see Elizabeth standing there.

She met his gaze and could tell that Ben was upset. "Hello."

"Hi." His mouth went dry. "I didn't think anyone would be here."

"It's okay. You can join me." He had saved her son. Elizabeth wasn't afraid of him.

Ben tentatively walked closer and then looked out at the water.

"I come here to clear my head and be close to my son who died."

"Did he die here?"

"No, but he loved this place. I feel closer to him when I come here."

Ben could see the pain on her face and had to turn away. "I read about it. Luke Spencer hit him. Some say he had been drinking."

"We couldn't prove it. Everyone was so sidetracked trying to save Jake, that they waited too long to test him. There was still alcohol in his bloodstream, but it was below the limit."

"He was impaired. If he hadn't been drinking, he may have been able to stop in time."

Liz nodded. She didn't give a lot of thought to Luke. She was so devastated by Jake's death that she was completely sidetracked and then Luke left town for a couple of years afterwards.

"What would you do if you could have him back?"

Her face lit up. "Oh my God, I would jump for joy. I loved him so much. We all did. Cam and Aidan missed him so much and Jason—his dad—he loved him too even though it was from afar. A part of me died when I lost him."

A single tear ran down Ben's face. Elizabeth was surprised by the emotion and so was he. Crying was not something he did because he always turned those kinds of emotions off. She touched his hand. "Are you alright?"

He stared at it and nodded. "Just had a rough day. I was so angry before I got here and now…."

"You're depressed?"

He looked at her and could see she was trying to make a joke. "No. I don't mind hearing about your son. I think it's great you still think about him and love him."

"I'll never stop loving him. I'm his mother. He was a part of me and he always will be. If I could have just one more minute with him—one more second…"

"What would you say?"

Liz closed her eyes. "I love you Jake. Mommy misses you so much and I'm so sorry that I didn't go to the car that day and you got hurt instead. I wish I could take it all back and that you didn't have to die." She was crying and Ben pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She was breaking through his rigid facade.

"He hears you, just know that."

Liz gripped him tighter and then after a few minutes she pulled back. "I'm so sorry to fall apart like that. It's just—after seeing Aidan almost get hit, it shook me up and took me back to that day." She wiped her tears away. "I just can't stay there. It will eat me alive. I've made so many mistakes."

"Everyone makes mistakes. You're too hard on yourself."

She let out a breath and looked up at him. "Thank you for listening to me ramble. You look like you have a lot on your mind. I'll listen if you need me to." She waited for him to make up his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the chapter. Was sick over the holidays, but it was nice having a break from work. Hope you had a great holiday.

Again, do the math and Ben's identity is obvious. I'm really not trying to hide it. By the way, I said Ben was a young Justin Hartley. Came up with these too - Abbie - Nina Dobrev. Vicky – Minka Kelly, John – Alex Pettyfer, Zoe- Meghan Tandy . Aidan – Dylan Sprayberry (brown eyes). Danny – Jackson Odell

Chapter 8

Ben was a little uncomfortable. Helena wasn't compassionate. He wasn't use to someone caring about what he thought or being so warm. "I'm fine. A lot of people have hurt me and my family and it's hard not to want to crush them."

"I can understand that. Go on."

He shut his eyes. "I feel like I have this tornado raging inside of me, but on the outside, I have to be blank and not show any fear or pain. No one can see in there because then they'd know what a mess I am. How do you let go of the hate?"

"You focus on love and living your life. There are plenty of people who hurt me, but they have to live with that. If I let that consume me, it would destroy my life. Besides, it's not like I'm a saint."

"What if my life isn't mine?"

Liz looked confused. She didn't understand.

"Forget I said that. I'll figure it out."

She touched his hand again and noticed the pained look on his face when she did. There was something about him that just made her go into mommy mode. "Ben, are you all alone?"

"No. I have a friend nearby."

"I need to get back to my son, but I don't want to leave you here."

He gripped her hand for a moment before letting it go. "I'm okay. I promise that I won't do anything stupid."

She gave him a look like she wasn't so sure of that and he slightly smiled.

"You're a good person and Aidan is lucky to have you for a mom."

She wasn't sure of that. Aidan was suffering and she knew she was partly responsible, but just wasn't sure exactly what was really troubling him.

"Go to him. He needs to know that you are there for him."

"Always."

She touched his arm and slightly rubbed it and then went to her car. He followed her a little ways to make sure she got inside safely and then she waved and he returned it.

He went back to the bridge and took a deep breath and then his phone rang.

"You alright?" John asked.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"Zoe's apartment."

"I'm going to head to my room."

John sighed. "Text me when you get there."

"Okay."

Ben got back in his car and headed back into town while Luke slowly crawled out of the alley.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky ran towards the figure on the ground with his gun drawn.

"Help," Luke muttered.

Lucky realized who it was and turned to his partner. "Call an ambulance."

The detective phoned it in and Lucky tended to his dad.

"Who did this?"

"Jake."

Lucky frowned. "Dad, Jake is dead."

"He was avenging Jake." Luke passed out and Lucky sneered. Jason fucking Morgan was going down.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason tried to guess where Danny's battleship was.

"Wrong," Danny said smiling.

"Are you going to beat me at everything?"

"I'm going to try."

There was a knock on the door and Jason got up and opened it. Lucky and Nathan were standing there.

"We need you do come down to the station."

"Why?"

"You know why!" Lucky yelled.

Danny got up and walked next to Jason and took his hand.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Someone beat up my dad and said they were avenging Jake."

Jason was stunned. "And you think it was me? I've been here with Danny since this afternoon."

Lucky looked at Danny and then back at Jason. "You still need to come down to the station."

"He was here. We ate together and we've been watching movies and playing games. He never left," Danny said angrily. "Why don't you leave us alone?"

Lucky was stunned by the hatred on Danny's face. "Danny, I'm not trying to hurt you, but a crime has been committed."

"And I just told that he was here with me."

"You don't know what you're saying."

Nathan sighed. "Sorry Jason. Clearly, you had nothing to do with this."

"I don't believe any of this!"

"You're calling me a liar?" Danny asked.

Lucky grimaced. "No—I'm sorry Danny."

"Let's go Lucky," Nathan said. When they had rehired the man a year after he got back into town, Dante hadn't been sure it was the right thing to do, but he had stayed out of trouble and had been a good detective unless Jason was involved and then he lost his mind.

Jason shut the door. "Sorry about that."

Danny was so mad that Lucky had ruined their evening. He stormed upstairs and slammed his door as Jason muttered under his breath. Lucky freaking Spencer was the bane of his existence.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ben answered his phone again as he settled against his pillows.

"Is it done?" Helena asked.

"Yes."

She slightly smiled. "Good."

"He's in the hospital."

"Even better. You did very well."

"Now what?"

"I need you to go to the party for Cam and Emma."

Ben sighed. "Why?" He was convinced she was just trying to torture him.

"Reconnaissance. Information is power."

"Fine."

"Goodnight."

Ben ended the call without responding. He was bone tired. Tonight had taken a lot out of him. He needed to find out if Abbie was going to the party and see if he could be her date. His phone rang again and he growled. "Hello."

Abbie was taken aback for a second but quickly recovered. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Abbie," he said softly making her slightly shudder.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

She liked that he was so quick to be honest. "Do you want me to come over there?"

"You would do that?"

"Yes."

"I'll meet you out front."

She sat up. "I'll be there in five." Quickly she got dressed and threw on her coat. She cracked her door. "I'm coming out."

Zoe smiled against John's lips. "We're decent."

She rushed past them and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?"

"To see a friend."

Zoe and John looked at each other knowingly. "Be careful."

"I will."

She disappeared into the hallway and ran to her car. Maybe she needed Ben as much as he needed her.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ben saw the lights of her car and waited for her to stop. He opened her door and smirked when he saw that she had on pajamas.

She blushed. "Sorry, I was trying to be quick. I have a bag with me."

He nodded and took it from her and then held her hand as they walked inside and then went to his room.

She felt a little vulnerable, not sure what he had in mind.

He kicked off his shoes as she took off her coat and shook off her flip-flops. He slid into bed and held the blanket up, noting the slight apprehension in her eyes.

"We're just going to sleep."

She let out the breath she was holding and turned off the light and laid next to him. Ben pulled her against his chest and spooned her and they laid there contently.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Anytime."

She fell asleep rather quickly while he listened to her breathing pattern. She was beautiful and he was glad that he had her to turn too. Finally, he gave into his exhaustion and let him himself drift away.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

While Jason stood on his balcony, thinking about how he needed to make some changes, Elizabeth was sitting on the porch evaluating her life as well. Something had to give. It was time to stop hiding and really start living again. She had done all the therapy and she was happy with the boys, but her personal life didn't exist. Either she needed to let the past go and move on or run to it. Seeing Jason was sparking something inside of her. It always did. He still looked at her the same way he did when they were younger and it deeply affected her. She was here for two weeks, and by the end of that time, she was going to make a decision to either give it a go with Jason or move forward where she currently lived. Living in limbo wasn't going to cut it anymore.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Abbie opened her eyes. Ben was still sleeping and she thought he looked so beautiful. He was actually awake, but decided not to move. She got up and went to the bathroom and he was sitting on the edge of the bed when she returned.

He got up and used the bathroom and she slipped into her jeans and a top.

"You're leaving me?"

She slightly smiled. "I need to get to get to work. I was wondering what you were doing on Saturday night?"

"Whatever you're doing."

She was very pleased. "I was hoping you'd say that. Want to go to a party with me?"

"Sure. Do I have to get dressed up?"

"It's casual. I'm glad that you called me."

He pulled her into him. "I'm glad that you came." He gently kissed her and she pulled back with a soft look and then grabbed her things.

"Later," she said before stepping into the hallway.

He ripped off his shirt and took a long, hot shower. Once he was refreshed, he headed to the launch.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas watched Ben walk towards him. "You know what's interesting?"

"I'm sure that you're going to tell me."

"I can't find anything on you. It's like you have no past. You're a ghost. Care to shed some light on that?"

"No. Is it important?"

Nikolas sat down on the couch. "Maybe. Helena wants us to work together."

"I'm not big on solidarity."

"Is she giving you a choice?"

Both men were silent.

"Are you a Cassadine?"

"Yes."

Nikolas was intrigued. "How so?"

"You'll find out at the party." He could tell that Nikolas wasn't happy about that bit of information.

"I don't like this cryptic shit."

"Too bad. It's how she's playing it and we're just pawns in her game," Ben said before grabbing a bottled water out of a small fridge.

"Did she brainwash you?"

Ben smiled. "Do I look brainwashed?"

Nikolas's head tilted. "Do you know anything about running a business?"

"Of course I do. Helena gave me the best education money could buy. By American standards, I graduated high school early and therefore already have a degree from college—with honors. Did you notice the jump in our profits the last year? That was largely due to some re-tooling that I did. I know what I'm doing, how to read the markets, and you might learn a thing or two if you stop acting as though you are better than me."

Nikolas shoved him backwards.

"That would be a mistake. I'm also a killing machine and snapping your neck would give me great pleasure."

Helena smiled as she entered the room. "Well played. However, there will be no bloodshed here today."

"He's a pompous asshole," Ben said.

Nikolas threw his glass, narrowly missing Ben's head and the next thing he knew he was on the floor with Ben's forearm digging into his neck. "Get off of me."

"You try to hurt me again and it will be the last thing that you do."

Ben shoved his arm down briefly before getting up. "Maybe you could teach him some manners. I'm not coming back here until you do." He stalked away and Helena sat down as Nikolas struggled to get up.

"That was very stupid."

"He's crazy."

"You pushed his buttons. I would tread lightly where he's concerned. He's quickly running out of patience."

Nikolas glared at her. "Can you even control him? I almost feel sorry for him because God knows what you have done in the name of your sick need for revenge."

"That's none of your concern. Now, we have business to discuss."

He looked at her like she was crazy.

There were voices from the hallway and a guard quickly scooped Helena up and moved her out of the room.

Sabrina walked inside. "Nikolas? Is everything alright?"

"It's fine."

"You look flushed," she said touching his face.

He slightly smiled. "I got in an argument with a business associate. It got rather heated."

"You've been so stressed out lately. Maybe we can take a trip soon and get away."

He gently kissed her. "We'll plan something soon. Are you going to work?"

"Yeah. Walk me to the launch?"

"Okay."

He left and Helena returned to her chair. That was too close.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Maya started to decorate. The party was in two days and there was a lot to be done. Later, she would start making some desserts including her famous brownies. But first, she had an appointment with the new doctor. She gathered her purse and headed to the hospital to see if he would be a good fit.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam had picked up Danny and took him back to her house. Jason wouldn't even look at her. The fight had rattled her and she wished she hadn't of brought the subject up.

Ben waited for Sam to leave and then knocked on the door.

A surprised Danny answered it. "Come in."

Ben walked inside. "I got your note."

Danny motioned for him to sit. "Can you help me?"

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do?"

"Yes."

"And that doesn't faze you? This isn't something that you can take back."

"I know. I don't care. He hurts everyone around him and I don't think that Aidan and I can handle much more." Lucky wasn't a happy person. There was a lot of pressure being a cop and he didn't really handle it that well. He either ignored them or was mean-spirited.

Ben sighed. "I understand, but Danny this isn't the answer."

Danny looked completely dejected. "So you won't kill him for me?"

"No." Ben wanted to kill Lucky too, but there was no way he was doing it in Danny's name.

"Why did you come over here then? You could have just ignored me."

"I understand wanting to hurt someone and how it consumes you, but once you kill it's something that changes you forever."

"My dad kills and he still can be nice."

"It's not about being nice. It darkens your soul. I've done bad things that I can't undo and I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life. Maybe I don't want to see you turn out like me. The best revenge is that you live your life and be happy."

Danny rolled his eyes. "That's a crock of shit."

"Are you close to your dad?"

Danny shrugged.

"I think it would crush him if he knew that you wanted to kill someone. He didn't want his life to touch yours."

"That is impossible."

"I know, but that doesn't mean he can't wish for it."

"I hate my life."

"I'm sorry. Would you be happier if Jason wasn't your father?"

Danny sighed. "I don't know. Right now, he's the only thing that's half decent."

Ben stood up. "I'm going to pretend that this didn't happen. I'd advise that you leave it alone. Do you really want to ruin your life for that asshole? Go to school and when you turn eighteen get out of here and live your life the way you want to. Fuck Lucky."

Danny smirked. "I'll try."

"Good. I'm in room four at the Floating Rib. If you feel like you're coming unglued, look me up."

"Thanks."

Ben left and got into his car. With his good deed done for the day, he decided to go talk to Jason about Danny.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Fundays! Thanks, finally feeling a lot better today! * kikimoo – lol Enjoyed your ch 7 comment! * Guest – Thank you!

Tristan will be played by Matt Bomer

Chapter 9

Jason was knee deep in invoices. He swore his eyes were starting to cross. There was a knock on the door and Milo appeared. "There's a Ben here to see you."

"Okay."

Ben appeared and Jason slightly smiled. "Hey. What brings you by?"

"I need to talk to you about Danny."

"What's going on?" He wasn't aware that Ben had any contact with his son.

"You have to promise not to let him know that I told you this."

"Okay."

"He asked me to kill Lucky Spencer."

Ben was almost amused that Jason's expression hadn't changed at all. The man's poker face was legendary.

"My son asked you to kill his step father?"

"Yes. He left a note with a friend of mine."

"Why you?"

"Because in a moment of weakness, he saw the hatred in my eyes. And before you ask, I'm not going to tell you why I hate Lucky. That isn't relevant."

Jason's jaw ticked. "Did you confront him?"

"I just spoke with him and I talked him off the ledge, but if Lucky does something stupid—which you know is very possible, then you better watch him like a hawk."

"I don't even know what to say." Danny was like this huge enigma to him. They didn't seem to share any character traits at all and it was a struggle to connect with him. Lately, they had been doing better, but it was still took a lot of effort.

Ben stood up. "Have you ever considered that maybe Danny isn't yours?"

Now that got a reaction from Jason. He immediately tensed and sat forward.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because he has serious issues and you are nothing alike."

Jason stared at him blankly.

Ben left the room, but turned back for a second. "Since when is a paternity test in Port Charles ever accurate?"

Jason froze and by the time he jumped up to chase after Ben, he was gone. He ran his hand through his hair as bile rose in his stomach. If Danny wasn't his, then that meant that the last eleven years of his life was a complete lie and that would be really hard for him to swallow, not to mention the ramifications it would have on his son. He needed to find out who Ben really was and why he knew so much about the people he loved so he texted Spinelli to get Ben's picture from the surveillance and find out his last name and any information he could get his hands on.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked into the hospital and Epiphany grinned when she saw her.

"You are a sight for sore eyes."

Liz gave her a big hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. What can I do you for?"

"I'm here for a consultation with Tristan Bennett."

Epiphany's eyes twinkled. "He's a hottie."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

Epiphany dropped her smile and Liz followed her gaze. Walking towards them was a very handsome dark-haired man. He was dressed semi-casually. His hair was flipped to one side and he a devilish look in his eyes. "Hello beautiful," he said to Epiphany who smiled sweetly.

Liz's mouth almost dropped open. She couldn't believe that Epiphany was letting herself get played.

"Doctor."

"I have an appointment with Elizabeth Webber."

"She's a good friend."

"Really? Well, then I really hope I can help her out."

Epiphany smiled. "Dr. Bennett, this is Elizabeth."

He slightly turned and then smiled warmly. He thought she was beautiful. "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks."

"Follow me."

He turned on his heel and Elizabeth followed him to his office. "Have a seat."

Elizabeth sat down. The view from the back had been just as nice as the view from the front. "Thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

"Tell me about the incident with your son."

Liz explained what happened and Tristan was quite concerned.

"I can't promise you that I can make everything okay, but I can speak to him and figure out where his head is at. Hopefully, I can give him some tools to deal with what's hurting him."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "My family has been through a lot. Aidan's brother, Jake, was killed when he was nine. Aidan remembers him, but he was still really young. I lost it afterwards and was on auto-pilot for a long time. I ended up leaving town because I couldn't stay here and I tried to start over, but I wasn't always the best mom because of my own grief."

"I understand. You probably did the best you could. Don't be so hard on yourself. The fact that Aidan was able to pick himself up and dust himself off is probably because of you and the things you've taught him."

"Thanks for saying that."

"Elizabeth, if I start meeting with Aidan, are you going to be able to bring him back here for more sessions? I can probably arrange for a weekend appointment if necessary."

"Yes. I will make that commitment. I just need him to be okay. I can't lose another son."

"Okay. Can you bring him in at 3:00?"

"Sure."

He stood. "You did the right thing by coming here."

She was feeling a lot better. "I'll see you at three."

"I'll look forward to it."

The way he said it implied something more and it completely threw her for a loop.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Uh huh."

He smiled slightly and walked her to the door. "See you later, Elizabeth."

"Bye."

She left and walked up to Epiphany who was chuckling due to the look on her face. "What just happened?"

"He just got to you didn't he?"

"One minute we're discussing Aidan and then next I was drowning. Damn he's smooth."

"And he's single."

"Of course he is because why would anyone like that settle down when he could be with anyone he wants?"

"And did I mention that he doesn't sleep around?"

Liz's right brow rose up.

"God I missed that."

"It must be nice to get to work around someone that hot every day."

Epiphany's eyes grew big.

"He's right behind me isn't he?"

She laughed as Elizabeth turned around and a smiling Tristan winked at her and then walked away. "I'm so mortified."

"Relax, he looked really happy by your declaration."

"Epiphany, I don't want to date the man."

"Why not?"

"I don't even live here."

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "That can be fixed you know. Obrecht is gone and I'm quite sure that Patrick would kill to get you back on his surgical team."

"He's nice to look at but….."

Jason walked up to them. "Epiphany, have you seen my mom?"

Epiphany smiled. "Let me page her for you."

Liz looked up at him. "Hello Jason." His blue eyes popped and she had to look away so she didn't get lost in them. Damn, how could he still illicit that response from her after all these years?

"Hey."

She tried not to notice that he was wearing a blue shirt instead of a black one, but she couldn't help it and openly checked him out. "Did you forget to do laundry?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're not wearing black."

Epiphany chuckled. "Smooth Webber."

Liz shot her a look.

"I honestly just pulled a shirt out of my drawer without thinking. Do I look bad?"

She made a face. "Is that a trick question?"

Tristan walked back up to her. "Elizabeth, I was wondering if you were going to the party at Patrick's Saturday night?"

"Uh—yes."

Jason's eyes narrowed and his glare kind of took Tristan by surprise, but he pressed on. "Would you consider being my date?"

"Of course she would," Epiphany said, noting the sheer look of panic in Jason's eyes.

Liz almost growled at her. "Um, sure."

"Great. Where should I pick you up?"

"I'm actually staying there, so you just have to show up."

Tristan smiled. "Great. I'll talk to you about it later."

She returned the smile and then Jason awkwardly shifted next to her. She cleared her throat and looked up at him. "What were you saying?"

Monica interrupted them. "Hello Elizabeth."

"Hi, Dr. Quartermaine." It was an old habit to address her that way when she was in the hospital.

"It's Monica. How are your boys?" She had long ago gotten over her earlier bitchiness about them keeping the Jake secret.

"They are great. How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there. It sucks getting older, but I volunteer here twice a week to keep my brain humming."

"Well, I need to get back to Aidan. It was really nice seeing you."

Epiphany walked her to the elevator as she chuckled.

"Are you proud of yourself?"

"Very, although, I found Jason's reaction very interesting. I think he still has the hots for you." Epiphany also saw the lustful look in Elizabeth's eyes. Those two always had the best eye sex.

"We're just friends."

"Uh huh. I believe you said you were more than friends." The elevator opened and Liz got in it.

"I'll see you later and don't you dare say anything to Tristan."

Epiphany grinned and walked away leaving a frustrated Elizabeth in her wake. Jason was running towards her and she reached out and pushed the button to hold the door open.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So you have a date."

She blushed. "I couldn't say no after what Epiphany said. I didn't want to be rude."

"Did you want to say no?"

He could tell she was getting testy being put on the spot. The fiery look in her eyes made him want to throw her up against the wall and tame her.

She crossed her arms against her chest. "Why do you care?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" Could he do this again—could he let her walk away?

Someone got on with them and Elizabeth was thankful that they did, because she really wasn't mentally prepared for Jason making any sort of romantic gestures. She was still considering what she wanted, and while Tristan did help her see that she could have options, she couldn't shake the importance that Jason represented in her life. It was the dark cloud that always seemed to follow them around that gave her pause. Every time they had decided to seriously give it a go, something bad had happened. All of her instincts were telling her that something awful was coming. There had been too many weird occurrences since she had gotten back to town.

They got out and Jason walked her to her car. Right before he shut her door he leaned down. "Elizabeth."

She licked her lips as she savored his velvety voice. "Yes."

"Don't give up on me."

His tone had a tinge of desperation in it and she took a languid breath. "I'll see you soon."

He watched her pull off with a mix of emotions. She was beautiful and he wasn't surprised that someone had hit on her, but he didn't think he could watch her be with someone else—not again.

"I need to get my shit together," he muttered before getting into his car.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick watched Liz walk into the house. Epiphany had already texted him. "Well, well. Look who it is. Do you even know how many nurses have tried to hook up with Tristan? I was starting to think he was batting for the other team."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Don't even go there. Just because he isn't a ho like you were back in the day doesn't make it a bad thing. It was Epiphany's fault anyway. And it happened in front of Jason of all people."

"Now that is even more interesting. Is Tristan still breathing?"

"Yes. Jason wouldn't hurt him."

Patrick gave her a look and Liz rolled her eyes again.

"I don't think I even roll my eyes unless I'm around you."

He chuckled. "Why are you so agitated?"

"I don't know." She plopped down onto the couch. "Why does it always have to be so hard?"

"Usually that is because people get in their own way. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Everything. I've been missing Jake. I've been thinking about Jason and then there is Aidan. I just hate that he's hurting and that every time I come back here, it's like constant drama. I swear that once I cross over the city line I get sucked into a vortex of shit."

He grinned. "God I've missed you."

"Will you focus?"

"I'm listening. Elizabeth, you need to be honest about what is really upsetting you. When you figure it out, I'm you're man. I have to go to work."

She sighed and watched him leave. He was right. She needed to get it together.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Aidan sat down across from Tristan.

"So, why don't you tell me what happened the other day."

"I made a mistake because I wasn't paying attention. I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say you were."

Aidan shifted. "Everyone acts like I was trying to kill myself. I didn't see the truck. And when I did, I just accepted that maybe it was my turn. I just wanted to get away from my dad."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand him. He abandoned me and my brother and didn't even call. He hurt my mom and I can't forgive him for it. Would it kill him to say he was sorry or regret what he did? He doesn't care about how I feel. To him, I just need to get over it and accept him with open arms. The problem is that I don't want to. I wish that he wasn't my dad."

The last sentence lingered in the air as Aidan's face contorted.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about that."

"He left when I needed him the most. My mom might not have been totally there for me, but she stayed and at least she tried."

"Are you mad at her Aidan?"

"Maybe a little bit. I lost my mom that day—for a long time and so did Cam. She broke. And I think Jason broke too."

"Jason?"

"Jake's dad. He walked away when Jake was born because his job is violent and he wanted to keep Jake safe. My mom asked him too, but they loved each other. He's nice to me and he's sorry. Why can't my dad be sorry?" Aidan wiped a tear away.

"Aidan, sometimes our parents let us down and can't be who we need them to be. They make mistakes."

"I know that, but it doesn't really change anything."

"Would it help if you could tell your father how you feel?"

"It wouldn't change anything, but maybe I'd feel a little better."

"Suppose I make that happen. Will you agree to it?"

Aidan sat back. This wasn't going to end well, but then again, it sucked anyway. "Okay."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany walked into Jason's office. He met her smirk with a frown. "Surprised to see me?"

"Yeah. How can I help you?"

"I need a favor."

"Can I go to jail for it?"

She grinned. "I don't think so."

Jason's head tilted. "Will it hurt?"

"Not in the way you think."

He threw the papers he was holding down on the desk. "I'm listening."

She talked really fast and when she was finished he just shook his head.

"You're really bad."

"You have no idea."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Loved reading them!

Chapter 10

The party was under way. Cam and Emma were the center of attention and Liz was so proud. Tristan handed her some punch. "Thanks."

He had been totally shocked to know she had a child Cam's age. Elizabeth looked so much younger than she was.

Ben watched from the corner. He was surprised when he overheard that Elizabeth had a date. He watched the dynamics between her and the other people in the room. Patrick seemed to be able to make her laugh the most. He looked to his left. John and Zoe were laughing with her sister and he looked happy. After having to babysit for so long, he was glad that John had some semblance of a life. Abbie was talking to Emma and he didn't even notice that Cam had moved next to him.

"I'm Cam. Aidan said your name is Ben."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for saving him."

Ben nodded.

"I can't believe my mom is on a date."

"She doesn't do that very often?"

Cam smirked. "Try never."

"Who is the guy?"

"Aidan's shrink."

Ben frowned. "Really?"

"Yup. My mom is dating a shrink. The last time she tried that, he ended up taking her hostage and Jason had to save her."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen again. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks! Emma is great. You have a girlfriend?"

"Abbie."

Cam smiled. "She's nice."

Nikolas walked in and Cam groaned.

"What's his story?" Ben asked, wondering what Cam would say.

"He's not only a Cassadine, but he had an affair with my mom."

Ben made a face.

"Exactly. I'm friends with his son. He probably won't stay."

Nikolas hugged Elizabeth and Cam rolled his eyes and then everyone stopped talking. Epiphany sauntered into the room with Jason on her arm. She would have worn him around her body if he would have let her. She might not like his career choice, but he was a fine specimen of manhood.

"What the hell?" Elizabeth said.

Patrick grinned. "That sly devil."

Jason glanced over at Elizabeth and held her gaze for a moment before following Epiphany who was walking towards Maya.

"Hey girl," Epiphany said.

Maya embraced her. "So, how long has this been going on?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hi Maya."

"Hi Jason, can I get you a beer?"

Patrick walked towards them. "Already got it."

"Thanks."

Ben wasn't sure what to think.

"Well, Epiphany, you never are short on surprises," Patrick said.

Epiphany looked like the cat that ate the canary. "You should never underestimate me Drake junior."

Liz walked up with Tristan.

"Oh, have you met Tristan?" Epiphany asked Jason.

"No."

"Tristan, this is Jason Morgan, Monica's son."

Jason and Tristan shook hands. Now it was making sense and Tristan realized it was Liz's Jason.

"We're going to mingle," Epiphany said before grabbing Jason's hand and pulling him across the room.

"Am I in the twilight zone?" Nikolas asked.

"Maybe it's a group hallucination," Maya muttered.

Liz knew exactly what it was. Epiphany was meddling.

From across the room, Epiphany looked up at Jason. "Let's do this." She got her phone out and held it up. "Put your arm around me."

Jason tried not to smile. When Epiphany suggested this, he was a little shy at first, but she convinced him it would be fun. Considering he didn't get the opportunity for that very often, he figured, why not?" He put his hand on her shoulder and he heard a gasp. Epiphany shot two more pictures. "Priceless."

John chuckled. "Let me take that for you." He grabbed the phone and then they almost did the unthinkable.

Jason held her hand and then his head moved towards her like they were going to kiss and everyone gasped. John took several pictures as he grinned. At the last second, Jason looked out at the crowd and then pulled back. Epiphany grabbed the phone and then they laughed at everyone's expressions as they looked through the photos.

"Payback is going to be a bitch," Patrick muttered.

Tristan chuckled. "That was awesome."

Maya gave him a look. "You would think so."

"What?"

Liz sighed. Even though she knew it was Epiphany, when he moved in for the kiss her heart broke a little.

Emma rushed up to Cam. "You want to come outside? Spencer brought some fireworks."

"You should come," Cam said to Ben. He wasn't sure why, but he liked him."

"Let me grab Abbie."

They left and he made his way over to Abbie and she smiled.

"Hey."

"Fireworks."

"Say no more," she said following the line of people out the back door.

She stood in front of him and he put his arms around her waist and they watched them.

Elizabeth stood at the window as Tristan watched her. He probably was biting off more than he could chew with her, but she intrigued him. Clearly she had been through a lot, but he could tell she was strong person. The only thing that totally had surprised him was that she would get involved with a dangerous man like Jason.

"She's my person."

Tristan looked up at Patrick.

"She always has had my back and I have hers. Elizabeth has a light that shines brighter than most people."

"Do I have a chance?"

"I'm not sure. I think you caught her off guard."

"Is there someone else?"

Patrick sighed. "Maybe."

Tristan wasn't sure if Patrick was just not telling him details on purpose or if he truly wasn't sure.

Jason took in the scene. Everyone else had gone outside.

Tristan didn't even realize he was still there. "Penny for your thoughts."

Liz kept her focus. "I think that would be a bad investment."

He moved next to her. "I don't think so."

"I was just enjoying watching everyone. I don't come around that often. Usually, I meet Lucky halfway to drop off Aidan and then go back home."

"Patrick misses you."

She smiled. "I know. I miss him too. We talk on the phone though."

"It's not the same."

"True."

"Elizabeth, I like you. I know it would be tricky dating, but I could come see you."

She looked up at him. "It's a very tempting offer, but there's a lot going on right now. I need to make some decisions about my life. Can we table it for now?"

"Sure." She hadn't fully rejected him, so there was hope. He had to admit, it had been a long time since anyone turned him down. "Want to go outside?"

She nodded. "Come on."

He took her hand and Jason watched them leave with mixed emotions.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After everyone came inside, Patrick held up a glass. "To the graduates and lovebirds, you kicked ass in school and now you're about to embark on a new adventure. Be happy and love hard."

Cam smiled. "Thanks Patrick."

Aidan turned the music up and Patrick grabbed Maya and spun her around.

Abbie looked up at Ben. "We can leave if you want."

"It's up to you."

"I'm fine for a little while."

John and Zoe were dancing and Ben chuckled at his moves.

Epiphany walked up to Jason. "You know, if you want to leave…."

"I'm good." He didn't want to leave Elizabeth with Tristan around.

Epiphany smirked. "Keeping your eye on the prize?"

His eyes shined with amusement. "Now Epiphany, you know I wouldn't step out on you."

She chuckled. "Uh huh. Look, I know I got it like that, but I know who has your heart."

Patrick swooped in and grabbed Epiphany's hand and spun her around.

"I don't remember you asking me to dance."

"That's how I roll."

"You can't handle this."

Patrick made a face and Epiphany grinned.

"Don't break my girl," Jason said.

The music slowed down and Patrick slow danced with her.

"Watch your hands," Jason warned.

Epiphany looked over at him and smiled.

Liz walked by and he grabbed her and pulled her closer. "Hey."

"Hey."

They swayed to the music. "It's been a long time since we did this."

Jason didn't answer. Instead, he slowly moved his hand down her back, making her bite her lip.

Maya and Zoe watched them. "He's definitely got game."

"Look at the way he's looking at her. She doesn't stand a chance," Zoe said.

Abbie walked up to them. "What are you two up to?" She followed their gaze. "Damn. Jason is working it."

"I don't even think he knows it," Maya said.

Patrick moved Epiphany over to them. "Are you staring at Jason Morgan?"

Maya pursed her lips. "Uh, yeah. He and Elizabeth are totally having eye sex."

Patrick looked over there and frowned.

"They always do. I used to catch them at the hospital," Epiphany said. "Where's Tristan?"

"In the kitchen."

Epiphany pushed him towards it. "Make yourself useful and keep him in there until the songs over."

"I think everyone is staring," Liz said softly.

"Do you care?"

"Jason…."

"When are you going to stop running from me?"

Elizabeth took a step back."I need to get back to my date."

"Seriously?"

"I'm sorry," she said rushing away.

Epiphany groaned. "I'm going to smack her upside the head."

"If you get can get me to stop beating her with my shoe first," Maya said.

Liz walked past them.

"We could lock them in a room and refuse to let them out," Epiphany said.

Zoe smirked. "That might actually work. Oh crap, I think Jason is bolting."

Sure enough, a frustrated Jason threw open the door and went outside. Epiphany rushed after him.

"You weren't going to leave me here right?"

Jason stopped in his tracks. "I just needed some air."

"Don't give up on her Jason. You're getting to her."

He slowly turned around. "I don't know about that. Maybe she's done."

"But you aren't?"

"I don't know. I just can't live through another round of her not choosing me. I don't think my heart could take that." The only time they had truly ever been on the same page and agreed to commit, kids and all, was the time Michael was shot. Even when they were together in secret, Liz didn't want him to have contact with the kids due to the violence.

"I'm sorry. I can catch a ride home with someone else if you want."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

He gave her a hug. "Thanks for making me laugh. Sometimes, I feel like I forget how."

She watched him walk away. The man was a walking mass of muscle and pain. They both deserved happiness and she really wish they'd get it together. They'd be explosive. Walking back into the house, she watched Elizabeth laugh at something Tristan said, and then their eyes connected and Epiphany shook her head and Liz sadly looked away.

Ben was taking it all in from across room and thought that the two of them were being ridiculous. Abbie pulled him away from the wall so they could dance and that's when she noticed that he winced.

"Are you okay?"

"I just have a small headache." Unfortunately, he was getting them a lot lately.

"We can leave. It's getting late anyway."

"Okay."

"Let me tell Zoe."

She walked over to her friend and told her the situation and quickly closed the gap between them. "Let's go."

They left and she insisted on driving. Ben laid his head back and tried to quell the stress beginning to envelope his body. It always started out like this and then it got progressively worse.

"Maybe you should just drop me off."

"Why?"

"I just—I'm unpredictable when my head starts to hurt too badly.

They were almost home and she grew quiet, thinking he just need to rest. She pulled into the parking lot behind the Floating Rib and turned off the car. When Ben didn't move, she just sat there quietly.

"I was in an accident when I was younger."

"Was it bad?"

"Yeah. I was in a coma."

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "For how long?"

"A month or so. There was a lot going on and it was the hardest thing that I've ever gone through."

"Is that why you get the headaches?"

"I'm not sure."

His body visibly tensed, almost knocking the wind out of him.

"Let's get you to bed," she said opening her door. Suddenly, she was grabbed and slammed up against the car and Ben jumped out of the car, slid across the hood, and grabbed the guy and started pummeling him. Abbie screamed and the guard that was following her around drew his gun and moved forward, pushing her behind him.

"Get in my car," he yelled.

"No, I'm not leaving him."

Ben and the other men rolled on the ground and then Ben got the upper hand and beat the crap out of the guy. He rolled onto his back as he tried to catch his breath and Abbie knelt down next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Abbie's guard called a few people.

"I'll handle him. Go inside." He was pretty sure he knew who the guy was working for.

Ben got up. The corner of his mouth was bleeding and he had a few scrapes. Abbie led him inside and they went up to the room. She wet a washcloth and started cleaning him up.

"I'm fine Abbie."

"No, you're not. What did she do to you?"

Ben sighed. "I don't totally know, that's what makes being around me so dangerous."

There was no way she was leaving him. She would take her chances. "You're tired and your head hurts. Get ready for bed."

"Yes mom."

She smirked. "Thank you for saving me."

He stood, towering over her and gave her a gentle kiss. "Always."

"Have a tee I could wear?"

He got one out of the drawer and she went into the bathroom and changed while he got comfortable. When she came out, he noted how beautiful she was. The room went dark and she crawled into bed.

"Rest."

He snuggled into her back and closed his eyes. Part of him was nervous to depend on someone else, but Abbie got him and she knew when to pull back and when to push. That was something he really needed—another person on his side.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked Tristan to his car.

"Thanks for being understanding," Liz said.

Tristan nodded. After Jason left, he had noted her change in demeanor and he wondered if he ever had a chance. "You know, I couldn't help but notice the connection that you have with Jason"

Liz cringed. "Um—yeah, we have history."

"May I ask why it didn't work out?"

"His career choice and bitter outside interference."

"I see. And now?"

"I don't know. A part of me will always love him, but he is still in the mob and I have Aidan to consider."

"Then I really wish you'd seriously think about taking a chance with me, but before I'd agree, I would need to know that you truly are over him. Think about it. And by the way, Patrick filled me in, and after what happened at Nikolas's last gala, I don't think you should go alone. I'll be your date, as a friend of course, if you need me. Just let me know. " He kissed her softly on the forehead before getting in the car and starting the engine.

She watched him pull out of the driveway and Epiphany came up behind her.

"Why did you push away from Jason like that?"

Liz turned to face her. "What was I supposed to do? I was on a date with Tristan."

"Nice excuse. Do you want Jason to give up completely and move on? Because that is where all of this is going to lead if you don't stop running."

"Do you think this is easy for me? I have Aidan to consider. I can't put him in the line fire."

"You already have," Epiphany muttered.

"What?"

"Lucky. Look, you can't undo who his father is and I'm not asking you to try. But the boy is unhappy, you're unhappy, and you still don't trust Jason to protect you."

"Actually, it's more that I don't trust him with my heart, although he's not God Epiphany. People have gotten by him before."

"And you think he'd have any reason to trust you with his? Give him a chance to prove that you can. Love is about taking risks. There is something going on with Jason right now and I think he might be ready for a change. The man is miserable. What will it take for you both to just throw caution to the wind and try to make a life together?"

Liz wiped a tear away. "I don't know. I'm trying to figure that out."

"What is the hold up?"

"I just can't wrap my mind around how it could work. It's been so long since I've let myself feel anything remotely close to love. It scares me. There's been so much bad you know? Suppose it doesn't work and I'm all alone again?" She took a languid breath. "Love just hasn't worked out for me. Maybe I'm too damaged."

"But that is the reason why you do need to fight for it. You can't just be the walking wounded forever, Elizabeth. That will be a really lonely life if you do. You and Jason are masters at self-punishment. And how many times have you settled for a man that you knew was not it for you? Tristan is great, but he's not your guy. We both know that. I love you Elizabeth, but you always find a way to lose out. Don't do it this time."

Epiphany went back in the house and Elizabeth broke down a little before finally going back inside.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Enjoyed reading them and glad you guys like this story. I think it's one of my favs. Yeah, Liz is a little frustrating right now. Jason will have his moments too. * Dreamlover – Piph didn't realize that Liason was a possibility when she pushed Liz to accept the date. * arcoiris0502 – I'll give some thought about Tristan.

Chapter 11

Jason pulled into the parking lot at Flames and went inside.

"Hey stranger," Coleman said with a smile.

"Hey."

"Beer?"

Jason nodded. Coleman retrieved it and Jason looked around. There were lots of people on the dance floor and while it wasn't full, he could tell that Johnny had to be making some money.

"Here you go."

Jason threw some cash on the bar and took a long swig. After a few minutes, Coleman placed another one in front of him and a woman slipped next to him.

"Hello."

He looked over at her. She was pretty, but also very young. "Hi."

"I'm Allison."

"Jason."

"You have beautiful eyes," she said unable to look away.

"Thanks."

Vicky was at the other end of the bar and rolled her eyes and walked over to them. "Jason, I've been looking all over for you." She kissed him on the cheek, surprising him.

The other girl sighed. "Are you two together?"

"Yes, so you can go away now."

The girl took off and Jason looked at her thankfully. "I owe you one."

She sat down. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Rough night."

"I see. You okay?"

"I don't know."

Vicky always got along with Jason, but they weren't close at all. "Come on." She held out her hand and Jason gave her a look, but took it and she led them over to a quieter VIP area. "You can hide out here."

"Thanks."

"I'm a great listener."

"I always thought you were a talker."

She smirked. "I'm very good at that and buying, but I can listen too. Whatever you say will stay between us. So, is it woman problems?"

"Maybe."

"That's a step up. I was starting to think you were gay."

Jason frowned. "Why?"

"Because you rarely even pay attention when some girl is shoving herself in your face and have you even been on a date in the last ten years?"

"It wasn't important."

"Sex isn't important?"

Jason shrugged. He wasn't going to discuss his sex life with Sonny's daughter.

"Are you going to the gala on Saturday?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Probably, but I just broke up with my boyfriend a couple of weeks ago. Why don't we go together? I don't want any drama and if I'm with you, then I don't need a guard following me around. You can make whoever this other chick is jealous. I promise there will be nothing physical—just friends."

Jason sighed. "I don't know. Your father would have a fit and you're really too young for me."

"Oh please, age is nothing but a number. Besides, it's not like we'd be a real couple. I think my father would be happy to know that I'm safe."

"I'll get back to you."

"Fair enough. I'll leave you to your smoldering."

Jason watched her walk away. She definitely could be a handful and there was no way he'd ever go there. Deciding he had enough, he got up and went to his car and that is when Luke walked up to him.

"You look like shit," Jason said.

"I know you had something to do with it."

Jason sighed. "Luke, I didn't know anything about it and I'm tired, so back off."

A few men moved towards them.

"What's this about?" Jason said looking around. They were about his size, but he was sure he could take them if necessary.

"Maybe you need to feel the same pain I did," Luke sneered.

"If you choose to go down this road, you need to kill me because I will never stop until you're dead." Jason's eyes were lethal, but Luke stared him down.

Vicky had watched from the doorway and called her dad.

The two men moved a little closer.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

The men stopped in their tracks. Luke hadn't told them it was Jason they were going after and they really didn't want his kind of trouble.

"This is your last warning Luke, back off or die."

A car screeched into the parking lot and stopped a few feet away. Sonny, Max, Milo, and Paulie jumped out.

"Luke, what the hell is going on?" Sonny asked.

"This is between me and Jason."

"The hell it is."

"Luke thinks I had him beat up when I didn't," Jason said.

"Liar!" Luke yelled.

"After what you did to my son, the only reason you aren't already dead is because of Sonny. But you know what, all bets are off. You get in my face and accuse me of shit when I haven't bothered you since Jake has been gone. Fuck you Luke. Sleep with one eye open because now, I'm coming for you." Jason was livid.

"Jason, calm down."

"Fuck you Sonny," Jason yelled shocking everyone. "If he had run over Michael, you would have already had me pull the trigger on that drunken asshole. First it was Ric, then Luke—I'm done. I don't give a shit what you owe him. No one steps up to me and threatens me like this."

Sonny looked at Luke. "If I were you, I'd leave."

Luke swallowed hard. "If he comes after me again, I'll make sure he goes to jail for it."

Jason growled and Max and Paulie had to hold him back.

Luke wobbled a little, clearly shaken by Jason's anger, and the two men with him helped him to his car.

Jason was extremely pissed off. "I'm sick of this shit. How many times did you let Ric get away with hurting your family?"

"He's is my family."

"Oh really? Because from where I'm standing, blood doesn't mean shit if someone makes your wife think that he raped her and kidnaps her with the intent of taking your child. He should have been dead just on principle and Luke should have been fucking buried alive for driving drunk and killing my son. It makes us look weak. Don't you even get that? No wonder we're targets all the time. If we struck down these assholes from day one, people wouldn't be trying to destroy us left and right."

"Jason….."

"I need to get out of here," he said before getting into his truck and taking off.

Sonny closed his eyes.

Max basically agreed with Jason. Sometimes, both men were too soft. Luke and his stupid ass should have been put down years ago.

"Let's go," Sonny said before slipping into the backseat. He wondered why Jason was losing it. Luke was being an ass, but he thought killing him was extreme. "Keep an eye on Jason," he said looking over at Paulie.

"Okay Boss."

Max pulled off. This was not going to end well.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky rushed into his dad's house. "Dad!"

Luke came out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. "Hold your horses." He carefully sat down on the couch.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"My mind is like a steel trap. What is your problem?"

"Did you go after Jason tonight?"

"What's it to you?"

Lucky cursed under his breath. "You are bating a hit man." One of the men Luke hired had called Lucky out of concern for his father's health.

"He won't touch me. Sonny won't let him."

"I wouldn't be so sure of it. From what I heard, Jason told you to sleep with one eye open."

"He was being dramatic."

Lucky gave him a look. "Since when is Jason Morgan dramatic?"

Luke smirked. "You do have a point there. Look, I'm protected. You came all the way over here for nothing."

"Dad, back off. You killed his son. You're lucky you're still breathing."

"If you're done making me feel like shit, you can leave now."

"Fine. You're on your own."

After watching him leave in a huff, Luke went upstairs and got into bed. Two hours later, he was pinned down with a forearm across his throat. He struggled against it for a few moments

"I should fucking end you right now, but I want you to fear me. I want you to have nightmares about me torturing you until you scream."

Luke whimpered.

"You'll never see me coming. It could be tomorrow, next month—next year. Just know it will hurt like hell. I should have killed you the second I found out that you mowed down my child. I've felt guilty over it for years, but no more. From here on out, I am going to enjoy mentally breaking you down." He shoved the man into the mattress. "There will be no place to run because I will find you. And when the pain is unbearable, I want you to think about my son, lying on the ground with blood flowing from his head. You did that you drunk son of a bitch and there will be blood flowing from yours very soon." With that Jason pushed back as his chest heaved and he disappeared into the darkness of the room.

Luke silently cried knowing that his days on this earth were numbered.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John called Ben when he got off the phone with his tech person.

"What's up?" Ben asked as he walked into the bathroom so he didn't wake up Abbie.

"Jason and Luke got into it about the accident tonight."

"Really?" Ben said rubbing his eyes. "Why?"

"Luke still thinks that he's responsible for the beat down."

"Go on."

John cued the recording. "Listen to this."

Ben was quiet as he listened and once the audio was finished he sighed. While he was impressed at Jason's ferocity, he had waited a long time to end the other man. "Luke is mine."

"Let Jason fuck with him a little. It won't hurt. In fact, he'll be getting it from both sides so it's a good thing. I don't think he'll do anything right away."

"Let's hope not. What about the man who attacked Abbie?"

"Dead. Johnny handled it. Apparently, another organization was making a move on her dad's business. Go back to bed. We'll discuss it in the morning."

Ben ended the call and looked in the mirror, hopefully, Jason wouldn't get in his way.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was a mess. Luke's stupidity had triggered a rage in him that he had pushed down for a long time. He pulled over to the side of the road and stopped his truck before he got in an accident. After a minute, some lights shined into his back window, but his eyes were closed and he didn't see them.

Vicky got out of her car and ran up to the driver's door. "Jason, open this door right now."

She had seen him fly by the club as she was leaving. He had almost crashing his SUV, so she gave chase. After a long moment, he looked over at her and she gasped when she saw the fury in his eyes. She heard the lock click and she flung the door open. "Talk to me."

"I have to go."

"No! You are not driving. Come on, I'll take you home or wherever you want to go."

"I want a drink."

"Okay."

He got out of the car and she put her arm around his waist and led him to hers. When he was safely ensconced inside, she locked his SUV and then headed to a dive bar she knew about. Jason didn't say a word the whole time. When they finally arrived, he barely waited until the car had stopped before he got out and strode inside. She scrambled to keep up with him, wondering if she should call Max or her dad.

They moved into the bar and Jason asked for a bottle of whisky. The bartender knew who he was and handed it to him with two shot glasses and they found a table. Jason poured and then slammed one back and Vicky slowly gulped the other one as the dark liquid burned her throat.

She watched him drink almost half the bottle before she said something. "Jason, this isn't going to solve anything."

"You don't have to babysit me Vicky. I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Jason's eyes were barely open as he drank shot after shot. Finally, they shut as he savored the numbness it brought.

"I'm going to take you home."

"Just leave me here. No one will care."

"I will care. I'm not going to leave you. Those bitches over there are looking at you like you're a buffet."

That made him grin. It just sounded so funny to him. He put his head down on the table and Vicky pushed his hair out of his eyes. Jason's breathing settled and he whispered, "Elizabeth, don't leave me."

Vicky frowned and took her phone out and called Max. "Who's Elizabeth?"

"Who's asking?"

"Jason just muttered her name. Wait? Elizabeth in Jake's mom Elizabeth?" Vicky didn't think she was around anymore. "Look, he's in a bad way. I'm at the dive bar on the other side of town. I'm going to need some help."

Max sighed. "I'll be right there." He ended the call and then took a deep breath and called Spinelli. "I need Elizabeth Webber's number."

Spinelli was curious as to why, but right now Ellie was kissing his neck and he couldn't focus. "Hold on." He opened his laptop and as quick as he could, he did a query and then rattled off the number so he could ravish his girl.

Max dialed and waited.

"Hello?" Elizabeth asked. She had just fallen asleep.

"Elizabeth, it's Max."

She sat up fast, fully awake, as she began to panic. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"No. I'm going to pick him up. He's at some dive bar with Vicky Scott."

Liz frowned. "Vicky?"

"I don't think he would go there. He's hurting. Will you come with me?"

"I just have to get dressed."

"I'll be there in five." He was aware that she was back in town and where she was staying.

She quietly got up and threw on some clothes, trying not to wake up Aidan and then she sent a text to his phone and Patrick's saying she had to run out. She had just cleared the porch when Max pulled up.

Max watched her get in. She looked scared. "I know you want to know what set him off, I'm not sure I want to say everything, but it involved Luke Spencer."

Liz groaned. "So it's about Jake."

"Yeah."

They drove the rest of the way in silence and then Max pulled into the parking lot and they went inside. There were several girls fawning all over him as Vicky rolled her eyes. She wasn't planning on letting them have their way with him, but the sluts were relentless. Jason was barely able to focus let alone carry on a conversation. When one of them sat on his lap and passionately kissed him, she jumped up and then Elizabeth growled and ran towards them. "Get your hands off my husband you skank."

The girl gasped and looked at Elizabeth. "I saw him first."

"Did I not just say he's my husband?"

Her friend got in Liz's face. "Back off bitch."

"Don't yell at my Lizbeth," Jason said.

Max yanked the girl off Jason's lap.

Vicky stood beside Elizabeth. "If you touch her, you'll have to go through me."

"And who are you?"

"Vicky Scott Corinthos. Perhaps you've heard of my father, Sonny Corinthos."

A couple of other guys, knowing that picking a fight with her would end badly, grabbed the girls and pulled them away.

Liz gently touched Jason's face. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Hi wife. Wa—when did we get married?"

She grinned. It had been a very long time since she saw Jason in this condition. "We didn't."

His dazed expression highlighted his confusion.

"Why did you get drunk Jason?"

His eyes were glassy as his face contorted. "Let him down."

"Who?"

"Jake. Luke got away—hate him."

"Killing Luke won't bring our son back and it won't make you feel any better. Come on, let's get you home."

"Okay wife."

Vicky and Max snickered. Max put his arm around Jason's waist and since Vicky was taller, she got on the other side. Liz got the car door open and Max got him inside.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you guys are changing your mind about Vicky. She's complex.* arcoiris – lol No, I didn't say who John was with Ben, just that he is related to someone from the show. * kcke2pen – lol *

Chapter 12

Before Vicky could walk away, Liz stopped her. "Wait. Thank you for watching out for him."

Vicky nodded. "He looked pretty messed up, so I thought it was best to go with him. Take care of him. And for the record, I think he loves you."

Liz inhaled sharply as the younger woman walked away and then got in the car from the other side.

Jason was lying down and then put his head on her lap. "Tired."

"I know," she said stroking his hair.

"Love you so much."

"Oh Jason." Love had never been an issue. It was the relationship part they never could seem to get right.

"Nothing is right in my life."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't divorce me."

Max chuckled and Elizabeth couldn't help it and smiled.

"I promise I'll wait until tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Max, you should have someone guarding him. He's been distracted and I don't want him to get hurt."

"I'll talk to Sonny about it, but I was thinking the same thing." They were stretched thin. Paulie was supposed to shadow him, but an emergency had come up at the warehouse.

Jason turned on his side facing towards her. His eyes slightly opened and he stared at her belly. "Let's make another baby."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open as Max cracked up at her expression. "That isn't funny."

"Oh yes it was," Max said.

"A girl," Jason breathed out.

"I think we have a bad connection."

"Always had a connection," he muttered.

Max pulled into the garage and was met by Milo. They got Jason up and Liz followed them upstairs. Eventually they sat him onto the bed and left them alone.

Elizabeth pulled off his boots and socks and Jason fell backwards. Carefully, she unzipped his jeans and with some amount of struggle, was able to ease him out of them. Taking his arms, she tugged so he'd sit up.

"Hi," he said with hooded eyes.

"Hi. You need to get under the covers."

He shook his head no.

"Why not?"

"You coming?"

Liz chewed on her lip for a second. "Jason, I'm going to tuck you in and go home."

"I want to be your home."

She looked down. His declaration made her a little sad. He reached up and touched her face and then before she knew it, she was pulled forward and his lips touched hers. Once, twice, he pressed them against her mouth and when she started to say something, he drew her into a blistering kiss. It was passionate and Liz couldn't help it and moaned as she eagerly returned it. He sucked on her bottom lip and then pulled back and they stared at one another for a moment before he fell back onto the bed.

"Jason?"

He was out cold and she was saved. She went into the hallway and called down to Max and he ran up the stairs two at a time. She explained what needed to be done and he helped her arrange Jason on the bed. Reverently, she kissed him on the forehead and then left.

Once they were in the car, Max decided to press Elizabeth a little bit. It had been a long time since he had seen Jason wrecked. If his memory served correctly, it was the last time he had visited her. When he came back, he was a hot mess and had wrecked the penthouse.

"I think Luke bringing up the accident and seeing you, but not being able to have you, is eating him up."

"I know. It's not easy for me to see him either. I'm trying to figure it out."

"He's had a rough time over the years. His relationship with Danny has been sketchy. He closes himself off to everyone including Carly. I'm worried about him and his health."

Liz's eyes snapped up. "Has he been ill?"

"The pain is draining him and you know that is not good. He's getting old."

Liz chuckled. "He's not that old."

"Elizabeth, figure out what you want. Honestly, I wish you would choose him because I see the way he looks at you. He's crazy about you."

"It's the violence Max. I still have Aiden to worry about. If it were just me, we'd probably be married by now."

"Which would have probably resulted in kids. Then what would you have done? Would you have left him?"

Liz's shoulders dropped as she contemplated it. "I don't know." She had agreed to marry him right before Michael was shot, but she had admitted afterwards that she didn't think she could have survived it if that had happened to Cam or Jake and that they needed to protect to kids by staying apart. She wasn't sure that if they had married early on before Cam and she had gotten pregnant, if she would have been willing to risk her child's life any more than she had in their real life scenario.

"Well honestly, if that is your answer, then maybe you don't deserve him." Max didn't want to be harsh, but Jason needed someone who could accept all of him.

"You're right. He deserves one hundred percent. I think that is the one thing that Sam gave him that I never did."

"Carly and Sam were two of the biggest mistakes he has ever made, just like Lucky and Ric were yours. I didn't say what I did to be cruel, because I really like you. It's just hard watching him waste his life away pining over someone when you both feel you can't have a relationship." Max used to have a crush on Carly, but even he couldn't deny how destructive she was over the years.

Maybe that was her answer. No matter what she might want, Jason was in the mob and her son would be a target. How could she say that's okay now, but be so vehemently against it before? This sucked and she wished that it wasn't so damn complicated.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Liz dropped off Aidan and went to the waiting room.

Epiphany slid in beside her. "How's he doing?"

"Surprisingly better than I am."

"Kids are resilient."

"Thank God."

Epiphany sighed. "I know I've been hard on you, but that's because I want you to be happy. And God knows that Jason is even more gorgeous when he smiles, although his glare is quite sexy."

Liz gave her a look.

"Trust me, if he was into older, fluffy black chicks, I'd give you a run for your money."

Liz grinned. "You're crazy."

"I'm serious."

"You would hate all that mob crap."

"He'd be tied up to my bed, so he wouldn't have time for that."

Elizabeth laughed. "That is a tempting scenario."

"I had to rescue him from a bar last night before the skanks worked him over."

Epiphany chuckled. "How did that go?"

"He was drunk and I lied and said I was his wife and he kept calling me that."

"How did it feel?"

"It was a good and bad kind of thing. He told me that he loves me."

"That's obvious."

Liz groaned. "I just feel like I'd be a hypocrite if I decided to go there now when I've been so against it because of the violence."

"Elizabeth, stop giving a shit about how everyone else will feel and the decisions you made back then wasn't just about that. You both are in the same situation. Why should he give up his life for you when you have a tendency to run and be badly influenced by people who pretend to love you but truly don't give a shit about what you want? And why should you trust him when he's been sketchy at best, has left numerous times when he should have stayed, and doesn't even believe he can protect you?"

"Just lay it on the line..."

"I always do. I'm not going to push Jason on you. I won't be yet another person that tries to tell you what is best for you, but you need to make a decision either way and not leave him twisting in the wind."

"I told him no and don't even speak to him."

"Elizabeth, the moment you two are in the same room and look at each other, your feelings for each other are so apparent that it gives him hope, because you've never stop caring deeply for each other. How can you move on when you know that the other person is out there wanting you still?"

Lucky walked up to them. "Can I go back there?"

Liz perused him for a moment. He didn't seem like he was drunk. "Yeah. Do you know where to go?"

He nodded. "I don't want Jason around my son anymore. His life is dangerous and I don't know what you were thinking letting him go on a ride with him."

Liz stood up. "He was hurting and Jason reached out to him. I'm not going to apologize. Aidan came back happy and that's what is important. You never can see past your Jason hate to ever be thankful when he does something good that you benefit from."

"Here we go."

"God you are such an immature, self-absorbed, asshole sometimes. Grow the hell up Lucky or you're going to lose your son and it will be all on you."

Lucky gave her the stink eye and then walked away.

"He's so damn infuriating. I just want to scream."

"I'll help you hold him down.

"I was such an idiot to think that was my destiny."

"True."

"He was never the same after Helena messed with his head."

Epiphany didn't know him back then.

"I'm just glad that she never got any of my kids. She messed with Aidan's paternity test, but considering all the damage she had done over the years, it could have been a lot worse."

"Amen. The Obrechts and the Cassindines of this world always seem to get ahead while the rest of us struggle."

Elizabeth paused, wondering how Aidan was doing in his session.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucy knocked on the door. He really wasn't looking forward to being skewered by some quack.

Tristan looked at Aidan. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"You get to say whatever you want Aidan. Don't be intimated."

"I won't."

Tristan got up and opened the door. "Mr. Spencer, please come in."

Lucky nodded. "Thanks."

"You can have a seat next to Aidan."

They sat and Tristan cleared his throat. "Aidan is going to go first. Let him talk. You'll get to talk later. It's important that he just gets everything out even if you don't agree with him."

"Fine," Lucky said.

"Go ahead Aidan."

"You left me, like I didn't matter to you. Even before Jake, you didn't spend a lot of time with me. Work or Siobhan always came first."

Lucky started gripping the chair so he wouldn't comment.

"When Jake died, I get that everyone were destroyed. Running away wasn't the answer though. Mom lost it for a while, but she stayed and she tried. You didn't. Once you left the country, you didn't even look back. There were no letters or cards. We needed you."

Lucky snapped. "It was not my responsibility to take care of your mother."

"Like she didn't take responsibility for you when she shouldn't have? And let's just leave her out of it. I am your son and you acted like I was nothing. I wasn't good enough to hang around for? Losing Jake sucked, but I still needed my dad," Aidan said before wiping a tear away. "Then you come back out of nowhere like we should all throw a freaking parade. You acted like nothing had happened and that I should just fall in line. And then you would get mad at me for not bowing at your feet and you said cruel things. Why do you hate mom so much anyway? She made bad mistakes, but don't act like you didn't. You could have tried to explain to me why you didn't want me. You could have apologized. Why didn't you?"

Tristan handed Aidan the tissue box.

"Because I didn't think it mattered."

Aidan started to go on the attack, but Tristan raised his hand to quiet him.

"I didn't mean you didn't matter Aidan. What I meant is that I left and I didn't think anything I said to explain my disappearance would make a difference. I was hurting. Your mom and I weren't getting along. I couldn't let what she did with Nikolas go. And yes, I know I cheated on her several times. It just hurt so badly that we couldn't make it work. If Jason wasn't around, I think we could have had a shot."

Aidan rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know it's late, but I am. I didn't leave because you did something wrong, I left because I did. I was supposed to protect Jake. That was the whole reason I agreed to be his dad. After Siobhan died, I was even more lost and didn't come back. I was a mess."

"So was I?"

"I've tried to make it up to you, but you fight me every step of the way."

"I don't respect you. I felt so lonely. I needed my dad and you were too busy just worrying about yourself to care. That is why I can't forgive you. It's always all about you. I feel like you are around because you have to be not because you want to be. Do you know how hard it is to not love your own parent?"

Lucky's head snapped around and their eyes locked. "You don't love me?"

Aidan's lip quivered and his face contorted. "No. What does that say about me that I can't even love my dad?"

Lucky's eyes filled with tears. "I love you Aidan."

Aidan stood up. "No—you—don't! You don't know what that means because you wouldn't talk to me the way you do if you did. Is it because of mom? Do you hate me because of my mother?"

Elizabeth had walked down the hallway and could hear the shouting and ran towards the room.

"Stop it! I do hate her because she fucking broke me. She slept with my brother and I will never forgive her for that. She lied over and over, trying to say she was protecting me when she was just worried about how she would look. Because she knew everyone would know what a whore she was when they found out what she did. When I look at you, I see her. I see the lies and heartache she caused me, but I'm trying to get over it."

Aidan looked devastated and then a smack resonated throughout the room and Lucky's head snapped back.

"How dare you talk to our son that way. You are such a bastard. I'm so done with you. I'm taking you to court. I will not stand for your crap anymore."

Lucky growled and grabbed her arms and Tristan practically lept over his desk, pinning Lucky to the wall.

"Touch her again and see what happens."

Lucky looked from him to Elizabeth, his bitterness coming to a boiling point. "She has gotten to you hasn't she? It always starts like this. You fall for her innocent act. She's so pretty and helpless and the next thing you know, she's lying after she gets knocked up and your whole life is blown apart."

Liz's fist slammed into his mouth.

Patrick ran into the room and grabbed Liz and pulled her back. "Easy slugger."

Lucky pushed Tristan back and wiped the blood from his mouth. "I'll see you in court and I'm pressing charges."

"You're such a wus. Bring it on you bastard," Liz sneered.

He started to make a call and Tristan grabbed the phone.

"You have no witnesses and we both saw you grab her."

Lucky's head tilted as he looked from Patrick to Tristan. "So that's how it's going to be?"

"Yup," Patrick said.

"I'm still convinced that you fucked her when I was on pills."

Liz cursed under her breath and tried to attack him again and Patrick struggled to keep her at bay.

"Leave before she kicks your ass again," he said.

"Gladly."

He quickly left and Liz started cry.

"I hate him!" she yelled. Then her hand clasped over her mouth as she looked around the room wildly. "Aidan?"

Tristan made a phone call to security. "He couldn't have gotten far."

She started to pant. "He might do something stupid." She was shaking. After what happened before, she was scared because she knew he wasn't thinking straight.

"What's Jason's number?" Patrick asked.

Epiphany had walked into the room. "I'm on it." She called Jason, who was in his office trying to get over his raging headache.

"Hello?"

"Jason, Aidan had his session with Lucky and there was a big blowout. Liz kicked Lucky's ass and Aidan took off. We need help finding him."

Jason stood. "I'm on it."

Epiphany ended the call and watched as Patrick consoled Elizabeth. "I'm going to go to the roof and see if he's up there."

"Thanks," Liz said before wiping her face.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So interesting to get your prospective! Here's why I would have such a hard time making Aiden Jason's. That would mean that Liz was sleeping with three guys at the time he was born and I'm sorry, it was bad enough that she looked slutty for sleeping with Nik, I just can't turn her into a complete ho. I was disgusted with her enough at the time. Jason and Liz weren't even speaking to each other. I can't make all the bad go away. Well, I guess I could but that would be almost too easy and I feel like I'd be sacrificing even more of Liz's character then the crappy writers on GH did in the first place. Lol I'm sitting here imagining your response to this and smiling. I see it now, forget about her being a ho, just do it! Lol. I think Jason would be devastated if Aidan was somehow his too and he is already having a hard enough time dealing with his choices. Liz and Aidan would be too. I don't want Aidan to hate them either and I think I already have enough angst to last like five lifetimes in this story as it is lol. And re: the danger. It's a valid concern after what happened to Sonny's kids over the years. It was horrible and they paid the consequences for their parent's choices. They had guards and still got kidnapped etc. Michael paid the highest price.

Also, made a mistake in my numbering. Chapter 16 is the start of the reveal.

Chapter 13

Aidan finished keying Lucky's car in the parking lot and then he ran for the staircase and sprinted out the back of the building. From there, he ran across the street to the park and after a while, he stopped to catch his breath.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked.

Aidan jerked around.

Ben could tell the boy was devastated. "What happened? Talk to me."

Everything poured out of Aidan as an angry Ben listened.

"I'm sorry. He shouldn't have said those things."

"He's an asshole."

One thing Ben is sure of is that Lucky will definitely pay. "I'm not going to argue with you."

"I need to get out of here. Will you take me? I keyed his car."

Ben smirked and made a call. "John, I need a favor. Aidan keyed Lucky's car in the parking garage at G.H. and I need the footage erased quickly."

"You got it."

He ended the call and then dialed Jason. "One more call."

"Hello?"

"It's Ben."

Jason frowned. "How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways. Listen, I'm with Aidan. Can you let his mom know that he's okay?"

"You're with Aidan?"

"We ran into each other. Look, he just needs to chill for a bit. I figured I'd take him to get some ice cream or something. I'll keep an eye on him and then bring him home."

It wasn't Jason's call to make, but he had a feeling that his opinion wouldn't matter. While he was totally sure about Ben's motive, the younger man seemed to have an affinity for being there for Aidan. "I'll let her know." He pulled into the parking garage and saw Lucky waving his arms frantically as he yelled at a cop who was assisting him. Jason smiled. "Did Aidan do something to Lucky's car?"

"Yes."

"There's cameras in here."

"Already taken care of."

"Who are you?"

The phone call ended and Jason parked and ran upstairs. Elizabeth saw him and rushed into his arms.

"He's okay," he said as he enveloped her tightly.

"You know where he is?"

"Yeah, Ben called me. Aidan ran into him and Ben is taking him to get some ice cream to calm him down and then he's going to bring him to the house."

"Thank God," she said wiping her face.

Lucky strode towards them and Jason pushed Liz behind him when he saw the look on the other man's face.

"Figures she'd call you to fix her mess. He keyed my car Elizabeth."

Liz grinned and then changed her expression and looked around Jason's' arm. "You have proof? I'm sure there are a lot of people who don't like you out there."

Lucky growled and Jason stepped up to him.

His voice was low and lethal. "Don't even think about it."

"So this is how it's going to be? My son is disrespectful and you teach him that violence is the answer? You teach him that disrespecting his father is okay?"

Liz ducked around Jason, catching him off guard. "You are an asshole. You disrespected him first. How could you say what you did to his face? You crushed him. I already texted Diane and she is working on paperwork to temporarily rescind your visitation rights until we can go before a judge. If you hate me and my son so much, then walk away. It's what you're good at isn't it?"

"Elizabeth!" Sam yelled as she walked towards them. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ask your husband, the one that abandoned his son and then told him that he reminded him of the woman he hates."

Sam cringed. "You didn't?"

"I didn't mean to say it. I was pissed off. We need to find him."

"Stay away from my son. You are just going to make things worse. He needs to calm down."

"You cannot keep me from him."

Liz pointed her finger. "Watch me. You brought this shit on yourself."

Sam dragged Lucky to the elevator to try and diffuse the situation.

"I was hoping you'd slap the taste out of his mouth again."

Liz looked over at Epiphany, her eyes blazing. "Trust me, it felt really good."

"Let me see your hand," Jason said.

"It's nothing."

"Let me see," Jason demanded.

Liz put her hand in his.

"It's swollen. She needs some ice. Did you punch him like I taught you?"

"In my haste to make contact with his face, I might have gotten a little sloppy."

Jason couldn't help it and smiled.

Tristan retrieved an ice pack and handed it to her.

"Thanks. You don't have to stay Jason. I want to talk to Tristan about Aidan anyway."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

She watched him walk away and then followed Tristan to his office.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Aidan took a big sip of his chocolate shake. "Good."

Ben slightly smiled. "So, maybe you should stay clear of Lucky for a while."

"Yeah. I just hope mom isn't mad at me."

"So she hit him?"

Aidan smiled. "Twice. It was the smack heard round the world, but I was partial to the punch."

Ben chuckled. "Good for her. I'm sure it felt good."

"She wants to take him to court, but now I think I got her in trouble."

"He can't prove anything. I wouldn't worry about it."

Aidan took another sip and sat back. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"Where were you headed anyway?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about running to Jason's."

"Why?"

"Cause, I was hoping he'd hide me out."

Ben gave him a look. "Jason is whipped. There is no way he would hide something like that from your mom."

"You're probably have a point."

"Aidan, if the court rules against your mom, what are you going to do?"

'I'll ask to speak to a judge. I'm old enough. I'll tell them what he did. I'm not going back there."

"Sometimes, we have to do things we don't want to do. I just think you should always prepare yourself for the worst and hope for the best."

"What if you can't live with the worst?"

"You'd be surprised how much a person can stand."

A grinning, John walked up to them and slipped next to Ben. "Nice work."

Aidan smiled. "Thanks! I was tempted to carve a hand with a middle finger, but I didn't have time." His mother had given him a little bit of her art abilities.

The guys laughed and then looked really serious.

"Stay in school and don't do drugs," John said.

"Yeah, that was a very bad thing you did Aidan. I'm really disappointed in you, young man," Ben said sternly.

Aidan laughed. "Sure you are." His phone rang and he answered it. "Hello."

"Aidan, I'm at home. How long are you going to be?" Elizabeth needed to hug him in the worst way.

"We're almost done."

"Okay:

"This is killing you isn't?"

"Yeah."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too. Hurry up before I lose my mind."

Aidan slightly smiled. "Alright." He looked up at them.

"Let me guess, in order to save her from early dementia, she needs you with her," Ben said.

"Pretty much."

"Alright, then John will pay and we'll go."

John frowned. "Sure, stick me with the bill."

"It's a chocolate milkshake."

"I don't see you fishing out your wallet," John said before winking at Aidan and leaving.

"Thanks again Ben. Are you going to make it habit to save me?"

"I'm hoping it won't be necessary. You are getting to be high maintenance."

Aidan grinned.

"Let's go."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz watched the car pull into the driveway and sighed with relief when Aidan got out. She ran out on the porch and waved to Ben as he pulled out. Aidan jogged towards her and she embraced him when he finally made it to her.

"Mom…"

"Don't you mom me. We really need to talk."

"I know."

They went inside and sat down. "Aidan, how much did you hear?"

"All of it. Nice punch by the way."

Liz covered her face with her hands. "I shouldn't have hit him." She didn't really regret it, but she didn't want Aidan to think it was okay.

"How can you say that? He had it coming."

"I could have gotten into a lot of trouble."

"What happened?"

"Nothing because Patrick and Tristan refused to say anything, but Lucky was going to press charges."

Aidan looked down at the floor. "What are you going to do?"

"Right now, Diane is working on submitting some paperwork to the judge so that the visitation is temporarily rescinded. Then, we'll figure it out from there. I hate that it has come to this, but I'm done with him."

"Thanks mom," he said hugging her.

"I'm sorry he said those horrible things. He tends to lash out when he's wrong."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky walked into the station. He was still in a really bad mood. Nathan pointed to an office and Lucky followed him instead.

"Lucky, there was a problem with your drug bust last week."

"What?"

"Well, apparently some of the evidence has gone missing."

Lucky frowned. "Are you saying that someone in the department is stealing from lockup?"

"Yes. Due to your background, Dante is suspending you with pay until we can fully investigate it."

Lucky was livid. "You have no proof that I did anything wrong. This is bullshit."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Look, I don't want to do this, but I need your badge and gun."

Lucky stood up. "I want to speak to Dante."

"He's not here. You know this is standard procedure." There had been several complaints and one guy had gone free because Lucky forgot to read him his rights.

Lucky smacked his badge down on the table. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"Let us handle it."

He put his gun on the table and walked out. He needed a drink.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam ran from the building where her P.I. firm was. She had smelled smoke and evacuated. Moving quickly, she ran into the parking lot as the fire department pulled up.

"Were there any flames?"

"No, just smoke. I'm not sure what happened."

John watched from a building across the street. Technology was pretty advanced. His guy had used some pretty high tech gear that electronically sent a high voltage of electricity in the electrical box in the building. It had caught on fire and that was why smoke was starting to fill the building. It would be virtually undetectable. He watched with glee as the process server handed Sam an envelope.

"What's this?"

"You have been served."

Sam ripped open the envelope and her mouth dropped open. She was being sued by one of her former clients who was stating that she had ruined his life with false accusations. Turns out, the woman she had taken pictures of was a dear friend who had cancer and he was just comforting her. It had ruined his marriage. "Great."

There was a pop and the electrical box exploded.

"Get back," a fireman yelled.

Sam ran further away and then was astonished to see flames through the windows on first floor. "Shit." All of her things were inside including her laptop. She started to cry when she realized she probably was going to lose all her case files and important information. Her business was going to be a total loss and they were running out of money, having lived off of the cash she had gotten from Jason in the divorce for the last six years. She texted Lucky and then sat down on the ground and sobbed.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John called Ben. "It's done."

"How did she take it?"

John had taken a picture and texted it. Ben laughed.

"Best picture ever."

"I figured you'd like that." Sam's makeup was smeared and she looked like complete shit.

"What about Lucky?"

"Done. He's suspended."

"They are going to have a pretty shitty night."

John smiled. "Definitely."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas watched Ben walk towards him. "What do you want?"

"To talk business." Ben sat down. "Helena is expecting us to work together on the Jackson Enterprise deal."

"I did a search on your name and interestingly enough, you don't exist."

Ben slightly smiled. "I don't see why it matters."

Nikolas leaned forward. "You stand to take everything that I have busted my ass building and you don't see how it matters?"

"Are you always so droll?"

"My countenance aside, I see the way you look at her sometimes. You don't want to be a part of her ruse. Let me help me. I get what I want and you can walk away and be free."

"You don't have the power to do that. Look, this is about business. Whether I like her or not is inconsequential. So, let's crunch some numbers so that I can get out of this macabre, depressing house and you can get back to your angst and self-loathing."

"There is nothing wrong with this house."

"Who decorated it—a depressed, goth person who's on psych meds?"

Nikolas sat back. "You're so arrogant."

"And you're not?"

"Fine, let's get to work."

They spent the next few hours trying to finalize the deal and then Ben left.

Nikolas picked up the phone. "Did the fingerprints turn up anything?"

"No, Mr. Cassadine. He's not in any database."

Nikolas sighed. Ben Marin was like a ghost. Helena wouldn't bring him here for no reason. If he was going to defeat his enemy, then he needed something to hold over him and right now, he had nothing.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric grabbed the room key from the clerk at the Metro Court. He had moved away two years prior. When he had gotten the invitation for the party, he had been pleasantly surprised and decided to return. It helped that when he spoke to an old colleague, he mentioned seeing Elizabeth at Kelly's. He missed her. She was always the one that got away. The woman he had hoped to grow old with.

One of John's acquaintances was tracking him and slipped into the elevator.

Ric got out on the tenth floor and the man held the door open for an old lady and saw which room Ric was in. When he got back to his car, he called his boss.

"He's in room 1016. When do you want us to take him?"

"The night before the gala."

"People will know he's around."

"We'll take him from the gala via the tunnels. You can dump him in a cart and then you know what to do."

The man pulled out of the garage. "Done."

John ended the call. Ben was going to be very happy.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked into the Metro Court to go shopping at the boutique. She usually didn't splurge too much, but she wanted a pretty dress for the gala and she figured she'd check it out.

She shoveled some clothes around in a few racks and then accidentally bumped into someone. Turning around, her eyes locked with his and she held her breath.

"Elizabeth."

"Ric."

His eyes showed his amusement at her dazed expression. "I can't tell if that is your happy to see me look or you wish you could crawl under the rack your standing next too."

She snapped out of it. "I'm sorry. You are the last person I would expect to run into in here. Are you living in town?"

"No. I came for the gala."

"As someone's date?"

He slightly smiled. "I was sent an invitation."

"I didn't realize you and Nikolas spoke."

"We don't. I was surprised when it was delivered."

"I see. How are you?" She was trying to be cordial, but he was the last person she wanted to see. They had tried again at one point and then she found out he was up to no good and had been lying to her. That was it. She told him that he had made a complete fool out of her and she was done.

"I'm good. You look beautiful as ever."

He hadn't looked away once and it was making Elizabeth feel uncomfortable. She was ready to bolt.

"Ma'am, would like a changing room?"

Liz slightly smiled. "Sure."

"Do you have a date for the event?"

"Yes."

Ric looked taken aback. "Really?"

"You don't know him. Look, I don't have long to shop and then I have to go spend some time with Aidan." He is the last person she wants to be around.

"Of course, he must be really big by now."

"He is. It was nice seeing you."

"Likewise," he said before taking one more languid look.

She watched him walk away. "Thank God he left," she muttered before starting her power shopping.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Agree re: letting Sbu play dark after Jake. Would have been epic. * kikimoo – re: Sam/Lucky – It's easy to go back to what you know. Ask Liz…. * Guest – regarding the Yuk! relative comment – I guess you're just going to have to trust me on that one. More details later.

Just in case you missed it, I did post a chapter on Saturday.

Chapter 14

Tristan watched Elizabeth walk into Kelly's and he smiled. "Hello."

She smiled. "Hey."

"Join me?"

"Sure."

She sat down and the waitress took her drink order.

"What have you been up to?"

"Shopping for the gala."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Listen, I was thinking about your offer and I'd like to accept."

He smiled. "It so happens that I am still not taken."

"I'm not really sure why not, but it works out for me."

Ric walked in and saw them laughing. "We meet again."

Liz looked up. "Hi again."

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Liz looked at Tristan apologetically. "Ric, this is Tristan."

They shook hands.

"You must be the one taking her to the gala."

Tristan's head tilted. "I am."

"Well, you're a lucky man." He walked up to the counter and Liz made a face and looked away.

"Is that why you accepted?"

"Partially. I had already made up my mind. He just pushed me over the edge. Ric and I have a rather sucky past."

"I don't recall sucky being a clinical term, but it does say it all."

She smiled. "I should start carrying some mace."

"Or a bat…"

Her laughter filled the room. "You have no idea."

Ric grabbed his coffee and then smiled at Elizabeth before leaving.

"God I had lousy taste in men. Is there a disease associated with that?"

Tristan thought for a moment. "Suckymenassitis."

She grinned. "I like it. You might make it into a medical journal with that one. I could be your case subject."

He chuckled. She had really grown on him and he really wished that they could move forward. He was willing to be patient though because she was worth it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Tristan said.

"After knowing a lot of my mistakes, why are you still interested?"

"Well, there are a lot of reasons. You're innately a good person who has some bad things happen to you which greatly influenced your decision making. I don't think your mistakes define you. You're a good mom because you love hard and are loyal. Your kids know that you have their back. Also, I think your gorgeous, smart, and have a great sense of humor. Do you think that you've learned from your mistakes?"

She shrugged. "I'd like to think that I have. I repeated them a lot, but I feel like after going to therapy and getting my head on a little straighter, that I won't."

"Why would you even consider giving me a chance?"

"Because you're willing to look beyond all my crap and see me for who I am now. Besides, you're easy on the eyes and I happen to like talking to you. You're a good person."

He reached over and took her hand. "You deserve to be happy. We all do. I think we'd be good together and I'm willing to wait for you to figure out what you want. If it's not me, then that would be sucky, but I would deal with it."

She slightly smiled.

"I just really want you to have the life that you want and deserve."

"Thank you." The idea of being around him had been growing on her and in a normal scenario she would probably be up for it. But, there was still a stone cold elephant in the room that couldn't be ignored.

Jason looked into the window, noting their joined hands. It took his breath away. She looked happy and it killed him that someone else was making her smile. Maybe it was too late. He turned and walked down the docks, almost running into Vicky.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"You okay? she asked.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

She knew he was downplaying the fact that he looked miserable. "Did you decide what you wanted to do about the gala?"

Jason shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah. I'll be your date."

Vicky smiled. "Thank you. I'm so glad I won't have to go alone."

"We'll work out the details later."

She looped her arms around his and they started walking. "I'm going to meet my dad."

"You're telling him."

She laughed. "Deal."

Elizabeth watched them for a few seconds as she waited for Tristan. She really hoped that Jason wouldn't go there, but then again, Vicky wasn't that horrible and had his back. Her face scrunched up. She didn't like it one bit.

Tristan walked up behind her. Jason and Vicky had already turned a corner, so he couldn't figure out what she was looking at.

"If I didn't know any better, you look a little jealous."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Just surprised by something."

"I'll walk you to your car."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny watched as his daughter get comfortable. "What's going on?"

"I just thought I'd let you know that I have a date for the gala."

He pursed his lips. "Do I need to do a background check?"

"No, you know him very well."

His eyes narrowed. "Do I need my gun?'

Vicky grinned. "You are so predictable. Honestly, he'd kick your ass so it better be a really big gun and I hope you've been practicing at the range."

His head tilted as his looked affronted.

"Would you like me to go get him?" It was so hard not to laugh. Her dad was predictable. She was going to have a little fun with this.

Sonny grabbed his gun out of his drawer and sat it on his desk. "Yes."

She bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh and disappeared into the hallway.

Jason looked up from the paper he was reading. "Hey. How did he take it?"

"He wants to talk to you."

Jason groaned. "I knew this was a bad idea."

He went into Sonny's office. "What's up?"

"Sit."

Jason plopped down and Sonny stared at him for a minute. "Are you done?" Jason asked impatiently gazing quickly at the gun sitting between them. He looked more constipated then dangerous.

Sonny glared at his enforcer as his daughter breezed into the room.

"I have to go put out a fire. I'll be back in a half hour." She kissed her dad on the cheek and then did the same to Jason, making Sonny's mouth fall open.

Jason looked exasperated. "You know she's just messing with your head right now."

"No, I don't know that."

"We're just friends. She didn't want to be followed around by a guard and she had just broken up with her boyfriend."

"Why do you know so much about my daughter's love life?"

"We've talked a few times lately."

"Just talked?"

Jason stood up. "I really don't have time for this. We're just friends. Deal with it."

"Just keep it that way. You know women end up drooling all over you. Right now, you're probably listening to her and being nice and the next thing you know, she'll be doing the walk of shame out of your penthouse the next morning."

Jason chuckled which totally took his partner by surprise. "Sonny, you give me way too much credit. She thinks I'm old."

"She says that now, but I know her. You're just her type."

"What? Did her previous boyfriend glare a lot?"

"When did you get a sense of humor? You're freaking me out right now. Just squash that shit if it comes up. By the way, Ric is back in town."

Jason groaned. "Really?"

"Sorry."

Jason walked out and went back to his office, wondering if Elizabeth knew her ex was skulking around. He really wasn't looking forward to the gala at all and Ric was just adding to his angst. The man was like a cockroach, you could never get rid of him.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam walked into the house and threw her purse down. Lucky was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. "You can't return my calls?"

Ignoring her attitude, his eyes slowly drifted onto her. "I turned my phone off."

She sighed. "What happened Lucky?"

He studied her face and noticed she had been crying. "You first."

"The building just burned down. I lost everything. I also got served with papers. One of my ex-clients is suing me for ruining his life."

His jaw ticked. "Fuck."

"I know. At this point, I'd have to start from scratch again," she wiped a tear away. "What happened to you?"

"I'm suspended with pay while they investigate some missing evidence."

"Did you take it?"

He frowned. "Hell no. I wouldn't risk my job, but due to my past drug addiction, they didn't have a choice."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. Where's Danny?"

"He's down at the lake. How much money do you have left from Jason?"

"Maybe a hundred grand."

"Shit." He hadn't realized they had spent so much. Jason had given her five million dollars.

"We took a lot of vacations, bought cars, and this house." When they had bought it, they did extensive renovations.

"We'll still have the child support just in case."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but that will be over with soon."

"You might have to find a regular job in case I lose mine."

"I'll do what I have to do."

They sat in silence for several minutes.

"Did you talk to Jason about Danny?"

"That didn't go to well. He's not going to back off."

Lucky rolled his eyes. "Figures." He took a big swig. "My mom is flying in tomorrow. I thought that maybe we could have dinner here."

"I'll make it work."

"Thanks."

She stood up and ripped her top off, making him pause. "I'll be in the bedroom if you want to join me."

He smirked. "I'm right behind you." He needed to work off some stress and apparently, she did too.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lulu walked into Jason's office. "Can we talk?"

"If this is about your father, I'm not discussing that with you."

"You can't just threaten my dad and think I'm going to shut my mouth and not say anything."

"Lulu, he threatened me and if you think I'm going to just shrug that off, you have another thing coming."

She leaned on his desk. "So you're going to just kill him now?"

He gave her his patented blank stare.

"If you hurt him—"

"I suggest you leave before you say something you'll regret."

Lulu's mouth dropped open. "Are you threatening me?"

"You know, I'm tired of people thinking they can walk in here and tell me what to do. When I think about some of the times you were cruel to Elizabeth or had no problem insisting that I give my child to Lucky when you thought me or Elizabeth were backing down, it makes me want to rip something apart."

Lulu was stunned. "I was protecting my brother—"

"—who was a drug addict. Did you even care about Cam or Elizabeth and what they wanted? That maybe they were the ones that needed to be protected? No, you didn't because it's always about protecting poor, pathetic Lucky or your loser of a dad that ran my fucking son down and killed him. You know he was drunk and he totally got away with it. So don't ever come into my office and defend that prick to me again." Jason had stood up and slammed his hand down on the desk as his chest heaved, making Lulu start to back up.

Sonny charged into the office. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Lulu was just leaving."

"Are you okay?" Sonny could tell she was about to cry.

"Don't ask her that. She came in here to defend Luke."

"He's my dad."

"And Jake was son!"

"Killing my father will not bring him back."

Jason glared at her. "If someone had ran over your son, would you have just looked the other way? You have two seconds to leave or I will pick you up and toss you out on your ass. Your choice."

Sonny couldn't believe that Jason was flipping out on Lulu like that. She rushed from the room and Sonny left, knowing better to engage Jason was he was so angry. He texted his wife that her friend needed help.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth let a crying Lulu into the house. "What is going on?"

"Jason. He has lost his mind."

"What happened?"

"I went to him to ask him not to hurt Luke."

Elizabeth groaned. "You have very bad timing."

"I know my dad baited him, but he's still my dad and I don't want him dead."

"Sit down."

"My dad didn't mean to hurt Jake. You know that right?"

"His intentions don't matter because he did. And you and I both know that he was drinking."

Lulu wiped her face. "I just—we all were devastated by losing Jake. I don't see how hurting my dad after all these years will make a difference."

"He wouldn't have even gone there if your father hadn't instigated it. Look, Jason feels like he failed Jake because Luke didn't pay."

"He hates me for some of the things I've said to you over the years and because I insisted on the Jake lie continuing to protect my brother. I admit that when you two seemed to be backing down, I held you to the secret. And I get that I didn't care about Jason's feelings when I should have. Maybe being a mom now helps me see things differently. Will you please talk to him?"

"If you're asking me to go to Jason and ask him not to touch Luke, I won't do it."

Lulu was surprised. "You would let him kill my father?"

"I have nothing to do with this and why should I put myself on the line to defend a man who wouldn't do the same for me."

"That's not true."

Oh please, Luke never held Lucky to the same standard that he judged me by. I don't owe Luke shit."

"What is going on with everyone?"

"Maybe we're just tired of people never giving a crap about how we feel. Lucky and Luke's problem is that the people around them coddle them too much instead of making them take personal responsibility for their actions. Tell your father to back off Jason because he doesn't need the person that took his son away in his face."

Liz marched to the door and opened it.

Lulu's eyes were bulging. "Fine, then it will be on your conscious if he dies."

"No Lulu, my conscious will be just fine." She slammed the door behind her. "Freaking Spencers…." she muttered.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly walked into Jason's office and sat down.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did Sonny call you?"

"Maybe. What is going on? He said you were about to toss Lulu out here."

"She would have deserved it."

"For defending her dad? I mean I know he's an asshole, but it would make sense that she would."

"To me? He got away with murdering Jake, so fuck Luke."

"I agree that he did, but I don't care about Luke. I care about you and something is really bothering you. Talk to me."

Jason shook his head.

"You have been slowly pulling away from me. I'm trying to not be insulted and let you figure it out, but I'm not leaving this office until you tell me."

"Then I'll leave."

He stood up and Carly jumped to her feet and blocked the door.

"Get out of my way Carly," he growled.

"No, you are going to tell me what has gotten you so down."

He stared at her for a moment and then looked down. "I can't talk to you about her Carly. You hate her."

Carly shut her eyes. "Elizabeth."

"Yes."

"I'm listening."

His head tilted and she smirked. "Seriously, tell me all about the muffin and why she has you so worked up."

"Don't call her names. I've loved her years and you know that."

"She's going to break your heart because she can't commit to a relationship with you."

Jason just didn't want to believe that.

"How long are you going to throw your life away for her? She moved away and didn't want to have contact with you."

"I just can't seem to let her go."

He looked broken and she hated he was suffering. "Come here." She embraced him tightly. "I'm sorry. I hate that you're hurting and I just want you to be happy."

"Me too."

"What can I do?"

He looked at her warily. "Stay out of it."

She grinned. "I heard that you're going to the gala with Vicky."

Jason leaned against his desk. "It's not romantic."

"It could be."

"She's twenty-six and would probably drive me to drink."

"I didn't ask you to marry her. You just need to hook up with someone and get out of your rut."

"That's not the answer." There was no way in hell he was sleeping with another one of Sonny's family members.

"I think so. You need to get back out there. I hate to see a good man go to waste."

"You're crazy you know that?"

"Yup, and proud of it. You know I'm right too."

He watched her leave. Elizabeth seemed to be moving forward with Tristan, so maybe Carly had a point.

Five minutes later, Maxie stormed into his office bitching about Lulu and he figured if there was a window attached to his office, he would have jumped through it or thrown her out of it.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the chapter! Not sure why I'm struggling to get views on this story. I thought this was one of my better ones. Maybe it's just a bad time of the year. Oh well. Continuing on. We have a lot of angst to get too. Next chapter starts the reveal!

Chapter 15

Liz answered the door. "I'm in hell."

Carly rolled her eyes and pushed past her. "You're about to be."

"What is this about Carly? Did Lulu come crying to you because I kicked her ass out?"

Carly frowned. "You kicked Lulu out?"

"Forget Lulu. Why are you here? Wait, let me guess. Jason."

"What is so horribly wrong with him that you can't bring yourself to try to have a life with him when you bent over backwards for men that weren't even half the man Jason is?"

"It's not that simple and you know that. Jason is wonderful. It's the job I can't live with."

"You never completely accepted him. This proves it. If you truly loved him and wanted him to be in your life, you would have made it happen, but you didn't. You went back to Lucky and Ric over and over. Do you even realize what a complex you gave you Jason?"

"I know I hurt him Carly and he hurt me. We're way past that. Love was never our problem."

"If you have no intention of ever being with him, then you need to make him believe that. He won't move on unless you do. And if you decide you want him, then you better go after him with everything you've got. Do you know how many women would kill to have a man like him in their lives? Don't throw it away over fear. Find a way to make it work."

"And what if making it work meant that he left this town? Would you really be okay with that?"

Carly looked down. "I'd deal. I can't go another year watching him fade away. As much as I hate you for messing with his head so much, if you are it for him, I'll find a way to live with it." She turned her head slightly and muttered, "Even if it kills me."

Liz crossed her arms. "I haven't made any decisions yet, but I will before I leave again. I agree that we both can't go on like this."

"I just don't understand you. You always fight for the wrong person. At least you seem to be over your Lucky addiction."

"That was over a long time ago. Are you finished?"

"Yes. Don't tell Jason I was here."

Liz sighed. Some things never changed.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dante motioned for Lucky to sit down. "You wanted to see me?"

"How long is this investigation going to take?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"This is ridiculous. I didn't take anything."

Dante shuffled some paperwork around. "I'm sorry Lucky, but it doesn't look good."

"Someone is obviously setting me up to take a fall. You know I've been clean for years."

"You've been having a tough time lately."

"That's beside the point."

"Lucky, the best thing you can do is go home and get yourself together. Let me do what I need to do here."

Lucky stood up. "This is bullshit and you know it!"

Dante watched him leave and picked up the phone. "Do you have that video yet?"

"Almost."

"Let me know when you do."

Dante had a feeling that Lucky wasn't going to be with the PCPD much longer.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alexis looked at her daughter for a moment and then perused the lawsuit. "This isn't good."

"I already know that."

"Don't be snarky. We could meet with them and see what he wants."

"He wants to destroy me. Lucky is close to losing his job over something he didn't do and then my damn building blows up." Sam paused and got a funny look on her face.

"What's that look for?"

"I have to go," she said standing up.

"Sam!"

Alexis watched her run out the door and just hoped to God she wasn't about to do something stupid.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason had just walked into the penthouse. He was tired and just wanted a beer and to kick back. Sitting on the couch, he took off his boots and put his feet up and that's when the pounding on the door began.

"Shit." He got up and jerked it open and a furious Sam pushed her way in.

"You need to back the hell off."

"What are you talking about?" He was convinced that everyone had lost their damn minds.

"Why are you trying to destroy me and Lucky?"

Jason was looking at her like she was crazy. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb Jason. My business burned down. I lost everything. Lucky is suspended because they are accusing him of stealing drugs when he isn't taking any. Someone is coming after us."

"And you assumed it would be me? Do you really think I'd hurt Danny like that?"

"I don't know Jason. I don't know. You've been really pissed at me and not acting like yourself."

"So let me get this straight, I stopped letting people walk all over me and you have a problem with that?"

Sam blew out a puff of air. "You really have nothing to do with this?"

"No. If I was coming after you, I'd tell you to your face."

"I'm sorry. I lost everything and I don't know what to do."

Danny walked in and froze. "What's wrong now?"

Sam brushed a tear away. "My business burned down."

"Oh."

"Will you come home with me?"

Danny sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Dammit Danny. Why are you acting like you hate me now? I love you."

"Whatever," he said before running upstairs.

She was embarrassed and hurt. "I guess I'll pick him up in the morning."

Jason watched her leave. He wondered who was screwing with Sam and Lucky and if he was next on that list.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena paced back and forth in her bedroom. She was quite aware of the Luke and Jason confrontation. There was no way in hell that she would allow Jason to kill him. Luke was hers and with Ben's help, she would see him take his last breath. It had also been bought to her attention that her great-grandson had invited Ric Lansing to the gala and is planning on making a move on him. That greatly intrigued her given that Ric was not on her death list. Now, Ben had honed in on him and wanted him dead. "James," she said loudly.

Her door opened and a large man walked in. "Yes madam."

"You have been around Ben for years now. Do you think he's still fully under my control?"

"It would appear to be so, but his anger is increasing. Maybe you should have him checked out."

She thought about that for a moment. "I will after the gala has ended. We can't let our number one weapon falter. Fly the new doctor in. Maybe the chip needs some adjustments."

"As you wish."

Her great-grandson is the key to everything. And there was no way in hell she planned on losing this battle.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Danny went back to Sam and Jason started making some changes that he hoped would revamp his life. First, he was going to start training a replacement. There were several men that he thought would be a good fit. Before he could present his plan, he had to make sure that he picked the right person and that they were fully ready. His wanted to give up his role as enforcer. It would be the first step in him backing away from the business that had already cost him so much.

He wanted to be happy and there was no way he could find someone to share his life unless he stopped completely focusing on Corinthos/Morgan. Sonny wasn't going to be happy, but he didn't care. For once, he was going to put his own needs first.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was two days before the gala. Laura had just got to town as well as Kristina and Molly. All were excited to be reunited with their families.

Alexis was having a welcome home party that just included family. Unfortunately, Ric was included for Molly's sake.

Jason had been doing a lot of soul searching and had made a decision. He was meeting Elizabeth at the park after her lunch with Epiphany at the hospital. He found her on a bench looking at some kids swinging on the swing sets.

"Hey," she said patting the seat next to her. "What's going on?"

"I need to tell you something."

His expression hid his deep emotions, but she could tell they were churning underneath the surface and her heart began to beat a little faster in anticipation. "Go ahead."

"Elizabeth, it shouldn't be this hard. And what does that really say since it is? I see you going back and forth regarding Tristan and I've decided to take myself out of the race."

She couldn't even process what he had just said.

"For once, I'm going to think of myself. I can't go on like this. I love you and want to be with you and that should be all that matters. It should be simple, but clearly it's not. I can't mentally do this anymore. You will always be important to me. We had a son together. I just really wish I had made different choices in my life so that I could have been the man that you needed me to be, but I can't go back. This is who I am and I'm tired of feeling like I let you down over and over or that I'm not good enough to take a chance with. Pining over you is getting me nowhere. It's like my heart breaks every day because I can't have you."

Tears were streaming down her face. She hated that he was hurting because of her.

When she didn't say anything, Jason stood up. "Be happy Elizabeth. That's all I've ever wanted for you. I just wish you would let me in so that I could try to make that happen. If you ever need anything, I'll be there." Jason quickly walked away, leaving a devastated Elizabeth in his wake.

Her mind was running a million miles a minute. Jason had walked away. It wasn't because of the danger or Lucky. He left because she was being a giant ass and running from what she really wanted yet again. Her head snapped up and she yelled his name and ran in the direction he had went, but it was too late. He was gone. Walking back to the parking structure, she realized what a fool she had been. When she got there, she quickly gunned the engine and drove back to Patrick's house and that is where he found her two hours later.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat on his bench looking at the water. Milo was standing next to some crates, making sure that no enemy bothered him. He could tell that Jason was a mess.

As the brokenhearted man watched several ships come and go, he thought about what he had just done. He wished he felt more at peace, but he didn't. Instead, he felt empty and really lonely.

Vicky sat next to him. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"I let her go today."

She looked over at him. His eyes were closed and she could see the muscles in his jaw ticking. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I just couldn't go on like I have been. It hurt too much, but saying goodbye was torturous."

She reached over and took his hand. "You deserve to have a woman in your life that will fight to be with you. You're worth it. If you weren't so old…."

He looked over at her. "Very funny."

"Seriously, I think you're great and I'm sorry it didn't work out for you."

"Thanks."

"Now, do you have a tux for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

Good. I think looking hot is the best revenge."

He shook his head. "You're something else."

"So they tell me."

They sat there for a while and then she had to get back to the shop, so she left him there and made him promise that if he wanted to go drink, that he'd call her. It was an unexpected friendship, but Jason was thankful that she had been there to talk too. Now, he just had to figure out how to move forward. For now, he would do what he usually did which was shut off his emotions. He just needed to make it through the next few days and then Elizabeth would go back to her house and it would be easier to deal with it.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick walked into the house. "Elizabeth?" It was too quiet and he wondered what she was up too.

He knocked on her bedroom door and when she didn't answer he moved further inside and that is when he heard a whimper and then rushed into the bathroom. She was lying on the floor, curled into a ball. He dropped down to his knees and felt her forehead. "Are you sick?"

She took a deep breath. "Not for the reason that you think."

He helped her up and walked her over to the bed. "What happened?"

"Jason." She stopped as her face contorted. "He walked away."

"What do you mean?"

"There were so many times he should have said no to me and he didn't, so many times he was there for me when I needed him. I probably took advantage of that. He put me on a pedestal and I know there were times where I broke him. So many people have walked away from me. I kept waiting for him to do it, maybe sometimes I even encouraged it."

"You were waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Exactly. I just didn't have faith in us and let's face it, I never got the happily ever after. I went back to what I knew instead of taking a chance on something I didn't think existed for me. It was hard for Lucky to let me down when I had such low expectations to begin with. Today, Jason decided to protect his heart because I couldn't make up mind and choose to be with him. He walked away before his love for me destroyed him."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

She nodded.

"So he left you and now you want him?"

"I don't think it's totally that."

"Do you want him because he ran away or because you really want to run to him?"

"Can it be a little of both? I just don't know how to make it work. I'm scared." Not only did she live somewhere else, but she did have Aidan to consider and she would have to uproot him because Jason lived in Port Charles.

"I love you, but you do have a tendency to want what you think you can't have," Patrick said as nicely as possible. "You need to decide if you're going to continue to live the lie that you've repeated over and over or finally say the hell with it and do whatever it takes to make it work with him. Not because it's the right thing to do or because it's what you think he needs. It should be truly what you want."

"Maybe it took him walking away to force me to face my fears. God Patrick, I do want to be with him. I can't let him walk away again. I need to find him so we can talk and figure everything out together."

She jumped up and Patrick stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere looking like that. You'll scare my neighbors and Jason."

She smacked him on the arm. "You are so mean."

"Have you looked in the mirror? You look some crazy, demented chick who needs to locked in a cell. I don't think I've ever seen you look bad until right now and I'm not sure I get rid of the memory."

She pushed past him and when she looked into the mirror she gasped, "Holy shit.

Patrick pretended to shiver. "I told you."

She shoved him out of the bathroom and tried to fix her makeup which was smeared down her face and crazy hair that was all over the place. For the next two hours, she searched for Jason but he was nowhere to be found. Max let her know that his motorcycle was gone and she convinced him to let her into the penthouse.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Considering that Jason and Liz didn't speak face to face until Chapter 9 and have only had brief encounters, she also has only been contemplating a major life changing decision for several days (they haven't seen each other in years), I don't think she's being that unreasonable time wise. The problem is that neither bothered to let the other one know where their head was truly at.

I'm so mad right now. My Microsoft Word had a weird error last night and it didn't save any of my writing I did last night. Bah humbug. I had re-written their confrontation and really like it, but I don't remember everything I did. Oh well, hopefully I did it justice.

Chapter 16

The next morning, Jason walked in and was surprised to see Elizabeth asleep on his couch. She jumped up when she heard the door and then quickly sat back down, trying to shake off the fog.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to use the bathroom. Don't go anywhere."

He watched her run upstairs and sat down in a chair. When she came down the stairs, their eyes locked.

"We need to talk."

"I said everything I needed to yesterday." He had spent the night riding, trying to keep his mind off of how shitty he felt.

"I know, but I didn't, so it's my turn now. I was in shock yesterday. We hadn't even had a detailed conversation about what acting on our feelings would mean, so I was surprised that you were walking away. I've barely been back in town."

"What about Tristan?"

"I wasn't planning on being with Tristan, because I couldn't get you out of my head. We're just friends."

He closed his eyes, realizing that he had just assumed she wanted to be with him.

She stood behind the couch with her hands gripping the top cushions. "I know I probably could have handled that better. He just came out of nowhere and threw me off guard. Jason, I heard you loud and clear and I know that I hurt you because I've been so hesitant, but you need to know that I had already been contemplating how we could make a relationship work. You are still in the mob and I have Aidan to consider. I also own a house out of town. He has friends. I know I should have spoken to you about it instead of fretting over it. Please don't give up on me." They had both made mistakes.

Jason's face hadn't changed. He was scared she was just reacting to what he had said and wasn't really ready to move forward. "I don't know what to say." His phone rang and she could tell it was about business and it wasn't good. When he ended the call, she pressed on.

"I know you need to handle that. I'm going to stay in town for a while after the gala so we can talk and figure out what we should do next—to decide how we can work this out. We just need to talk this through. Please give me one last chance. I love you, Jason. At this point, I can't even remember a time when I didn't. I won't disappoint you. Can you do that?" A tear spilled down her cheek and she watched him blink back his.

"Okay."

"Thank you." She grabbed her purse and left an overwhelmed Jason still sitting there, wondering if they truly had a chance.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ben kissed Abbie languidly. "Abbie, a lot of secrets will be revealed tonight. I'm just hoping that you'll be able to handle them."

She touched his face. "I can. Nothing she does is going to make me leave you."

He looked down. "I hope that you're right. I think you know that my name isn't Ben."

She nodded.

"I wish that I could tell you the truth now, but this is just the way it has to be."

"And I understand. I'll be there for you. Promise me that if it gets out of control that you'll find me."

He kissed her again. "I will. I have to go." He wasn't going to be able to escort her. Instead she would show up with her dad and Hannah."

He walked away and she spun around. "Ben."

"Yeah."

"Be careful. I can't lose you."

He turned around just in time to catch her in his arms and then they kissed wildly for a moment before he broke away and disappeared into the hallway.

She really hoped that the reveal wouldn't destroy him.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena was brimming with excitement. The launches had been sent out and soon, the first guests would arrive.

Ben snuck into her room. Sabrina was onsite, so they couldn't roam around freely.

"Ah, there you are looking very handsome I might add."

"Thank you."

"Everything is set. The first half of the evening will be boring and then the fun will begin."

She hadn't shared everything, but he couldn't wait to see the look on Nikolas's face when his identity was revealed.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked up to Vicky's door and knocked. He heard some muffled cursing and then the door swung open. "Wow."

She smirked. "You like?"

"You look beautiful." She had on a two-piece long gown. It was very edgy. The top halter was beaded and the skirt was layered organza. When she turned around, her enter back was revealed.

"Aren't you missing something?"

She spun around. "What?"

"The back of your dress." It was bad enough her belly was partially exposed.

She laughed. "I've heard a lot of rumors about you. I think you can handle it."

His face scrunched up.

"Knock that off, you're getting old and you'll get wrinkles."

He rolled his eyes.

"You look really hot by the way. She's going to regret letting you walk away. I like the hair too." The tux fit him to perfection and he had cut his hair short.

"I found her at my place when I came back this morning."

Vicky finished putting her earrings in. "Really? Does she want you back?"

"She says she's wants us to talk and figure out if we can make it."

"That's good Jason. Maybe she's getting her act together. You need to give it a chance because you'll always have regrets if you don't."

"I know. I think I just am scared to trust it."

"That's your head talking and not your heart. I might be young, but I've watched enough relationships around me to know the difference."

"It's complicated. I'm afraid to get my hopes up when she could still change her mind."

"She came to you and put her heart on the line. I think there's a good chance that she's ready to make it work. Give her a chance." She pinched her fingers together. "You are this close to having it all. You can hang in there a little longer."

"Thanks for giving me good advice. Carly wanted me to sleep with you."

Vicky rolled her eyes. "Now that doesn't surprise me at all because her brain is located between her legs. I get along with her, but you really need better, less self-involved friends who have your best interests in mind."

Jason knew she was right. There was going to be a lot of things changing in his life. He and Carly needed to have a conversation. In the past, he put up with her because he wanted to avoid confrontation and she never listened any way. This time, he'd make sure that she did.

She grabbed her purse and a shawl for the boat ride and Jason escorted her to the car.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick opened the door for Tristan. "You clean up nice."

"So do you."

All the men were wearing tuxes.

Maya came downstairs and Patrick cursed under his breath. "Damn." Normally, her hair was curly, and he loved it that way, but tonight it was pressed straight and she looked like a goddess in a champagne colored, body hugging dress. "Hello gorgeous."

She smiled. "Down boy. Hello Tristan."

"Hi Maya. He's right, you look stunning."

Emma walked down next and Patrick smiled.

"You look beautiful." She had on a beautiful pale blue princess style dress and her hair was pulled back into a loose bun.

"Thank you daddy."

Cam rushed into the room and froze when he saw his girl. "Wow."

She blushed.

Tristan's eyes locked on Elizabeth who had just come out of her room. She had on a pale pink sleeveless gown with a silver belt. The skirt was tulle and full and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. "You look stunning."

She slightly smiled. "Thank you."

"He's right. You look beautiful mom," Cam said.

Patrick opened the door. "Okay, let's go troops."

They piled into a couple of cars and headed to the docks.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Slowly, Windemere began to fill with people.

Laura and Lulu got some punch while Luke stared at the appetizers.

"Don't eat anything. It's probably poisoned."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Nikolas wouldn't stand for that."

"I don't care if he's standing or sitting down. We all know that Helena is skulking around here somewhere."

Lucky walked up to them with Sam who had a slinky black dress on with cleavage for miles. "What's going on?"

"Your father thinks we shouldn't eat anything because it's poisoned."

Lucky chuckled. "He probably has a point."

"We could make Nikolas eat it first," Luke said which prompted Laura to smack him on the arm. His gaze met with Sonny's and he nodded.

"Carly's dress is unbelievable," Lulu said. Her cousin had on a beautiful sleeveless gun metal gray gown. The beading was gorgeous and stopped on her hips. The material in the skirt billowed slightly and the beading pattern was duplicated here and there.

Laura agreed. The couple made their way over to them. "Carly, that dress is to die for."

Carly smiled. "Thank you. Both of you look beautiful."

"Don't eat anything unless you want to die," Luke quipped.

Carly gave him a look. "Seriously?"

"We are in the temple of doom where her highness Helena the Impaler lurks in the shadows."

Sonny chuckled.

Jason walked in with Vicky and Carly made a beeline for them. "Edgy, I love it," she said before giving her an air kiss.

"Thanks. I love yours too."

"Of course you look very handsome," Carly said as Jason gave her a slightly annoyed look.

"He's a little grumpy. Don't mess with him until I can get him a drink," Vicky said.

Sonny chuckled. "Jason, come on. We'll get you a beer."

Jason followed him.

"How is he really doing?" Carly asked.

"A little depressed, but he's hanging in there."

Elizabeth's group walked in.

"Speak of the devil," Carly said.

"She looks beautiful."

"In a muffin, princess purity kind of way."

Vicky shook her head.

Soon Alexis, Julian, and the Zaccharas with Hannah entered the room. Vicky greeted her mom warmly.

Sabrina and Nikolas made their grand entrance and then initiated the first dance and soon the floor was filled with various couples.

Ric quietly slipped into the room and watched as Tristan moved Elizabeth around the dance floor.

Vicky grabbed a grumbling Jason's hand and pulled him into a dance hold. "I know you have a pacemaker and all, but I'll try to go easy on you."

He slightly smiled. "One dance."

"God forbid you have a good time."

"Dancing is a good time?"

"It can be."

After a minute she gave him a look.

"What? Did I step on your foot?"

"Stop moving your thumb on my back please. I'm really not trying to think of you in that way, but you're making it impossible."

"Sorry."

They both looked over at Elizabeth at the same time. "Why don't we switch and I'll dance with her date."

"I don't want to upset her."

"You won't."

She moved them closer and when they were right next to each other, Vicky yelled switch and Tristan and Elizabeth broke apart and she slowly moved into Jason's arms.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous."

Their eyes were locked and it was like the rest of the room had melted away.

Carly sadly watched and realized that whatever was between her best friend and Elizabeth wasn't over and she was probably going to have to learn to live with it.

"You look like someone died," Sonny said.

"I'm slowly dying on the inside, does that count?"

He shook his head. "Maybe you need some psychotherapy."

She smacked him on the arm.

Tristan smiled at Vicky. They had already exchanged names. She thought he was very handsome. "So, are you from Port Charles?" he asked.

"No. My mom was with Sonny and got pregnant and left town and then we came back when I was a teenager. There was lots of drama because Sonny knew I existed, but Carly didn't."

Tristan was surprised. "There's a lot of connected people in this town."

She smirked. "Does that bother you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Relax, I'm not in the business. I own my own clothing store."

"Wow, that's a great accomplish, you can't be that old."

"I'm twenty-six and very proud of my store. It's my baby."

Jason couldn't help but stare at Elizabeth. She was ageless. The music came to an end and they broke apart.

"Thanks for the dance," Liz said softly.

"Anytime."

She walked away and Vicky steered Jason towards some chairs. His phone buzzed and there was a picture waiting for him from Max. He slightly smiled as he took note of the look on Elizabeth's face as they danced. His eyes searched him out and then they nodded at each other from across the room.

Lucky asked Elizabeth to dance. To avoid a scene, she agreed.

"You look beautiful as always," Lucky said.

"Thank you. How are you doing?"

"It's rough right now, but I'm trying to keep it together. It sucks being accused of something you didn't do."

She tried to keep a straight face considering several times in their marriage, he had accused her when she wasn't guilty.

"I want to continue therapy with Aidan. I think it's the only way to heal our relationship."

"It's going to be hard work." She had no faith that he'd be able to dig down deep enough to connect with his son and do what it takes to fix things.

"I know."

Ric interrupted them and deftly moved Elizabeth around the dance floor. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thanks."

He noted she didn't blush like she used to when he'd compliment her. "Are you happy Elizabeth?"

"Do I look sad?"

"No. I just—it's important to me that you're happy. You deserve it."

"I have a full life. I'm good."

Jason's jaw ticked. He hated that Ric was even breathing the same air as Elizabeth.

Sonny noted Jason's agitation and cut in. Ric stepped back and Elizabeth studied Sonny's face. He was older and had some fine wrinkles, but still looked handsome.

"Hello Elizabeth. You look very pretty tonight."

"Thank you. You look handsome as always."

His dimples were on full display. "Thanks. How has life been treating you?"

"Pretty good. Cam just graduated and is engaged to Emma."

"I heard. You must be really proud."

She genuinely smiled. "I am. It seems like yesterday that he had a head full of unruly curls and liked Chugging Charlie."

Sonny chuckled. "Yeah. They were so much easier at that age."

Cam cut in and Sonny shook his hand and congratulated him. "I thought you might need some assistance," he said moving her in the opposite direction.

"If you could steer me over to some chairs so I can sit down, that would be great."

Cam headed towards them. "You're quite popular tonight."

"It must be the dress."

"Or your flawless skin."

She smiled. "Cameron Webber, if you were still getting an allowance from me, I would have to give you a raise."

He chuckled. "If I ever have a daughter, I'm hoping to pass on that gene."

They sat down and Tristan handed her some punch.

"Contrary to Luke's belief, I drank some of it and haven't keeled over, so I don't think it's poisoned."

Liz laughed and drank some. "It's too early in the evening for us to die. She likes the slow burn anyway."

Molly came over and said hello to Cameron and filled them in on what was going on in her life while

Tristan's phone went off and he pulled it out and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Hospital emergency. They need me to come in and talk to kid who just lost his parents in a car accident they were in."

"That's horrible. You should go."

"I'm sorry, but maybe Jason can escort you home."

Her head tilted.

"I can tell something has changed and while I am disappointed, if he can make you happy, then I'll learn to live with it. I don't want to lose our friendship."

"Thank you. I don't either. We haven't figured everything out, but we will."

He kissed her on the forehead. "If there's still time, I'll come back."

She gave him a hug and watched him leave.

Jason walked over to her. "Is everything alright?"

"He had a hospital emergency."

"I'll take you home then."

She slightly smiled. "He actually suggested that and I would definitely like it. What about Vicky?"

"She's our biggest cheerleader."

"That's good to know."

Ric rolled his eyes when he caught their vibe and then went to use the bathroom and when he came out, someone grabbed him and injected him with a drug. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's time for your comeuppance," the stranger said.

"Who are you working for?" His head already started to feel foggy.

"You'll find out soon enough."

He was pushed forward towards a door which housed a hidden staircase. He stumbled down them and then dropped to his knees at the bottom and was hoisted into a wheelbarrow and pushed through a few corridors. His head listed back and fear started to set it. No one would know or care that he was missing. He was screwed.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About a half hour later, the lights dimmed and all movement stopped. Guards stepped in front of the now closed doors and a projector screen came down. Helena's voice filtered throughout the room. When her smile lit up the screen, Luke groaned.

"Hello everyone. I hope you are enjoying yourselves. Actually, I take that back. I really don't care. Tonight is all about the Cassadines. I am announcing the heir to the kingdom along with some juicy secrets that I have been dying to reveal."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I swear her blood has been replaced with formaldehyde."

"First, I'll start with a big bang. Alexis darling, this one involves you."

"This is bad—really bad," Alexis muttered. Julian put his arm around her as they watched pictures of a young Alexis flash onto the screen.

"You were so young and petulant. The night you conceived your daughter, you were a Bergman through and through. After all, your mother had no problem spreading her legs considering she slept with a married man. She would have been so proud. I'm surprised you waited so long to offer yourself up as such an easy lay."

Alexis was mortified. "Get on with it you evil bitch."

Sam smirked.

"Ah, the day your baby was born was very dramatic. Hello Sam. You have caused quite the stir since you came to town. Let's see, you were a con women who seduced men and then stole their money. And then, you slept with Sonny and Jax within twenty-four hours. Really darling, you could at least try to play hard to get."

Sam's mouth dropped open. "Can't someone stop this?"

Inside, Elizabeth and Carly were secretly enjoying it.

"And then you made a fatal error. You went after Jason Morgan."

Sam frowned.

"You used your dead daughter to reel him in, knowing he had a softness for children."

"Liar," Sam said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, you fell in love with him later on, although I'm convinced you were just addicted to the sex and adrenaline. Your spawn died and along the way you found out you were related to Alexis. While your penchant for cleavage and sleeping with bad men is eerily similar, you look and act nothing alike. Did you ever question that—I mean really think about it? Oh wait, I forgot. Your brain is located between your legs. You proved that when you slept with your step father while your mother was dying of cancer. But, you supposedly still loved Jason, right? Tell me, did you scream his name or Ric's?"

Carly bit her lip to keep from smiling as Jason shifted uncomfortably beside her. Sam was cringing and Molly and Kristina were shocked by the revelation.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – I was so excited to get more comments! Yeah! * Guest – I use a USB and one drive but the problem happened when I saved. Oh well. * kikimoo – She really doesn't realize how down Jason was. I went back and forth on the Lucky dance, but decided that Liz is just goodhearted. She doesn't like to kick people while their down and she didn't want to make a scene. * arcoiris0502 – Vicky is 26 and I think I said Tristan was mid thirties. It's a blur. Lol. He was added later, so I don't have him on my spreadsheet. I like him with Vicky too.

So, I fixed my profile. They don't like you to post hyperlinks on this site, so I do have instructions there to see all of my banners. I put them on one page. I did one for this story so you could see all the characters at once. I couldn't find an actress that looks like Emma, so I just did the best I could. Enjoy this juicy chapter. There is so much drama after the gala.

Chapter 17

The smile that lit up Helena's face was wicked and promised bad things to come. "Well, I have some very good news indeed. I am exceedingly delighted to announce that Samantha McCall Morgan Spencer…" She pretended to think. "Maybe I should have also said the last names of all the men you married and conned, but then we'd be here all day. Where was I? Oh yes, Samantha McCall Morgan Spencer is not a Cassadine." There was a picture of Sam with devil horns and a big red 'X' marked the picture. It was juvenile, but Helena couldn't help but include it when Ben had shown her his doodle.

Gasps were heard around the room and Sam wasn't moving as she stared at the screen in disbelief.

"That's right. Alexis, darling, did you ever even consider having a DNA test? I mean I know the accuracy rate in Port Charles is suspect, but you're a lawyer not a complete imbecile. Sam is not a Cassadine and no, I don't know where your true Spawn is and I don't care. Perhaps you should try Courtland Street."

Tears were streaming down Sam's face as a confused Alexis quickly walked over to her and hugged her. "Don't worry, we'll get a test done. I think she's just messing with our heads."

Lucky was stunned as was Nikolas. Molly and Kristina rushed to their sister's side, not believing that it was true.

"And since Samantha is front and center, let me continue on with her vile machinations. She was pretty angry when she found out that Jason and Elizabeth had created Jake Martin Morgan. Elizabeth, that was creative giving him Jason's initials, albeit it a little cruel since you deemed him unfit to be a father. I'll get to you later. Sam, in her grief over Elizabeth's fertility and the supposed fact that she was unable to be the first to be knocked up by her beloved enforcer, went a little crazy. Talk about ovary envy….. She saw the woman who took Jake perpetrate the crime and said nothing. She let everyone suffer because she was glad that Jake was gone and wanted them to pay for lying to her. Honestly Sam, they were trying to protect you because all you did was whine about having a child. Jake was the bane of her existence and she blamed everything on his parents."

Carly was initially stunned, but then yelled out, "How could you Sam?"

Sam eyes grew big as her heart began to beat faster. "Oh God…."

"Did you know?" Lulu asked Lucky.

"Yes."

She was completely floored that Lucky would be okay with that.

"Carly, given that you've spent most of your life on your back or knees, I don't think you should open your mouth, although it does seem to drop open on its own accord."

Carly sneered. "Old bitch," she muttered.

"That's right, Sam never came forward. I doubt she was ever going to admit what she did. And then, to keep Jason from his family, she hired armed men to pretend to terrorize Jake, Cam, and Elizabeth in the park. It worked like a charm because they ceased to have contact to protect the kids."

Cam's eyes filled with tears. Patrick reached over and put his hand on his shoulder.

Helena's voice was coated with ire. "That vile little bitch purposely hurt those children because her little feelings were hurt."

"I had lost it. I was a wreck because I thought I couldn't have kids and they lied to me."

"That is no excuse," Cam yelled. "You took Jason away from us and tried to hurt us."

"They lied to protect you, Sam, because you were so fragile that they thought you couldn't handle the truth and you proved them right. Either way, you acted like a bitch because it's who you are," Helena said smiling.

Sam teetered and then her legs gave out and she crashed to the floor

"Back to our little tale. Unfortunately Elizabeth and Jason forgave the little trollop and Jason allowed her back into his life, a mistake that I'm sure he now regrets. She got knocked up after their wedding and wasn't sure who the father was."

"I didn't sleep with Franco," Sam screamed.

"Ah, so you think. The truth is that you did open your legs for him. I know you had some herbal assistance, but you begged him. He recorded it." On the screen a video played of Sam and Franco. They were hungrily kissing and Sam murmured his name.

"That never happened. I don't remember that. You're lying!"

"Oh, I assure you that I'm not. Whatever drugs he gave you must have been very good, because you had no problems being amorous with him. Of course, you are a whore by nature." Sam's voice screaming Franco's name filtered through the air. "So typical. I'm not sure why you are so upset when you so willingly opened your legs for years to get what you wanted without a care of how much pain your actions would cause. You essentially raped those men when you duped them and took their money. Now you know how it feels."

Sam passed out and the people around her scrambled to wake her up.

Carly grabbed Jason's arm. "Breathe Jason." He was slightly pale and struggling to make sense of it. Franco had indeed raped Sam in his name. Sonny grabbed a chair and Jason sat down and put his head in his hands.

"This is insanity," Elizabeth muttered. She couldn't believe Helena was doing this. She understood humiliation and usually didn't wish it on anyone. Sam deserved some of the public vetting, but considering that technically she was drugged and therefore raped, she did feel bad for her. Looking over at Jason, who was devastated, her heart sunk. He was blaming himself for Franco's actions and she wished that she could do something to help him.

Once Sam was sitting up and coherent, Helena continued. "I know I tend to take liberties with paternity matters, but this time, I outdid myself. I have minions everywhere. Danny Morgan is really Danny Baldwin. He is not Jason's son. His father is Franco. I'll let that sink in for a moment."

Jason was staring at her blankly as Sam's wails were heard throughout the room. He felt a stabbing pain go through his heart as his resolved crumbled. After losing Jake, Danny was all he had. "She's lying."

Nikolas sighed. "I doubt it. With something this big, I'm sure that she had everything checked."

Liz wiped a tear away as she watched Jason's face twist with emotion. He was barely holding on and she understood why. He had just lost another son.

Ben watched them without as if they were all strangers. He was a master at turning them off. Part of him was relieved that his secret was going to be exposed so he didn't have to pretend and turn off his feelings anymore.

"She really went the extra mile for drama this time," John whispered.

"She's building to the grand finale."

Helena continued. "I'm sure that you're wondering why I would go through such lengths to tell this sordid tale. It's because I have a plan regarding my heir and I needed everything to fall in place. That brings me to dear Elizabeth. You have fearlessly faced the queen on several occasions. If it weren't for your wishy washy taste in men, your penchant for lying would have come in handy. I thought you were a better match for my Nikolas then Emily, but alas you were stuck on stupid and insisted on rescuing that insipid Lucky Spencer. I'm sure you are regretting that choice. I certainly hope that you can comprehend that he is the worst thing that has ever happened to you."

Lucky cursed under his breath.

"You wasted most of your adult life rescuing him from himself. He never cared about your happiness or what you wanted. As is always the case with the Spencer family, they only care about what is in it for them."

Laura was livid and Lulu tried to calm her down.

"I don't understand why they can't see that. In fact, Laura is the luckiest of them all because she was blissfully unaware and tucked away in her own mind. I can assure you, it was better to be there then used and abused by Luke, a man who doesn't know the meaning of the word family. But I digress, the only time I had hope for Elizabeth was when she left town. Even though it would have been easier to stay here and perhaps start again with Jason, she chose her children and did what was right for them. It was about time."

Elizabeth gave her the stink eye.

"Jason, I have to say that I was surprised that you relinquished your rights to Jake, but happy nonetheless. You were always so noble, putting everyone's needs before your own. Such a dichotomy you are. If only you had ended Sam's life after she tried to hurt your child. God, I watched and prayed for that, but when you merely threatened her, I knew that maybe your nickname was not truly earned. Your weakness is your heart. What a Cassadine you would have made if you could have just turned that aspect off. My disappointment in you both led me down a path of no return. Even after Sam took away your choices when you had amnesia, lied to you several times, and then later turned to a cop and started an emotional and then physical affair with him, you still forgave her. I know Elizabeth was untoward when she briefly changed Danny's DNA test, but getting back with the woman who harmed your child was idiotic even for you."

A gasp was heard throughout the room and Elizabeth turned red.

"And don't even get me started on Elizabeth who went back to Ric twice, even after he pretended to rape Carly and kidnapped her and held her hostage. He tried to kill you and I'm not just talking about the pills. My sources tell me that he was going to smother you with a pillow while you were unconscious."

Liz's hand flew over her mouth, not realizing that Ric would even consider taking it that far.

"And how about the millions of chances you gave Lucky? He berated you, pushed you, and accused you of doing something bad to Jake and cheating on him. Yet, you still went back. I'm not sure if it was stupidity or you're mentally deficient."

Carly's mouth dropped open again and Elizabeth took in a sharp breath.

"God, I was so proud of you when you lied about that test, but then you ruined it by confessing the next day. You had him and let that slut get her grubby hands on him yet again. Always the noble one—and alone I might add." Helena paused to drink some water. "Jason, did you really go with your heart? I don't think you did. Sam made you feel guilty about not wanting to have a baby and then you felt bad for her and decided to go back to her. I think if you were honest with yourself, you would see that Elizabeth has had your heart for a very long time."

Carly snorted and Jason glared at her. Jason was ready to take out his gun and shoot the screen to bits.

"That brings me to a lesson in Cassadine history."

Jason's phone buzzed in his pocket but he ignored it. Spinelli was desperately trying to reach him, having realized who Ben really was.

A video began to play. "When I was pregnant with Stavros, I was actually having twins. Susan was so beautiful, but Mikkos insisted on only having boys. So, I gave up my daughter to save her. She was adopted and it wasn't until years later that I found out her fate. Twelve years ago, I discovered that while my daughter was now dead, her legacy lived on in my grandson. You see, Susan Moore gave me a gift, one I unfortunately never got to treasure."

Everyone was stunned when pictures of Jason throughout the years appeared on the screen.

"Yes, Jason Morgan is my grandson. He is Russian Royalty: a true Cassadine and former heir to my kingdom."

To say Jason and everyone else were stunned, would be an understatement.

"No….no, that can't be true," he yelled.

Nikolas was pacing back and forth, trying to make sense of everything.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli gasped as he looked at his computer screen. Jason wasn't answering his phone.  
"How could I have not noticed this before?

Ellie plopped down beside him. "What?"

"Ben Marin….Martin."

"Martin?"

He held up the picture of little Jake and then Ben.

"You think Ben is Jake? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, but there are too many coincidences. I need to get word to Jason."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena continued. "And since I know that he would never agree to be my heir or protégé, I had plans for someone else to take the helm. Someone who has proven to be every bit the Cassadine I knew he could be. He is my version of Jason Morgan—the new and improved Jason. His heart is as cold as the blood in my veins. And without further ado, may I introduce, Iákovos Martinos Cassadine, the heir to my throne."

A spotlight lit up Ben's face and everyone gasped.

Nikolas stepped forward. "You can't be Jake. He's dead."

Elizabeth whimpered and stumbled forward. "But—but your eyes are brown."

Ben carefully took out the contacts that he had been wearing and everyone froze. "Hello mother."

Liz's body appeared to be boneless as it swayed and Patrick barely had time to catch her before she hit the floor. People rushed towards her as Jake and Jason stared at one another. Jason had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Jake had been around him for a few weeks and hadn't said a word.

Lucky rushed towards Jake with his arms open. "Son, I missed you so much."

Jake punched him in the face and Lucky dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks. For years, he had dreamed about his fist connecting to the other man's face, wanting nothing more than to end his pathetic life. "You were never my father. The only reason you even agreed to do it was to stick it to Jason and control my mother. You are nothing but a piece of shit."

Lucky was holding his jaw as Laura knelt down next to him. "You're just upset. I loved you. She's done something to your mind like she did to me."

"I am nothing like you and the only person you love is yourself." Jake was vibrating with anger and resentment. "None of you know what it was like for me. I was ripped away from my family and turned into some freak." He gripped his temple for a second and Elizabeth got up with Patrick's assistance and took a few steps towards him.

"Jake, I can't believe it's you. Why didn't you say something?"

"I couldn't."

Liz was barely holding it together. To be this close to her son that she had lost forever was something she couldn't process. "Is it really you? Please be you. I can't take it if this is some sort of sick joke. Please…please." Cam helped steady her as her body teetered from the shock.

"Jake? You seemed so familiar, but the contacts—I can't believe this..." Cam said as his bottom lip quivered.

Jake stared at them blankly. All he could feel was hate and he closed his eyes and talked to himself. "You don't hate them. They're your family." It was a mantra that he frequently recited.

Helena was messing with the device in his head, causing stabbing pain to shoot through his head. "Stop!"

His face contorted as he pressed against his temples, his obvious distress rocked them all and then he fled. A guard stepped out of the way and he disappeared into the hallway.

Abbie was stunned by the turn of events and her father hugged her tightly as she cried.

"Jake," Elizabeth screamed over and over. She was clawing at Patrick, trying to get away.

Jason ran up to her and held her face. "Elizabeth."

Her eyes grew big. "Jason, our son is alive. You—you have to find him. Don't let him leave. I can't lose him again. Please—please Jason."

He leaned his head against her forehead and then kissed it, mentally willing her to stay calm. "I'll find him. I promise." He held her gaze for a few seconds. "Be strong," he said before running towards the door, but the guard blocked his way. "You either move or I fucking end you. What's it going be?"

The guard waited for instructions and then stepped aside.

Elizabeth collapsed again and Maya monitored her pulse. She was emotionally overwhelmed and her body was giving out on her.

"Can we get her off the floor?" she asked.

Nikolas picked her up and carried her out, with Cam and the Drakes following.

Everyone else tried to process what had just happened.

"I don't want to even think what she did to that poor boy," Laura said as she wiped her face. Helena had done so much damage to so many people over the years.

Lucky stood up, holding his jaw. "He can certainly pack a punch."

"This is horrible. I can't believe that she would do this to everyone," Lulu said before looking over at Carly who was very concerned about Jason.

Julian picked up Sam. "We need to get her home." He was numb. The woman in his arms wasn't his daughter and he had just lost his grandson.

Alexis nodded. They would straighten everything out later, for now, Sam needed them. Even if she wasn't her daughter, she couldn't just abandon her right now. They were all victims and Sam hadn't spoken or barely blinked for quite a while. "Lucky, I'm taking Sam home with me."

He gently touched his wife's face. She had just lost her family and he knew that she was going to be emotional for a while. "Fine. I'll get Danny and stop by in the morning."

"Not much leaves me speechless, but that was crazy even for Helena's standards," Maxie said to Mac who just shook his head. Nothing surprised him where Helena was concerned.

"I'm going to go check on Elizabeth before we go," Felicia said.

Spencer wasn't saying much, which worried Josslyn. Michael and Morgan were standing off to the side with their dates, discussing it. The secrets that Helena had divulged had rocked everyone. Danny and the younger kids were hanging out at the Drake household with Damian and Ellie and were oblivious to how much life would change for some of them. Hannah, Johnny, and Vicky decided to leave. Vicky had already sent Jason a text that she would be there if he needed her.

John hustled Abbie and Zoe out of there. Helena had witnessed Abbie's connection with Jake and he didn't want her to confront the young women.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Thanks to those who took the time to comment! I really appreciate it! Loved reading them! * Guest – Re: the rape - I think I'm trashing Sam enough in this story. There is still more to come. Bottom line, she wouldn't have slept with Franco at that time period on the show because she had finally gotten Jason back and married him. She wasn't giving that up. Just because Jason is upset because he blames himself doesn't mean he's going to reach out to her or anything. It will be a bumpy ride for Sam and Lucky. You'll like it. * GuestW – I read about what happened on the show. No words, but we knew it was coming and I thought it would be worse (at the wedding).

Would like to give a shout out to leeleelayla5 – She called the Susan More, Jake is the grandson connection in the first comment to this story. I laughed when I read it, but lots more surprises to come.

It really bugged me how they wrote Jake is alive on GH. Liz barely had a reaction and seemed more concerned with Jakeson and her lie then little Jake. It was bizarre to me. That is why I had her react more strongly.

Chapter 18

Outside, Jason watched the boat with Jake take off and his stomach churned with worry. He called Sonny to get an update. "Sonny? How is Elizabeth?"

"She's bad. Nikolas carried her out of the room. Did you find him?"

"He took off on a boat. I'm going to the launch."

"Alright, we're going to leave."

Jason headed to the launch and ended up taking the same one as John, Abbie, Zoe, Mac, Felicia, and Maxie.

"You must be happy," John said.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

John smiled. "John O'Brien."

Jason's mouth dropped open. "Johnny."

"He was my dad."

"Did he know about you?"

"No. He was hot and heavy with my mom who was a waitress and then he left town." It was a crazy coincidence that he was chosen to be Jake's guard.

Jason sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You look like him."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Did you…." He looked around, noting his audience.

"I didn't do it." Jason hadn't pulled the trigger on Johnny, but he knew who did. That was information that would go to his grave. He had liked Johnny. They weren't close, but he had betrayed them and they had done what they had to in order to protect the business.

"Look, I know what he did was wrong and he paid the price for it. I don't have any beef with you." He found out a lot of information from a former guard.

"What about Sonny?"

John looked at the water and pondered the question. He did hate Sonny, but more for how the man had affected Jake's life more than anything. "It's not why you think. Jake—I tried my best to counteract what Helena did to him. I know you want to talk to him, but he's hurting and he needs some space. He won't go far. He can't. Helena won't allow it." Jason's face wore a lethal mask and John wondered if Helena had underestimated him. "He'll come to you. He's torn right now, but he doesn't totally hate you. Let him calm down."

Jason closed his eyes and his shoulders slumped. "I can wait. If you see him, please tell him to go talk to Elizabeth. She needs to know that he's okay and that he's not leaving," he said with a tone filled with pain and regret.

"I will tell him that."

Abbie brushed a tear away and Zoe grabbed her hand. Jake was hurting so badly and she just needed to hold him and tell him that it was going to be okay.

"Listen, we'll go stay at the Metro Court. I think he'll come to you at the apartment," she whispered, wanting to give them some time alone.

Abbie nodded. "Thanks."

The launch stopped and they got off. Jason watched them leave and then answered his phone.

"Jason, it's Nikolas."

"How is she?"

"She's a mess. Patrick just left with her. He said if she doesn't calm down, he might have to sedate her."

Jason sat on a bench. "I couldn't catch Jake. What should I tell her?"

"Can you wait to see her until tomorrow?"

Jason groaned.

"If you tell her bad news, I'm scared she'll completely fall apart."

Jason felt like he failed her. "Okay."

"We need to talk at some point."

"I don't care about being a Cassidine, but I do want a test at some point. She took my son and let us think he died and then molded him into some killing machine. I'm telling you right now that if I ever see her, she's dead." He ended the call, his muscles strained to the max and the anger that was raging inside of him almost caused him to throw his phone into the water. His overwhelming need to destroy something was just the tip of the iceberg.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake was sitting against some crates. He had heard what Jason said, but he didn't think anyone could ever kill Helena. She defied every odd and right now, she was fucking up his life royally.

The launch with Elizabeth arrived and he heard them get off.

"Patrick, did you hear from Jason? He won't let me down. He'll find him."

Patrick's eyes filled with tears. He hadn't seen her so broken in a long time. "Elizabeth, I believe you. It just might take him some time okay? We're going to get you home and I'll help you feel better okay."

Liz swallowed languidly and then her bottom lip quivered. "I just want my son. I need to hold him. He needs his mom."

Maya kissed Liz on the cheek and hugged her. "Come on."

A tear ran down Jake's cheek. The emotions coursing through his body were overwhelming and something he wasn't used to. He waited a few minutes and then got up and slipped down an alley, disappearing into the shadows. There was something he needed to handle.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A completely composed Jake walked into the basement of a house on the outskirts of town and then punched in a code and walked into a panic room. It was hidden pretty well and no one would probably ever find it unless they razed the place. Ric slowly lifted his head up.

"Hello Ric,"

"You—Ben right?"

"Wrong. You missed all the fun, but I'll get to that later."

"Why did you do this? Do you work for Sonny?" He didn't think he had pissed off his brother lately, but he couldn't think of anyone else who would do something so dramatic. Sonny wouldn't let Jason end him and this wasn't Jason's style.

Jake laughed. "Hell no. You are here right now so that you can pay for what you did to Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes. The drugs in your system will prevent you from fighting me. Do you remember drugging her and almost killing her?"

"I loved her. It was an accident."

Jakes eyes darkened. "People like you never take responsibility for anything."

Ric frowned. "Didn't you have brown eyes?"

"Ric, focus. You were screwing around with Faith Roscoe and Elizabeth lost her baby because of you."

"I had no control over Faith."

"Exactly. Yet you slept with her and she wanted you which sealed that baby's fate. Then you kidnapped Carly and put her in a room similar to this. Oh wait, I skipped something before that. Didn't you make her think that she slept with you while under the influence? That would have been rape by the way."

"I was a mess back then. Sonny's rejection sent me over the edge."

Jake's eyes blazed with fury. "There is no excuse for what you did."

"You're right. I know I was wrong. I've apologized."

"Did you apologize to Elizabeth for almost holding a pillow over her face and suffocating her to hide your secret?"

Ric's mouth dropped open. "How do you know that?" He had never told a sold and deeply regretted even thinking about it.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. I know everything you piece of shit." He pinned Ric to the mattress, holding a pillow over his head as the older man struggled to find air where there was none. And before his body went totally limp, Jake pulled it off and an almost unconscious Ric frantically sucked in some air. "How did that feel? That is what you would have done to her right? Cause she deserved to die after all the despicable things you did to her." He started to beat on Ric and then pulled back as tears washed down Ric's face.

Jake stood back. "You still don't know who I am do you?"

Ric whimpered. "No." He was shaking and trying to figure out how to talk his way out of this situation.

"I am Jacob Martin Morgan."

Ric's eyes grew big. "How?"

"Helena. I'm back to seek vengeance over the people who have hurt my family."

"Jake, Elizabeth wouldn't want me dead."

"Do I look like I give a shit? Her judgment sucks when it comes to you. I'm done here."

"Are you just going to leave me to die?" Ric's eyes were wide and he started to sweat as the realization sunk in that he was never leaving the room.

Jake slightly smiled when he saw the look of horror on Ric's face. "Yes. The oxygen will slowly be drained from the room until there isn't any. You will eventually suffocate. I thought it was appropriate in many ways. God knows you suffocated my mother's hopes and dreams. Rot in hell, although I think that's even too good for you."

RIc yelled after him. "Please, don't do this. I'll leave and never come back."

The door slid open. "You're getting what you deserve and I don't feel an ounce of guilt about it. By the way, my parents are getting back together." He didn't know that for sure, but the look on Ric's face was well worth the embellishment.

The door shut and Jake sent a message to John to come by the next day and seal the room so no one would ever find it. With that deed done, he headed back to town.

Inside Ric started to sob and yelled out Jake's name one more time before panic set in and he thought he was losing his mind. He looked around wildly, trying to see if he could use something to stay alive longer, but there was nothing. Curling up in a ball on the bed, he tried to breathe shallowly, but after a few minutes, he broke down again. It would take three days before the room drained and Ric took his last breath. During that time, he lost it completely as he slowly waited for his life to expire.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie paced in her apartment. There was a knock on her door and she ran to open it. "Jake."

Jason stared back at her. "I just have to know that he's okay. Can you take my number? Just text me that he's fine. Can you do that?"

"If he sees me….."

"Please Abbie."

She went and grabbed her phone and handed it to him. Jason programmed the number in.

"Thank you."

"Jason, it might be a while until he lets you make up for lost time."

"I can wait him out."

She nodded and shut the door.

Jake waited until Jason took off and then snuck into the building. Abbie had just sat down when she heard the light knock. Running for the door, she threw it open to find a devastated Jake.

"Why was he here?"

"He just wanted me to let him know that you are okay."

"I'm far from okay Abbie."

She held out her hand and he took it and came inside where she pulled him into her arms. "What do you need?" He looked like he was coming out of his skin.

"To feel something other than fear, pain, and loathing. Right now, I think I'm about to explode."

Abbie touched his face and with a shuddering breath she said, "I'm yours." He looked different with blue eyes and she couldn't help but stare. His kiss was sudden and almost bruising. She was shoved against the wall, momentarily leaving her breathless. He pulled back, panting. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't"

His mouth was on her again, and she felt her t-shirt rip away. It was the hottest thing anyone had ever done to her. She quickly helped free him from his shirt. For a moment, he stood still as she moved her hands over his chest and when her fingers brushed against his nipples his eyes darkened and he lifted her up, pinning her against the door. She could feel his arousal and slightly moaned. He carried them across the room and they landed awkwardly on the couch.

"I need you Abbie."

"I know. I need you too."

He drove her crazy until she screamed his name and then he took her, making her his as Abbie gave herself to the one man that she didn't think she'd be able to live without. It was rough and demanding and by the time they both surrendered to the bliss, they were both completely spent.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason drove to Patrick's and just stared at the house. The lights were on, but he couldn't bear to tell Elizabeth that he didn't have any more information. People came and went, picking up their kids. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes and his mind went to Danny. He wasn't his son. As devastated as he felt, he couldn't imagine how Danny was going to feel about it. The kid was already screwed up. He had a feeling that Sam and Lucky might not agree to still let him see Danny. Angrily, Jason hit the steering wheel with his hands. There was a knock on the window and his head jerked to the side. Maya was standing there and then walked around the car and he let her in.

She slid onto the seat and shut the door. "She's sedated. We didn't think she'd get any sleep if she wasn't. Cam is trying to talk to Aidan and he's really upset. Do you think you could come inside?"

"Do you think it would do any good?"

"I don't know, but maybe if he knew you were going to keep an eye out for Jake, it would make him feel better."

"Alright."

"Elizabeth is fragile right now, but I really think that once she sees and speaks to Jake, she'll be okay. She was just shocked. I know Patrick isn't your biggest fan, but Liz and I talk and I know that you are important to her, so don't let anyone keep you away okay?"

Jason appreciated the sentiment. "Okay." His phone vibrated and it was Abbie saying Jake is safe.

They went inside and when Aidan saw Jason he stood up. "Did you find him?"

"I know where he is and he's safe."

Aidan walked up to Jason and held out his hand and Jason ignored it and hugged him. A sentiment that Aidan greatly appreciated.

"It's going to be okay. Helena messed with his head and he just needs to calm down."

"I don't understand why he didn't want to come home with us." He couldn't believe all the times he had spoken to his brother and didn't even know it was him.

"He's confused and angry."

"Does he think that we gave up on him?" Aidan wiped his face.

"I don't think so. We don't even know exactly what he has been through, but it safe to say that Helena might have messed with his brain and his memories."

Cam pounded on the couch next to him. "I hate her. Who would do something like this? He was a kid." Tears were pouring down his face and Emma was barely holding on herself.

"I'm so sorry Cam," Emma said.

"I feel like we've lost him all over again." This was devastating. Helena had taken away his little brother and he had missed him so much.

"You haven't. Just try to be patient with him. Deep down in his heart, he knows that you aren't the enemy."

Cam put his head in his hands and just let it out. All those years of blaming himself and now Jake comes back and doesn't seem like he wants anything to do with them. "It's my fault."

"What?" Patrick asked.

"I was his brother. I should have gone with him. It should have been me."

Emma gasped and pulled Cam into her, hugging him tightly as he lost all control.

Jason closed his eyes. Helena had caused them so much pain. A scream came from the bedroom and he ran to it. Elizabeth was sitting up in bed with a dazed look on her face. "Elizabeth."

She didn't answer him.

"I think she's still asleep," Patrick said. "Lay back," he said softly.

Liz allowed him to lay her down and her eyes closed again.

Jason went by the window and looked out. It was excruciating seeing them all hurting when he felt like he couldn't do anything to ease their heartache.

Maya went back into the living room and Aidan walked over to Jason. "I need her to pay. If you ever loved my mom and Jake, then she needs to pay."

Jason sighed. "I don't want any of the violence to touch you. Let me worry about it okay? You concentrate on your mom and Cam. Jake is going to need all of you to heal."

"He'll need you too."

Jason turned to face him. "I'm not going anywhere Aidan."

"Even if my mom tells you to go?"

"I promise you—no bailing."

Aidan took a deep breath. "Thanks." The enforcer made him feel safe and he liked him.

Jason left and Patrick followed him out.

"I hope you just meant what you said."

"That's between me and Elizabeth, but I'm not going anywhere."

"I just can't watch her hurt anymore. She deserves to be happy. If you think you're the one to do it, then for God's sake be the man that she deserves and make it happen."

Patrick walked away and Jason got in his car. He really wanted a drink, but he needed to keep his head clear in case they needed him.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I know there is a lot of emotional stuff going on now, but in the end, it will be worth it.

Chapter 19

Jake shot up in the bed and a startled Abbie threw the covers bent forward.

"Are you alright?"

He was rubbing his temples and she knew it was another headache and probably a nightmare.

"Do you want some aspirin?"

"Please."

She got up and got him some water and pills. "Lay back."

He got settled again and she ran her fingertips through his hair. "Feels nice."

"I'm worried. The headaches are getting worse."

"If something should happen to me….."

"Don't talk like that Jake. Everyone just got you back."

"That's just it. I'm not me. I'm the monster that Helena created. The crazy thing is that I kind of like knowing that I could wipe all of them away, even my father."

"It's all you know. Do you really want them dead?" It was a crazy conversation. Jake seems so convinced that this was his fate.

"Deep down, maybe not. Sometimes I love them and sometimes…"

"That part that loves them is you Jake. All that hate was born from a sadistic old bitch who took you away from your family and twisted up everything you knew. Did she want you to hate your mom?"

"She tried after a while. At first, she was nice and I depended on her and grew to think she was all I had. But then, she started to mess with my head. I fought her, but it was so hard. When I got there, I was in a coma. She hired the best doctors and they nursed me back to health. I was weak and had to learn how to walk again. I missed my mom and brothers so much, but Helena kept telling me that she didn't want me—that she abandoned me for Lucky. She told me about Jason and that he was my real father, but that he didn't want me. I was so upset. I would tell her that I hated her and she liked that."

"She feeds off of hate and fear."

"I tried to remember them and it got harder and harder. Then John showed up when I was fourteen and everything changed. He was my lifeline. When he saw what Helena was doing, he tried his best to protect me. I went through a grueling boot camp every day. John got a buddy of his to spy on people in Port Charles. Every once in a while, he'd go away and I hated that because I was alone. I would be terrified that he wouldn't come back and then I'd have no one. But he always returned and he would show me pictures and videos of my mom, Cam, and Aidan. He kept them alive for me. I owe John a lot."

"He loves you Jake. You're his family too."

Jake turned so he could face her. "The more of the truth I found out, the harder it was to love the adults in my family. I ended up turning off my emotions so that I could survive. It was easier to be cold and unfeeling then to let myself bask in the hurt I felt by the decisions they made. I don't hate my mom and honestly, my dad is the only one who will probably understand what I'm going through. I'm just so disconnected and I don't know what to say to them. In a way, they are strangers. I was nine when I was struck by that car. It seems like centuries ago. I don't remember that little boy anymore. He's dead and I can't be the Jake they knew and loved."

Abbie hated this. Jake was in so much pain and so was his family. "Then don't be. Figure out who you are now, separate from the hatred and whatever bullshit Helena planted in your head. It's going to take time for it to make sense."

"I suck at being patient."

She slightly smiled. "I'll be right here for you. Always know that I won't judge you okay?"

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve you."

"She has taken so much from you, but she didn't destroy you. There is good inside of you Jake. You've already shown that. Focus on that—don't let her win."

He drew her closer and tucked her head under his chin. When she felt him start to kiss her neck she grinned.

"Is someone ready for round two?"

"Definitely, but this time we're taking it slow."

Abbie didn't care as long as he was in her arms. She had no idea what tomorrow would bring, but she did know that Jake was strong and she believed that he would win in the end. He had to.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tristan walked into Patrick's house. "Where is she?" Maya had filled him in.

"She's in her bedroom staring out the window like she's expecting to see him pull into the driveway any minute."

Patrick pointed to the room and Tristan knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He pushed it open. "Hey." She looked tired. There were dark circles under her eyes and he could tell that she had cried recently. "I thought maybe you needed to talk to someone. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last night."

"It's okay. You were needed elsewhere. I understand. How is the child you were treating?"

"Sad, but his grandparents were there for him. Do you need a friend or a doctor?"

She sat down on the chair and he took a seat on the end of the bed. "Both."

"Talk to me."

"My Jakey is back, but he's all grown up and he's nothing like the boy who left here. Helena tried to suck all that was good out of him and I don't think I'll ever get him back." Her voice cracked as she struggled to keep it together. "The one person I thought could put me back together is tearing me apart right now. I'm not sure if Jake hates me for the decisions I made or not. Maybe it's the not knowing that is driving me absolutely bonkers. What if he does hate me? What if he can't' forgive me and then there is Helena. I want to kill her right now. She took my baby from me and I hate her so much that I think I'd strangle her if she walked through that door right now. Does that make me like her because I want her dead?"

"No. It means you're human. You need answers right now and there are none."

She wiped at her face. "I held him you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I was on the bridge and we had this really good talk. I think that is the only thing giving me hope. He encouraged me and he let me hold him."

"I'm so sorry you're having to deal with all of this."

"I feel like a train wreck right now. I hate feeling weak."

"Elizabeth, you've been through so much. I don't think you realize how strong you really are."

He stood and walked over to her. "Come here."

She moved into his arms and he hugged her tightly for quite a while wishing there was something he could do to make her feel better.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam walked into her house and looked around. It was quiet and she wondered what was going on. Lucky appeared from the hallway and stopped in his tracks. "Hey." He quickly covered the distance between them and embraced her. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm mortified and angry at Helena for blowing my life apart." She had just spent an hour with her horrified sisters. They were so angry about the things she had done. If Helena was telling the truth about her parentage, then she knew things would never be right between them again. Alexis would probably count her blessings too. She tried to convince them that she was sorry for what she did and had risked her own life to save Jake from the Russians. Over the years, she had changed and hadn't conned or slept around again. Danny pretty much changed everything for her.

"Where's Danny?"

"I let him go over to Avery's house."

Sam's mouth dropped open. "Are you crazy? He doesn't know yet. Suppose he overhears Sonny or Carly talking? Jesus Lucky, could you be any more stupid?"

"Don't yell me at me Sam. If we don't have each other's backs, then we have nothing right now."

She put her hands over her face for a second. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe what Franco did. He swore that he lied and we didn't have sex."

Lucky closed his eyes. "You were raped Sam. He took advantage of you."

"Danny is going to be devastated. We need to get over there right now."

He grabbed his keys. "Let's go."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Avery turned on her television as Danny fiddled with her laptop.

"The gala at Windermere took a bitter turn when Helena Cassadine released a video not only stating that Samantha Spencer was not a Cassadine, but that her child Danny, whom she believed was Jason's Morgan's, was not his. Instead, his father is none other than Franco Baldwin."

They both froze.

"Not only that, but it turns out that Jake Morgan is alive and well. You heard me people. Does anyone stay dead in this town? We also found out that Sam Spencer watched Jake Morgan get kidnapped and said nothing and hired armed men to terrorize them in the park to keep lovebirds Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan apart. Apparently, she was a con woman back in the day and seduced men and then bled them dry."

Avery fumbled for the remote and turned it off. Spinning around, she watched Danny start to hyperventilate. She grabbed the laptop out of his hands. "Mom! Dad!"

She could hear footsteps and soon Carly appeared.

"What's wrong? Danny?" She ran to him and he started to sob and she held onto him. "Shhh, it's okay."

"It's not okay," Avery whimpered.

"What happened?"

"I turned on the television. I didn't know. Is it true mom? Is Franco really Danny's father?"

"That's what Helena said."

"He's going to leave me. He won't want me anymore. Did my mother lie?" His head shot up and Carly was taken aback by the amount of hatred she saw. "No. She didn't know Danny. She was devastated."

Sam ran into the bedroom. "Danny."

"Don't come near me. You hurt Jake? How could you mom? He was a baby."

Sam was floored.

"Television," Carly said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize to that whore!"

Everyone gasped and Lucky stepped into the room. "Don't you dare talk to your mother like that. Jason and Elizabeth had lied about Jake's parentage and she felt betrayed. She thought she couldn't have any kids and she lost it."

"There is no excuse for hurting a baby like that." Danny couldn't fathom it. "So you slept with Franco while you were married to Jason?"

"I was raped," Sam yelled, immediately putting her hand over her mouth.

Danny stood up in a daze. "Did you even want me?"

"Danny, I love you. You were my little miracle. I didn't know. I—please don't hate me. I made mistakes, but I turned my life around. I fought for you when you were sick."

"I'm not going home with you." He would never live this down. As if the amount of teasing he got now wasn't enough, when everyone found out the truth, the kids at school would never let him live it down that he was a product of rape.

"Danny! Enough!" Lucky yelled. "You are hating on the wrong person."

Danny started to laugh as tears poured down his face. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you are the one that I should be hating right now. I want to talk to my real father. Maybe he'll fight for me because I don't want to live with you."

Sam was crying hard. "Please don't say that."

"I need to see Jason. I need to see him now!"

"I'll call him," Carly said stepping into the hallway. She quickly dialed. "Come on Jason, pick up."

After the third ring, he answered. "Morgan."

"Jason, can you come over to the house? Danny is here and he was watching television with Avery and he knows everything. He's freaking out right now."

"I'll be right there."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason wasn't prepared for the scene when he entered the house. Sam was sitting on the couch sobbing with Lucky holding her. The last thing Lucky Spencer wanted was to see Jason Morgan's face.

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs," Lucky said quietly.

Jason took the steps two at a time. Carly was standing in the doorway and turned to greet him.

"Thank God. He won't stop crying. I'm scared he's going to hurt himself."

Taking a deep breath, Jason moved into the room. Danny was laying in a heap on the floor and Avery was doing her best to try and comfort him.

"Danny."

For the first time in years, his son looked so young. His bottom lip quivered and he let out a tortured noise, "Daddy."

Jason's heart broke and he dropped down to his knees and Danny hurled himself towards the only man he thought of as his father, who caught him and gently started to rock his body as Danny fell apart. "Don't leave me. Please. I'm so sorry."

Carly lost it and Avery hugged her mom. Everyone in the room was feeling his ragged emotions.

Jason was scared that Danny was irrevocably broken. "I won't leave you, but you have to calm down."

Lucky pushed passed Carly.

"What are you doing?"

"Danny, let's go."

Carly punched him in the arm. "Are you crazy? Leave them alone."

"Danny, I said let's go."

Jason's head snapped around and he stared at Lucky lethally. "You are not going anywhere with him." He felt Danny go limp and then laid him on the floor. "Danny!"

Carly quickly knelt. "His pulse is strong. I think he just passed out."

"I—I don't have a good feeling about this. I'm taking him to the hospital."

"He'll be fine. He'll get over it," an annoyed Lucky said.

Carly muttered a curse word under her breath as Jason quickly shot up and pinned Lucky against the wall.

"Haven't you done enough damage? Does it even faze you that Aidan and Danny hate you?"

"It's just a stage, now get off of me before I arrest you."

Jason leaned closer so only Lucky could hear him. "Right now, you are not a cop and I will fucking kill you if you hurt him anymore. Now say you understand me or nobody will find your body when I'm done."

Lucky stuttered briefly before finding his balls again. "Fine."

Jason shoved him into the wall and then picked up Danny and took him downstairs. Sam was shocked, but followed him to the car. They got in. She held her son's head on her lap as Jason sped to the hospital.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm not going to abandon him. He's hurting."

"Jason, he's not yours." Just saying it killed her.

"He has been mine for fifteen years Sam. I'm going to tell you the same thing that I just told Lucky. If you do not do right by Danny, I'll end you both."

Sam's eyes were wild. "I can't believe you threatened me again. Do you really think that I'd hurt my own son?"

"Yes, because your judgment fucking sucks. Do you even care that Danny hates Lucky?"

"It's just a phase."

Jason muttered under his breath. "Aidan and Danny hate him for good reason and you just allow that prick to treat your son like shit."

"Danny has issues."

"I wonder why."

He pulled into the hospital parking lot and then grabbed his son and rushed inside. Epiphany directed him to a gurney and he gently laid Danny down and explained what happened. Monica had come in to do some volunteer work and came upon the scene. The details of the party had been on television all day so she was aware of what had gone down. She pulled Jason into her arms and hugged him and then they sat. Sam was quiet, thinking about what Jason had said. It hurt her to her core that he thought so lowly of her. Finally, Kevin and Epiphany walked towards them.

"How is he?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid that he's quite traumatized. He won't speak and he's not responding at all."

Jason felt his heart beat faster. "What does that mean?"

"I'm afraid Danny has had some sort of psychological breakdown. We've admitted him to the psych ward."

Jason looked down as Monica rubbed his back.

"No—this is all wrong. He'll be fine," Sam said emotionally.

"Sam and Jason, why don't you come say goodbye."

They walked towards the room and Sam started to lose it when she saw Danny staring off into space. "Danny, please come back. I love you. I'll do whatever you want. We'll go away." There was no response so Jason took his hand and squeezed it. "I love you Danny. I just want you to get better. I promise that I'll spend time with you. We'll work it out." Danny didn't acknowledge either one of them and they finally left.

"He'll be in good hands," Kevin said.

"Whatever isn't covered by his insurance, I'll pay."

Kevin nodded and Jason went into the hallway and embraced his mother. Lucky rushed into the waiting room, so Jason left. He just needed to get away, so he drove up to Vista Point. Jake was already there with John and they hid and then watched Jason go to the bridge. He was clearly distraught. And then to Jake's astonishment, Elizabeth walked over to the bridge too.

"Jason?" She had come here to feel closer to Jake.

He turned and when she saw the devastation on his face she immediately assumed the worse. "Is Jake okay?"

"I—think so."

"Then what happened?"

"Danny found out by accident and he lost it. Lucky showed up and made it worse and he had a psychological break. They had to admit him to the psych ward."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." She pulled him into her arms. "They'll take care of him Jason. It's just a lot to process."

"I don't know what to do. I told him I wouldn't abandon him."

She touched face. "You're a good man. Danny is lucky to have you in his life and he knows that."

"Suppose he's too far gone?"

Liz bit her lip. "Don't think like that."

"Are you okay?"

"No, but I spoke to Tristan and I feel a little better. I just need to see my son—to explain."

"I'm scared that Helena did something really bad to Jake, like she did to Lucky."

"I know."

"Look, it's going to be dark soon. You should go. I'll come by later."

Her eyes reflected so much pain, but he also saw hope. Somehow, this tiny woman always managed to find it and Jason didn't understand how. "You promise?"

"Yes. I won't let you down."

She hugged him and then started to leave and slightly turned around. "After all this is over, we need to have a long talk about us."

"I've been ready to have that talk for a long time."

"I know. Be safe."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – Re: Cam. He's been away at college for 5 years, so he would have more of an outside perspective at this point (especially re: Lucky who has been back that long). He'll be in and out and will weigh in. * ilovedana53, Guest, Kikimoo – Re: Sam. You can call Liz a terrible mother for being with Lucky how many times….but you don't. Hell, Lucky had drugs around Cam and fired a gun in the house while he was there and Liz still took him back like it didn't matter. So in all fairness, sometimes you go into things thinking it's going to be one way and stuff happiness and it gets messy. You hold on when you shouldn't. On the show Sam was a pretty good mom to Danny, so I'm following that guideline, but clearly she is making mistakes and will pay the price for them, just like Liz's kids are paying the price for her choices. I think the interesting parallel between Sam and Liz is that they both didn't have good examples of love or parenthood and they have made mistakes with their kids as a result.

I really struggled with the Jason/Jake scene. I hope it's okay.

Chapter 20

Once Liz was gone, Jake stepped out from behind a tree, startling Jason.

"Jake."

His son stared at him blankly.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Talk to me. What did she do to you?"

His gaze slowly lowered. "I'm not sure. There was brainwashing. She tried to get me to hate you and everyone that hurt you and my mom."

"Did it work?"

"Partially. Look, I don't have the answers. I don't know everything she did to my head. John tried to get me to hold onto the love I had for my mom and brothers, but it was a constant struggle. There was no peace. When I slept, she fed things into my brain. When I was awake, she was relentless making me watch videos and mentally abusing me. I don't even know who I am anymore. I'll never be that little boy you walked away from."

Jason felt like he was punched in the gut. "Jake, I'm sorry. We really thought we were protecting you."

"Look how well that turned out. All of it was for nothing because I was still taken—ripped away from my family. I have suffered every day since then—unspeakable suffering. You abandoned me!" Jake was shaking. "I hate you for that. You didn't fight for me."

Tears stung Jason's eyes and then Jake pounced on him, punching him hard and they crashed down to the ground.

"Jake, stop it!"

Jake pinned Jason down. His father didn't want to hurt him, so he just let him manhandle him. "Right now, I want to kill you. Everything in my head tells me that you need to die." Spittle flew through the air as he snarled on those words.

Jason stared into his eyes and wondered how he could reach him. "Fight it Jake. This is not you, it's her."

Jake tightened his grip around Jason's neck. "I killed Ric."

"What?"

"I did something you didn't have the balls to do. He hurt you and my mother. God, he almost killed her. I made him suffer, just like you should have done but didn't have the guts to do."

Jason felt sick to his stomach.

"What? Nothing to say? You should have told Sonny to go fuck himself and handled Ric. You didn't protect her!"

"I tried to warn her, but she hated me and wouldn't listen."

"What the hell did you expect? You married Courtney."

"Elizabeth wanted nothing to do with me."

Jake punched him again. His breathing was erratic and uneven as he struggled to get a hold of his emotions. "You want to know the only thing that has stopped me from completely hating you?"

"Yes."

"John. "I knew what you did when everyone wasn't around. You watched after mom, Cam, and Aidan. I have video of you looking crushed because you couldn't be with them. I know it hurt you deeply. If you did what Lucky did to Aidan, you would be dead. I'm just so mad at you for not thinking that you were enough—that you let your insecurities get in the way. If you had just fought, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Jake was pounding Jason's head against the ground as he yelled the last sentence. His father was done and used his brute strength to flip them.

They rolled twice and Jason got the upper hand and held him down. "Jake, stop it. I'm sorry I didn't fight harder. I was broken. It hurt so bad that Elizabeth didn't think I should be a father to you. I gave up and I shouldn't have. It was like Michael all over again and it just killed me. I thought that maybe I wasn't meant to be a father. It's easy to say that I should have told her no and then did everything I could to protect you and support her, but I couldn't say no to her. She had everything to lose and I understood. I chose the violent life. She didn't want that for you and neither did I. You were kidnapped because of me. I just—I couldn't ruin your life. If you had died because of me….." his voice broke and he slumped to the side.

"I can't do this. There is no good excuse. I failed you. I failed Elizabeth. I should have made her see that Lucky was not her only option. I just didn't think I deserved her or that she really wanted to be with me. I would sneak around so I could get a look at you. Every once in a while I'd get to hold you and I cherished every moment. You were beautiful and I just couldn't let you get hurt. I watched Michael get shot. He was kidnapped. I couldn't put Elizabeth through that kind of pain. She had already been through so much. It was like I was punished for all the bad choices I had made and I just accepted my fate."

Tears were pouring down Jake's face and he looked so conflicted. "But you loved Sam and she knew that. My mom felt guilty for being pregnant with me and I think deep down she didn't think that she had a chance with you. She shut down her emotions for you and did what she thought was easy." John had been very good at getting audio. There were a few times that Elizabeth had discussed that day with Robin when she came to visit. Jake had listened to it over and over. There were a few conversations that Jason had with Carly, but he didn't need to hear the words when he could see the devastation on Jason's face. "I know that she didn't believe in you and that you were just as screwed up as she was, but how could you go back to Sam? After all she did, why did you give her another chance?"

Jason closed his eyes. "I had broke her. She was shot and supposedly couldn't have kids. She lashed out because she was so deeply hurt and then she saved you and Elizabeth forgave her. Eventually, I forgave her too. Even your mother told me it was okay and encouraged me to be happy with her. I think in my mind I thought that I didn't have a lot of choices—that everyone would end up leaving me, so I tried to forgive her because she was willing to accept everything and I blamed myself for her pain. It felt good that someone wanted me. She seemed like she had calmed down and got how wrong she had been and I felt guilty that my life had scarred her so badly."

Jake sat up. "What you failed to see was that although Sam chose to be with you and said she accepted all the risks, when the gunshots hit her, she blamed you to control you. She knew you had a heart and would feel guilty. You were manipulated. From what mom told Robin, Sam was really cruel to her and threw my disappearance in her face."

"I didn't know."

"Would it have made a difference?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I was lonely and wanted someone by my side who really wanted me and accepted me—who chose me. I watched Elizabeth chose Lucky over and over for so many years that I never expected to ever truly win her heart. She wasn't an option at the time anyway."

"You thought that Sam understood you and you needed to be wanted and accepted. I get it. But, she made herself available and became whoever you needed her to be. That isn't real, Jason."

"My head was so twisted back then. I don't think I knew what love was anymore. It's not like your mom accepted my lifestyle."

"She only saw the good in you and that is who she fell in love with. She didn't think the violence defined you, but she wanted no part of that because of us. That was the only thing that she couldn't accept. But she didn't mold herself into a person that would be perfect for you. She was just being herself. I think she made you feel like you were a better person—like you were still human."

"Like Abbie does for you?"

Jake nodded. "Sam didn't do that at all. There were no expectations there. As long as she was with you, she was good and said or did whatever she thought you expected of her and never challenged you. I don't really think that is healthy. The other person should help you grow."

"You're right. I'm sorry that I've disappointed you. I can't take it back. All I can do is learn from my mistakes and try to be a father to you now and help you."

"You can't help me! I'm too damaged. She turned me into her own sick version of you. It's too late!"

"It can't be!" Jason yelled. "I won't give up! I won't lose you again. I'll do almost anything you ask except walk away from you."

Jake saw anger, fear, and devastation in his father's eyes and he struggled to push his anger down. He was so tired. He finally broke. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to give up on me. You're the only person that knows how this feels—the rage and the pain. I need help. I need my dad."

Jason sat up and pulled Jake into his arms and held him as they both let their emotions drain from their bodies. Once Jake had calmed, he moved away. "I hope no one videotaped that. It would ruin our street cred."

Jason smirked and wiped his face. "Then we'd just have to kill them."

Jake slightly smiled. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you."

"It's okay. I understand hating what we did and I want to be there for you. I'll do anything."

"I want revenge."

"Against who?"

"The Spencers—anyone that hurt my family."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "That's a dark road to go down." He helped Jake stand. "There's no turning back and it won't change anything."

"Maybe for you, but it will make me feel better."

"Do you think that's what your mother wants?"

"No, she wouldn't. This is for me."

Jason sighed. "If you need me by your side, I'll be there. I owe you at least that."

"I can't promise you that this is going to be easy. John tried to help me see you for who you are and I think I do. I understand your faults and your strengths, but I do have anger about the choices you and mom made. Can you handle me getting in your face until I can let it go? I might not be able to control it."

"Yes." He would take whatever Jake threw at him. "Will you go see your mom now?"

"Yeah."

"Good, let's go."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into Patrick's house. "He's outside and wants to speak with you."

Elizabeth's hands started to slightly shake. "Okay. I'll talk to him on the porch."

Patrick motioned for Jason to sit down as they watched Elizabeth leave. She was going to need all the support she could get. Maya touched his chin when she saw the bruise start to develop. "I'll get you some ice."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake slowly walked closer as his mother memorized his face. She was standing on the top step and reached out to gently stroke the side of his face. "I can still see that sweet little face, but you're bigger now and more handsome. I missed you."

Jake swallowed hard and took her hand as she led him to the porch swing.

"I never got over losing you. I can't even tell you how much this means to me that you are here," she said, her voice heavy with emotion.

"I'm not the same person. She changed me."

"Did she want you to hate me?"

"Yes, but John helped me hold onto some good memories. I clung to those. I never wanted to hate you. I'll admit, I was angry when I found out the truth regarding Jason and your pact. I still am. I get it conceptually, but you were both wrong. He was wrong for not telling you no and continuing the farce. And you were wrong for asking him to make such a huge sacrifice in the first place and believing Lucky was better than him, but it was always that way with you," he said bitterly.

"That's not true."

"You consistently picked Lucky over Jason. Why?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Jason was like this dream I made up in my head. He was handsome and made me feel so safe. He had the most beautiful heart and he listened to me and helped me get beyond my grief. In the real world, his life was violent and he felt stuck in it. I didn't believe in us because I couldn't see how it could work. People were constantly coming after him and the business and everyone was so against us. So while I really wanted him, I didn't necessarily want the lifestyle he chose. Later on, it would have been different if I was single, but I was a mom. What kind of mom would subject her child to that on purpose?"

"Carly and Alexis did. Didn't you trust Jason to keep us safe?"

"Jason didn't trust himself. He's not God. Bullets have stopped him before. He couldn't be everywhere. As much as he tried to protect Michael, he ended up getting kidnapped, shot, and then raped. We would have been walking targets and the thought of you getting hurt because of my selfish needs just messed with my head."

"John took video over the years and you two are idiots. Anyone can see by the way he looks at you that you are important to him and I think all of you people in this town are blind. I looked so much like him."

Liz smirked. "I guess when you're stuck on stupid, you don't think about all of that."

They were holding hands without even realizing it.

"Jake, would you let Patrick check out your head?"

"No. She'll know." He started to get agitated.

"Okay. I'm sorry that I brought it up."

He stood up and started to pace. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in complete control right now. It's hard not to think about what you did and not be mad. I punched dad."

Liz bit her lip. She liked that he had called Jason dad. "Really?"

"Yeah. It felt good at first, but then I felt guilty afterwards. He's the only one that even remotely gets what I feel right now. He felt that rage before. I need him to get through this."

"I remember when Lucky came back brainwashed. I don't think he's ever been the same."

"It's different to actually feel it. I don't have to explain it to Jason."

"I get it. We understand that you're angry at us. I just don't think you could punish us any more than we've already done to ourselves."

"Maybe that was why I tried to forgive you. I knew that you were both broken and wish it could have been different."

"After the rape, I relied on Lucky. I gave him credit for saving me, but the truth is, I saved myself. I know that now. When I was younger, I just felt like I owed him. He chose to love me when I thought I was damaged. I know it was twisted. There was this moment when Jason asked me to away with him. He offered me freedom, but I felt so guilty even considering it. Lucky had been there when I needed him and Helena had scrambled his brain and I thought I needed to be there for him too. I couldn't admit that Jason had a hold on my heart. I was always doing what I thought everyone wanted me to do."

"The crazy thing is that Jason is the only one you didn't always do that with. I mean you had your moments when you thought it was for the best that you part, but there were times where you just gave in and threw caution to the wind. Didn't that feel good?"

Liz smiled. "God yes. It just didn't feel like it was real or sustainable. Life always got in the way and Jason was like a dream that I'd eventually have to wake up from. He listened to me and didn't judge me. Being around him gave me strength. When I went back to Lucky after I was pregnant with you, I was so wrong. I can't take that back."

"Do you regret having us?"

"Oh my God no. My boys are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"How can you say that? You were so young when you had Cam. It changed everything."

"Yes, it did, but I loved him so much. He made me whole, like something so beautiful could come out of a body that was so damaged. I have never regretted any of you."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest W – lol. Thanks! Yeah I feel the same way re: Sam/Jason as I feel about Liz/Ric/Lucky/AJ. The only explanation is that the writers are going to do what they want and don't care if it makes any sense. They wanted them together so they put them back together. Even Sbu said Jason would never forgive Sam, but the writers decided to go there anyway. It's typical of soaps today. They like to destroy characters rather than care about consistency. I like to try and make sense even if I make characters over the top. If not, it's just vindictive writing. Sure, I could just write bad things to hate on Sam for the sake of it, but I'd rather show some depth and make sense out of things. I like layers. I don't enjoy reading blatantly vindictive fics no matter how much I can't stand the character. It just make me roll my eyes and gets old fast. I got enough of that from the show. * Liasonisthebomb – I honestly think at first it really wasn't truly about the safety for Liz and it was an excuse. It was all about Lucky and the possible aftermath. Later, when some things went down it was more in the forefront. * arcoiris0502 – Jason had been hurt a lot, but on the show, they definitely showed him changing because of the things people did to him over the years. He became more closed off and didn't smile as much. That is why I like the character so much because of that progression and he was so unique.

Chapter 21

Having Jake so close to her, but not being able to touch him was excruciating. "Maybe I was wrong to make the choice I did, but the danger was real. I lived it, but that wasn't the main reason in the beginning. I know I acted out of fear and not wanting to be judged too, but I also didn't want to be the one who destroyed Lucky, just like Jason didn't want to hurt Sam again. We both carried so much guilt. We shouldn't have made the choice so much about what they needed and ignored what you and we needed. I know that now. My sons would have been safer without Lucky. Even if Jason agreed to walk away, I didn't have to go back to Lucky and use you as bait to keep him sober. I could have raised you on my own. I know I screwed up Jake, but I just really hope that you can someday find it in your heart to forgive what we did because no matter what we both love you so much."

Jake closed his eyes to try and stop the flow of tears. This was so hard because he was really mad at her. He just couldn't physically express it like he did with his dad. She had started it all with asking Jason to walk away and it ended up causing them all so much pain. On a daily basis he struggled with the anger he had towards his parents. Sorry is nice, but it doesn't make it go away and he didn't want to be in that painful space anymore because it was tearing him apart.

Liz stood. "May I hug you?" She saw his slight nod and slowly moved into him, laying her head on his heart so she could listen to it beat. "That is the best sound I've heard in a long time."

"This is hard. I'm just so mad, but I need you. Will you be patient with me?" His voice was almost a whisper.

"Of course, I will do whatever it takes to help you. I love you Jake. I never stopped."

Cam and Emma approached the house. She kissed him on the cheek and he walked up to them. "Hey."

Jake and Elizabeth separated. "Hey."

Cam's face twisted with emotion. "I can't believe you're here. And you're taller than me."

Amusement lit up Jake's eyes as he wiped his face. "You knew that was always going to happen."

"Whatever." Cam reached up and touched his brother's cheek. His blue eyes looked just like Jason's and Cam sighed. He missed them. "I love you Jake."

They embraced warmly. "I love you too," he said squeezing his eyes shut as he held his big brother who had always looked out for him.

Liz was crying and Jason came outside and hugged her. Aidan appeared a minute later.

"Why do I always get left behind?"

Jake slightly smiled. "Come here squirt."

Aidan rushed into his arms.

"Group hug," Liz said emotionally. They all huddled together and Patrick snapped a picture.

"They're beautiful," Emma said.

"Yeah."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena observed from a car across the street. This was unacceptable. Happiness did not fit into her busy schedule and they were on a mission. Where was John? Why wasn't he managing Jake? She placed a call to him. "I need to see you now."

John closed his eyes. "Where?"

"Parking lot, pier 42."

"I'll be right there."

The driver pulled away and Helena began to ponder her next step. "Laptop."

Her assistant, Helmet, booted it up and then handed it to her. She pulled up the program that controlled the chip in Jake's brain. "I'm going to start making slight adjustments. Apparently, he isn't tightly wound enough." The doctor had shown her what to do.

"If you go too far, it will do irreparable damage."

"I know, that is why I'm going to slowly increase the intensity until he's under control. It won't be for long. I'm quite sure this will put him back on track."

"As you wish." She was playing a dangerous game and he just hoped that she wouldn't push it too far.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John pulled into the parking lot and got out. He knew that whatever Helena had to say wasn't good. They rarely met as long as Jake was handled. He had been lax, trying to give the younger man some space to deal with his life and that act of kindness would probably cost him. Helmet held the door open and John slid in.

"You've been shirking your duties. Maybe you are too distracted by your growing relationship with Zoe Ward."

John closed his eyes. "I can assure you that I am on my game."

"Then why is Jake having a group hug with his family as we speak?"

John sighed. "He wanted to confront them. Even if I was there, I couldn't have stopped that. What do you need me to do?"

"Stop coddling him and make him focus. Honestly, I don't understand what you are doing lately. It's as if you are trying to contradict my decisions and that will not be tolerated. Let me remind you that I hold all the cards. You have done things in my name and it's documented and you could spend a very long time in prison. Handle him or else!"

John dared to look over at her. "Okay."

"Good. I would hate to have harm Zoe. She is such a pretty little thing."

"I said, I would handle him."

"You can go now."

He got out and texted Jake to meet him at the bench on the docks and hopped into his car. They needed a new plan to fight Helena.

Helmet slipped into the car.

"Have him followed."

"Already done."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake was sitting on a couch at Patrick's when he got the message. "I have to go."

"Please be careful Jake."

He stood up and Elizabeth embraced him.

"When can we see you again?" Cam asked.

"It might be a while. Helena can't know about this. I need to stay away."

Tears sprung into Elizabeth's eyes. This was so hard.

Jake grabbed her hand. "Just give me some time to deal with her."

"Suppose you can't do it on your own?"

"I have John. He has my back."

"So do I," Jason said.

Jake nodded. "I appreciate that."

"Call me no matter what time of night it is. You are more important than anything else."

"Tell that to Sonny."

Jason stepped up to him. "I will. I'm taking a leave of absence so that I can focus on you. I have access to computer techs—just ask and it's done." Jason was committed to his son.

Jake was surprised. "I don't want to cause any trouble for you with Sonny."

"You are not any trouble. You are my son. It's what you deserve."

That meant a lot to him. "Thanks. I'll be in touch soon."

Jake took one more mental picture of his family. They looked a little sad, but he understood. It was hard for him to believe that he had one again, that maybe he could actually have the life that he wanted to. It would be a long, hard road, but he would fight whatever Helena did to him.

Elizabeth wiped a tear away after he left. "I'm scared."

"I have someone following him," Jason said.

"Good," Patrick said. Helena was dangerous and wasn't going to take it well that Jake wanted to be with his family.

"Are you really going to take a break?" Cam asked.

"Yes. I'll do what I have. I'll quit if necessary."

Everyone was shocked.

"I thought you couldn't," Patrick said.

"It would be really difficult and dangerous. I'd have to figure it all out."

"Sonny has done it before," Liz said.

"That's a little bit different because Sonny didn't pull the trigger. I actually own more of the company now than he does. There's a lot more people gunning for me." Killing Sonny would make waves, but killing Jason would secure someone's reputation for life.

Aidan just sat back and listened. It was a surreal conversation, but at least Jason was being honest.

"So it might be more dangerous to get out then stay in?" Maya asked.

"Yes. It's something we'll have to consider. People don't believe that you're really gone. Sonny has left and come back. They will try to find me and end me to stop that from happening. If Sonny were to buy me out, then I might have to disappear for a while."

"Jason, no one is asking you to give up your life."

Cam scoffed. "Mom! Stop it. Say what you want, not what you think is right. You refused to be with him because of that life. Look, I think we can all see where this is going. If you two would put the effort into getting together that you do into staying apart, you could be happy. Dodging bullets is not the way to go. If Jason decides to get out, which I really hope that he does, then you, Jake, and Aidan should go with him. Jake has had enough violence around him and I don't want him following in Jason's footsteps. No offense."

"None taken."

Liz was surprised by his outburst, but she really couldn't argue with it. "Cam, that would mean we couldn't see you for a while."

"I know, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice to finally see my family happy."

"I'm not missing your wedding."

Cam walked up to her. "Then we'll figure it out so that you can be there. We have time. Mom, you have been so unhappy and I think you want Jason to be an option, but you're scared. For once, fight for him if you want him. He has tried several times to come to you since Jake has been gone and you've turned him away." Cam looked up at Jason. "And you need to fight for her too. Don't push her away."

"How did you get so smart?" Liz asked.

"I'm trying to learn from your mistakes and besides, you did a lot of things right."

They hugged.

"I agree," Aidan said softly.

"Aidan, it might be dangerous."

"I get it mom, but I can handle it, although there's only one thing you're forgetting in this scenario."

"What?" Liz asked.

"Lucky."

Liz groaned. He would fight them tooth and nail.

"You let me worry about Lucky if that time comes," Jason said.

Patrick looked sick. "Please don't tell me you are going to off Aidan's father. I mean, we all know he's an ass, but does that really constitute a death sentence?"

"I didn't say I was going to kill him."

Patrick's eyebrows went up. "What? He would just be mostly dead? You know what? I don't want to know where the body will be buried. It's called plausible deniability."

"Think about it Jason. You two need to talk and decide if getting back together is what you truly want. Be honest and don't hold back. Leave everyone else out of the equation," Maya said.

That would be hard for Elizabeth to do, but they need to hash things out. "Okay, we'll talk," Liz said.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was considering giving him a chance.

"So, I take it that Epiphany and Tristan are out?" Cam said with a smirk.

Jason smiled. "I'll let her down easy—if your mother doesn't bow out."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not giving up Tristan."

"He is hot," Maya said.

Patrick and Jason looked mortified as the girls laughed.

"Gotcha," Liz said winking.

Cam chuckled. "I think Jason needs a doctor." He was still standing there looking confused.

"I was just wondering if I could get away with adding Tristan to my list."

"Jason!" Liz said.

"What? You wanted me to fight for you."

Liz shook her head as Patrick chuckled.

"I have to go check on Danny."

"Later."

Liz bit her lip as she watched him leave. The boys and Emma went out to the porch and Patrick studied her.

"Whatever you're thinking just stop."

"What?"

"It's either dirty or you're questioning yourself."

Liz blushed and Maya chuckled.

"Are you really acting shy? You haven't been laid in like….."

"Patrick!"

Maya snorted. "I'm going upstairs."

She left and Liz gave him a look.

"What? Am I lying?"

"Why is that area always a focus with you?" A silly grin graced his face and Liz laughed. "Patrick Drake, you are insatiable."

"Damn right. Have you seen how hot my wife is?"

Liz shook her head. "Focus."

"Oh yeah right, we were talking about your dry spell. There's always a Tristan-Jason sandwich."

Liz's eyes grew big. "That would be delicious."

"That a girl."

"I have a lot of thinking to do." They had skirted around the issue of being together again, but no decisions had been made.

"I think less thinking with you do would be best," Patrick said.

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you are your own worst enemy. Look into your heart and imagine the possibilities. Don't think about all the obstacles. What does your heart want?"

She groaned. "Him, I'm just scared."

He hugged her into his side. "I know you are, but it will be worth it once you commit."

"You don't even like Jason."

Patrick sighed. "That's true. I always hated Robin's blind devotion to him, but maybe that was part jealousy. I'm trying here because I love you."

"Well, thank you. By the way, can I stay a while longer? I'm thinking about taking a leave of absence. I don't want to leave Jake."

"You can stay as long as you want. We love having you here."

"Thank you Patrick. You're a great friend."

"Better than that traitor Epiphany trying to steal your man under your nose."

Liz laughed. "I'm having lunch with that little trollop tomorrow."

"Go easy on her, I have surgery in the afternoon."

Liz raised her brow and Patrick grinned.

"I love you Webber."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Now go upstairs and mac on your wife and I'll keep the kids busy outside."

"Later," he said before running up stairs."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Josslyn, Spencer, and Avery sat in her room, talking about what happened.

"I can't believe your grandmother set all of this into motion," Josslyn said.

Spencer sighed. "Me either." It was hard even being a Cassadine, but Helena made it unbearable.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"He's hurting so badly. I'm scared he won't get better," Avery said.

"Jason will make sure that he gets the best doctors," Josslyn said. Her uncle always seemed to make things better and she had to believe that he would help Danny heal.

"Are you okay?" Avery asked Spencer who look despondent.

He shrugged. "My grandmother is still roaming around after ruining everyone's life and everything business-wise is up in the air. My dad has been in a crappy mood and we have no idea what she did to Jake. I watched Aidan and Cam suffer for years. While I'm happy that they got their brother back, I'm also worried that she did something irreversible. What if she takes him away again? I don't think that the family could handle it."

Josslyn rubbed his back as Carly listened from the hallway.

Jake was a hot mess and she wondered if Helena was done or just getting started.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alexis walked into Danny's room. "How is he?" No matter what happened, she loved Danny and wanted to make sure he was okay.

Sam looked up with red eyes. "The same."

"I'm sorry."

"I just don't know what to do or say. Danny is grumpy on a good day and I just really thought that he was just lashing out at Lucky because of it. Lucky never said anything bad in front of me. I just—I've failed him and I don't know how to fix this." The teasing at school in the last few months had changed her son quite a bit and no matter how much Sam complained, it just didn't seem to get any better.

Alexis sat down. "What are you going to do about Lucky?"

Sam shrugged. "It just kills me to fail at another relationship. I wanted it to work."

"You saw how he was with Elizabeth."

"I honestly thought that it was because she wasn't really into him and he lashed out. I blamed it on her when clearly, it wasn't all her fault. I just feel stuck, like I just wished it would get better and that he would get along with the boys, but it just got worse."

Alexis rubbed her back. "It's hard when you're in a bad situation. You've seen the good in Lucky, but he's not that man anymore. I think you thought that he'd get his act together and be a good dad to Aidan, but you weren't counting on Aidan being so upset. Maybe it's time to accept that he just doesn't have it in him. Jason at least stuck it out even when Danny pushed him away."

She wiped her face. "Yeah."

"I have to go visit a client. Hang in there." Alexis was hoping Danny was alone. Part of her wanted to be there for Sam and part of her felt like a fool for not practicing due diligence and making sure Sam was really hers. The test was going to back any minute and she knew Helena was probably telling the truth. Somehow, she wanted to track down her real daughter and she really hoped that this time, it would be an easier relationship.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – Re: Jason paying off someone to adopt. Sam would probably be up for that, but Franco wouldn't and Lucky really doesn't have a say. *Leki luuucky – I'm not trying to make you like Sam at all. So, we're good lol. * Guest – Thanks for the Brazen fic suggestion!

Next week I am on vacation. I can't promise that I'll post. If I have the time I'll try to fit a couple of chapters in.

Chapter 22

Jason walked into the warehouse. There was no change in Danny's condition, so he left so he didn't have to spend a lot of time with Sam. He knocked on Sonny's door and then pushed it open.

"Hey. How's Jake?"

"Messed up, but we talked. Well, he punched me and then we talked."

Sonny frowned. "That must have been some conversation."

"It was brutal, but I always knew that one day it might happen."

"What now?"

"I need to take some time off."

Sonny stared at him for a moment. "How long are you talking?"

"Is there trouble?"

"There's a family from Miami sniffing around. Are we talking a couple of days, months, what?"

"Honestly, I want out."

Sonny sucked in a breath. "That's impossible. Is this about Elizabeth?"

"Jake needs me. He's a mess and we need to bring Helena down."

"Dammit Jason. I get that he needs you now, but why do you have to give up everything?"

"I'm tired. I want to have a life and Jake deserves my complete attention."

"If Elizabeth was okay with the business, would we be having this conversation?"

Jason sighed. "This isn't about Elizabeth."

"The hell it isn't. You don't think that I saw the way you two were looking at each other at the gala? This has everything to do with her because you want to give up everything to be with a woman who has always run at the first sign of trouble. She made you give up Jake."

"Enough!" Jason said as he leapt to his feet. "She might have asked, but I accepted the arrangement. Maybe I am considering finally having a life with the woman I have loved for years. I have given up everything for this business and I have nothing to show for it."

"You have more money than God and you've built a successful business and reputation. How can you say that?"

"Because I'm empty Sonny. I'm not happy so it means nothing. I feel like I'm dying inside."

"Jason, I don't know if you can get out. The families might not let you go."

Jason didn't care if he had to wipe all of them from the face of this earth. There had to be a way. "I'll talk to them and make them understand."

"And what if they don't?"

"I'll disappear."

"What about Elizabeth and Jake?"

"They might come with me."

Sonny was shocked. "If you run, they won't stop until you're dead. You'll be looking over your shoulder constantly. Do you really think that is living? And what if they get hurt in the crossfire?"

Jason sat back down.

"If you stayed and put the fear of God in everyone, people wouldn't come up against you. You can let someone else handle enforcer duties and you could just do some day to day stuff. There would be danger, but you wouldn't be hunted. It would be controlled chaos. We could sit back and just make money off our ports and focus more on the coffee side of the business. That would take some of violence away."

"I need to think about it and talk it over with them, but meeting with the families is inevitable."

"I know. Just take the next couple of weeks off and spend it with your son. If any problems come up, we'll handle it."

"I've been training some guys, they are ready."

"Okay."

Jason let out a deep breath. "Are you really okay with this?"

"No, but I've already taken a lot from you. Getting Jake back is a miracle and I know Elizabeth must be really happy. That leaves Danny? What are you going to do?"

Jason groaned. "He's hurting so badly. I can't just walk away. I'm the only father he has known and I can't abandon him."

"What about Franco?"

"He's on his way here." Jake had texted him.

"He's going to want to be Danny's father."

"I know, and maybe that's a possibility further down the line. I'm not sure what is going to happen with Danny. If he comes out of this, I'll be whatever he needs me to be."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "This is rough."

Jason agreed. He couldn't fix everything, but he was going try.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam answered the door. "Yes?"

"You're been served."

"What the hell?" she said as she walked inside with the envelope.

"More good news?" Lucky asked.

She ripped it open. "Shit."

"What now?"

"One of the guys I conned back in the day is suing me for the money I took."

"Great. How much are we talking?"

"A hundred grand."

Lucky groaned. "Just great," he said pounding the pillow next to him. "That's all we have left. And I'm sure other people saw the newscast as well. We just have to hope that most of them don't want the bad press."

"I'm sorry."

He got up and walked upstairs and she started to cry and then got herself together and grabbed her purse and keys. She was trying to figure out how to break it to Lucky that she was leaving him. When she made it to her car, an SUV turned into the driveway and she watched curiously as a man got out and walked up to her.

"Hello Sam."

She swallowed hard. "Franco."

"On your way out?"

"I was going to see my son."

"You mean our son don't you?"

She put her purse on the hood. "What do you want Franco?"

"I want to be in my son's life."

"You raped me. You lied and told me we didn't have sex when you fed me drugs and took advantage of me."

"Be that as it may, he is my son and from what I understand, he's very unhappy living with you."

She crossed her arms. "I have loved and taken care of him. You are not going to get near him after what you did."

"You have no proof Sam. You don't even remember it. I want a test and this time I will make sure that it isn't compromised. When it proves that he is my son, I will help determine what happens to him next."

"There is no way in hell that is going happen." Having Franco as his son's father was a fate worse than death.

"You're really not in the position to fight me. I think Helena is hell-bent on taking you down. You're getting sued left and right. I have a great lawyer and a lot of money."

"Where did you get money?"

"Well, I made some great investments with inheritance money I received. One of them was a very popular start up and I made a mint. I can help make some of your problems go away if you'll give me access to my son."

A tear ran down her cheek. She was sure that having to deal with Franco was payback for all the bad things she had done in the past.

"Don't be so sad. I'm really not that difficult to get along with as long as you don't cross me. I was heading to the hospital. Why don't you ride with me and we'll get a DNA test while we're there. I'll have it rushed."

She grabbed her purse. "Fine." The man who raped her might be her only hope. She couldn't take care of Danny with no money. It was like making a deal with the devil.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake sat down next to John. "What's going on?"

"Helena basically just threatened me and Zoe because I'm not keeping you in line."

"I'm sorry."

"We were slacking. She saw you hugging your family. You're going to have to stay away from them for a while."

"Jason is going to help me, but I'll stay away from everyone else."

"We'll figure out a way for you to see them here and there and for Jason to be around you."

Jake closed his eyes. "I'm so sick of her. We have to do something."

"I'm working on it. I promise."

"I'm meeting with her tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"Thanks."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason went home and found Jake sitting outside his door. "What's wrong?"

"Helena found out I was staying at Jake's. I ditched her men. Can I crash here tonight?"

Jason nodded and opened the door. Jake followed him inside. "You can have the pink bedroom. It's on the right."

Jake's eyebrow shot up. "Pink?"

"Brenda."

Jake shuddered. "I forgot you were married to her?"

"I wish I could."

They chuckled.

"You want a beer?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

He disappeared into the kitchen and Jake looked around. It was kind of boringly decorated. The pool table was cool though.

Jason came back into view and handed him a bottle.

"Thanks."

They sat down.

"Can I ask you something?" Jason said.

"Shoot." He took a big swig of beer.

"How did you kill Ric?"

Jake's head tilted. "I basically suffocated him."

Jason understood the irony. "With a pillow?"

"It started out that way, but in the end he was left in a panic room which is now sealed over with cement and bricks. Little by little the air was sucked from the room until there wasn't any." He took another sip as he watched his father try not to smirk. "You proud of me?"

Finally Jason showed some amusement. "While I would have never wanted you to be anything like me, I have to say I admire your creativity."

"Thanks pops. I wanted Luke, but it appears your encroaching on my territory."

"He killed you."

"Yeah, I know. I was there. Listen, maybe I'll let you have at him if you tell me what your plan is."

Jason drank some more. "I'm going to scare the shit out of him first."

"Making him pee his pants sounds good, but I'm going to need more than that."

"I'm going to take everything he has away. He's always running scams and not getting caught. He's wanted in several countries and some of them are shit holes."

"So you want to turn him so he rots away in jail."

"I was thinking about it."

"Make him pee his pants and then have him thrown into a hell hole so he can slowly die. I can live with that."

Jason sighed. "This is not a conversation that I ever thought I'd have with you."

"I really hope that you won't try to stop me when it comes to getting revenge."

"I hadn't planned on it."

"Even if it's Sam?"

Jason put his bottle down. "Honestly, I'm just worried about Danny. He's pretty fucked up right now. I don't care if you ruin her life, but killing her and leaving him alone….."

Jake stood up and began to pace. "I haven't made up my mind yet. If I kill her, will you be able to forgive me?"

"You have a right to hate her. She endangered your life."

"Please don't bring up saving me."

"I wasn't, but she did. Look, let there be no mistake. I don't have an ounce of sympathy or love for her anymore. Danny is my only concern."

Jake took a languid breath, trying to control his emotions. "I feel bad for Danny, I really do. If Helena hadn't of stuck her nose into this, you wouldn't have spent fifteen years believing you were his father. Maybe having to deal with Sam was punishment for sleeping with that bitch in the first place."

Jason cringed.

"You can't take it back. I know that, but I don't know if I just dismiss the level of hate I have for her either. In fact, I won't know what I do until it's me and her—one on one."

"Fair enough."

"You surprise me."

"Why?"

"Because I thought you would fight me over Sam."

"I'm not talking to you right now as a parent or a friend. You're obviously well trained and you can handle yourself. I respect that. I get you wanting to put everyone down. I've been there and I didn't care about peripheral damage."

Jake held up his finger and disappeared into the kitchen and came back and handed him another bottle. "The difference between you and me is that you grew a heart."

"You saying you don't have one?"

"Oh, it's beating right now, so I definitely do, but I can turn off the emotions and do what I need to do. You let guilt twist you into not killing Sam when she deserved to die. You think Tony Soprano would have let that bitch live if she had done that Meadow? Hell no."

"You have a point."

"I know. I've thought about this a lot. On paper, you are great. You're strong and your focus is legendary. Your physical agility and marksmanship is in a league of its own, but you've always had a big heart. You saved people and watched out for them, not in a guard kind of way but out of some sense of loyalty and love. I'm not hampered down by all that shit."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"You're full of shit because you are ruled by your anger. That's not shutting your emotions off. You can't always control it."

Jake shrugged. "I do have some anger issues, but I've managed to control them for the most part."

"It's okay to be conflicted. If you have no emotion, then you lose everything that makes you human. I don't think you want that."

"I don't even know what I want anymore. Part of me likes the rush, but I know it's the part that she created."

"We'll figure it out."

Jake felt like they were running out of time. He knew that he was going to have to face Helena sooner rather than later.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sabrina walked out onto a balcony. Nikolas had been on one call after another and she had no answers regarding if he knew about Helena being in town or not.

"The clouds are beautiful aren't they?"

Sabrina spun around. "Helena."

"Sabrina, I figured you'd be at work."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been staying here. Didn't Nikolas tell you?"

"That's impossible. I would have seen you."

Helena smiled. "Oh my dear girl, I've been in the East wing. Alfred brings me tea every night."

Sabrina swallowed hard and stepped backwards.

"Relax. I'm too old to throw you off the side, although I could have someone do it for me."

"You'll do no such thing," Nikolas said scowling.

"You knew she was here and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I did what I had to in order to protect you and Spencer."

Sabrina tried to blink back her tears. "You didn't have to lie to me. You could have told me that she was threatening you."

"I'm sorry."

Sabrina pushed past him and disappeared inside.

"Are you happy now? Why are you always so hell-bent on destroying me?"

"She's beneath you anyway. Did my eyes deceive me or did I see tears in her eyes."

Sabrina walked back towards them holding a shotgun. "I'll show you tears you old tyrant."

Helena's eyes grew big and Nikolas's mouth dropped open.

"Sabrina!"

"Oh shut it. I want that bitch off of my balcony."

Helena laughed loudly and clapped her hands together. "At least one of you has a backbone. Maybe there is hope for you yet," she said walking past Sabrina. "Darling, if you ever pull a weapon on me again, you won't live to regret it."

She disappeared into the room and Nikolas took the gun from her.

"Have you lost your mind? She'll kill you without blinking."

"I had to show her that she just can't come in here and walk all over me."

"Sabrina, do not play games with Helena because the only ones she plays are deadly."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You didn't seem to care about that when you let her roam around the premises freely. You didn't even warn me that I was in danger."

"Sabrina, I'm sorry. She was threatening Spencer. Look, she won't stay for long and then we can just go back to our lives."

She shook her head. "I don't know about that. I'm leaving. I won't stay here with her acting like she owns the place or you. After all the pain she caused, how can you stand to look at her? I'm going to go stay with Epiphany."

"Please…"

"No. I'm going and that's final."

He watched her leave and then cursed under his breath. Helena was ruining his life.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Enjoyed reading them! * Guest W – I disagree. It's very Jason like because he lets people make their own choices. Jake will not be stopped. Jason would rather watch over him and have his back then let Jake do it on his own and possibly get hurt. If he pisses Jake off, he'll run. He said he didn't want Jake to be like him and he's not okay with it. If he walked away, then he'd be very un-Jason like. Besides, he feels guilty for walking away in the first place. This is not a black and white situation. He discouraged him from killing Sam because of Danny. Jason isn't killing Luke. The only thing he liked was the fact that Ric was dead, but he would have rather it not be Jake that did it. It had nothing to do with being proud. Nowhere did Jason encourage Jake to kill. Even when Jake asked if he was proud, Jason didn't say yes. He really wanted to see where Jake's head was at.

The convo with Jason/Jake was meant to be uncomfortable because it shows what a horrible position Jason is in and how screwed up this situation really is. He can't alienate his son and he wants to watch over him because he's unstable. In no way was he happy or encouraging Jake to kill. He has to gain his son's trust and have his back because he has no idea what Helena programmed him to do.

Chapter 23

Helena called Jake and waited for him to pick up the phone.

He took a deep breath and answered. "Yeah."

"I need to see you at once."

"I just need some time."

"Do not press me."

"Twenty-four hours."

Helena thought for a moment. "Alright, but if I don't see you by then, you will not like what I will do next."

"Understood."

Jason watched his son closely. "What are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe I'll have to play her game a little while longer."

"That's going to be dangerous."

"If I pretend nothing has changed, then maybe I can find out what she did to me." A sharp pain pierced his skull and dropped him to his knees. Jason was up like a shot and held his head still.

"Jake, talk to me."

Jake was gritting his teeth and slightly shaking. He couldn't speak.

"Open your eyes! Focus on me."

Blue eyes met blue as Jake tried to keep his open. After what seemed like forever, Jake started to collapse in exhaustion and Jason eased him to the floor and then grabbed a pillow from the couch and put it under his head.

There was a knock on the door and he ran to answer it. "Elizabeth."

"Hi. I was wondering if you spoke to Jake."

"Come in."

She saw her son lying on the floor and rushed over to him. "What happened?"

"He had a severe headache."

Jake's eyes were closed and Elizabeth ran into the kitchen and got a cold compress and some aspirin and water. She knelt down beside him and wiped the sweat off his brow. "You're okay now Jakey."

He grabbed her other hand and squeezed.

"Just rest Jake."

"Abbie. Supposed to call her."

Jason dialed her number.

"Jason?"

"Hey, can you come over to my penthouse? Jake needs you."

He gave her the information.

"I'll be right there."

About fifteen minutes later, Abbie arrived. Jason helped Jake get upstairs and into bed and Abbie stayed with him when Jason and Liz went back downstairs.

"His headaches are getting worse," Liz said.

"I know."

"Helena needs to be stopped. I can't let her hurt him."

"I'm going to do everything I can to prevent that. The only reason I haven't gone to Windemere and killed her myself is because we don't know what she did to him and Jake needs some answers." He hated what she had turned his son into. At this point, he wasn't sure if Jake's obsession with revenge was a product of Helena's machinations or that Jake really just wanted them dead. If he stopped Jake from killing someone, it could have consequences if Helena had demanded it. So, he'd continue to walk a fine line and try to protect him the best he could.

Liz ran her hand through her hair. "I'm not sure he'll ever get them for her. Our best bet might be Patrick."

"Spinelli is close to locating a doctor that Helena has been tied to over the last ten years. With his background and skills, he may have been the one helping her. This whole situation sucks." He didn't want Elizabeth to know that Jake was running around killing people. She would be horrified. Instead, he was trying to deal with it on his own and get Jake to let him in. The situation was unstable and there was no way he was going to let Jake get hurt on his watch.

"I need to get home to Aidan. Can you keep me posted?"

"Of course."

She left and Jason made a few calls. If Jake was going to see Helena, he wanted to listen in just in case she made a move to hurt him.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked into the study at Windemere.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry about Jake. I had no idea."

Liz looked at him warily and sat down.

"You believe me right?"

"Nikolas, you obviously were working with her in some capacity."

"She threatened my family and business. I didn't know that Ben was Jake. It sickens me that she hurt him like this and that she hurt you. I'm sorry."

"I need to speak with her."

Nikolas shook head. "No, I'm not putting you in the line of fire."

"It's already too late for that. Hello Elizabeth," Helena said walking into the room. She sat down and sighed. "I have to say, you are aging quite well. Maybe you can tell me your secrets."

"Not being a sociopath helps."

Helena smirked. "I take it that someone is upset with me? I took care of Jake. He's educated and physically fit and has a killer personality."

Liz got up and stood in front of her, prompting her bodyguard to move closer, gun drawn.

Helena held up her hand. "Relax, she won't do anything because I have the power dead or alive to hurt her son."

The man lowered his gun but remained close.

"He was completely debilitated tonight because of whatever you did to his head. Why are you doing this? Haven't you hurt him enough?"

"My doctors saved Jake. You should be thanking me."

Liz's eyebrow shot up. "You are insane if you think I'm going to thank you for kidnapping and brainwashing my child."

"And what are you going to do about it? A nasty look doesn't faze me in the slightest and neither does Jason by the way."

Liz smirked. "I don't need Jason to fight my battles for me. If you hurt my son any more than you already have, I will not stop until you are dead. You've done enough damage. Leave him alone," she yelled.

Helena growled. "Your dramatics are boring me, especially when you and I both know you won't don't anything about it."

Liz leaned closer. "You won't see me coming, but you are going to pay for what you did, mark my words."

She stormed out and Nikolas sighed.

"Don't hurt her."

Helena rolled her eyes. "She shouldn't have threatened me."

"I mean it Helena. She is off limits."

"You know Nikolas, if I weren't so jaded, I would swear that you still love her."

"A part of me will always love her."

Helena shook her head. "Where's your wife?"

Nikolas didn't say anything. He got up and walked out of the room.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John had gotten word that Elizabeth had confronted Helena. He waited for her at the docks.

"Hi. I'm John O'Brien, Jake's friend."

Liz shook his hand. "I remember you from the party. Thank you for taking care of him."

"I'm glad that I could."

"You actually do look a little like your dad."

He slightly smiled. "Thanks."

"Are you headed to Windemere?"

"No, I came to see you home and to warn you to stay away from Helena."

Liz sighed. "I really don't think I'm her target. Unfortunately, she's more interested in my child."

"Jake is handling it. We're going to have to play her game for awhile and it won't help him if he has to worry about you."

"She just pissed me off."

"I know. She wants revenge and so far you're not on the list. She could make him hurt you."

Liz's eyes filled with tears. It made her sick to think that Helena had that much control over Jake. "He'll fight it."

"He won't have a choice."

She growled. "I hate her so much, but I don't want to become a problem."

There was a movement from the alleyway and John pressed his fingers against his lips and motioned for her to move up the stairs.

Liz hurried and crouched down.

He moved towards the alley and then drew his gun the same time Milo did. "Milo?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

Liz quickly moved to John's side.

"Jason made me follow Liz home and when she went to the launch, I decided to wait for her."

"Thank you Milo."

Milo smiled. "It's no problem Ms. Webber. May I walk you to your car?"

She nodded. "John, take care of my boy."

"With my life…"

She left and he made a few phone calls. He needed to make sure that Patrick's house had extra guards.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake started to toss and turn and Abbie sat up.

"Jake?"

He was dreaming of when Helena's henchman locked him in a crate and didn't let him out for about twelve hours. He was ten years old and he had been scared to death. He was yelling at the top of his lungs to let him out as he kicked at the walls.

Jason ran into the room when he heard him yell. Abbie had gotten off the bed and looked really scared.

"Jake."

He started yelling again and Jason grabbed him and quietly began to reassure him. "Jake, she can't hurt you. I won't let her. Me and your mom love you so much. You're safe." The more he spoke to him, the more Jake calmed down. Jason looked up at Abbie who was crying. He stood up and held out his hand and she walked around the bed and took it. Jason led her downstairs and got her some water.

"I'm scared. He's getting worse."

"I know. Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"Abbie, when I was younger and met Elizabeth, she took care of me when I was shot. She was like this light in my darkness. I can't tell you how much I needed that. Jake needs you to be there for him. I know you haven't known him a long time, but I can tell that he really cares about you."

She wiped her face. "I know he does and I care about him too. I'm just worried that just being there won't be enough. I'm scared she's going to kill him and I don't know how to fight that." She wasn't used to feeling so helpless.

"I won't let that happen. I can't lose him again."

Abbie studied Jason closely. He looked tired, but she could see the conviction in his eyes. "Would you be willing to work with my father?"

Jason frowned. "How?"

"Guards. Elizabeth and Aidan will need them. And what about Danny? You should have them. There could be a lot of peripheral damage. I already spoke to him and he said that he could assign a few guards to whomever you want."

Johnny wasn't Jason's favorite person, but they got along when necessary. "Let me get a schedule together and if there are holes, I'll talk to him."

That made her feel better. Jason couldn't be everywhere. "Thank you. I'm going to go back upstairs."

His phone buzzed and he grabbed it and read the message from Elizabeth.

"I can't sleep. Is he okay?"

"He had a nightmare."

About two seconds later it rang.

"He's okay now. I calmed him down."

"I threatened Helena."

"Elizabeth!"

"I know. I just—she's hurting him and I was angry."

He sighed. "Please stay away from her. She's dangerous."

"I know I should probably be more scared of her, but I'm not."

Jason didn't reply and Elizabeth got nervous.

"Jason?"

"I'm here."

"What's wrong?"

The thought of losing her had overwhelmed him for a moment. "There's a lot to lose here. The boys need you. I need to know that you're okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Just don't go out of your way to confront her again."

"I won't."

"Thank you."

She decided to change the subject. "How's Danny?"

"The same. Franco is in town. I knew it was coming, but I hate that the freak is anywhere around Danny."

Jason thought he had killed him at one point, but somehow Franco had survived. He had left them alone and at one point came back for a while claiming he had a brain tumor. That's when he lied about sleeping with Sam.

"Jason, I'm sorry."

"Me too. I'm meeting with Spinelli tomorrow morning. He has a lead that might end up answering a lot of questions."

"Good. Will you call me if he needs me?"

"Of course."

"Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight Elizabeth.

After she ended the call, she closed her eyes and said a prayer for her son.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake had slept through the night and Jason had gotten up early and cooked some breakfast. He had just put a plate of pancakes down when he heard the door.

"I hope you have more mix, cause these will be gone by the time you get back," Jake said.

Jason slightly smiled and headed towards the front door. When he opened it, he was shocked to see Franco.

"How is my favorite hit man?"

"You have a lot of nerve coming here. What do you want?"

"We need to discuss Danny."

Jason moved into the hallway. "If you're going to ask me to walk away…."

"I want to know what you're plans are regarding my son?"

"He has been my son for fifteen years. I love him. I can't just abandon him."

"Look, legally, I'm going to want his birth certificate changed. You won't have rights, but he's really messed up right now and believe it or not, I don't want to hurt him. He's my chance to maybe get something right in life."

"It can't be about you. It needs to about him. Danny is fragile."

Franco was pacing back and forth. "There's a clinic near where I live. If he doesn't get better, I want to move him there. They have specialists and I did some research and I think they can help him."

"I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"Will you fight me on it?"

"If the doctor thinks it's the best thing for him, then no, I won't."

"We're meeting with him at 4:30. You should be there."

Jason was shocked that Franco was actually being reasonable. He had given much thought to the fact that the sociopath was Danny's father. He'd kill Franco before he let him hurt the boy. "I'll be there."

He watched Franco get into the elevator and then went back inside to finish cooking.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John walked into the penthouse and sat down next to Jake. "I brought some equipment with me so Jason can listen in on the conversation you're about to have with Helena."

Jake took the fake button from his hand.

"That will clip right over one of your existing button."

Jake allowed John to put it on him and then opened his computer and handed it to his dad. He double clicked on an icon and then went into the kitchen and began to speak.

"We can hear it," John yelled.

He came back. "Alright, I guess I'll head over there."

"Be careful," Jason said.

John got up. "I'm coming with you in case there is any trouble."

Abbie gave Jake a kiss and a hug. "Be safe."

"I will."

Jason and Abbie waited together.

"My dad says you're okay," Abbie said.

Jason smirked. "How nice of him."

"You don't like him do you?"

"I don't like most people. It was his smile. It annoyed me and he always looked like he was up to no good."

Abbie laughed.

"He's alright."

"You think you can play nice?"

"I think I can manage it."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena watched Jake enter the room.

"I'm here."

"Are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm wondering if your loyalties have changed."

Jake sat down. "I'm standing here aren't I?"

"What about your family?"

"We have a lot to work through, but it doesn't change anything. I still want revenge."

She looked at him warily. "Your mother was here."

"Why?"

"To threaten me. You know how much I love that."

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you going after her?"

"I haven't decided yet. What if I were?"

His body stiffened, but he said nothing.

"This is an interesting change of events. After all, I raised you to hate them and here you are having group hugs. It makes me think that maybe you have been undermining my efforts."

"What do you want from me?"

"You're loyalty and undying devotion. When your mission is finished, I don't care what you do with them. For now, I need to know that you are focused."

"Okay."

Helena sighed and uttered some Latin. Jake's eyes glazed over and he stood. "Who is the Queen?"

"You are."

"I need you to carry out a task."

"I'll do as you wish."

Jason texted Spinelli to find out what Helena said. It was clear that she had used a command to control him.

"I need you to hurt your mother." Elizabeth needed to be put in her place.

Jason stood. "Son of a bitch." This is what he was afraid of. Jake was not in complete control.

"Okay," Jake said.

"Don't kill her, but make sure that she understands that she is to never threaten me again."

"Okay."

"Go now."

Jake left the room. John had heard what was said and rushed after him.

Jason grabbed his keys. "Stay here. I'm going to Elizabeth's."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"It could get dangerous."

"I don't care. He needs me."

Jason sighed. "Alright, come on."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth opened the door and was surprised to see Jason and Abbie. "What's going on?"

"Can we come in?"

Patrick watched curiously from the kitchen.

"We have a problem."

"Is it Jake?"

Jason nodded. "Helena used a command to control him. She wants him to hurt you."

Elizabeth was stunned.

"How do we stop him?" Patrick asked.

"We can't."

"There has to be something we can do," Abbie said."

"Do you think we could get through to him?" Liz asked.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. If she's controlling his brain, there might not be anything we can do aside from physically restraining him. If we do that, she might hurt him."

"Maybe I should leave here."

"No," Patrick said. "You stay here. If he hurts you, then you'll need me."

Liz started to cry and Abbie hugged her.

All they could do is wait.

A/N – I will post a chapter Sat morning. Like I said, I will try to post a couple of times next week, but the timing might be all over the place. I'll be on the East Coast and not sure what my daily plans will be. So, you'll just have to keep any eye out.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – Thanks for the comments. The Helena love is just so sparkly lol. * Scoobycool9 and LuckycoolHawk9 - Hello, thank you for the comment. No one is going to find out what Jake did. At least I didn't plan to reveal that. To everyone, Ric just disappeared like he tends to do. I'm still writing this story but I'm far ahead. Jason and John are trying to protect him because Helena is responsible for putting him in that mindset. I haven't really focused on the Corinthos side to show that Jason just isn't close to them anymore. It's so hard because there are so many characters and I'm trying to mostly focus on Jason, Jake, and Elizabeth and their kids. Dante would be totally out of the loop except in a cop situation because it's not like he's close friends with them. Sorry, this isn't a true ensemble piece. Michael and Morgan will weigh in with some opinions coming up, but they are not a main focus. Ric and Liz had left town so there was no Liz/Ric 3rd go round so Cameron isn't an issue. There was no AJ/Liz. All of that happened after Jason died on the show which didn't happen in this fic. There was no Franco/Carly. I did change the story and had to play with timelines which I warned of in the beginning. I mentioned Sabrina and Michael dated in the past, but the current story line didn't happen. I started this story before I even knew about the the baby stuff. Carlos is not going to be mentioned because he is long gone in this story. Sabrina is married to Nicholas (5 years) which I revealed earlier. Wasn't planning on including Felix or Lucas either. Remember, it's 2022 in this story. People come and go and my focus is on Liason and the fallout surrounding Jake's return. Thanks!

Okay re: the chip – I'll give you a heads up. It can stimulate some of his neurons (i.e. can increase his emotions…..hatred for example). This can cause a surge which gives him the headaches and keeps him on edge. It can basically makes him more lethal. So, she can control his behavior to a degree. The code word is due to the brainwashing which I believe she did to Lucky unless I've just read too much fan fiction lol. Now Helena thinks she has brainwashed him totally, but John counteracted that as much as he could. That is why he doesn't totally hate his parents and struggles with it. Helena is using a combination of things to control him. Oh and Spin couldn't find a phrase to counteract because he was brainwashed. They'd have to undo that.

Merry Christmas everyone! It's another year almost gone and I appreciate that you take time to read my stories.

Chapter 24

John was worried about how much of the pain Jake could take. His eyes were bloodshot and he was clenching his muscles. "Talk to me."

Jake was waging a battle in his mind. "No."

"Jake, are you going to fight or let her win?"

He hit the dashboard with his hand. "I don't have a choice."

"We'll figure something out."

Jake was tense. He didn't have control. He needed to hurt his mother. It was the only way that he'd get some relief. She always made him pay dearly when he fought her. He had scars to prove it. h

John solemnly pulled into Patrick's driveway and Jake barely waited for the car to stop before running to the door.

Jason opened it and blocked his path. "I love you, but I can't let you hurt her."

"Move or I will have to hurt you too."

"Then so be it."

Jake pushed Jason backwards, making him stumble and then punched his father. Jason fought back, knocking him to the floor. He and John held Jake down as he yelled and struggled against them.

"Stop!" Elizabeth yelled.

"No. I'm not going to let him hurt you," Jason said.

"What if there's another way?" Patrick asked.

John sighed and grabbed Jake and put him in a sleeper hold. Elizabeth had to turn her head because she couldn't watch. Jake finally passed out. "Sorry, he couldn't hear the plan."

"What if you fake the injuries? We'll take you to the hospital. Epiphany is on duty, she can meet us at the back and we'll treat her. Helena will of course find out and be satisfied," Patrick said.

Liz knelt down next to Jake and stroked his hair. "I'll do it."

"I'll stay here with him. When he wakes up, I'll tell him that he hurt her," John said.

Jason was pacing back and forth. "Can you stop him from hurting himself when you do?"

Liz looked at John. "He'll be devastated. When can we tell him the truth?"

"After he talks to Helena and tells her it's done. I'll make him call her right away and then I'll tell him."

"Make the call," Jason said.

Patrick quickly called Epiphany and then picked up Elizabeth.

"What are you doing?"

"Pretend that you are passed out. I'm sure she's watching the house."

Jason ran to open the door and they all hurried outside as Jake began to stir.

A very pleased Helena watched as they got into Jason's SUV and took off.

Jake jumped up. "What happened?"

"They took her to the hospital."

He started to panic. "Is she alive?"

"Yes. Call Helena now."

"No, I have to see if she's okay." He couldn't remember anything except her yelling which was a usual result when she used the code words.

John grabbed him. "Make the fucking call first."

Jake took out his phone and Helena accepted the call as the car drove away.

"Well done," Helena said.

Jake was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I got in a fight with my dad."

Helena sighed. "You'll heal. You are to go nowhere near the hospital to check on her. Is that clear?"

He fought the tears building up in his eyes. "Yes."

"Go home and get some rest." Helena figured that now, Abbie would want nothing to do with him. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend. I'm sure she will be upset with you."

When Jake didn't say anything, Helena said the code word to end the mission and then hung up.

Jake dropped to his knees. "What have I done?"

"You didn't do anything."

"What!"

"Patrick suggested we fake her injuries. You can't be anywhere near them."

He was so relieved. "Or Abbie, Helena thinks she'll be mad at me."

"It won't be for a long time. Are you going to go stay at Windemere?"

"No. I'm going back to my room."

"She probably has bugged it."

"I'll figure something out then. I'm just going to sleep there. Will you tell my mom I'm sorry?"

John nodded. "I'll get her the message." He just couldn't talk to her right now because he was too ashamed.

They left and John texted Elizabeth.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

At the hospital, Epiphany had Elizabeth in a room and she was putting a bandage on her face.

"Alright, keep the sling on for the next couple of days."

"Okay."

Liz nodded.

"What are you going to tell people?" Patrick asked.

"I'll just say that I fell down the stairs at the house," Liz said.

Jason had been quiet and Liz asked for a moment alone with him. Once Epiphany, Abbie, and Patrick left, he walked closer to her. "I hate this."

"I know, but this was the only way. When are you meeting with Spinelli?"

"I should have already been over there."

"Then go. Patrick will see me home. You can drop Abbie off."

She checked her phone. "John says he is fine and that he's sorry. They are going back to the Floating Rib. Also, I guess Abbie is going to have to stay away from Jake for now."

"Text him your fake injuries and tell him we'll pass on the message."

Liz did so and Jason pulled Abbie into the room.

"You're going to have to stay away from him. Helena is going to assume that you will fight over this."

Abbie nodded. She figured as much. "Okay."

"I'll take you home and Patrick will take care of Liz."

She slid off the gurney. "I'll pretend to limp."

They went into the hallway and Patrick walked up with a wheelchair for her to sit in. Elizabeth got comfortable and they headed to the elevators. Unfortunately, Sam walked up to them.

"What happened?"

"I'm a klutz and took a spill down the stairs," Liz said.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be."

Sam watched them get into the elevator and went towards her son's room.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason entered Spinelli's apartment. "What do you have for me?"

Spinelli motioned for him to sit. "Helena has been in contact with a Dr. Ivan Kipling several times over the years."

"Where is he now?"

"I tracked him down to a clinic in Switzerland."

Jason called John and relayed the information.

"I'll get him in town in twenty-four hours," John said. He would have to make sure it couldn't be tied back to him. "You're not going to be able to let him leave alive."

"I understand. I'll text you where he should be taken and you leave the rest to me." Jason ended the call. "Spinelli, you did a great job."

Spinelli smiled. "Thank you."

"What about the Latin?"

"It was easily translatable, basically the trigger was a son is part of the father. Filius est pars patris."

Jason rolled his eyes. "And to end it?"

"Familia supra omnia means family over everything. I took the liberty of recording her speaking it so if she triggers him again, you can stop it. I sent the sound clip to your phone."

Jason smiled, a rare event that left Spinelli speechless. "I owe you." He left to go to the meeting at the hospital. He was late and then he'd make some preparations regarding Ivan. If he had to torture the truth out of the doctor, he would. Jake's life depended on it.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason ducked into his son's room and Kevin motioned him to come forward.

"I was just explaining to them that I think the clinic Franco is suggesting is a good idea."

"You think they can help get him out of this state?" Jason asked.

"Yes. They are better equipped to work with children."

"Do you think me being around him will help him or hurt him?"

Kevin sighed. "That's tricky. If he asks for you, I think you should talk to him, but he needs to bond with Franco and that's not going to happen if you're around all the time."

"I won't be because I live here, but I can't just walk away from him."

"And you shouldn't. He might hate you at first for taking a step backwards, but I think down the line, his attitude will change."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll do whatever you think will help him. I love him and in my heart, he's still mine."

Sam wiped away a tear.

"What about Lucky?"

"It's over, but I haven't spoken to him yet," Sam said. She knew he was going to explode and probably accuse of her things.

"I'm glad you're putting Danny first."

Sam nodded. She just hoped that Franco wouldn't try to take her son away and wouldn't harm Danny. If that happened, she was going to disappear with her son. Franco had done enough damage. He was never going to touch her again and there was no way she was going to allow him to hurt her son.

Jason kissed Danny on the forehead and then turned to leave.

"Jason," Franco said.

He slowly turned around. He hated the asshole and wasn't sure that anyone deserved his brand of craziness. "Yeah."

"Thanks for taking care of my son."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it because it was what he deserves."

Franco rolled his eyes. "I can take care of his medical needs."

Jason shrugged. "Suit yourself." As long as Danny got better, he didn't care who paid for it.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jake slipped into the coffee warehouse undetected and went to Jason's office.

"Hey," Jason said looking up.

"I wasn't followed. What's going on?"

"Well, we located a doctor that worked with Helena. We're hoping he can shed some light on things."

"She never let me see the doctor's faces. They always wore a mask. I want to be there."

"Jake, I don't think that's a good idea."

Jake got up. "This is my life we're talking about. I need to be there and confront him. He needs to die."

"I know. Why can't you let me handle it?" He really didn't want Jake to kill anyone else.

"It's something I need to do. You never like anyone making choices for you, so don't sit there and try to play God with my life."

Jason sighed. "Fine. You can be there."

The door flew open and Sam rushed inside.

"Oh, I didn't realize—Jake, I'm so glad you're back."

"What do you want Sam?" Jason could see that Jake had tensed.

"I need to speak to you about Danny."

"Don't mind me," Jake said.

Sam could see the anger in his eyes and it unnerved her a little. "Franco wants us to go take Danny back as soon as possible. He has already made some arrangements with the hospital."

"What do you want from me?"

"I thought you'd want to say goodbye."

Jake sighed. "Did you think that Jason would just make him go away so you could do what you want?"

Sam sputtered. "Well—I mean I know you still want to be involved. Are you really okay with him leaving town?"

"From what Diane tells me, I might not have much say. Even if I take Franco to court, I would probably lose because of the business. I am all for what is best for Danny."

"The facility will be good for him. Jason, Franco is blackmailing me to leave Lucky and go to Jersey with him."

"I'm not seeing how that is my problem. The DNA test came back and Franco is his father. If it's best for Danny, then you need to take his doctor's recommendations." Spinelli had hacked into the lab computer since Jason had also had a test done with Danny on his own. According to the preliminary results, Danny couldn't be his child.

"It's just that I don't have a lot of money and I don't want to rely on Franco."

"I'm not giving you anymore money Sam."

"But Jason…."

Jake growled and grabbed Sam and threw her up against wall, lifting her off her feet as he strangled her. Her eyes were filled with terror as she struggled to breathe. "I should kill you right now you fucking slut."

"Jake," Jason said as he stood.

"No! I'm done with her. He has given you a lot of money over the years and it's not his fault that you and that asshole of a husband spent it all. I will kill him before I let you take anything else from him."

She was gasping for air and clutching his wrists as tears poured down her face. She couldn't believe that Jason was allowing this.

"You watched while a mentally deranged woman took me. She could have hurt me. You didn't know that she wouldn't, but you were so hell-bent on punishing my parents that you looked the other way. Why should I have any mercy on you right now?"

"Jake," Jason said.

"What! Are you going to defend her?"

"No, but I'm sure someone saw her come in here. There would be no way to cover it up."

Sam was in shock.

Jake looked at her and smiled sinisterly. "He's worried about me getting the floors messed up. It must kill you that he doesn't give a shit whether you live or die. The only reason I'm going to let your skanky ass live is because of Danny, although it could be doing him a disservice."

He removed his hands and she fell to the floor in a heap as she gasped for air. "You will leave town. I don't give a shit what Franco does with you because Danny deserves the best care. He didn't ask for such fucked up parents."

Sam crawled away from Jake and leaned against the door as she held her throat. Jason looked at her blankly. She cleared her throat. "How could you let him do that?"

Jason didn't blink. "I shouldn't have threatened you before, Sam. I should have killed you. I let you live and you ended up treating me and Elizabeth like shit for months. I tried to spare you by not telling you about Jake and you completely freaked when you did find out. Need I remind you that you did the same thing to me when I was in the coma? You defended your actions to lie to me. I'm telling you right now, if you don't do right by Danny, I will find you and make you suffer in ways you never thought were possible. If you chose to stay here and be with Lucky, then I will take him away from you one way or another. Do you understand?"

She nodded and wiped her face before struggling to stand. Slowly, she met Jake's gaze. "For what it's worth, I know what I did to you was wrong. I'm sorry that I can't take it back, but I will try to be a good mom to my son. I have changed and stayed out of trouble, but I know I made a mistake because I didn't see Lucky for who he is now. I knew he wasn't getting along with Aidan and I understood that and just thought Danny was reacting to that situation."

Jake rolled his eyes. "You can apologize until the cows come home but it doesn't change a thing. You are still that person who watched a child get kidnapped and said nothing. You are still fundamentally the same person who hired men to terrorize two little boys and their mother in the park and felt like you were justified to do it. So I don't care how much you have changed. You can't wipe away that you were capable of doing something so vile."

Sam hurried into the hallway. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain everything to Lucky. Franco offered to fly her to the islands for a quickie divorce and she was going to take him up on that because it wouldn't help to drap it out. She quickly called him.

"Can you meet me at my house?"

"You sound like shit," Franco said.

"Can you meet me there or not?"

"I'll see you in five."

Her life had turned into a shit show. She would have to be around her rapist all the time and it was killing her.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N - Thanks for the comments! * Guest sometime I give the majority what they want re: Sam. * Kikimoo - Happy day before Birthday!

Okay, I proofread this as good as I could in between getting things ready for Christmas Eve and playing with my crazy niece and nephew. Happy Holidays!

Chapter 25

Jake plopped into a chair and stared at his father. "Are you mad at me?"

"She hurt you. You have a right to be angry with her and me."

"But she's Danny's mother."

Jason closed his eyes for a minute. "I don't want her to die because he's already fucked up enough and I know he loves her. It's just recently that he started lashing out against her. Lucky was more mean to Aidan then he was Danny. If I had known about it, I would have stepped in. Sam will fight Franco and keep him in line. When Danny was sick, she fought for him. I think she does love him, but she just sucks when it comes to men."

"Does that include you?"

"I don't think loving me did her any favors."

"I'll let her live for his sake. I haven't decided what I'm going to do with Lucky."

"Because of Aidan?"

He nodded. "Even though he hates him, Lucky is still his father."

"The decision to end someone is usually complicated."

"Well, Luke is still going to bite the dust. I have no concerns over that. Speaking of which, I think you need to mess with him a little."

Jason smirked. "He's at the club tonight. I plan on being there."

Jake smiled. "Maybe John and I will decide to go out for a drink."

"Just don't approach me and it should be fine."

Jake stood up. "I'll see you later."

On his way out, he ran into Sonny and Carly.

"Jake, it's so good to see you," Carly said.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I really wish I could say the same thing."

The expressions on Carly and Sonny's faces were priceless.

"I don't have time to properly ream you out for being such shitty friends to my dad, but I will say this. Carly, you have to be the worst friend ever. It's always about you and you pushed the worse women into Jason's life, sometimes out of spite for my mom. Don't think that just because I was away, that I didn't know what was going on. You have always been a total bitch to my mother when you've done far worse things."

"She jerked Jason around for years."

"That is between them. You have no say when it comes to his personal life. It's always what you want when you don't care what he wants. And frankly, if it was me, after what you did to him regarding Michael and sleeping with Sonny, I would have never spoken to you again. If someone else had done to him what you did, you would have had their heads, but because it's you he's supposed to just look the other way."

"Jake, you need to stop."

Jake chuckled. "Mister I wouldn't know loyalty if it fell down from the sky and landed on your face is really willing to chime in?"

Sonny cringed. "Don't disrespect me."

"What have you ever done to earn my respect? We all know who really runs things around here. Instead of being honest, you're so arrogant that you can't stand for anyone knowing that you're not really in charge. Maybe if you took your medication instead of screwing everyone with legs and throwing your power around, things would be different."

Sonny grabbed his shirt. "You need to shut your mouth."

"Who is going to shut it? I could kill you with one hand tied behind my back. You endangered my mother to keep your psychopath of a brother alive. And for what? He hates you and tried to destroy you for years."

Sonny shoved him and Jason walked towards them.

"Let's get something straight, never lay your hands on my son again."

"But Jason, he was being nasty," Carly said.

"Did he say anything that wasn't true?"

Carly blinked a few times as Sonny seethed beside her.

Jason looked at Jake. "Go."

He took off.

"He can't come in here and talk to me like that."

"I think he has a right to be mad at some of your choices that affected him. Helena messed up his head and it wouldn't take much for him to explode. You need to back off."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "Did he do something to Ric?"

Jason frowned. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because he has been missing since the gala."

"There's a lot of people who hate that prick. Why blame my son?"

"Oh I don't know, because Ric hurt his mother. It makes me wonder if what's happening to the Spencers is his doing too."

"Sometimes, you should let things be. Stay away from him, Sonny. I'm not going to tell you again. Walk away if he approaches you, because if you hurt him in any way I don't think you'll like the consequences."

Jason disappeared into his office.

"So much for loyalty," Sonny said.

Carly almost snorted. "Really? Don't even go there when it comes to Jason. We have both hurt him and he's right about Ric. You put that man before me and it's one of the few things that I'll never forgive you for." She walked away and he cursed under his breath. If Jake killed his brother, he wasn't sure he could let it go.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Aidan and Cam watched their mother limp into the house and rushed towards her.

"Relax. I'm faking."

They stopped in their tracks.

"What?" Cam asked.

They sat down and their mom explained what happened.

"He was going to hurt you?"

"He didn't have a choice," Liz said.

"I don't understand," Aidan said.

"Helena is somehow controlling his mind."

Cam stood up and walked over to the window. "She's probably watching the house right now. Does this mean he can't see us?"

"Yes. If you see him in public, you need to act like you're mad at him. Don't approach him, but a dirty look would help."

"This is crazy," Cam said.

"We all need to play a part so that Jake can get his life back."

Aidan blew out a short breath. "I'm in."

Cam sighed. "Me too."

"Good. Jason has a lead, so we might not have to wait too long."

Patrick handed Liz and Cam a beer. "I don't know about you two, but I need one."

They all took a long sip. Elizabeth was thinking she needed something stronger.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Luke ordered a drink and sat down. It had been a long day talking Lucky off the ledge. His son had once again fucked up his life and come crying to him. He took a long swig and then turned around in his seat and that is when he saw Jason who smirked and then held up his finger to his temple and pretended to pull a trigger.

Luke almost fell off his chair and Jake and John laughed loudly. They were sitting in a corner close by.

Luke looked at Coleman frantically. "Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"Jason?"

Coleman looked around. "No. Was he here?"

Luke whirled around, but Jason was gone. "Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me."

Coleman poured him another drink which Luke immediately threw back.

"Maybe you should slow down."

"Just pour me another one."

He turned around and didn't see Jason, so he settled down again and quickly drank the next shot. Now, he was starting to feel better.

A woman walked up to him. "How about you and me go into the back room?"

"Gladly sugar," he said grinning as he grabbed her hand and let her lead him away.

"I wish I could see his face when he walks in," Jake said.

"Me too."

When the woman walked into the room, she began to dance and Luke sat down.

"Close your eyes big boy," she purred.

Luke grinned and closed them. She quickly went through a back curtain and Jason stepped inside the room.

"Can I open them now?"

"Uh—huh," Jason muttered.

He frowned and opened his eyes and yelped before running out the door and rushing into the other room. As he came around the corner, he fell to the floor and Jake and John were cracking up as they watched him scramble to his feet and run outside.

The girl came out and Jason slapped a hundred dollar bill into her hand.

"Thanks gorgeous."

Jason smiled. "You're welcome."

She watched him leave, wishing he had let her thank him the way she wanted to. Jason Morgan was a fine piece of ass.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, the plane landed and Jason rushed to the agreed meeting place, making sure he wasn't followed. Jake and John did the same and they got there around the same time.

"Follow me," Jason said leading them inside the small structure.

"He should be here soon," John said.

They went into a room that only had a gurney and a long table in it. There was a bathroom with a shower in it towards the back right corner.

"I'm going to do the questioning," Jason said.

"And afterwards?" Jake asked.

"He dies. I can't let him live since he hurt you."

Jake nodded.

A few minutes later, Dr. Kipling was pushed into the room and then secured to the bed.

He stared at Jake, but was careful not to show any recognition. "What is the meaning of this?"

Jason put on some gloves as he walked towards him. He was in enforcer mode and his expression was lethal. "I don't think that is what you meant to say."

Dr. Kipling swallowed hard. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jake's father. I'm also a mob enforcer and I know thousands of ways to make someone suffer. I have no other place to be so we can either do this the hard way which involves a lot of screaming on your part, or you can tell me what the fuck you did my son under Helena's orders."

"Helena?"

"Wrong answer."

Jason picked up a scalpel. "I'm sure you recognize one of these. There are so many ways I can make your life a living hell. I could cut the skin between your fingers, maybe pry off a few fingernails and pour alcohol onto your wounds. Maybe I'll make little incisions all over your body and then let some rodents in to nibble on you. There are just so many options."

The doctor whimpered as he got closer. "There is no need for such dramatics."

Jason slowly sliced a cut onto his cheek as the doctor struggled against his restraints. "Are you going to talk?"

"I recognize his voice," Jake said.

Jason watched the doctor's response. After a long moment, he broke.

"She made me do it."

"Do what exactly? Don't even think about lying. I will know."

"Before he woke up from the coma, I surgically inserted a chip into his brain."

Jake gripped the bottom of the chair.

"What does it do?" Jason asked.

"It can affect his reactions or make him tense or leave him more open to suggestion."

"He's been having severe headaches. Why?"

Ivan took a languid breath. "She's probably increasing the stimulus. I warned her against the dangers of doing so."

"Will it kill him?"

"It can or at least make him very unpredictable. The mood swings can cause him to be unstable and lash out. His rage will overtake him and there will be no stopping him unless he is killed."

"How much can his brain take?"

Jake's head was pounding already.

"How often are you getting the headaches?" Ivan asked Jake.

"I have one now. It lasts for a while and then goes away. It's increased over the last couple of days."

"It sounds like she's doing it slowly, hoping you don't notice."

"So she has the power to do it herself?"

"Yes. She knows how, but I did advise her against it."

"Can we take it out?" Jason asked.

"Unless you have a top surgeon with very good hands, I doubt you could remove it without scrambling his brain. You see, I put it in a very sensitive area. Helena didn't want to take the chance of her plans being ruined. The chip coupled with intensive brainwashing created the perfect soldier to do her bidding. Jake is not his own man."

"Is there a GPS device inside the chip?"

"No, but he did have one in his arm. It stopped working at one point. We're not sure why."

Jake stood up. "Where?"

"Come closer."

"You try anything and I will kill you with my bare hands," Jake warned.

Truth be told, Ivan was scared of Jason, but knowing what Jake was capable of, scared him even more.

"Hold out your arm."

Jake did so as Jason watched Ivan carefully.

"Move down a little more."

Jake followed his directions.

"See that little scar? That is where the device is located."

Jake could felt around and there was a slight bump. He grabbed a scalpel off the table.

"Jake don't!" Jason said.

"Listen to him. You will cause irreparable damage if you do it yourself."

Jason took out his phone. "Patrick. Are you on call at the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Jake is going to come in through the service elevators. He has a tracking device implanted in his arm. He knows the spot. Can you take it out?"

"Of course, tell him to be here in an hour."

"Thanks." Jason relayed the message.

Jake and John walked to the door. "Make him suffer."

"I will."

Ivan's face contorted. "I told you everything that I know."

Jason held a tape recorder up. "I need to know everything about that chip. I can torture it out of you or you can talk and I'll think about letting you live another day." The man was going to die painfully, but he didn't need to know that.

Ivan began to talk and for the next two hours, he told Jason everything that he knew and then Jason tortured him for three more until the need to make the man suffer abated and he ended his life.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maya pushed the button for the garage door and then slowly backed out. Elizabeth was on the floor in the back. The boys had stayed home so that Helena's men wouldn't think anything was out of the ordinary. She drove a ways and Liz called out. "Do you think anyone followed you?"

"It doesn't look like it. I'm going to park in the garage. Spinelli is going to kill all camera feeds and then I'll check to make sure that no one is around and we'll make a run for the elevator. You won't return with me. You'll stay and Patrick will bring you home in the morning. He wants to keep Jake overnight to make sure that there are no complications." It was normally an in-patient surgery. John had already snuck Jake in and the surgery was underway. Jake had no idea that his mother was going to be his nurse. He was the only person in the wing. Luckily, it had been a slow day.

Like clockwork, two minutes after they entered the structure, Spinelli cut the feed. They rushed into the elevator and Maya slipped her card into a slot so it would bypass other floors. When they got off, they went around a back way and entered the wing unseen. Apparently, some mother had gone into an early labor so everyone was pre-occupied with her. Once Maya dropped Liz off, she had Spinelli cut the feed again and she got back into her car and went grocery shopping so she could cook some dinner for the boys and Emma.

Liz slipped into the room and Jake frowned.

"How did you get here?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Patrick took some blood samples to the lab."

Liz sanitized her hands and then checked his monitors.

"Am I going to live?" he asked with amusement in his eyes.

She slightly smiled. "Yes."

"I'm sorry I almost hurt you."

She touched his arm. "It's okay. I was prepared for it. I knew Jason and John wouldn't let you hurt me."

He didn't say anything.

"So, since you believed you had done what she ordered, it cancelled the command?"

"Sort of. She said another code word before she hung up the phone."

"Oh."

"I won't hurt you. Dad knows the code now. He can stop it."

She lovingly touched his face. "I was hoping that somehow, you would fight it if it came down to it. Are you in any pain?"

"I'm fine."

"That's not what I asked." She pushed a button.

"No more. I hate drugs."

"You're just like your father."

He could feel the medicine and he began to relax.

"Just for tonight, Jake. I won't leave you and your father will be here too."

"Thank you."

He wondered if Jason had finished off the doctor yet. Part of him wished he would have gotten the chance to do it himself.

Patrick walked in. "How's the patient."

"Good," Elizabeth said.

"I should get the labs back soon. I don't anticipate any problems. Jake, I brought a hand ct scan machine with me. I'd like to scan your head just to see what I'd be working with."

"Okay."

They sat him up and Patrick quickly did a scan and then began studying the output.

"How's my brain look?"

Patrick looked up for a moment. "Mostly normal. There's not a lot of scarring. He wasn't seeing the chip which really concerned him. That meant the position of it was probably more precarious.

Jason slipped inside and put the recorder down. "This is from the interrogation. There's about two and a half hours worth of information regarding the chip.

"Damn," Patrick said. "I'll go get some coffee and get started." He was on call, so he figured he'd kick back in the on call room and listen.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Thanks for the comments. I'm glad you are excited about what is to come. I hope you had a wonderful holiday! It was nerve wracking getting home, but I made it (lost some updates I did on the plane, but it wasn't a lot thank God). Guest W - I'm not going to have Jason sensor himself during an interrogation. He wouldn't do that. Other than that Jason has said it twice. It's not like it's every other word. They are adults and Jake had said it way more. The people in real life mafia use it a lot more than I write it. Guest – re: your birthday. First, happy birthday. Second, sorry I was traveling on Sunday.

Chapter 26

Patrick left and Jason moved to Jake's side and gently touched his arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I'm fine."

Liz shook her head when silence filled the room. "I'll be back." She knew they needed to talk.

Jason slightly smiled. "I forget that she can practically read my mind."

Jake chuckled. "So, make me feel better. Tell me what you did to him."

Jason sat down and told him what happened and what the doctor said.

"So if we try to remove it, it could kill me?"

"Yeah."

Jake closed his eyes and Jason took his hand and held it.

Elizabeth walked in and could tell Jake was upset. She kissed him on the forehead messed with his hair. "You are not alone Jake. I will not let that evil witch win."

His eyes snapped open and he smiled. "I kind of like it when you're feisty mom."

Liz grinned. "Well get used to it because I'm at my wits end with the people in this town."

"Jake, I have a favor to ask of you," Jason said softly. "You can say no."

"What's that?"

"Can you ditch your guards tomorrow and visit Monica?"

Jake didn't say anything right away.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"I know that she treated you badly and I don't know if I can hold my temper."

Liz's eyes danced with amusement.

"You think that's funny?" Jake asked.

"It's just kind of nice that you have my back."

He squeezed her hand. "Always."

"You know, I'm partly responsible for Monica's attitude in the past. Jason wanted to tell her about you, but I insisted that he didn't. She was really hurt that she didn't get to know you. We've ironed it out and she has been nothing but nice to me every time our paths cross when I've come here to visit. So, I get that you need to let her know that you didn't approve of her behavior. I don't have a problem with that. But, I don't need you to fight all of my battles. I know I did a crappy job of defending myself in the past, but I'm not the same person today. There is no way I would let anyone walk all over me again."

He was glad to hear that. "Okay. I'll respect your wishes. I'll go talk to her. You know, for the most part, there was nothing wrong with you before. You were just too damn nice for your own good."

She kissed him on the forehead. "You're right, but I always did have the best bitchy look of anyone else around, except for maybe Epiphany."

Jason smiled.

Patrick came back into the room with a bag full of food from Kelly's. "This is from John."

"Smells good," Elizabeth said taking it from him.

"The kids are eating and watching a movie with Maya."

"She is the best for giving up her night off."

They ate and Jason snuck off to see Danny. When he came back, Jake was sleeping and Elizabeth had just laid down in a cot.

"You okay?" she asked.

"He is still not responding. It scares me to think that he'll remain that way."

"Maybe he just needs time to make sense of everything."

"Maybe."

He sat down in a chair. "Get some rest."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine."

She moved to her side and pushed against the wall before holding up the covers. "Come on."

He sighed and kicked off his boots, knowing she wouldn't give up. "Why don't you let me get in the back?"

She got up and they got situated. It was nice feeling his arms around her and she quickly fell asleep. After a few hours, Jason finally nodded off too.

Jake woke up and smiled when he saw them. He grabbed his phone and took a quick picture and then closed his eyes again. He really wished that his parents would get their acts together. Hopefully, once he was okay, they'd finally try and make a go of it. He just needed them to be together. Something good had to come out of all the pain.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick walked into the room and smiled. Elizabeth actually looked peaceful. He almost hated waking her up. He lightly shook her. "It's time to go."

Jason's eyes snapped open. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's time to smuggle Elizabeth out."

"Okay."

She groaned and tried to put the pillow over her head and the guys chuckled.

"Come on sleeping beauty."

"Remind me why you're my best friend," Elizabeth said as she stretched.

"Because I'm handsome and you like looking at me."

Liz shot him a look. "Pain in my ass."

Patrick grinned. "You are still the worst person to wake up. Get the lead out of your ass Webber."

She sat up and then went to the bathroom.

Patrick checked on Jake. "His blood work looked good. There were no abnormalities. I can't see the chip on the ct scan because of the way it was put in, but the information the doctor gave us was good. It will be useful when I can do the surgery."

Liz sat down. "We need to deal with Helena before that can happen."

"Too much information."

"You've already committed a couple of crimes in the last twenty-four hours. Face it Patrick, you're a true bad boy now."

He grinned. "Now?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Mom."

Liz turned around. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"I was thinking that you could come downstairs with us," Patrick said. John was still lurking around and he could get Jason and Jake where they needed to be.

Jake sat up and Liz and Patrick got him unhooked from the machines and he went to the bathroom to get changed. Once he was finished, they woke up Spinelli and timed it so they could sneak out when he disabled the camera feed.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam sat across from Lucky. She had just finished packing all of Danny's things.

"When are you leaving?" Sam had only told Lucky that they were moving Danny to another facility and she was going to stay with him for a while.

"Soon. Lucky, Franco is planning on being in Danny's life."

Lucky groaned. He hated Franco. Even though he couldn't stand Jason, at least he was quiet for the most part. He knew that things would be a lot crazier with Franco involved. "Can't we take him to court?"

"I hate him as much as you do, but this is the way it has to be."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I want a divorce."

He stood up. "What? What for?"

She wiped a tear away. "I'm trying to do what is best for Danny."

"What about what is best for us?"

"Danny is hurting badly and we can't go on the way it was. I love you, but we both know that you've been having a hard time and things have been strained. I can't keep exposing Danny to that environment."

"So your answer is to just leave me? I thought we were in this for the duration."

"I'm sorry. Franco is going to fly me to the Dominican Republic to get a divorce."

"Fuck no!"

There was a knock on the door and Sam jumped to answer it. She let Franco and a guard in and Lucky clenched his fist.

"I will not let this psycho take my family away!"

Franco smirked. "You really don't have any choice. Sam has made her decision and since you drove my son over the edge, I don't want you anywhere around him. If Sam wants to be a part of Danny's life, then you need to go."

Lucky tried to throw a punch, but the guard blocked him and dropped him to his knees.

"I can make this even more painful for you. It's your call."

Lucky was beside himself.

"Look on the bright side, you get to keep the house. Of course you'll probably have to sell it because it looks like you don't have a job, but you don't have to pay alimony. I'll take care of Sam and Danny."

"Don't you even think of touching her again."

Sam left the room before she totally broke down. She was stuck with her rapist for God knows how long and it was really sinking in that she was screwed.

"You're nothing but a rapist. You don't deserve Danny in your life."

"I am going to love my son and put him first, something you aren't capable of doing. He'll be just fine. You on the other hand will be miserable and alone like you deserve to be."

Sam took a deep breath and came back with a suitcase. "There are more boxes in his bedroom, it's upstairs second room on the right."

Franco went to get them.

"I can't believe that you are willing to shack up with your rapist."

Tears welled in her eyes. "I will put up with Franco for the sake of my son. He didn't ask me to sleep with him and there is no way in hell I would. I can't let him take Danny away from me. If you ever loved me, you'll let me go so I can keep my son safe."

A tear ran down Lucky's face. He was losing everything.

"Jason can fix this."

"No, he refused. Even if I didn't go with Franco, Jason wasn't going to let Danny have anything to do with you."

Lucky's jaw clenched. "I guess you made your choice then. Just take your shit and get out."

She quickly ran out to the car and after a couple of trips, they finished removing her and Danny's things. After taking one last look around, she looked at a dejected Lucky. "I'm sorry. Hopefully, one day you'll see that I didn't have a choice."

He glared at her. "There's always a choice." He watched her walk away and then fell into a bottle.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ben walked into Windemere and headed to Helena's room.

She was aware that he was on the property so when he knocked, she called out to him.

He entered the room and waited for her to address him.

"Where were you last night?"

"Not far. I needed to get away."

"You aren't feeling guilty about your mother are you?"

"I don't want to discuss her."

She put down her teacup. "Okay. What's on your mind then?"

"We need to step up the time line."

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"Maybe, I want to see a few more people suffer."

She smirked. "I really want to believe that."

Jake just wanted this farce to be over and the sooner her enemies were dead, the faster he got to have a life. "Lucky needs to die."

"While there isn't much that would make me happier than to see Luke mourn his precious Cowboy, I was thinking that maybe I don't want him dead anymore."

Jake frowned. "Why?"

"Because he annoys your parents, that's why. I have a feeling that since Sam left him, he'll partly blame Jason for not rescuing her. I'm curious how that will play out."

Jake closed his eyes for a few seconds. God she needed to die already.

"Besides, it will kill Luke that his son is such a wus."

"Fine," he said walking towards the door. He just couldn't continue the conversation or he would explode.

"Oh Jake?"

He stopped. "Yeah."

"I don't trust John anymore. There might come a day when I ask you to end him too."

He slowly turned around. "After all the shit he has done for you?"

She shrugged. "What can I say? It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind."

"I have a conference call scheduled."

She watched him leave and wondered where his head was at. Normally, he'd have a lot more patience with her.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky banged on Patrick's door and finally Elizabeth answered.

"What do you want Lucky?"

"I want to see my son."

She pushed him backwards and he stumbled. "Are you drunk?"

"I don't need a lecture from you. I just lost everything. Sam left me for her rapist. They are probably going to fire me from the precinct because someone is framing me. Aidan is all I have left. I want to see my son."

"No. You are not going near him smelling like a brewery."

He looked at her menacingly. "You are the single worst thing that has ever happened to me. All the hurt and shitty things you did to me—it all just comes back to you doesn't it? You spread your legs and had three kids with three different fathers and people still act like you're a fucking saint."

She smacked him hard and Lucky reacted by shoving her against the door.

"Don't you hit me or I swear to God I will fight back and call the police," she yelled.

Cam came out of nowhere and tackled Lucky to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"Cam!"

He started to pummel Lucky. "Don't you ever touch my mother again!"

Lucky rolled and pinned Cam to the ground.

"I swear to God if you hit my son, I will make sure that you rot in jail. Go home Lucky!"

"I loved you like you were my own. I took care of you and now you treat me like I'm nothing. It must run in the family." Lucky pushed off of him and made his way back to his car.

Cam sat up and then stormed into the house, leaving an upset Elizabeth on the porch. The guard John had hired called him and let him know what happened and he called Jake and reported it.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake got changed. There was something he needed to do. He had gone back and forth in his mind on whether Lucky should live or die. Of course he cared about Aidan, but he thought his brother was better off without that prick of a father in his life. After he found out that Lucky had put his hands on his mother, it pretty much sealed his fate. Lucky Spencer had done too much damage to his family and he needed him to die. Tonight, he was going to make it happen.

"Dad."

Jason could hear the tension in his voice.

"I'm about to do something that I won't be able to take back. I hope you and mom can forgive me."

Jason stood. "Jake. Talk to me."

"He put his hands on mom. I'm done with him."

"Who?"

"Lucky."

Jason closed his eyes. Lucky must be the stupidest person in the world. "Is she okay?"

"I think so. He pushed her because she smacked him. Cam jumped on him and got some punches in before Lucky got the upper hand. I guess Sam left him and is taking Danny away. I'm not going to let him hurt her again."

"Let me do it."

"No. They will suspect you. Go somewhere public tonight. Don't call mom, that way she won't have to lie."

Jason hated this. "Is there any way I can talk you out of this?"

"No."

Once again, Jason felt like he had no other choice but to try and just be there for him. "Be careful Jake. I love you."

Jake closed his eyes. "I love you too."

For a second, Jason relished the words, but then he heard the dial tone and he threw his stapler across the room. He hated that Jake was a killer like him. It was the last thing he wanted for his son and it was tearing him up inside. He scrolled through his phone contacts, selecting one.

"Jason?"

"I need a friend."

Vicky walked into her office and shut the door. "Talk to me."

"I want a drink, but I shouldn't have one."

"It's almost dinner time. You want to get something to eat?"

"Okay," Jason said softly.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Metro Court."

"Really?"

Jason sat down. "They have good steak."

"Alright. I'll meet you there in a half hour."

He put his phone down and took a deep breath and then grabbed his keys so he could go get changed.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake ditched his guards. Lucky had just pulled up to his house and went inside. He had trained for years for this, but he wasn't going to take care of Lucky the way Helena had wanted him too. What he had in mind would make Lucky look like the pathetic loser that he is. Slowly he made his way up to the house and slipped in through the back door.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N – Thanks for your comments! * Guest – rofl re: Vicky and Jason. Wasn't expecting that one. They do work well though. You don't have to hide! Re: Sam – I didn't want to kill her because of Danny and that is all I could come up with to pay her back that worked in the story. It's a little extreme for sure, but I usually don't go extreme, so I figured I'd go all RC for once – yikes…. * Guest re: Sam and Lucky and sympathy – I agree. I think it helps that I can't stand the writing on the show (unwatchable) so it just brought my hate back up even though I know it's the writers fault. * Leki luuucky – lol I always wanted to mention that Liz realizes her B face rocks! * Guest re: Vicky and Jason's age diff – What's wrong with Jason being friends with Vicky? She understands the business so it perfectly made sense he'd call her for an alibi. Some of my friends are 30 years older than me. We have something in common and do things together when we can. Why should friendship be limited by age? So you'll just have to suck it up. I like that they help each other out from time to time. Some of you bitch about the weirdest things.

Chapter 27

Jason walked into the lobby of the Metro Court and several women stopped what they were doing and took him in. He didn't wear a suit that often, but he decided that he wanted to look his best on the day the man he despised more than anything bit the dust. He just wished it was by his own hands and his son was far away from the carnage.

Vicky grinned. "Wow, you really clean up nice."

"You look nice too."

"I'm not the one everyone is staring at, although I'm probably the most envied."

They got on the elevator.

"So, you want to tell me what is really going on? You're not usually one for public displays of anything."

"How did you get so smart?"

"I'll give my mom credit for that."

They walked into the dining room and the hostess smiled.

"Right this way Mr. Morgan."

When the woman walked ahead of them, Vicky mocked her and Jason smiled.

They were seated and then perused the menu.

"So, am I your alibi?"

Jason eyes snapped upwards.

"I don't mind. Let's dance."

He gave her a disconcerting look and she chuckled.

"You want everyone to notice you're here right?"

He cursed under his breath and stood, holding out his hand. "If this gets back to your father, I'm a dead man."

She led them to the dance floor and then threw her arms around his neck. "At least look like you're into it."

He sighed and tried to relax. "You're enjoying this a little too much."

She grinned. "You see the guy in the blue shirt at the bar."

Jason started to turn.

"Don't be obvious," she said through gritted teeth.

He steered them in a circle. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"You can do better than that."

"Is he watching us?"

"Yes."

"Good. He's my ex. and I want him to suffer."

Jason leaned over and whispered in her ear and from across the room, it looked very intimate. "You owe me."

She smiled. "I'll buy you a case of beer if you make him turn green with envy."

"Shit."

"What?"

The guy approached them. "May I cut in?"

Jason glared at him. "No!"

The guy rolled his eyes. "You can't seriously be into her."

Everyone had stopped eating and were watching to see what Jason was going to do."

He leaned closer so no one else could hear him. "Put it this way, why would she date a boy when she can be with a man? You are the last person on her mind when she is with me."

The guy turned bright red and Vicky buried her face into Jason's jacket, trying to hide her laughter. He stormed away and she looked up. "That was so awesome. You're getting two cases."

Jason smiled. "Next time, try to pick someone who isn't such a dipshit."

"Yeah…yeah."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky stumbled to his recliner and sat down. He had a bottle of whisky in his hand and he could barely see straight.

Jake walked into the room and stood in front of the television.

'What do you want?"

"I find it amazing that you think that you can treat my mother like shit whenever you want and that no one will do anything about it."

Lucky smirked. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Jake sat across from him. "I thought a lot about what I should do to you. For years, that's pretty much all I visualized. You had a really rough day didn't you?"

Lucky took a swig. "Like you care. I took care of you like you were my own. I don't understand how Elizabeth managed to have so many ungrateful brats."

Ignoring his words, Jake watched his head start to nod.

"What did you do?"

"It's called scopolamine. It will leave you very open to suggestion."

The bottle dropped from his hand onto the floor.

"Everyone left you Lucky. Do you know why?"

He stared at him blankly.

"Because you're a selfish prick, that's why. I think everyone would be better off without you. Luke thinks you're a disappointment and Lulu thinks you're a screw up. Your mother went back to Paris and turned her back on you. Dante is going to fire you and Sam left you and took Danny with her. You have nothing to live for."

Tears started to form in Lucky's eyes.

"There's a gun in the side pocket. Take it out."

Lucky slowly reached for it as his hand shook.

"You'll feel so much better if you put that in your mouth and pull the trigger. There will be no more suffering. Think about it Lucky. Don't you want to be free?"

"Tired," Lucky muttered.

"I know. All you have to do is pull the trigger and all the pain will go away. No one can hurt you anymore."

Lucky started to sob.

"Do it Lucky. Pull it. Your life is one big failure, but if you take control, you can end all the suffering and be happy."

Lucky put the gun in his mouth.

"You ruined Elizabeth. She was so beautiful and you stood her up and she was brutally raped and beaten. Out of guilt, you preyed on her and then after you lured her in, you beat her down. You didn't believe in her. You made her feel like she had to rescue you over and over, like it was her responsibility to save you. You accused her of doing something to me when I went missing and you were an asshole to Jason when he found me. I'm wondering, did sleeping with Sarah make you feel like a man?"

Lucky squeezed his eyes shut. He had no control.

"When you were fucking Sam to get back at her, did that make you feel good? How about when you accused Elizabeth of cheating on you over and over and then screwed Maxie Jones in her bed, I bet you felt like she deserved it."

Lucky pulled the gun out. "I'm sorry."

"You walked away from your son and left him when he needed you the most. You're just like your father. If you want to prove that you're sorry, than pull that fucking trigger so they never have to look at your pathetic face again. Do it Lucky. Pull the damn trigger! I want you to be as pathetic in death as you were during your useless lifetime!" Jake was shaking with anger.

Lucky shoved the gun back in his mouth and his eyes grew wide. The sound of the gunshot made Jake jump. Blood spattered behind the recliner and then the gun fell into Lucky's lap. Jake stared at him for a long moment. He was finally dead and he would never hurt his family again.

He made his way out of the house and disappeared into the wooded area behind it. Helena was going to be pissed.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Vicky and Jason were just finished eating when he heard Lulu scream. She had been eating with Dante to discuss their son.

They looked over at the table as Nathan tried to comfort her. She was throwing a complete fit as she sobbed loudly. A manager walked over and that's when Lulu saw Jason.

"You did this didn't you? You killed him."

Everyone looked at Jason and Vicky threw her napkin down.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"My brother is dead and I know you had something to do with it."

"Lulu, Jason was here before us," Nathan said.

"That doesn't mean that he didn't hire someone else to do it."

Jason threw some cash on the table.

"You can't go around accusing innocent people of murder," Vicky said before taking Jason's hand. "Let's go."

"Are you going to let him leave? My brother is dead."

"Lucky killed himself Lulu," Nathan said.

"No!" she screamed as she cried. "He wouldn't do that."

"Sam left him and we think he was back on drugs."

She was inconsolable. "There is no way he would do that."

Vicky and Jason slipped into the elevator. They were thankful for the quiet and she looked up at him. "Did you?"

"No."

"Not that I could blame you. I know what Lucky has cost you."

Jason just hoped that Elizabeth wouldn't freak if she ever found out what really went down.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake knocked on the door of the Quartermaine mansion.

Alice opened it. Jake's picture had been in all the papers. "Hello."

"Hi. Is Monica home?"

"Come on in."

Alice led him into the sitting room and Monica gasped as Tracy muttered a few curse words under her breath. "Jake."

He slightly smiled. "Jason asked me to stop by."

"Really?" Tracy asked.

He shifted and Monica jumped up and stood in front of him.

"I don't want you to feel awkward. You are always welcome here."

"Thanks."

"Sit down. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

Tracy pursed her lips. "So, did Helena scramble your brain?"

"Tracy!" Monica yelled.

"I guess you can say she did."

"She didn't send you here to kill us, did she?"

"Uh—no. Were you looking to be put out of your misery?"

Monica grinned. "Don't pay attention to her. She's out of Metamucil."

"I think I can handle Tracy. You know, I had spies here so I know everything you were up to."

Tracy was amused. "Oh really?"

"Tell me, why in the world would you ever choose to be with someone like Luke Spencer?"

Her mouth turned down. "It was a mistake."

"Clearly."

"Show a little respect young man."

Monica shot Tracy a look.

"If you show me some, I'll be happy to return the favor." There was no way he was going to take Tracy's shit.

"You're just like your father aren't you?"

Jake glared at her. "Maybe you should remember that. Look, I didn't come here to fight. Do you even realize how hard it was for me to even speak to you when I know how you have treated my mother in the past? Not to mention that Tracy is always trashing my father and still wanted to be with the man that ran me down."

Monica cleared her throat. "Jake, I know I was wrong to put all the blame on your mom for keeping you a secret. I was so angry because I never had gotten a chance to get to know you. I've apologized. I can't undo it."

Tracy sighed. "People make mistakes Jake. Luke was a big one. I was a fool."

"Would it have made a difference if you knew I was part Quartermaine?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm sorry if you felt like I disrespected you. There aren't many Quartermaines left."

"I'm a Morgan."

Tracy slightly smiled. "Blood is blood whether you and your father like it or not."

Jake closed his eyes for a second.

"If you want me to leave, I will. Monica shouldn't suffer because of my bitterness. She mourned you Jake." Deciding to extend an olive branch, Tracy got up and grabbed a photo album and sat next to him. He took it from her and flipped through it, slightly smiling at the sight of his father.

"Emily," Jake said softly.

"She was your father's champion."

"Alan."

"He would have been so happy that he had a grandson. Even though the accident tore Jason and Alan apart, he still loved him," Monica said before sitting on the other side of him. "That is your great-grandparents Edward and Lila."

"She and my dad had a special bond," Jake said softly.

"They did. Lila loved Jason so much and even after the accident, he adored her. She didn't judge him," Tracy said.

"Then why did you?"

"He was mean and I'm a bitch. It's not a good combo."

Jake smiled.

"I'm trying to make nice, just go with it. That is my sons, Ned and Dillon. You'll probably meet them someday."

Jake's eyes grew big when he saw the next picture of one of the infamous Thanksgiving feasts that had turned into a disaster.

"Trust me, be glad you missed it," Tracy said.

He closed the album. "Thanks for sharing that with me."

Monica touched his arm. "Jake, all we ask is for a chance."

"Okay."

Monica smiled. "Thank you."

Jake's phone rang. "Hey."

"Where are you?" Abbie asked.

"At the Quartermaine's, why?"

"Did you hear what happened?"

"No."

"Lucky Spencer killed himself."

"Wow," Jake said loudly.

"I know. I heard that Lulu freaked out on your dad."

"I should probably check on my mom and Aidan."

"Call me later okay?"

"Okay."

Jake put his phone away.

"Bad news?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, I guess Lucky Spencer killed himself tonight."

Monica and Tracy gasped.

"Lulu freaked out on my dad."

"Why?" Monica asked.

"When doesn't someone blame him when something bad happens in this town?" Jake stood. "I need to go check on my brother. I'll stop by soon. Is it okay if I bring Abbie with me?"

Monica smiled. "Of course. I've seen her around a few times."

He gave her a hug and was surprised when Tracy hugged him too.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry that Helena hurt you."

"Me too."

He left and they sat in silence for a few minutes before discussing the turn of events.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake sat in his car and called Elizabeth.

"Jake?"

"Hi. I guess you heard?"

"Yeah. I never thought he'd do something like that."

"How is Aidan?"

She looked over at her son who still looked dazed. "I think he's in shock. I'm worried about him."

"He's probably going to feel guilty for hating him."

"I know. Where are you?"

"I just left the Q mansion."

Liz was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I wish I could see you."

"Me too. Hopefully it won't be for long."

"Be careful okay. I just have a bad feeling."

"I will."

They said their goodbyes and Jake headed to Windemere which was probably the last place he should go.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas was on a rampage. His brother was dead and he was pissed. He didn't understand how it could have happened. Lulu had to be sedated and he couldn't find his mother.

Jake walked into the room.

"I'm really not in a good mood Jake."

"Why?"

"My brother is dead.

Jake plopped onto the couch. "And?"

Nikolas's jaw clenched. "How can you be so cold?"

"You slept with his fiancé and certainly didn't give a shit about his feelings then. Lucky only matters to you when it's convenient."

Nikolas hurled a glass across the room. "Shut up!"

"Don't expect for me to have sympathy for someone who treated my mother like shit and encouraged her to be with that asshole. Some friend you are."

The only thing holding Nikolas back from launching himself at Jake was Elizabeth.

Helena walked in. "Is everything alright?"

"Get him away from me!"

Helena smirked. "Why? He speaks the truth. Lucky was horrible to Elizabeth and you never cared before. The woman drank poison for the both of you, yet you encouraged her to be with someone who was way more lethal."

Nicholas glared at her. "What the hell do you want?"

"To find out how the deal was going."

Jake chuckled at the incredulous look on his face. "I can fill you in since Nicholas is in no shape to do so."

Lulu ran into the room, stopping in her tracks when she saw Helena.

"Well look who it is….."

Lulu scowled. "Did you kill my brother?"

Helena laughed. "I wouldn't dirty my hands, but apparently, he didn't have that problem."

A tear ran down her cheek. "How can you be so cold?"

"Because he is a Spencer and your family simply means nothing to me."

Nicholas grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. "Please don't come back here again until she's gone."

"I just—I need to see you. I can't believe he's gone."

Nicholas held her tightly. "I know. Did you get a hold of mom?"

"She's devastated and on her way here."

"What about your dad?"

She shook her head. "I can't find him. I think he's hiding from Jason."

"I'll make a call. We'll find him."

"Thank you."

Helena sat down. "So, you have been a very busy boy."

Jake smirked. "Aren't you happy?"

"Very, but it concerns me that you didn't clear it with me first."

"Sorry, I just couldn't stand him breathing one more minute."

"How did you do it?"

He smiled. "I'll tell you at another time."

"Tomorrow evening, I want to meet off the premises to discuss how we're taking down one of your final victims."

"Who else?" He was aware of Luke, but thought he was done.

"The dark prince."

Jake was surprised. They hadn't discussed killing Nikolas before.

"I don't want anyone in the way." The only other person that could take everything away from him was Jason, but she didn't see him doing anything to Jake to betray him because of his guilt.

"Fine. Text me the time and place."

She slightly smiled and then turned when Nicholas re-entered the room.

"I'm taking Lulu home."

"Fine. We'll discuss business later," Helena said.

Nicholas left and Jake stood.

"I have some things to take care of. Do you have a plan for him or do I need to come up with one?"

"I already have a plan."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

She watched him go and then told the guard to make sure that he was followed.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Jake/Lucky stuff. The person who requested the story wanted Jake to take revenge on everyone which involved killing and I struggled with it at first. I wasn't sure how you guys would react to that.

Chapter 28

Aidan sat on the couch in a daze. He was stunned that his father was dead and wasn't sure how to feel about it. Death was so permanent and even though his dad sucked, he had one. Now he was like Cam and kind of felt a bit empty.

His brother rushed through the door and then slowed when their eyes locked. "Are you okay?"

Aidan shrugged. "I don't know."

Cam took a seat next to him. "Mom is out looking for you. I'm going to text her that you're here." He quickly sent the message and then turned his attention back to his brother. "It's okay to be sad Aidan. Even if he was mean to you, he was still your father."

"I was just thinking that now we're just alike. We both don't have dads."

Cam nodded.

"Did you hate growing up without one?"

Cam shrugged. "Lucky was in and out and he's always been my dad until he left completely and that was the end of that. It's different for me because I didn't know Zander."

"I guess. I'm wondering if it was my fault."

"Aidan….."

Aidan stood up. "I told him that I didn't love him."

"That was his doing."

"I hated him and I know it wasn't all his fault that Danny broke down, but he did push him over the edge. Avery told me what happened. Someone needs to tell Danny he's free." The enormity of the situation hit him and his eyes filled up. Cam got up and hugged him and that is how Elizabeth found him.

"Aidan?"

He pulled back and his mom swallowed him up into her arms and then grabbed his face. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Just a little overwhelmed."

"I know." She really didn't know what to say. The old Elizabeth would have broke down over Lucky, but she didn't have any tears left. Her priority was Aidan and that he wouldn't blame himself.

"I think I'm sadder that he couldn't be the dad that he should have been. I feel guilty that I'm not more upset."

"Aidan, it's not your fault that Lucky let you down."

"I know. Um, can we go somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"I don't know, Kelly's maybe. I just don't want to think about him right now."

Liz looked over at Cam. "Okay."

They headed out. Liz wasn't convinced that Aidan was okay, and would see if Tristan could fit him in for a session.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Luke wasn't as far away as everyone thought he was. In fact, he was very close and also really drunk. When he had heard Lucky was dead, he was devastated and quite sure that somehow, Jason made him do it. There was no other explanation. Even though Lucky's world had been falling apart, he would have never committed suicide. He had been through far worse.

Jason Morgan was going to pay.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emma joined them at the diner. Aidan avoided any talk of Lucky and if someone approached him, he nodded politely until they went away.

Maxie came in and wasn't too happy that they were so jovial. Grabbing her coffee, she turned and marched up to the table. "Lucky is dead and you're sitting here laughing? Knowing you, he's the butt of your jokes."

Liz sighed. "Maxie, no one asked for your opinion and unlike you, I have class. Please leave my family alone."

Maxie glared. "You were probably the one that drove him to do what he did."

Cam slammed his hand on the table and stood, making Maxie jump back. "Not another word from your hypocritical, filthy mouth."

Everyone was shocked by Cam's outburst. Dante was inside getting some coffee and turned to face them.

"I'm sick of people thinking they can put my mother down whenever they feel like it. What if I threw your mistakes in your face when Georgie was standing next to you? Would you just stand there and take it? You didn't give a crap about Lucky when you were destroying my family and plying him with drugs which he left within my reach. Walk away Maxie. Nobody wants to hear what you of all people have to say."

Maxie was shocked, but quickly scurried away.

Aidan was mad. He hated that people were blaming his mom. He got up and quickly walked to the door.

"Aidan!" Liz yelled. She got her wallet out while Emma and Cam chased after him and then paid as fast as she could so she could follow them.

Jason saw Aidan running towards him and stopped him. "What's going on?"

"I hate this place. It just full of a bunch of hypocrites who think they have the right to judge everybody."

"I can't argue with you there."

The rest of his family caught up, a little out of breath.

Jake watched from an alley. He was waiting for John to show up and then decided to throw caution to the wind and walked towards them to find out what was going on.

"Aidan, you have got to stop running away. You're doing me in," Liz said.

"Sorry mom."

She looked up. "Jake."

Cam slightly smiled at his brother and Aidan gave him a hug.

A drunken Luke staggered towards them. "Isn't this perfect."

Jason looked up. "Walk away Luke."

"You don't get to tell me what to do."

Jason reached behind him and put his hand on his gun and removed it from his waistband.

"You killed my son."

Jason sighed. "I didn't touch Lucky."

"I know you made him pull the trigger."

Luke fired his gun and the bullet flew way above Jason's head.

Jason grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pushed her in back of him.

Jake did the same to Aidan. Cam was too far away from Emma to protect her.

"Haven't you done enough damage to this family? Walk away. I'm not going to ask you again."

A few other people who had been walking around fled the scene or hid behind something. Someone ran into Kelly's and Dante called it in and then ran outside.

"What? You gonna kill me?" Luke laughed. "Not if I kill you first."

He started firing wildly.

Jason shoved Liz to the ground and then dove at Emma who was farther away from everyone and managed to push her down right as a bullet that would have hit her in the chest, punctured his arm. His gun flew out of his hand as he tried to avoid falling onto her and it slid down the wood planks.

Luke moved forward. "You're mine now." He fired again, missing Jason who tried to roll away from Emma, so Luke wouldn't accidentally hit her and Jake picked up his dad's gun and fired as he ducked. The bullet pierced Luke in the chest and he dramatically fell backwards.

Dante had witnessed the whole thing. He couldn't believe that Luke had done such a crazy thing. Lulu had seen him running so she curiously followed and was mortified when she saw her father fall to the ground.

"Drop the gun," Dante yelled to Jake who obeyed. He kicked it away and then ran towards Luke and took the gun out of his hand.

Lulu was crying hysterically as she tried to stop the bleeding. "Oh my God. Help me!"

Dante called it in. "Is anyone else hurt?"

"Jason is shot," Cam yelled as he checked on Emma.

Elizabeth was trying to stop the bleeding. Their eyes connected.

"I'll be fine."

She fought back some tears.

"You've seen me worse."

"I know. I just kept thinking that if he had been a better shot, we would have lost you and Emma today. I don't think any of us could have handled that."

A nervous Aidan plopped down on the other side of him. "Are you alright?"

Jason grabbed his hand. "I'm okay. Your mom is taking care of me. I think it went through."

"Did it hurt?"

"It kind of burned, but yeah, it hurt."

"Is Emma okay?"

People were milling around trying to help. They could hear the sirens as police converged on the area.

A cop grabbed Jake who was sitting down staring at his family. Seeing his dad get shot had took his breath away, but he knew that it could have been far worse.

Liz looked over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

An officer finished cuffing Jake. "I have to take him downtown. He shot someone."

"He was defending us. Can't you see that?"

Dante walked over to them. "I saw everything, but Jake still needs to come down to the precinct. I'm sorry."

"Get my phone out of my pocket," Jason said.

Liz looked over at Aidan. "Put pressure on the wound. Don't worry about hurting him."

He nodded and took over.

Liz wiped her bloody hands on her jeans and then fished the phone out. "Password."

"Month and day of your birthday."

She looked at him for a second, slightly taken aback, and then quickly typed it in.

"Call Diane for Jake."

John ran towards them. "What the hell happened?"

Cam explained as Liz made arrangements with Diane.

John took over for Aidan. "You okay?"

"Just a little light headed," Jason said.

"You're losing a lot of blood."

The EMT's rushed over to look at Jason. He started to fight with them about going to the hospital and Liz growled.

"Jason Morgan, not one more word. You are going to the hospital and get stitches or I swear I'm going to give you more wounds."

Cam smirked. "You better listen to her Jason."

He sighed. "Fine."

Aidan tried not to laugh at the sight of his petite mom bossing around a mob enforcer.

Emma watched as they lifted Jason onto the gurney. "Thank you."

He looked over at her. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'll be fine. I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

"I'm glad you're okay."

Lulu's screams pierced the air as the EMT's pronounced Luke dead. She was inconsolable as she wept hysterically. Nathan ran to her and tried to calm her down, but she fought him off. All of a sudden, she went quiet and started to rock and Nathan shook her. "Lulu, please don't do this."

She couldn't hear him, because she had escaped into a quiet place where no one could hurt her and all her family were still alive.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake sat in the interrogation room. Everything was a blur. Luke was dead and while he could care less, he had almost lost his dad in the process. He had no idea how serious the wound was, nor would he be allowed to go to the hospital and find out because of stupid Helena.

He rested his head in his hands as a blinding headache started to drum inside his head. His hands slammed onto the table and he gritted his teeth as his entire body tensed.

Diane breezed into the room and froze when she saw the look on his face. "Jake? Are you alright."

He couldn't answer her. She rushed to his side.

"Should I call someone?"

"John," he barely got out.

"He's here." She rushed out and told John the situation and he handed her some aspirin and she grabbed some water from a cooler and hurried back inside. "Take this."

She put the pills into his mouth and held the cup. After a few more minutes, he finally sank back in the chair and closed his eyes.

Diane pursed her lips as he took a few deep breaths. "Can you talk?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what happened."

He explained and she wrote down a few notes.

"Is Jason okay?"

"I don't know."

Diane pulled out her phone and called Epiphany. "Hello, this is Diane Miller—"

"He's in an exam room. They are giving him some blood and luckily, Patrick said that he just needs some stitches and antibiotics."

"Thank God. I'm with Jake. Tell Elizabeth, I'll have him out in the next fifteen minutes."

Epiphany smiled. "She'll be glad to hear that." She hung up the phone and walked towards the waiting area. "Elizabeth, Diane just called and Jake should be out in fifteen minutes."

"Good," Liz said.

Patrick waved to her and she ran towards him.

"Emma, that's a nice bruise you got going on your arm. Let me see it."

Emma stood up. "It hurts, but I'll be fine. I landed on it."

"Follow me. I want to get you checked out and make sure it's nothing more serious."

Cam was going to go with them, but he didn't want to leave Aidan alone. Tristan strode towards them.

"I'll stay with him Cam. Why don't you go with Emma?"

The brothers exchanged looks and Aidan nodded yes.

"You okay?"

Aidan shook his head no.

"There's no one else around. You want to talk?"

"I was so scared. Luke could have killed us all. When Jason was hit, I just froze. What if we lost him? We just got Jake back and he needs his dad." Aidan wiped some tears away.

"I know it's been a rough day or so, but Jason is going to be okay." Tristan was aware that Lucky had died and gossip traveled fast regarding Luke.

"You know what the crazy thing is?"

"What?"

"My mom didn't want Jason around us because of mob violence and practically everyone else hurt us. Jake was run over and taken away. Jason was shot by Luke. People like Maxie Jones forced my mom to leave town and my own father couldn't stand the sight of me. In a way, I feel like it was all for nothing."

Tristan sighed. "Jason's life was still dangerous, but I guess when you put it that way, it makes you wonder if any of us are really safe."

Sonny and Carly rushed into the room. Epiphany talked to them for a minute and they sat down to wait for more information.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's eyes were closed when Elizabeth walked into the room. He looked a little pale, but when she slipped her small hand into his, he squeezed it back. "Stop biting your lip."

She gasped. "How did you know?"

"I can hear you gnawing."

She smiled. "You cannot."

His eyes fluttered open. "I know you that well."

She rubbed her thumb over his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but I'm fine. They are going to let me go after the drip is done and I'll go home."

"Oh no you're not."

He frowned. "I'm not?"

"No. You're coming back home with us."

"Elizabeth, isn't it crowded there?"

"You can have the couch."

Maya walked in. "That's right. Deal with it Morgan."

"You're ganging up on me?"

"Darn right and we're not taking no for an answer."

His eyes wandered between them both. He exhaled sharply and then growled. "Fine." The last thing he wanted was a bunch of people fawning all over him, but he could tell Elizabeth needed him to be there.

Liz smiled triumphantly. They were very happy that their tag team worked.

"I just checked on Emma. She has a deep bruise, but she'll be fine."

"So I did hurt her."

"Jason, you saved her. She just fell on her hip awkwardly, but we'd rather that then the alternative," Maya said.

Epiphany walked in. "Sonny and Carly are here."

"Great," Jason said making Epiphany smiled. "Can Carly see me so they can leave?"

Epiphany chuckled."I'll be right back with her."

Maya followed her out and they were alone again.

"Should I go?"

"No. If you let go of my hand, it might fall off."

Liz grinned. "Good to know."

Carly rushed into the room and momentarily stopped when she saw Liz. She tore her gaze away and took Jason in. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It went through and I'm stitched up. I'm almost finished getting a transfusion and I have antibiotics."

She moved closer and lightly touched his hand. "I can't believe Luke did something like this. He could have hurt the kids."

"He was drunk. I think Lulu might need you," Liz said.

Carly was surprised that she cared. "She's on her way to Shadybrook."

"Oh, and Laura?"

"She just landed. I just hope she doesn't lose it too. Her whole family is basically gone right now," Carly said.

Liz nodded. She had always liked Laura.

"Do you have to stay?"

"No. I can leave soon," Jason said softly.

"You shouldn't be alone."

"I won't be. I'm going back to Patrick's house."

Carly's eyebrow raised up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She tried not to smirk. "Let me know how that works out for you. I brought you a button down shirt," she said handing it to Liz.

Jason muttered something under his breath.

"Later. I'll call you tomorrow to check up on you."

Jason didn't answer so she left.

"I think that is some kind of miracle. She didn't say one nasty thing to me."

"She can be nice when she wants to be."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – I mentioned back in chapter 3 that Nathan and Lulu were married. * Scoobycool9 and LuckycoolHawk9 – What an interesting idea re: Lulu. I hadn't thought of that. * Guest W – Thank you! * trini12180 , lrobinson01 – Hang in there we're almost there.

FYI - I usually try to reply to some of your reviews via PM, but unfortunately something is wrong with the site and it stopped working on the 27th so they are emailed to me but that's about it.

Happy New Year everyone! Be safe!

Chapter 29

Patrick checked Jason's drip. "That is almost done. I hear you're coming home with us."

"Yeah."

"Did Liz tell you that tonight was charades night?"

Jason's eyes narrowed as Liz chuckled.

"You two can team up."

"Am I in any condition to play?"

Patrick nodded. "Sure, just don't wave your arm around or anything. Now that would probably hurt."

Liz laughed at Jason's expression. "He's just teasing you. It's actually strip poker night."

Jason gave her a look. "You're both crazy."

Epiphany walked in. "Sponge bath time."

Patrick laughed.

"You guys need to leave," Jason said making Epiphany crack up.

"Come on Elizabeth. He's kicking us out."

She playfully glared at Epiphany and left.

"Now that we're alone, I can finally have my way with you."

Jason smiled. "You might want to wait until I can participate."

"Now you're talking," she said as she started to take out his I.V.

"Is Emma okay?"

"She's rattled, but she'll be fine. Maya is off, so she's dropping the kids off at the car and then coming back to get you and Liz. You need to get some rest tonight and let Liz take care of you."

He didn't respond, but Epiphany knew that he wouldn't be totally against that. Once she had him unhooked, she helped him sit up and waited while he got his bearings.

"You know you can't use that arm for a while," she said easing him out of the hospital gown. He still had his jeans on and shoes.

"I know."

"Let me do all the work," she said. When he smirked she chuckled. "You have a dirty mind Mr. Morgan."

"I must have picked that up from you."

She winked at him and then buttoned his shirt. "Alright, move slowly please."

He slipped off the bed and Liz appeared with a wheel chair.

"I can walk."

"You know the rules," Epiphany said.

He sighed and walked slowly towards it and sat down.

"See, you can be a good patient when you want to," Liz said as she pushed him forward.

Jason muttered.

"Don't make me stop and pick up some soup."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Epiphany chuckled. They were too cute. When they got outside, Maya pulled up and Epiphany got the door. They helped Jason get in and then Liz went around the car and got in from the other side.

"It's a good thing it was your left arm," Maya said before pulling off.

"He can shoot with both," Liz said making her grin.

"Good to know."

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just tired," he said closing his eyes.

She grabbed his hand and he entwined their fingers. They still hadn't talked, but it was a start.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas hugged Laura. He had picked her up from the airport because he didn't want her to find out about Luke and Lulu from the radio.

"I can't believe he's gone," Laura said. Her face was swollen from crying and Nikolas hated that he had to give her more bad news. They retrieved her luggage and got into the car.

"How is Lulu handling it?" Laura asked.

"Not well. I'll tell you everything when we get to the house."

They drove the rest of the way in silence and when Nikolas finally pulled into the driveway, he felt a sense of dread, but helped her get her luggage into the house and they sat down.

"Where is she?"

"Mom, I have some more bad news."

Laura's eyes filled with tears. "It's really bad isn't it?"

Nikolas nodded. "Luke got really drunk and shot at Jason on the docks, who happened to be surrounded by Liz and her kids as well as Emma."

"Did he hurt them?" She couldn't believe that Luke would be so reckless.

"Jason pushed Emma out of the way and took a bullet for her."

Laura gasped. "Is he alive?"

"Yes. He was shot in the arm."

"Oh God, is Luke in jail?"

"He had fired so many rounds that Jason pulled his gun out to defend himself, but he dropped it when he fell."

She took a languid breath. "Go on."

"Jake picked up the gun and fired it and it hit Luke in the chest. Dante saw everything."

Laura burst out in a sob. "This is horrible."

"He didn't make it."

She let out a wail and Nikolas held her until she calmed down.

"What happened to my daughter?"

"She was at the scene and lost it. They transported her to Shadybrook."

Laura started to shake.

"Mom, please take a deep breath. She's going to need us."

He held her as he gently rocked. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and he got up and answered it.

"Hi," Sabrina said.

Nikolas hugged her tightly as he softly cried. "Thank you so much for coming."

"I couldn't let you go through this alone. How is your mom?"

"Devastated."

"We'll stay here tonight. She shouldn't be alone."

He kissed her, grateful for her presence, and they went back inside.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Aidan insisted on being the one that slept on the couch, so Jason was now propped up in the bed.

The boys sat on the edge of it as Elizabeth fussed with the covers.

"I would like to repeat again that your whole reason for being apart was the danger, yet most of the violence we've encountered is non-mob related," Cam said. He wanted to break it down. What he had witnessed scared him badly and he could have lost Emma and his family.

Liz sighed. "I know."

"So, what does that mean exactly?"

Aidan wanted to know too.

"We haven't had time to discuss our relationship, but we will soon. Jason needs to rest."

Cam didn't want to end the conversation, but she was right. Jason looked exhausted. "Alright, just know that Aidan and I are okay with you being together and we understand the risks," Cam said before leaving. His mom's happiness was very important to him.

"He's right. I know you have to figure everything out, but I like you Jason. Mom deserves to be happy and I deserve a good dad." He left and she sat next to Jason.

"We're not doing this right now because you can barely keep your eyes open, but we need to talk soon because the boys deserve some resolution."

"I agree." He wanted to be the man they all deserved, but he was scared that Liz wasn't ready. There were still a lot of unanswered issues.

"Sleep Jason. I'm going to go make sure the boys and Emma are okay and then I'll come back."

She watched his eyes close and then kissed him on the forehead. Their conversation will be a difficult one, but she planned on lay it all out as soon as he was feeling better. They needed to if they were going to move forward.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake threw his keys on his desk and sat down. He had changed rooms since the other one was bugged. His phone rang and he grabbed it. "Hello?"

"It's me. I know we're not supposed to have contact, but I heard you were arrested. Are you okay?" Abbie said.

"I'm fine. There were no charges. I'm home."

"You killed Luke."

"Yeah." It wasn't the way he planned it out, but at least Luke's memory was tarnished.

There was knock on his door and he frowned. "Hold on."

He jerked it open and Abbie was standing there dressed in a blonde wig and dark sunglasses. His amusement was reflected in his eyes. "That's an interesting look."

She pushed past him and took the glasses off. "I always wondered what it felt like to be a blonde."

He slightly smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"You're not mad?"

"I should be, but I need you."

Her hands gently moved up and down his back, sending a shiver throughout his body.

"It was hard watching my dad get shot."

Abbie pulled back. "He's at Patrick's house with Elizabeth and the boys. I checked."

"Good. I wish I could be there." He longed for a time where they could be together with looking over their shoulders.

"Well, that is why you have me. I can relay any message that you want."

"Thanks. I'll take you up on that—later."

Before she could react, his mouth covered hers in a torrid kiss. She wasn't leaving until he made love to her properly.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam watched his mother walk into the room. Emma was clutching his arm while Aidan and Maya quietly sat on the couch.

"You okay?" Maya asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm worried about Jake, but I know there's nothing I can do about that right now. "

"He saved us," Aidan said softly.

Liz sat next to him. "I know. Everything happened so fast. Luke was so out of control." While she wasn't surprised that Luke got drunk, firing the gun into a group of people had totally shocked her and she couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Cam sighed. "Helena might be mad at Jake."

That was another thing, Helena needed to die. They probably weren't going to get any more information out of her. At this point, she was scared that Helena would force him to do something horrible. Most of the Spencers were gone and she wondered if the old bat would try to kill Laura.

There was a knock on the door and Aidan got it.

"Hi. I just heard about Jason and I wanted to make sure he was okay."

Aidan let her in.

Elizabeth got up and hugged her. "I never got to thank you for being such a good friend to him."

"I'm just glad everything is working out for you. How is he?"

"He's resting, but he's doing well. Come on, I'll take you to see him."

She led the way to the room and Vicky followed. Jason's eyes were closed, so she sat on the bed and grabbed his hand. He squeezed back.

"You're not Elizabeth."

"How did you know?"

"Hand size."

"Are you calling my hand fat?"

Jason smirked. "No."

She was silent for a moment. "I had to make sure you were okay."

His eyes slightly opened when he heard the emotion in her voice. "I'll be fine."

"He could have killed you and hurt your family and I would have lost one of the few friends that I have." Being friends with Jason had come as a surprise to her, but she was happy to have him in her corner. Over the years, they had seen each other lot at functions and at her dad's house, but everyone judged her so much that she always stayed to herself for the most part.

Liz listened from the doorway. She knew what loneliness sounded like and made a mental note to include Vicky for dinners here and there.

"You know, you've been there for me a lot and I hope that if you ever need someone to talk to you, that you'll come to me."

Vicky brushed a tear away. "Okay. Sorry that I'm a little emotional. When dad called, I was shocked and scared."

"I'm not going to lie, I was scared someone was going to get hurt badly. We dodged a few bullets."

She gave him a sarcastic look. "You're trying to be funny right now?"

"If it makes you smile then yes."

"Brat."

"I think that's my line."

Liz smiled. "Vicky, why don't you hang out for a while?"

She partially turned. "I actually need to get back to my shop, but can I come by later?"

"Of course you can. Why don't you have dinner with us? It's probably going to be pizza."

"I happen to love pizza. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're Jason's friend and I'd like to get to know you a little better."

Vicky squeezed Jason's hand. "I'd like that too. I'll see you later. You better rest."

Jason's brow rose.

"Trust me, if I hear that you do otherwise, there will be hell to pay."

Jason slightly smiled. "See you later."

"Bye."

After she left, Jason asked Elizabeth to stay.

"Can you lay with me for a little bit?"

"Okay."

They got comfortable and Jason made a confession. "Tomorrow, Jake is meeting with Helena. I will need to be close by for backup."

She studied his face and knew that it wasn't up for discussion. "She's not going to be heard from again, is she?"

Jason shook his head. "I can't let her hurt my family again. I don't think we'll get any more information out of her about what she did to our son anyway."

"Okay. I trust you."

He started to nod off. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too. Rest."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake and John met at a restaurant on the outskirts of town to plan the meeting.

"Jason and Max will be fitted with listening devices. They are undetectable. We can track you via your phone. If something happens to it, then you'll have to get creative about getting us the information."

Jake nodded.

"Jason's men will work with ours to secure the building. I don't think she'll have a lot of men there. We take them out and then you'll only have to worry about the guard in the room with you."

Helena was sending a car for Jake so he didn't know the actual address.

"Make sure that Max sticks to Jason's side. I know my dad can still shoot, but he's not one hundred percent." Jake had considered asking him not to come, but he knew that his dad wouldn't agree to it.

"I will be with them." Helena just wanted to speak to Jake alone.

"I just can't wait until she is gone, then I can see Patrick and hopefully he can fix this."

"Have faith. Patrick is a great doctor."

"Are you going to leave me once this is over?"

John slightly smiled. "Not on your life, you're like a brother to me. I'll go wherever you go."

"That's nice, but I don't think I can ask you to do that. You have Zoe to think about and you deserve to have a life."

"Jake, we'll make it work. Once you decide what you're going to do, then we can have a talk. First, let's get rid of Helena and get your brain unscrambled." John watched his eyes flicker with amusement.

"Alright, back to Operation Kill the Bitch."

John laughed. "You got it." They spent the next hour going over every detail they could think of and covered how they were going to explain Helena's death.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spencer plopped down in a chair in his dad's office. "So, am I going to have a company to work at?"

Nikolas dropped his pen and sighed. "I'm really not sure what is going to happen." His mother had decided to stay in town for a while so that she could visit Lulu. At least she was staying strong. They were having a memorial for Lucky and Luke in a couple of days, so she was focusing on that with Sabrina's help.

"Is she still here?"

"No, Helena was not in her room this morning and all her things were gone." He wasn't sure what to think. "I'm assuming she's going back to Greece now that she has ruined so many lives." The PCPD were actively searching for her to bring her up on charges.

"What are you going to do if she dies and gives everything to Jake?"

"I'll try and fight the will and a lot will depend on what Jake wants."

"This sucks," Spencer said. His plan was to help his dad run things. Now it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Once Jake settles down and deals with whatever Helena did to him, maybe he won't want anything to do with Cassadine Industries."

"I hope so."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tristan stopped by to check on Elizabeth. He had heard about the shooting and just wanted to be there as a friend.

"Come in," Maya said smiling. "You're just in time for dinner."

"I don't want to interrupt anything."

"Nonsense. Come on in."

Tristan walked inside. Everyone was at the table. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's eating in the room with Jason," Emma explained.

There was another knock and Maya let Vicky in.

"I hope I'm not late."

Maya smiled. "Come eat a few slices and then you can go in and see him."

She headed to the table and smiled when she saw Tristan. "Hi everyone."

The boys grunted because their mouths were full of pizza, making her laugh.

"It's good to see you," Tristan said.

"Likewise." She took a seat next to him and Maya's head tilted and then she hurried into the room with Liz and Jason.

"What's up?" Liz asked before wiping her mouth.

"Well, Tristan and Vicky are here and I told them to eat and then they can visit."

"Sounds good." Liz's eyes narrowed as she noticed the mischievous look on her friend's face. "What else?"

Maya grinned. "I need your help playing matchmaker."

"I'm in."

Jason smiled.

"Who?"

"Tristan and Vicky."

Liz looked at Jason. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "I guess they would get along. He's nice and she would give him a run for his money."

Liz chuckled. "The more I think about it, the more I like it."

Maya rubbed her hands together. "I'll think of some kind of group event we can all attend."

"Sounds good." She left and Elizabeth grabbed Jason's plate. "Another slice?"

"Yes please."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Kikimoo – Helena has kind of weird view of Liz. She likes when people stand up to her. So, she doesn't want her dead. Jason could either way with her, but she doesn't realize he's interfering and doesn't see him as a threat right now. * Guest – re: melting Helena lol. Next chapter…

Chapter 30

Elizabeth went into the other room. Tristan smiled. "Hey."

"Hello. How's the patient?" Vicky asked.

She grabbed a slice of pepperoni and sausage. "He's doing well."

"Him being hungry is good," Vicky said.

"Definitely. I'll be out in a bit," Liz said hurrying back to the room.

Abbie knocked on their door and Aidan let her in. "I'm interrupting. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. Do you want a slice?" Maya asked. Patrick was at the hospital.

"No thanks. I just wanted to see Jason."

"He's just finishing up with dinner."

Vicky put her napkin down. "Abbie, may I speak with you?"

Abbie looked at her warily. "I guess."

They went out on the porch.

"Look, I know we haven't gotten along in the past, but I'm friends with Jason and we're probably going to cross paths a lot."

Abbie folded her arms across her chest. She was aware that Vicky had helped Jason on several occasions. Truth be told, she really didn't know Vicky that well and may have jumped to a few conclusions. "You're right. I don't want to fight."

"Good. You know, people have a tendency to judge me. I know that sometimes I can be abrasive, but I'm really not that bad."

"Alright, truce." If Jason and his family were willing to give Vicky a chance, then she would try to but her dislike of the other woman aside and get to know her a little better.

They shook hands and went back inside.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Vicky sat down on the edge of the bed. "So, how are you feeling?"

Jason made a face and she grinned. "You are the worst patient ever."

"Probably."

"My dad didn't want to crowd you, but he said to call him if you need him."

"And Carly?"

"He forbade her to call you. She's probably going to need medication."

He chuckled. "Actually, we haven't been spending a lot of time together. I'll admit that it's because I closed off, but since she's happy right now, she's a little more low maintenance."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "I never thought I'd hear Carly's name and the phrase low maintenance used in the same sentence."

Jason really couldn't argue with that.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tristan and Elizabeth went out on the porch. "So, you look like you're fine."

She smiled. "I am. Did you expect me to fall to pieces?"

His mouth turned up. "No. It's been rough lately though and Jason did get shot."

She sat on the porch swing. "What you don't know is that Jason and I make a very good team when he is hurt. I've taken care of him under far worse circumstances."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. We go way back."

He chuckled. "And Aidan?"

"I was going to schedule an appointment with you so he could talk things through. He's a bit conflicted about his lack of feelings for his father's death."

"He's feeling guilty isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think you came to the right guy."

Liz smiled. "Good to know."

The door opened and Vicky walked out.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Jason looked tired and he needs his rest."

Liz got up and hugged her. "Thank you for coming."

"Thanks for having me."

Tristan walked towards them. "I'll walk you to your car."

"Thanks."

Liz watched them with a big grin on her face.

Vicky hit the unlock button on her remote and Tristan opened up the door. "Do you get the feeling they want to set us up?"

Tristan grinned. "Yeah. Maya couldn't stop talking about how wonderful you are."

Vicky cracked up. "I say we let them have some fun. They've been too stressed out lately."

"I'm game. How about you just happen to show up at the hospital tomorrow? Elizabeth is bringing Aidan by at 1:00."

"I think I could swing that."

"I'll look forward to seeing you."

"Likewise…"

He shut her door and hustled to his car, which was parked behind her and quickly started it. Looking up, he saw a rather satisfied looking Elizabeth wave and he waved back. Vicky was beautiful and had a lot of personality. He really wouldn't mind hanging out with her.

Vicky smiled. Tristan was a hunk and she had been set up with far worse. She was definitely going to take advantage of the situation.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Abbie slowly walked into Jason's room. "I won't stay long, but your son wanted me to check up on you."

"You spoke with him?"

"I saw him." Noting the stressed look on Jason's face, she quickly added to her statement. "Don't worry. I disguised myself and he switched rooms so she couldn't listen in."

His features slightly softened. "Please be careful Abbie. I don't think Jake could take it if you were hurt."

"I will. I promise."

"Tell him we love him and miss him. Hopefully, we can be together soon."

"I will. Get some sleep. He couldn't take it if he lost you."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

She slightly smiled and left. Hopefully, Helena wouldn't be around much longer and Jake could get some peace.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason got up and took a shower and then changed into the jeans that Max had brought him.

"Keep still," Elizabeth said as she changed his bandaged.

"Bossy…"

"There."

"Thanks," he said with a lopsided smile on his face.

Grabbing his shirt, she directed him to stand up and then helped him on with his shirt.

"I wouldn't mind it if you dressed me every morning." Injury aside, he had enjoyed waking up to find her snuggled up against him.

She started to reply, but they were interrupted by Aidan. He knocked and she yelled for him to come in.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Aidan."

Elizabeth rushed out to help, leaving them alone.

"You hanging in there?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I just want Jake back home with us."

"We're getting there."

"Have you heard anything about Danny?"

"Yes. Sam texted me. There's no change."

Aidan scratched his head. "I'm sorry."

"I know you didn't get along with him very well, but I think you looked after each other in your own way."

Aidan nodded. It was true.

"You hungry?"

Aidan slightly smiled. "Yeah. Patrick makes good pancakes."

"I bet I make better ones."

"Well, once your arm heals, we'll have to have a contest."

"Deal."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake called his dad.

"How's the planning coming along?"

"Okay. John has it covered. You know, you don't have to come."

"I want to."

Jake sat back and closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

"I understand. You've been going non-stop for the last two weeks and regardless of the fact that people deserved what you did, it takes a toll on you after a while."

Not too many people would understand what Jake was going through. It was even new territory for Jason, but right now they were a lot alike and he would give anything to change that. Jake had basically been abused for eleven years. He had a lot of healing to do and Jason just wanted him to relax and have fun with his brothers.

"Maybe we could all get away at some point. I think I could use a vacation."

"Done."

"It's that simply huh?"

"You name the place and I'll make it happen."

A soft smile snuck onto Jake's face. "I'll start thinking about it."

"It will all be over soon."

Waiting for the next couple of hours to pass is going to be pure torture for them.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked Aidan to the nurse's station to check in and smiled when she saw Vicky. "Hey."

"Hello."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

Tristan interrupted. "Hello everyone."

They greeted him.

"Tristan, I was wondering if you and Vicky could join us for lunch afterwards."

He shrugged. "I think that's fine. I haven't taken my break yet."

"What about you?" she asked turning to Vicky.

"Sounds good."

Tristan smiled and led Aidan to the back and Liz chatted with Vicky for a few minutes and then met Epiphany in the break room.

"How is my faux boyfriend?"

"He's okay."

"And how's it going between you two?"

"We haven't talked about us yet, but it's coming soon."

"It won't be easy, but it will be necessary.

Liz nodded. She had been putting a lot of thought into it and knew it was going to be a painful conversation, but she just wanted to get it all out there so they didn't have to talk about the past anymore and could look forward to their future. "I just hope he'll open up to me."

"You might have to push him, but you know he will. The man can't say no to you."

Liz gave her a hesitant look. "I really hope that is true."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Aidan got comfortable in Tristan's office.

"So, a lot has happened since the last time we've met. How are you holding up?"

"Finding out about Ben being Jake was a shock, but I'm so glad he's back. He protected me again. I just wish he could be around us more."

"He's going to need a lot of support."

"I'll be there for him. I don't know what he needs, but I'll do anything for my brother."

"Just ask him."

"Cam has been having a really hard time too. He blames himself for not protecting Jake."

Tristan felt really bad for the boys. They were really struggling with their feelings. "I think a lot of people do that and under the circumstances, he just wanted Jake back and punished himself for it."

"Then there is my dad."

"Aidan, you know that wasn't your fault right?"

He looked down, trying to push back his emotions. "I hated him and he killed himself. I know I was partly responsibility for that." His voice was shaky and thick.

"We'll never know why he did what he did, but I don't think he'd want you to blame yourself. He had a lot going on with his job and losing part of his family. Unfortunately, he chose alcohol to cope with that. He could have reached out, but he didn't. That's not your fault."

Aidan cried softly. "I didn't want to hate him. I wanted him to be the dad I deserved. It wasn't always bad between us. When I was little, he was good to me. I held onto that, wishing he would love me like that instead of treating me like an obligation." He used his forearm to wipe at his eyes. "It hurts that he couldn't understand where I was coming from."

"I'm sorry he couldn't be the dad you deserved. Sometimes, it's hard to admit how wrong you are and Lucky had a problem owning up to his failures. I just don't want you to hold it in because that can do a lot of damage."

"I know."

"You can call me whenever you want. I don't do that for all my patients, but you and your mom have been through enough and I need you to know that you can tell me anything and can talk to me if you're really feeling down."

That meant a lot to Aidan. "Thank you."

"I think you should give your mind a rest and do something you like to do this afternoon."

"I'll try," Aidan said as he stood. He felt a little better talking it out.

Tristan followed him back to the waiting room. Liz got up and hugged Aidan who started to cry.

"Tristan, you and Vicky should go without us. I want to get Aidan home."

"Okay. Don't forget what I said Aidan. Take some time this afternoon to give your brain a rest."

Aidan nodded and Liz led him to the elevators.

"I hope he's going to be alright," Vicky said. She felt really bad for Aidan.

"He will be because he has a good support system."

"True. You hungry?"

Tristan smiled. "Yes. I'll lead the way. I hope you don't mind the cafeteria."

"That's fine."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Laura knocked on Patrick's door. Liz opened it, surprised to see her. They hugged.

"How are you holding up?" Liz asked as Laura walked into the house.

"It's rough. I have my good and bad moments. How is Aidan?"

"He and Lucky weren't getting along so he's a little twisted up right now."

Laura nodded as she sat down. "I know that my son hurt you a lot and there is no excuse for what Luke did."

"I hurt Lucky too."

"I just lost most of my family, and I don't want to lose Aidan too."

"I would never stop you from seeing him." Aidan and Laura had always gotten along.

"Thank you. I love my grandson and he's all I have left of my son," she said wiping a tear away.

Aidan walked into the room. "Grandma."

Laura stood and they embraced warmly. "You get more handsome every time I see you."

Aidan slightly smiled. "Thanks."

"This is for you. They say it's really good." Laura handed him a bag and Aidan pulled the game out and smiled. "I don't have this one. Thanks!" It was a racing game, so he knew Patrick would play with him. "Tristan said I should try to take my mind off of things for a while. This will help."

"He's right. It's okay to be sad, but I have to keep reminding myself not to stay there."

Aidan looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm holding on. Nikolas and Sabrina have been wonderful and make sure that I eat."

"Good."

"Maybe we can go out to dinner tonight," Liz said.

"I would love that."

"Can we go to the diner on the other side of town? Jason took me there and their chocolate shakes are awesome."

Liz smiled. "Of course."

Aidan went into the kitchen.

"I'm planning a memorial. Do you think Aidan could handle going?"

"Well, I can talk to him about it, but I won't force him." Liz thought Aidan needed some type of closure, so maybe it was a good idea that he said goodbye.

"I had Lucky cremated. I thought it was for the best," Laura said before starting to cry.

"Are you combining the memorial services?"

"Yes."

"Laura, I'm not sure I can convince him to go. Luke is not really a welcome topic around here."

"I understand." She took the tissue Liz offered and wiped her face.

"If he agrees to go, I think it would be best if we came early so he could say goodbye and then left."

Laura felt horrible that it had come to that, but she completely understood Elizabeth's position and was glad that she was protecting her son.

Liz reached over and squeezed her hand. "Even though things were bad between me and Lucky, I have always appreciated that you treated me with respect."

"I have always loved you like a daughter. That will not change."

They hugged.

Aidan watched them. He felt bad for her that she had lost her family because she was a nice lady and wondered if he could ever look at her and not think of his father.

"Are you staying at the house?"

"Yes," she said standing up to go.

"I can pick you up for dinner. How about six?"

"That's perfect."

Laura left and Aidan put the game in and vegged out.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and John waited to pick up Jake's signal. He had just gotten into the car that Helena had provided. As they watched the screen anxiously, Spinelli remotely did his magic.

"There he is," Spinelli said.

John started the car as Spinelli told them which way to start driving. He pulled out and went the wrong way and then lost his tail before heading towards the signal.

Jason made a call to Max. He and several men were in a van and followed his boss's directions.

"He stopped," Spinelli said with surprise.

John frowned. "I wasn't expecting it to be so close."

They cautiously drove closer and then parked the car and got out.

"The building is vacant and housed a few offices." Spinelli quickly accessed a floor plan. "There's a conference room on the first floor and that appears to be where Jake is located. There are several men around the property so you'll have to take them out to get to him."

"Max, tell me when you are in position," Jason said.

"Give us two minutes."

Jason prayed that Jake would be okay until he could get there. Spinelli turned on Jake's microphone so they could hear what was going on.

A/N – Helena confrontation is next.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate that you take the time! * trini12180 – Sorry, don't always have time for slow and painful. * notenoughlove – Thank you! * Winnie and Chris – Thanks so much!

So I'm curious, do you want Jason out of the mob completely or with a much lesser role that would allow him to spend time with his family. I was thinking maybe that would be better logistically. Basically, he'd still be head of the organization, but would step back and allow others to run it for him. If he leaves, then he'd have to leave town hence losing all the family connections. Sigh. Decisions….decisions.

Chapter 31

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the report on Jake. It provided no more details then he already knew. Ric was gone and apparently had checked out of the Metro Court, a worker there confirmed it. His stuff was gone and unfortunately, the surveillance system had gone down for an hour. While this was suspect, apparently, it had happened twice in the last month so it could have been legit. Morgan walked into the office.

"Hey dad."

"Hey."

He could sense something was wrong. "What's up?"

"Just can't find my brother and I think Jake had something to do with it."

Morgan frowned. "Jason's Jake?"

Sonny nodded. "A lot of people have died since he showed up."

"You think he's trying to get revenge?"

"Yes."

"Will he go up against you?"

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know, but if he does I think Jason will back him."

Morgan sighed. He could tell that his dad wasn't happy with Jason right now, but the man had practically given his whole adult life to the business. Jake had been missing and Morgan understood that he was trying to put his family first. "What do you want to do?"

"For now, just keep your eyes open. If Jake comes after me, then we'll have to make a move. I can't let him kill me."

"If you make a move against Jake, Jason will end you. Maybe you need to have another talk with him."

"Maybe." Sonny didn't want things to be bad between them, but he wasn't sure what Jason expected him to do. He had also checked out John and realized who he was and wondered if he should be worried.

They finished chatting and Morgan went to find his brother.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena motioned for Jake to sit. "Now, I want to discuss what happens after Nikolas is disposed of."

"Okay."

"You will take over the business and run it. I will go back to Greece. I don't think I have that many years left in me, so I want to relax at the place I love most."

"Did you want a role?"

"No. It's all yours." She had spent a lot of time on Jake and finally things were coming to a close. It didn't go the way she had planned, but it couldn't be undone.

Jake watched her henchman look out the door before returning to Helena's side and wondered if he sensed that something was amiss. "What about Spencer?"

Helena shrugged. "He's not smart enough to go against you. Besides, he's a whiner not a doer."

Jake stood and started to pace. His head was hurting and he wondered if she was trying to control him.

"What's wrong?"

Jake turned towards her with fury in his eyes. "What did you do to my head?" He just couldn't hold his emotions in any longer.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid!" he yelled. His rage was surging and he was fighting to control it.

"Do not yell at me Jacob. You will respect the queen or else."

Jake picked up his chair and threw it against the wall as his chest heaved. "You want respect yet you're screwing around with my brain. You don't even trust me."

She tried to keep her voice even. "You're right. I want to trust you, but you keep going back to your family who makes you weak." It was the only thing that had the power to distract her protégé.

"There is nothing weak about me. You saw to that."

She smirked. "For the most part, that is true, but we both know that they are your soft spot. I'm wondering if letting them live is a mistake."

Jake's eyes darkened and he took a step towards her.

"Bring her in," she said coolly.

Her minion opened a side door and Abbie was pushed towards them. Jake was stunned.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, but he could tell she was really upset.

"Until this project is completed, Abbie stays with me."

"I can't let you do that."

Abbie's eyes filled with tears as Jake stared Helena down.

"You don't have a choice. I will make you kill her if you disobey my wishes."

"You're a monster," Abbie yelled.

Helena grinned. "Jake, you will kill Nikolas and anyone else that gets in the way. Is that clear?"

Jake cried out as he dropped to his knees. The pain was splitting his head apart.

"You're hurting him!"

"He can take it. If he does what I say, then I will adjust the chip accordingly."

"I hate you," Jake said through clenched teeth.

"But yet you stay. Why is that? You could have bolted by now, but you haven't."

Jake defiantly rose to his feet. "This ends now."

Helena glared at him. "And here I had such high hopes for you. Clearly, you need to be punished and then we can move forward."

Jake took another step towards her and Helena spoke in Latin, stopping him in his tracks.

"Jake?" Abbie whispered.

"He can't respond to you."

Jason whispered into his mic. "Spinelli, can you reverse the feed so you can play the end command?"

"I'm afraid not."

John looked at Jason. "We need to stop this now before she goes too far."

Jason nodded and stood, taking out several men as he methodically picked them off and walked towards the door. His son needed him and no one was going to get in his way. John quickly backed him up and they made it inside while Max and the other men continued to do damage to Helena's forces.

Her guard moved closer. "Madam, someone has breached the perimeter of the building."

Her eyebrows rose. "You have been a very bad boy. Now you will pay. Kill her."

Abbie started walking backwards. "Jake, fight her."

Jake was shaking with rage and she swore his eyes looked black.

"Kill her now!" Helena instructed.

A surge went through his head, dropping him to his knees again.

"You're hurting him!"

The door burst open and Jason ran into the room, taking out her guard.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Jason played her voice speaking the end command and Jake collapsed into a heap on the floor.

John grabbed Abbie and pulled her towards the door.

"Well isn't this interesting. You're very clever," Helena said smirking.

"What did you do to him?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jason aimed at the middle of her forehead. "I would love nothing more than to torture you, but my son needs help and he comes first."

"That is why you will never rule the kingdom."

"Do you think I give a shit about your business holdings? I almost feel sorry for you because clearly you have no concept of love and what family truly means. No one is going to miss you Helena."

"If you kill me, you will never know how to help Jake. Once he's finished, I'm leaving and he gets everything. I suggest you take the girl and leave us."

Jason shook his head. "Do you really think I'd leave him with you?"

"Yes."

"Go to hell."

He raised his gun as a stunned Helena waited for her demise.

"You are a Cassadine through and through," she said proudly.

John turned Abbie around as Jason pulled the trigger and Helena's body crumbled to the floor.

Jason checked on Jake. "He's breathing, but he's unconscious."

Max entered the room. "It's all clear."

"Get a cleanup crew in here. Helena's body needs to be burned."

Max made the call.

"No one on this crew will breathe a word of this."

"Yes boss." Max had been loyal to Sonny in the past, but Jason was the boss and what he said goes."

"John, Helena's plane needs to take off and go down tonight. She'll be presumed dead."

A few men came in and lifted Jake.

"Watch his head."

John grabbed Abbie's arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You know you can't tell your dad what happened right?"

"I know. She needed to die. I have no problem with that."

"Let's go," Jason said.

They followed him outside while Jason called Patrick and asked him to get a surgical room ready. Jake was barely holding on.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz dropped her fork. "That was so good."

Laura smiled. "You were always a sucker for chocolate."

"That's true." Her phone rang and Laura could immediately tell that something was very wrong.

"Is he breathing?"

Aidan clutched his napkin.

"Yeah, we'll be at the hospital in five minutes."

"I'll meet you there."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's Jake. He collapsed and Patrick is probably going to have to operate."

Laura grabbed her hand. "I'll drop you off and take Aidan back home."

"No, I want to see him."

"Aidan, I promise that I'll bring you by to see him tomorrow. I just need you to go back to the house. You'll be safe there and I'll call and let you know what's going on."

Aidan felt so helpless. "Okay."

Liz needed to focus on Jake right now, and she thought it would be even more stressful for Aidan if he was sitting around the hospital. They got into the car and she called Cam.

"Mom?"

"Are you close?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"I need you to go home. Laura is going to stay with you guys for a while. Jake needs emergency surgery. Jason is taking him to the hospital right now."

Emma laid her hand on his back as she watched his face contort.

"Okay."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll call soon."

Laura silently prayed, hoping that Jake would be okay.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they pulled up to the emergency room entrance, Patrick and Epiphany were waiting with a gurney. Jason and John got him on it and he was rushed inside.

Jason felt emotionally and physically drained.

Sabrina walked towards them. "Why don't you guys follow me. I'll put you in a family room so you can have some privacy."

"Elizabeth is on her way," Jason said.

"I'll bring her to you when she gets here."

"Thanks."

They followed her inside. It would be a long wait."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth rushed inside. "Where is he?"

"He's in surgery. Epiphany is assisting him. Jason is in a family room. I told him that I'd bring you to him."

"Thanks."

Sabrina led her to the room and when she pushed the door open, Jason head jerked up and Elizabeth rushed towards him. He stood and she threw herself into his arms.

After Sabrina closed the door behind her, he whispered softly, "She's gone."

Liz pulled back. "For real?"

"Yes. It's handled." He had taken out the one person that had the power to destroy their happiness and the reality of that was just hitting him.

"Thank God."

"It's probably going to be a long surgery."

Liz took his hand and they sat down. Abbie was resting her head against John's arm. He had called Zoe and she was on her way.

"She told him to kill me," Abbie said quietly.

Liz gasped.

"I was so scared. He looked like he was going to do it."

"He wasn't in control," John said.

"I know."

"Patrick is going to fix this. I have faith in him," Liz said.

Abbie closed her eyes. Jake was everything to her and she didn't think she would handle it well if he died.

Liz called Cam and let him know it was going to be a long time before they got news, then she noticed that Jason had blood running down his arm. "You're hurt."

He frowned. "What?"

"Your arm." She pushed up his sleeve and went into nurse mode. "Come on, I'll get Sabrina to clean it up. You pulled on the stitches a little."

He knew better than to fight her when she was already so stressed out. They went back to the lobby and Sabrina took care of him.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Aidan watched his brother carefully as he read a text. "Is that mom?"

"Yeah. She said that it's going to be a while before we hear anything."

Aidan put his head in his hands."I don't think she will make it if Jake dies."

Laura wiped a tear away. "Jake fought really hard to come back to you. I refuse to believe that it's his time."

"Me too," Emma said before holding Cam's hand.

Maya walked in with some groceries and put them down on the counter. "What happened?"

"Jake is in surgery," Cam said.

"Oh. Do you want me to go to the hospital?"

"No, it's okay. Mom is there and she's been texting me."

Laura went into the kitchen. "I'll help you with the groceries."

"Thanks." Maya walked over to Aidan. "Come here."

He stood and she hugged him as he softly cried.

"Patrick is the best surgeon I know. Jake is in really good hands."

He gripped her tighter and prayed that Patrick could save his brother.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason sat in the chapel quietly for the first few minutes and then she broke the silence. "How did we end up here?" She asked as she stared up at the religious paintings on the wall.

"I've been asking myself that a lot."

"I don't think we can fix this. The damage Helena has done is so extensive. We probably won't ever get him back completely."

"Kind of how I was after the accident, but it won't be as bad. He remembers us and if the anger issues go away, eventually he'll find himself. We'll help him."

"Where do we go from here Jason? I don't live in Port Charles and I don't know what Jake is going to want." He had to come first. They needed to be a family so her children felt stable again.

"We'll deal with it. I'll move if I have too. He's going to my first priority. I owe him that."

He studied her. She looked numb. The tears were gone and tiredness had set in.

"We talked about the possibility of maybe ironing out our issues. We have time now."

"Do you really want to go there?" Jason asked.

"Yes. You need to know where my head is at. I don't want to discuss the same things over and over. I'd rather just let it out and be done with it. I guess I'll start with Courtney. I hate that you moved on with her so quickly, but I kind of forced the issue when I acted like I hated your guts. In hindsight, I was almost just handing you over to her and I regret not talking it through with you. You just shut your feelings off and moved forward. She swooped in for the kill and then I did something even more stupid and gave Ric a chance. I guess I one-upped you on that one. Anyway, I went back to Lucky and then there was Sam. When she saved Jake, I'll admit, I was really grateful. I forgave her because I have a big heart and I know people do stupid things when they are under duress even though she was a raving, spiteful bitch for quite a while. I felt so guilty about being pregnant with Jake and I didn't want to cause her or Lucky pain. While I could understand the forgive part, she had still hurt our child and I will never forget that. Getting back with her was just so out of character for you. I went through years of therapy to get over my anger at the three of us. God, when I think back about that time, we were so stupid. We both agreed to no contact because it would be safer. I eventually went back to Lucky and six months later you were with her again. If we added up how many times we walked away from each other, it would be so depressing. Truth be told, I started this when I asked you to give up your son."

"Elizabeth, I agreed."

"But you didn't want too. You wanted to be his dad and I didn't give you an option. I hurt you that day and I don't understand how you can even look at me."

"How do you look at me when I barely put up a fight?"

"I crushed you."

He didn't reply because it was the truth, she had, but at the same time he should have said no.

"There were times that I told myself I hated you over the years even though I couldn't maintain those feelings. When you got back together with Sam, it hurt. I know my own life was falling apart and I encouraged you to be happy with her. Hell, at the time, it wasn't like I wanted to throw caution to the wind and forget all the reasons we weren't together. I agreed that your life was too dangerous. Even when we were sneaking around, I never let you be around the kids. But she hurt us so badly and tried to hurt your son. You eventually forgave her and yes I get that you were following my lead, but I also know it's because you still loved her. I guess what I was feeling is how you must have felt when I'd go back to Lucky. Therapy helped me realize that I did the same thing. I took Ric back after he had almost killed me and did all those awful things to Carly. He basically made her feel like she was raped and I let him explain it away. I lost a child because of him. After all I had been through, how could I do that? It's hard to look back at your life and realize that for a great portion of it, you don't even like yourself," she swiped away a tear. Jason understood what she meant, he lived there. For Elizabeth, knowing Ric had considered killing her had rocked her to her core. "God knows Lucky screwed up over and over again, hurting our family and I still kept going back."

"Elizabeth, you get to be mad and not like my bad choices."

"Do I, when I was making the same ones or even worse? I didn't even know who Aidan's father was because I didn't have the guts to hurt Lucky's feelings and leave him as usual. We are a lot alike in that way. We hate hurting the people we love and make ourselves suffer instead of facing the truth. God knows we take self-loathing to another level. I want to know why you didn't hate me. There is no excuse for me asking you to give up Jake. I knew who you were when I laid down with you. What I did was probably worse than what Carly did because of our connection. I took your son away from you. I made you think you weren't good enough."

"Enough! Do you want me to hate you?" Jason yelled.

A/N - Please keep in mind that they haven't ever hashed it out before and Elizabeth is trying to force him to admit his feelings so they can leave it behind. Painful...but necessary.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I so totally agreed that the writers really screwed these two up and constantly had them walking away from each other. That's what makes it so hard for me to write cause I try to show both sides but still have them understand and love each other. I doubt I would forgive like that in real life, but luckily fan fiction is more forgiving. * Kikimoo – I don't know that it's really equal. Technically, they were only friends until they slept together. The one time they tried back in the day, they kept them apart. Why would JM say ILU back then when she was in love with someone else? He did admit he had feelings and then Lucky came back and for Liz, it became mostly about him so he buried any feelings he had partly because of his past and also because he just wanted her to be happy. If you throw something like that out there, then the flip side is if Liz had of been honest about who Lucky was and their relationship, then things could have been different. They both had good reasons for acting the way they did because they were broken. I think Liz was so different than any relationship Jason had before. He was so hurt by Carly, Sonny, and Robin by then. It changed him and he shut down. * arcoiris0502 – Sonny is scared Jake is going to kill him.

Chapter 32

Liz took a deep breath. "I think it would be easier on me for you to admit how it made you feel than you pretending that my actions were excusable. It makes me feel guiltier. After the Russians took Jake, I actually told Lucky that you can't really love someone until you fully understand and accept who they are and that I thought no one could understand you. I admitted that I had this ridiculous fairy tale running in my head where I thought you would change for me and leave the business. You tried to warn me so many times that your life was dangerous and I pushed it. I had put my kids in danger for selfish reasons and made them targets because I couldn't give you up. Lucky told me that you were my drug of choice and I had hit rock bottom."

Jason stood and started to pace. "I don't think you want to hear how I really feel about all of that."

"I need to know your honest feelings. If we are going to move forward, then you have to be more forthcoming. I just told you that I thought everything I felt was skewed. And I know I was under emotional distress at the time, but it's how I felt right or wrong." She was forcing the issues because she needed to really believe that there was no resentment under the surface.

Jason took a languid breath. "That day you asked me to give him up, it felt like a car had fallen on my chest taking my breath away. I was a father and all I could think was that it was going to be alright because we were so close and you understood me. Now you're telling me you didn't?"

"I get you for the most part, but I don't understand how you live the way you do day in and day out instead of trying to get out of the situation, especially when you were so unhappy. It's hard for me to relate to how you process things. You are just as bad as I am, punishing yourself for all your supposed sins." She stopped her rant and waved her hands. "Just—continue."

"I never thought that you would hurt me like Carly hurt me. Maybe it was payback for what we did to AJ, but when those words tumbled from your lips, it shook me to my core. Your tone was so robotic, like you had turned every feeling you ever had for me off. And it was back to Lucky yet again—what Lucky needs—Lucky's feelings—what's best for Lucky. God, I just shut down. I thought that maybe you're right. I'm not good enough. If I can't keep you safe, then you'll never forgive me anyway. So, I shoved all my emotions down and told you that I'd do what you wanted because at the moment, I gave up. I regret it and I hated that you thought so very little of me, that you made me feel like Lucky was the end all and be all for you. I know I had been with Sam and we were trying to fix things and we loved other people, but the fact that you wanted to protect Lucky yet again and would rather crush me than him, it changed me Elizabeth. There is no doubt about that. I felt like everyone treats me like I don't have feelings or that they don't matter. I just don't get how you gave him so many chances when he constantly didn't care about how you felt or disrespected you so badly."

Liz wiped her tears away. "Yet you still didn't hate me after I crushed you like that. God what a pair we are. We both sacrificed our own happiness because we thought we were doing what was right."

"I never hated you. Maybe I'm an idiot. Part of me wanted to prove you wrong, but you didn't want me. You said that what we had wasn't real. So yes, I was angry at you, but I shoved those feelings down because I just couldn't go there—just like you have over the years. I was never your first choice and I had to deal with that fact no matter how much it hurt, but in ways I made the business my first choice too. Anger is not the emotion I want to feel for you anyway. We both made mistakes and made crappy decisions. I ran from you too. We hurt each other and backed away at times when we shouldn't. When it came down to it, we were broken people who connected and that bond was never completely severed. Do you hate me Elizabeth?"

"No."

"Then don't expect me to hate you because quite the opposite is true. I never got over you. We both tried to move on and it didn't work. Maybe I never made you feel that I would be there for you one hundred percent. I know there were times where I walked away for your own good because I thought I would bring you nothing but heartache. If you died because of me, I'd have nothing left. So I'd take off and hope that you would just forget me and be happy."

"Why did I get to be happy, but not you?"

"I'm a killer Elizabeth. You are a good person. I lived in the end result of that violence. I saw what a toll it can take on your soul and I didn't want that for you even if that meant giving up my own happiness."

"But you had Carly around you and her kids as well as Sonny's."

"They weren't a secret. Their parents chose to be in the line of fire. I would try to push Carly away, but she was addicted to the drama. You didn't want that. She was willing to take a chance with her kid's lives and you weren't. If Carly died, I would have been upset, but it wouldn't have destroyed me. Do you get that? Sam made her choice too. She lied to herself that I would protect Danny like I was infallible. Do you know how much pressure that is when I knew that I couldn't?" A tear ran down his face. "The guilt and fear of being alone made me agree to have a child with her when I knew that it could go horribly wrong. I wanted to be a dad so badly." It was something he didn't allow himself to admit back then because of all the consequences.

"And I took that away from you."

"When I asked you to marry me that day, we were both in love with other people and no one wanted us together. Why would you take a leap of faith under those circumstances? You went back to what you knew because taking a chance and being vilified by everyone around you was unbearable."

"I chose them over you. I was weak."

"You care about how people think of you. I don't. When I told you that I had to tell Sam and you decided to tell Lucky—"

"Only because you insisted on telling the truth and I had no choice."

He ignored her statement. "I ended up not being able to tell Sam because she couldn't have kids and we both moved forward with the plan so we didn't hurt her and Lucky. I didn't want to blow up your life either. I always tried to be there for you whenever I could. Even when we agreed to no contact, if you had needed me, I would have come running. But I wasn't there and you did need a friend and I'm sorry. I just couldn't endanger you and the kids. I couldn't protect Michael. I didn't protect Jake or Danny. I failed them. Most of all, I'm sorry that I didn't believe in myself and I walked away when you needed me—when I should have fought for you consequences be damned. I can't take it back, but I regret my actions more than you'll ever know."

He looked so devastated that she got up and walked over to him. "We were always on the same page with the danger. Even when either one of us had a moment of weakness and tried to convince the other to give it a try, in the end we did what we thought was right to protect them. The violence was real. I won't apologize for trying to protect my children. I will always fight on their behalf and I want to fight for you Jason, but I'm just scared." Neither one of them had ever really fought to be together. Sure, there were times that they tried to convince each other that maybe it could work, but it was just for a couple of sentences and then reality set in and they realized that nothing had changed. The violence was still there.

"What do you want to do?" he asked softly, hoping she wouldn't give up.

"I want to focus on Jake right now and then we need to figure out if we can make it work this time. If we're going to really fight for each other, then we need to take the safest route and I'm not sure if that would mean you stay in the business or leave."

"I agree. I'll do what I have to in order to figure it out." His fingertips lovingly slid down her cheek. "I'm scared too, but I want this more than I've ever wanted anything. I don't want to run anymore. I'm older and I'm tired. Besides, I want to be the one you run too."

He brushed a tear from her cheek.

"I choose you. I'm sorry that I ever made you feel badly about yourself. I want you to know that I do accept you and understand you and that you're enough. You are worth fighting for Jason. You always were. I was just stuck."

"You were always enough too. I don't want you to just be my dream. I want to have a life with you. Elizabeth Webber, when our son is doing better, will you go out on a date with me?"

She laughed through her tears. "I would love too."

His lips gently brushed again hers. "You won't be sorry."

The door pushed open and Epiphany poked her head in. "They are almost done. He's stable and Patrick will meet you in the family room in ten minutes."

"Thanks!" Liz said before she disappeared into the hallway. "We're in this together Jason. No matter what okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere." He held her for a few minutes and then they made their way to the room. "Elizabeth, you need to understand that just because I might walk away from the business doesn't mean that things will change that soon. It will take a while for things to settle down. There are deals and paperwork, not to mention that I will have a huge target on my back."

"I know Jason, but just the fact that you are willing to try and move forward shows me how badly you want us to be a family. If something else happens, are you going to bail?"

"No."

"Even if someone we love is hurt?"

Jason closed his eyes. "It would suck, but I can't leave you again Elizabeth. I can't leave the kids either. Aidan has suffered enough, I think Cam has too. He just doesn't say it. He'll have a guard even though he won't be around here. Aidan is who I'm worried about, but he'll have guards too. There is always a risk. Things happen and as much as I want to believe that I can shield him from the violence, we both know that those assholes usually find a way if they want to."

She shuddered and now he was worried that she would bail. Seeing the look in his eyes, she straightened her posture. "I'm not going anywhere Jason, I'm just worried. There's a part of me that gives me pause because it knows that I'm putting Aidan and Cam in the line of fire to be with you and it scares the shit out of me."

"I would give my life for our family. We'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Come on," he said holding out his hand. He was done living in fear. If he had to slaughter his enemy so that he could move forward, he would. She gripped his hand and they walked to the family room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick approached them.

"How is he?" Liz asked as she stood.

"He's stable and in recovery. Sit down please."

Liz sat back down and Jason took her hand.

"I fixed the bleed and I found the microchip. I believe that is what Helena was using to control him. It's not much to go on, but I saved it and we can have it analyzed. Jake is going to be in the hospital for at least the next few days. I'm not letting him walk out the door until I know that he is stable. It's just the way that it is."

"We understand. When can we see him?"

"They'll be moving him soon. We already took the vent out and he's breathing fine on his own."

"We'll go let Abbie know."

Patrick left and they headed to the waiting room. When Abbie caught sight of them, she let go of Zoe's hand and rushed towards them. "How is he?"

"He made it. Patrick found a chip and removed it."

Abbie breathed a sigh of relief. "What if he doesn't remember me?"

Elizabeth hugged her. "He will. I refuse to believe that this can get any worse than it already is. We just have to have faith."

They broke apart and Abbie gave Jason a hug. "Thanks for watching out for him."

Jason nodded. "Zoe, why don't you take Abbie home."

Abbie started to protest.

"He won't be awake until the morning. You can get your rest and stay with him tomorrow so we can go home and shower."

"You'll call me if anything changes."

"I promise," Jason said.

Zoe left with John and Abbie. It was going to be a long night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth slowly walked into Jake's room. He was hooked up to machines and had a vent. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tentatively reached out and touched his hair. "When I look at you, I still see my cute little baby with the most beautiful blue eyes. I just got you back. I need you to fight Jake. I love you so much."

Jason put his arm around her. "We all love you Jake. Hang in there son."

"He looks so pale."

"I know."

Patrick watched them from the doorway. He was slightly worried about Jake's condition and how the surgery would affect his cognitive abilities. It was a rough disengaging the chip. It had been implanted in a way to cause the most damage when removed. It was now a waiting game.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth and Jason got up and checked on Jake. He was still asleep, but Patrick thought he'd wake up by noon.

Epiphany walked into the room. "How are you holding up?"

"We're hanging in there. He survived the surgery. I'm taking that as a sign that he'll come back to us."

"I'll second that. Are you going to run home and change?"

"Yeah. Abbie should be here soon. I just texted her."

"John just went to get some coffee," Epiphany said. He had insisted on sitting on a chair in the hallway all night because they just didn't know if Helena had made arrangements to hurt Jake if something should happen to her.

"He's a great friend."

John walked inside and handed them some cups. "I'll stay. You do what you need to and I'll make sure that no one hurts him."

Max walked in. "Actually, you need to go get some rest. I'll watch him." He handed Jason some keys. "Your truck is in the lot on P2 near the elevators."

Liz smiled. "He's right. You need to get some rest. Thank you, Max."

"My job is to protect Jason and that extends to his family."

Abbie walked in and Liz gave her a hug.

"We'll be back in a few hours."

They left and John let them know that he'd be back after lunchtime. He just didn't trust Helena.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you were pleased with their talk. That's always a slippery slope. * Guest – re: them being happy – what do you think I'm working towards? Lol * Guest W – When the characters forgive it then It's forgivable in their eyes. It's not about what we would do personally. Liz didn't have a problem with it. If she did, then I'd probably see it differently. Let's be honest, they both did crappy things. This recent thing Liz did on the show, considering she knew what it was like to be kept from their child was downright despicable, but I bet you down the road, they'll have him forgive her whether she deserves it or not. They were all trashed by the writing.

And Yes, things will start to get happier.

Chapter 33

Jason pulled out of the garage. "Elizabeth, I want you and Aiden to stay with me at the penthouse for now. I know that Cam wants to stay near Emma, but he's always welcome. Jake is going to need a place to recover and I have plenty of room and he'd be protected."

She gnawed on her lip for a few minutes. "Alright. I already let the hospital know that I was taking a sabbatical so that I can spend time with my son. Staying with Patrick has been great, but I don't want to over extend my welcome and they don't have the room for Jake."

"Then it's settled."

They drove to Patrick's and the kids had just finished eating. Aidan rushed towards them and hugged his mom.

"He's stable and should wake up around noon."

Cam stood. "Then what?"

"Patrick will be able to assess if any damage has been done from the surgery. There is a chance that Jake might have brain damage."

Aidan's lip quivered.

"We just have to have faith."

"Mom, how long are you staying in town?" Cam asked.

"I'm glad that you brought that up. Jason is still working on the details of whether he can leave the mob or not. For now, Aidan and I are going to move in with him so we can take care of Jake while he recovers."

Cam nodded. "That's probably for the best." He was actually pleased with that because it meant they were moving forward.

"You're always welcome there too. We just thought you'd want to stay with Emma," Jason added.

"I do. She's having nightmares and I want to be there for her."

Elizabeth hugged him. "I'm glad she has you."

"Thanks mom."

"I'm so proud of you Cam. You've been through a lot and you still turned out to be a good man." She was happy that her choices hadn't destroyed him.

"I'm proud of you for finally going after what you want."

She slightly smiled. "Well, I'm glad it didn't take you as long to do that. Emma is wonderful and I know you'll be happy together. Now, I need to take a quick shower and pack. Aidan, get your things together and we'll drop them off at Jason's while he gets changed."

Cam helped his brother pack while Jason waited in the living room and texted some instructions to Milo. He let them know he'd meet them at the hospital around noon.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they entered the penthouse, Elizabeth gave Aidan a quick tour while Jason ran upstairs and got showered and changed. By the time he was done, Liz had Aidan settled in the pink room.

Jason stood in the doorway. "You know, we can paint the room."

Aidan chuckled. "If we decide to stay here permanently, I'll take you up on that."

"Deal."

They went downstairs and Aidan went to the kitchen to get some water.

"I put my things in your room," Liz said.

"I saw that and it made me very happy."

She blushed.

"And I still love it when you blush."

"I know it might take a while before everything is back to normal, but I figured you'd want to keep your gym as it is. Jake can sleep in the other bedroom and Cam can share Aidan's room if he wants to sleep over. There's a chaise in there that is comfortable."

He hugged her. "I'm getting everything I've ever wanted and it feels really good."

"Me too."

Aidan watched them for a moment with a big smile on his face. This is what he was missing. Jason looked over at him and slightly smiled. "You'll teach me to play pool right?"

"Of course."

"And you'll throw in a few more motorcycle rides."

Liz shot her son a look. "Not before I get one."

Aidan laughed. "That I have to see."

"You can't picture it?"

"Uh—no."

"Do you want a time out?"

"I'm a little too big for that."

Aidan and Jason grinned at the look on Elizabeth's face.

"Let's go see Jake before you two get yourself into more trouble."

"You know you love us," Aidan said.

"That's beside the point."

Jason thought he was going to have a dumb smile on his face forever.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they got to the hospital, he let Aidan and Elizabeth visit Jake first. They didn't like too many people in the room at the same time.

Monica walked up to him. "How are you holding up?" She had heard the news and came in as soon as she did.

Jason shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's been hard. We're worried that he'll have permanent damage."

"Like you did?"

"Yeah."

She reached out and rubbed his arm. "I'd like to help in any way that I can."

"I know."

They sat down. "So you're partly a Cassadine. Nobody saw that coming."

Jason groaned.

"Edward would probably have lost his mind."

Jason smiled. "I'd bet money that he's rolling over in his grave right now."

Monica chuckled. "You know, you two are a lot alike."

Jason frowned. "Are you trying to hurt me?"

"Jason Morgan! You both are stubborn and love your family and will fight for them. Are you going to fight to be with Elizabeth and the boys?"

"Yes."

"Good. I think they are just what you need."

He nodded.

"We have all made mistakes Jason and I think it's time we leave them in the past and focus on the future. I want you to start living instead of just existing."

"I want that too."

"I'm glad."

Epiphany ran up to them. "He's waking up."

They both paused for a second before jumping to their feet and following her.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth had been holding Jake's hand when he started to move. His eyes hadn't opened, but he had shifted his legs and whimpered. There were nurses and doctors all around him as she watched from the window of the room. "Fight Jake," she murmured. Aidan held her hand and Abbie was struggling not to cry.

Jason and Monica rushed up to them and he put his arms around them. "What happened?"

"He moved," Aidan said. "He's coming back to us."

Liz held Abbie's hand and they watched silently while Patrick tended to their son. Finally, the excitement died down and there was a break in the crowd and she saw they had removed the tube. After a few more tense minutes, Patrick came out to talk to them.

"He's still stable and breathing on his own. His body is slowly coming back around. It shouldn't be long. Go talk to him Elizabeth and let him know you're there. He can hear you."

Liz nodded and went inside.

Patrick looked at Jason solemnly. "You need to be prepared that when he wakes up, he possibly won't know who you are or will be very confused."

"I know," Jason croaked.

Aidan took his hand and squeezed. They all needed to be strong and he could hear the emotion in Jason's voice. Patrick walked away and he turned towards the man who was changing all of their lives in a good way. "You've been strong for us and I want you to know that I'm thankful that you're here. Jake needs you and so do the rest of us."

Jason's eyes filled up. "Thank you."

Aidan gave him a hug and Jason closed his eyes as Monica wiped a tear away. He pulled back and looked at her. "I guess we're going to have to get to know each other."

Monica slightly smiled. "I will look forward to that."

"What should I call you?"

"Well, from the looks of it, soon I think you'll be calling me Grandma or some form of that."

Aidan smiled. "Family is good."

Monica hugged him. "Yes it is."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake could hear Elizabeth talking to him and he struggled to open his eyes. The nurses were taking that as distress and asked her to leave and he finally uttered, "No," before passing out.

Elizabeth didn't even realize she was crying after hearing his voice.

In the hallway, Johnny walked up and embraced his daughter. "You holding up okay?"

"I'm so scared, daddy."

"I know." He pulled her to the side. "Your guard was hurt, but he's going to be fine. I know that Helena took you."

"I can't really tell you all the details."

"Is she gone?"

She nodded.

"Good." He hated that the witch had gotten to his daughter. Now, Jake needed to be okay.

John and Zoe rushed towards them and the two friends embraced. Johnny shook John's hand and a nurse came up and asked them to wait in the main hallway for now and they complied.

Patrick was monitoring Jake's progress. "His brain activity is increasing. I think he's waking up." He looked over at Jason and motioned for him to come in. He stood behind Elizabeth as she softly spoke to their son.

"He squeezed my hand," Liz said.

Patrick wasn't sure if that was involuntary or really meant he was responding to her voice. "Keep talking."

She did and Jason said a few things too. Suddenly, Jake's eyes snapped open and they gasped.

"Jake, can you hear me?" Patrick asked.

Tears welled up in Jake's eyes. Everything hurt.

"Are you in pain?"

He started to nod and the pain took his breath away.

"I'll give you something in a few minutes. I just need to check your eyes." He did a quick exam. "Do you know who I am?"

"Patrick," Jake said softly.

"Good."

"Do you know who they are?"

Jake's eyes flickered to Jason and Elizabeth. "Mom and dad."

Patrick smiled. "Good job Jake." He gave him some pain meds. "Do you know how old you are?"

Jake seemed to struggle with that and was visibly upset.

"It's okay Jake. It will come back. You're brain has been under a lot of stress."

He was silent so Elizabeth kissed him on the forehead.

"It's alright. You're going to be fine. Patrick took the chip out and now you just have to heal."

"Love you," Jake said.

Liz smiled. "I love you too. You will always be my baby."

"I love you too Jake."

His son's eyes flickered towards him. "Love you. Thanks for saving me." His speech was a little slow and it gave Jason pause.

"I would do anything for you."

Tears fell down Jake's cheeks.

"Don't cry baby. You're safe now," Liz said soothingly.

Aidan walked into the room and Jake followed his movements.

"Aidan."

The younger man smiled. "Hey Jake. I knew you'd come back to us."

"Without a doubt."

Aidan held his other hand for a moment. "There is someone waiting to see you so I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay."

He left and Abbie walked in. When she saw him she burst into tears.

"I'm okay."

"You remember me?"

"Of course, you're my girl."

"And you're my guy."

Jake slightly smiled.

In the hallway, Monica comforted Aidan who finally just let all his emotions out.

The family had been through so much. Cam rushed towards them. "He's awake?"

"Yes."

Jason saw him and walked out. "He remembers."

Cam smiled and gave Jason a hug. "Can I go in there?"

"Go ahead."

Cam hurried inside and was glad to see his brother was awake. "Hey."

Jake smiled. "Hi."

"Glad you're back. We were really worried."

"Tired."

Liz leaned over brushed his hair with her fingertips. "Rest Jake. We're not going anywhere."

His body jerked and Liz yelled for Patrick. "Seizure."

Cam, Abbie, and Elizabeth got out of the way as the team worked on him. When the family walked into the hallway, they all clung to each other.

"It's normal for this to happen. His brain is healing. It didn't look like it was a big one."

Aidan looked over at Monica. "You sure?"

"Positive."

She noticed that Jason's arm was bleeding. "Jason, will you please come with me for a moment?"

"Now?" He really didn't want to leave his family.

"Yes. It won't take long."

He kissed Elizabeth on the head and then followed Monica into the hallway.

John looked at him. "You're bleeding."

Jason looked down. "Damn." It was the last thing that he needed.

"Follow me," Monica said.

She found an empty room and made Jason sit on the bed and then moved his sleeve and got to work. "One of your stitches came out. You're moving your arm around too much so I'm afraid you're going to have to be in a sling for a few days."

Jason groaned.

"Not another word. They need you to be healthy for them."

Jason sucked it up as she stitched him and then bandaged it. She disappeared for a minute and then came back with the sling and helped him into it.

Monica kissed him on the forehead. "Sometimes, we all need help Jason. You're going to have to get better at accepting it if you're going to be a good example to your sons."

He liked that she had made that plural. "Okay."

"Come on." She held out her hand and he took it and she led him back to the room.

Liz looked over at them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I popped a stitch and Moni—mom told me that I had to be in a sling."

"She's right. I should have insisted on that from the start. Thank you Monica."

Monica was smiling because he had called her mom.

Patrick came out of the room. "He's stabilized. It might happen a few times over the next few days. Call a nurse if you see the signs." He went over it with them so they knew what to expect. "His body has been through so much. Brain surgery is serious and he has a lot of healing to do."

"How long does he have to stay here?"

"At least a few days. I want to make sure that he is stable. We'll move him to a regular room tomorrow."

Liz hugged him. "Thank you Patrick."

"You know I'd do anything for you Webber."

She smiled.

They took turns staying with Jake as he slept on and off.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica made them go to the cafeteria and eat. She promised to stay with Jake and let them know when he woke up.

They got some food and sat at a table.

Cam finally broke the silence. "Do we need to worry about Helena?"

Jason wiped his mouth. "She left town."

That's not exactly what Cam wanted to hear.

Nikolas walked towards them. "I thought you should know that Helena's plane disappeared from radar and the authorities believe she is dead. They are looking for the wreckage. Apparently, they have video of her getting on it."

Jason's face remained blank. "Thanks for letting us know."

"How is Jake?"

Liz wiped her mouth. "He's resting, but thanks to Helena, he has a long road to recovery."

Nikolas nodded. "Well, at least she can't hurt him anymore."

"I hope that's true."

He left and no one said anything for a few minutes.

"I'm glad she's gone. Did you have anything to do with it?" Cam asked.

Liz interjected. "Cam, you shouldn't ask questions like that. Just be thankful that she's gone."

He got up in a huff and Jason stood. "I've got this."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N – Thank for the comments! * Guest W – Knew you weren't talking about the fic and you didn't offend me at all. Just giving my opinion like you did. I like discussing it. Frankly, it helps me to know where my reader's heads are at so, I don't mind. Personally, quite a few things were unforgivable to me too, but the writers like to throw our couple under the bus. I agreed with a lot of what you said. I swear I never get the couple I want lol. I'm a jinx. You'd be better off with me being a Jasam fan because then they would have gone with Liason (ugh – that hurt to even type that lol).

Chapter 34

Jason followed Cam outside. There was a small courtyard.

Cam was angry. Really, it wasn't about Jason. He just was so upset that Jake had gotten hurt yet again. "I need to know that you did what it took to protect us."

"I don't want you to think I'm a monster."

"You are the good guy in this scenario, Jason. If you want me to trust that you can protect us, then I need to know if you had anything to do with her death."

"This is the only time that I'll answer that kind of question for obvious reasons. I'm trusting that you will never tell another soul because of the consequences. Yes, I did."

Cam closed his eyes. "Thank you."

"I should have done it sooner."

"You had to make sure you knew what you were dealing with regarding the brain washing. I get that. It's too late for me. I'm older and about to get married, but Jake and Aidan need you and so does my mom." He understood what being in the mob meant and while he would prefer that Jason never had to kill, the only way to protect Jake and their family was to make sure Helena was dead.

"It's not too late for you Cam. You're a good man and I want to be there for you too. I was the first one to feel you kick other than your mom of course."

Cam's features softened. "Really?"

"Yeah. I would you send you presents for Christmas and your birthday too. Even though you didn't know, I didn't want to leave you out. In my heart, you were my son too."

Cam's face distorted and tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I let you down because I didn't fight for you. I'm so sorry. I would give anything to go back and change things, but I can't. All I can do is let you know that I have learned from my mistakes and would do anything for you too."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just give me a chance to be the dad you deserve. Can you do that?"

Cam slowly nodded.

"Thank you. I know you've been let down so many times, but I am not going anywhere. My heart has been broken for so long and it's about time I fixed it."

Cam rushed into his arms and Jason held him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I want to believe you. I really do."

"I'll prove it to you. I love you Cam. You are a part of your mother. How could I not?"

Cam gripped the back of this shirt. His emotions were raw and he had been holding them back. Jason just held him with his good arm and let him cry it out.

Liz had heard part of the conversation and was glad that Cam was bonding with Jason. She left them alone and went back to the table.

Cam finally pulled back and then wiped at Jason's shirt sling. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It will dry. I want you to know that I will be there for you and whatever you say stays between us. I will never judge you for exposing your feelings to me. It's good to let it out every once in a while."

Cam nodded as he wiped his face. "I've been trying to be strong. This is so hard. Jake has been through so much and I'm his big brother, but I feel so helpless."

"We all feel that way."

"You've been protecting him and making sure that no one hurt him. I don't feel like I've done much."

"You have been watching out for your mother and brother and that is important. Jake needed to know that they were okay. You've done a good job son. I'm proud of you."

Cam was surprised that he had said that and he couldn't help but stand up a little straighter. He didn't have a man in his life to tell him things like that and right now, he needed the assurance. "I missed you all the time."

Jason looked at him quizzically.

"I didn't really know it was you that I missed, but I really wanted a dad. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better and knowing that you have my back makes me feel normal."

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you too. Thanks for giving me a chance."

"We better get back before mom notices we're missing."

"She was already here for a minute or so."

Cam's mouth dropped open. "How do you know that?"

"Cause I felt her presence."

Cam shook his head. "You two are just—there are no words."

Jason cracked a smile. "I know."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maxie walked up to their table. "Well, look who it is."

Liz dropped her napkin. "You just can't walk away can you?"

"Why should I since you've basically gotten away with murder."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have some place else you need to be?" Monica asked.

Johnny, who was sitting at the next table with Abbie stood.

"As a matter of fact, I don't."

Aidan texted Cam to come back.

"Maxie, you need to walk away because I've just about had it with you."

"She's right. They don't need any stress right now," Johnny said.

Maxie's face was burning with anger. "You're siding with them after what they did to Lucky?"

"They didn't do anything to Lucky, Maxie. You just need someone to lash out at."

She crossed her arms. "Lucky was trying. Aidan practically spit in his face and Liz as usual turned her back on him."

Now she had pissed off Aidan. "Are you saying that it's my fault?"

"If the shoe fits….."

"Maxie!" Liz yelled. "Are you so self absorbed that you would attack a kid. Aidan has been through enough. I will not stand here and listen to you push him into a depression.

"I'm not the one that—"

Liz smacked her across the face with everything she had, causing Maxie to fly backwards and fall on her ass. Then she grabbed her by the shirt and shook her and whispered into her ear. "You are such a bitch. You're going to leave now and just know that I'm going to make your life a living hell. I won't have Jason kill you because of Georgie, but you're going to wish you never opened that fat trap of yours. I'm done with taking your shit."

Jason rushed up to them. "Elizabeth, people are watching." He didn't want her to get arrested.

Liz dropped her and Maxie scrambled backwards.

Sabrina walked towards them. "You deserved that. If you come into this hospital and attack people like that again, you will be banned. Is that clear?"

A tear slid down Maxie's face and she got to her feet and ran out.

"Thank you Sabrina."

"No problem. Jake is awake."

Jason rubbed Liz's back. "Thank you."

She rested her forehead against his chest. "I'm sorry that I lost it. She was so hateful and the things she said to Aidan…."

Aidan put his arms around both of them. "It's okay mom. Tristan helped me understand that it wasn't my fault, and I'd believe him over that shrew any day." It stung at first to hear her say that, but he quickly dismissed it.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you so much."

"I can tell. You were scary."

"She had it coming." Liz wished she could have done more.

Monica stood. "Come on you guys, Jake is waiting." She was going to tell Tracy about what happened because she knew that she would be upset and go after Maxie. The girl was going to pay for attacking her grandson.

"Thank you standing up to her for me," Liz said to Johnny.

He slightly smiled. "Any time. She was wrong."

"I also appreciate it that you stuck around," Jason said.

"Abbie loves Jake and I want to be there for her."

"We'll be there for her too. You know that right?" Liz asked.

"Thank you."

Jason shook Johnny's hand, making Abbie smile.

"I told you he wasn't so bad," Abbie whispered.

Jason shook his head. "Yes, you did."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked up to Jake. "How are you doing?"

"I feel a little better."

"Good."

"Why do you look like you were upset?"

She sat down in a chair. "I had a little run in with Maxie."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"You let me worry about her. You're not the only one in this family that knows about revenge."

Jake looked really sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I've done a lot of bad things. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me."

Liz swallowed thickly. "What's in the past is in the past. I honestly don't want to know unless you feel like you have to tell me. She was controlling you and filled you with hate. It's not all your fault."

"Some of it was because I wanted to hurt them because they hurt you."

Liz's stomach dropped as tears welled in her eyes. What had he done? The thought of him killing in her name made her ill. It wasn't what she ever had wanted for him. "Jake, I forgive you. Whatever you did, it's done and I don't want you to concentrate on it. You can't go back. She isn't in control anymore, you are. You need to find yourself and figure out who you are separate from all the rage. We'll help you."

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He was having a hard time controlling himself. "Can I talk to dad alone please?"

She nodded and leaned over him and kissed him on his forehead and then cheek. "I love you no matter what. I'm sorry I put you in a position to do what you did because I made bad choices. Let it go. I never wanted you to bear my burdens."

"I love you."

She left and Jason came in, shutting the door behind him. Once he was settled, Jake began to talk.

"I almost told her what I had done—who I had killed in her name. God, I feel like I let her down because I couldn't control myself."

Jason held his hand. "Jake, maybe I should have stopped you."

"You couldn't have. You warned me, but because of what Helena did, I couldn't be stopped. Please know that. It's not your fault."

"She hurt you so badly and I'm so sorry I couldn't put an end to it sooner. I never wanted you to be like me."

"You're not so bad. Do you feel guilty about killing people?"

Jason nodded. "I bury it. It's just the way my brain works. I can push it down and lock it away. Jake, I know I haven't been a good man. I chose violence over happiness and I paid for that every day. It's hard to even remember a time when I haven't been hurting in some way. I'm so sorry."

Jake was tired. "Me too. Part of me hates Rick, Lucky, and Luke and feels like they got everything they deserved, but I played God. I don't know what to do with these feelings."

"I will listen to you without judgment whenever you need to talk. You have a choice, you can let it eat away at you or let it go."

"But how?"

"By focusing on your future. You have your family back and you're young. Abbie is waiting outside of that door and she has fallen in love with you. There is so much good in your life now. Don't let the bad do you in. Don't let her win."

Jake squeezed his hand. "You make it sound so easy."

"It's not, but we're here for you. Just don't push us away okay?"

"Okay."

"Your brothers are hurting. Cam needs to feel like he's helping you and Aidan is still reeling because of Lucky."

"My fault."

"He started this whole mess. You just made him finish it. Let them in okay? I think all of you need to just be brothers and let some happiness in."

'I'll try."

"No more killing Jake. I just—it will end up destroying you. Please tell me that you're done."

Jake sighed. "I honestly don't feel as angry as I did before. It was all I could think but it's actually a relief that it's not consuming me. I promise I will come to you before I do anything drastic."

"Thank you. By the way, you're coming home with me."

Jake smirked. "You're getting as bossy as mom."

"Maybe. She and Aidan are coming too. I need you to be with me and we need to help you recover."

"I'll accept your terms as long as Abbie can visit whenever she wants."

"It's a king sized bed, but no sex. I think your mother would have a heart attack if she walked in on that."

Jake grinned. "I don't think I'm in any condition."

"You say that, but when you love someone you tend to find a way."

"You're not going to go into TMI territory right?"

"No. Just, keep it PG. Aidan is two doors down and neither room is sound proofed."

"Deal."

There was a knock on the door and Liz pushed it open. "Monica has to go get some rest, but she wanted to say goodbye."

"It's okay. Come in."

Monica walked slowly into the room. She was old and her arthritis was starting to kick in. "Jake, I'm glad you're awake."

"Me too. Thanks for coming."

"You make sure you get some rest. You're going to be more tired than normal. Don't fight it."

"Okay Grandma."

She grinned. "That is music to my ears. I'll come visit you at Jason's."

"I'll look forward to it."

She looked at Jason and he nodded and then she left.

"You okay now?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. You know, you need to stop letting your bad habits rub off on Jason."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "What are you talking about?"

"He's been very bossy."

She grinned. "He's being a good dad."

"That he is."

Jason smiled. He couldn't wait to have them all move in.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake's progress was slow. He had another seizure the next day, but it was a minor one. For the next two days, they all took turns being by his side. On the third day, Patrick announced that he would be released the next morning.

Jake was going stir crazy. Some things came back naturally, and other things were at bit sketchy. Sometimes, he'd just blank out and forget how to do something really simple. However, there had been no bleeds or infections and Patrick was very pleased with that. He had put Jake on some anti-convulsant drugs and he felt a lot better about letting him go home.

Epiphany entered the room. "I'm going to get you up and walking."

Jake smiled. "Really?"

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah."

Jason chuckled.

"Alright, I'm going to lower the bed and get you fully sitting up and then you're going to swing your legs over. I'll adjust all your I.V. tube and take off your heart monitor."

"Let's do this."

Epiphany grinned at his exuberance. She quickly got him secured and then Jake slipped down to the floor. His legs buckled a little, but Epiphany supported him. "You're okay."

"I feel really weak."

"I know you're not used to that. We're not going to go far."

"Okay."

"I know you're going to hate this, but I want you to use a walker to lean on. Later this afternoon, I'll take you around without it, but you need to get your legs working first."

Jake nodded. He gripped the walker and slowly moved forward.

"You're doing great Jake," Jason said.

He grunted. "A snail could beat me right now."

"You'll be running laps around here in no time. It helps that you were in great shape," Epiphany said.

John watched quietly. He was worried about Jake because his emotions were all over the place. He trailed them and when Jake stopped to rest, he looked over at his friend. "What's eating you?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"I'm just worried about you."

Jake slowly started to move again. "I'm going to be fine. It will be rough, but I will never give up."

"That's true. I moved into the Towers month to month. Jason wanted to let me live there for free, but I like paying my way."

"I need you to check on Nikolas and Cassadine Industries. I can't let him run it into the ground."

"You're going to continue to run it?"

"Hell yeah. I'm not stupid. It's a multi-national company and it makes a mint every year. There are things I want to do to take it to another level." Jake stopped to catch his breath.

"And where do you see me in this?"

"You can have any position you want. We've had some security breaches. You're more than welcome to take that over or if you want a more executive position, it's yours."

"Who will protect you?"

"Jason has guards. We have other men. I want you to be successful and not be at my beck and call. You deserve that."

"I wasn't complaining."

"I know."

Epiphany slightly smiled. She liked their friendship. "Sounds like you have some thinking to do about your future O'Brien."

John smiled. "Yeah." He wasn't sure what he wanted. The security gig would be easy for him, but he also was wondering if he'd be okay with it for the long term. "I was thinking of asking Zoe to marry me at Christmas time."

Jake smiled. "She loves you a lot."

"I feel the same way about her." He knew they were perfect together and he wanted to put a ring on it. He just wanted to wait because they were finally living in the same town and he wanted her to be sure that he was the one for her.

"I'm your best man right?"

John smiled. "Of course."

"I can sing you know."

John looked over at Epiphany. "Really?"

She nodded.

"You're hired."

Epiphany grinned. "Don't think I didn't notice you cheated and took a short cut," she said to Jake who chuckled.

"I didn't think you were paying attention."

"I always pay attention."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N – Thanks for the comments! It will be a little rough for our family here and their but their bond will be strong. Glad you like the Maxie takedown. * kikimoo – Jason was more around Cam when he was smaller. They moved when he was 11 so he remembers him, but he had no clue re: Jake or Liason until Jake "died". He didn't hang out with them or anything.

Chapter 35

They made it back to the room and Liz noticed that both men seemed a lot lighter.

Jake got settled in a chair and Abbie clapped her hands together when she walked into the room. "Looking good!" She gave him a quick kiss. "I'm so proud of you."

"I took a lap around the floor."

"Half a lap," Epiphany said.

Jake's mouth dropped open. "Piph, what happens on this floor stays on this floor."

She chuckled. "You're abbreviating my name now?"

"Well, I thought, you know, we bonded."

Jason grinned at the look on Epiphany's face as she thought it over.

"I guess you can call me that."

Patrick walked into the room. "Who are you?"

"Don't you think you can call me that Drake Jr."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I'll call you Piph whenever I want," he muttered.

Epiphany threw a roll of gauze at him. "Don't make me put you in check."

"Come on, don't be like that Piph."

She made a move like she was going to chase him and Patrick ran out of the room. "Wus," she called out.

Jake smiled. It felt good to get back on his feet.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz went home and got changed for the memorial for Lucky and Luke. Aidan had decided to go before everyone got there. Cam was going to accompany them too.

Once they were ready, they got in the car and drove to the church.

"When you guys are ready to leave, you let me know," Liz said as she pulled into the driveway.

"Okay," they chimed.

They went inside and Laura walked over to them.

"Thank you for coming. I know this is hard for you." They gave her a hug. She looked tired, and Liz could tell she was emotional. For a moment, she thought she'd asked about Lulu, but then decided maybe it was better if she didn't.

Aidan looked at the pictures. There were some when Lucky was younger and Elizabeth was in them. They looked happy.

"He didn't always have issues," Laura said softly.

Aidan glanced at her and nodded.

"We had some good times back in the day," Liz said. It was just too bad that Helena fundamentally changed Lucky. He was never the same once he came back.

Aidan and Cam walked down the aisle to where Lucky's ashes sat. "I can't believe you killed yourself. I keep telling myself that maybe it was for the best because you were hurting so many people. I came here to today, not to celebrate your life, but to let you go. I'm going to say goodbye and try not to ever think about you again," Aidan said solemnly.

Cam squeezed his brother hand. "I don't have much to say to you either. I wish you could have been the dad I deserved, and maybe you were for a time, but you ruined all of that and it changed me forever." He had already changed his name back to Webber when he was in high school. Aidan hoped he could change his name to Morgan someday. "I hate that you turned your back on your family the way you did, but there is no going back and frankly, I think I'm lucky that Jason wants to be a family with us. He won't take us for granted. "Goodbye Lucky," Cam said softly. He refused to hold onto his anger anymore because he just wanted to be happy again.

Aidan took a deep breath. "Goodbye."

Liz walked past them. "We were so good in the beginning and then we hurt each other so much. I finally have a chance to be happy and I'm going to take it. I'm not going to let anything ruin it and that includes your memory. I don't have anything nice to say, so goodbye Lucky. I probably should have said that when I got pregnant with Jake. It's my biggest regret."

They left and everyone was silent on the way home, lost in their emotions. Liz was glad it was over and they drove to the hospital to check on Jake.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tracy stuck out her foot as Maxie went by and the younger woman spilled coffee all down the front of her.

She huffed out some air as her eyes began to tear. "You did that on purpose."

"Maybe I did—maybe I didn't. I'm going to say this though, if you bother Elizabeth or her family again, I will bury you."

"I'm not afraid of you. You're like a thousand years old."

Tracy's face darkened. "And I could still take you down. Did you look at the paper today?"

She frowned. "No."

"Maybe you should. I know you don't normally read it because it's over your head, but you might want to give it a good read."

Maxie stomped out the door and Tracy smiled, wishing she could see the little bitches face when she saw what Tracy had done.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later, Maya walked into the room. "Elizabeth, did you see the paper today?"

"No. Why?"

"I think you should read it."

She took it and gasped. "Oh—my—God."

Jake and Jason frowned. "What?"

Liz began to read and Jake couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

 _"Today is the memorial for two men who have hurt a lot of people in this town. Lucky Spencer was a beleaguered cop for the PCPD. His record was recently tarnished and rumor has it that he was back on drugs and the department was about to fire him. We were able to obtain a copy of his autopsy and there were drugs found in his system as well as a lot of alcohol. Mr. Spencer had a checkered past. He was apparently the brainwashing victim of Helena Cassadine when he was younger. At one point, he was even sleeping with the daughter of the former police chief, Mac Scorpio, who was barely legal. At the time, he was married to nurse, Elizabeth Webber, but Maxie Jones didn't care. I wouldn't be the last time Lucky cheated on Elizabeth, he also slept with Sam McCall who seduced him, and had a dalliance with Elizabeth's sister. Maxie lured him in and fed him drugs for sex and then even lied about being pregnant when he tried to ditch her. Apparently, Ms. Jones blamed everything on Elizabeth and has been brutally rude and bitchy to her ever since. Some people just don't get it. She slept with someone else's husband and broke up a family and then had the audacity to take it out on his wife for years. Maxie also slept with famed artist Franco when she was involved with resident Damian Spinelli. She has quite the reputation for trying to snag unavailable men. In fact, sources tell me that she once took money to sleep with Scott Baldwin's deceased son, Logan Hayes. There was also a huge scandal surrounding her daughter where she lost custody because she lied about her parentage. The hits just keep coming with that one, but I digress."_

Liz paused. "Brutal."

"She deserves it," Jake said.

 _"Recently, Mr. Spencer went crazy and manhandled his ex-wife, Elizabeth, and had to be restrained by her son. A son he had abandoned for many years. Then there is his father. Luke Spencer was a thief, a rapist, and a con. He was a blight on our community and frankly, it's a better place without him. When he escaped prosecution for drunk driving and hitting little Jake Morgan Quartermaine—"_

"Tracy!" Jason and Liz said at the same time.

Jake was going to have to thank her.

 _"—the community was outraged. Then recently, he got drunk and shot into a crowd of people including kids and luckily was taken down and only two people were injured. I doubt that many will show up to revere two men who have hurt so many people and never paid for it."_

"Wow," Epiphany said.

"I feel bad for Laura."

"She chose to be with the man who raped her and then because of all the bad things she had done, she checked out and left her kids with a man who has to be the worst father ever," Jake said bitterly. "I know I sound callous, but just because she's a nice person doesn't mean that she doesn't have to face her mistakes."

"Amen," Epiphany said softly.

"I did really enjoy the Maxie part," Liz said.

Jake grinned. "That was especially enlightening. Maybe she'll learn to shut her mouth if she sees us coming."

"Only time will tell." Liz truly believed that Maxie couldn't help but be a bitch.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie's lip quivered as she read all the horrible things her mother had done online.

Maxie went into her room and showered and changed and then hurried into the living room. "I have to go because I'm already late." When Georgie didn't answer, she looked up to find her daughter visibly upset. "What's wrong?"

"Did you do all the things the papers said?" She knew her mom was no saint, but she couldn't believe the Lucky stuff.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, ripping the paper from her hands. When she started to read and then came to the part about her, she whimpered and plopped onto the couch. "Holy shit."

"Did you do it?"

"This is out of context. Elizabeth was horrible to Lucky and she drove him to do drugs. If she was being a better wife—"

"You're blaming her that you seduced her husband and fed him drugs? Really mom? I don't even believe you right now. You're lying to me. I already called daddy and he's coming to get me."

"Georgie!"

Her daughter grabbed her bag and when she heard her dad knock on the door, she fled the apartment, leaving a crying Maxie all by herself.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz watched Jake sleep and turned to Jason. "Aidan's birthday is next week."

"What do you want to do?"

"Something with just our family." Patrick had offered to hold a party at the house, but she just felt like Aidan wasn't in the mood for something so public.

"Do you want cake? I can order his favorite food."

"That would be pizza. Let's order a few pies. We'll give him some gifts and just kick back. We can do at a later date if he wants."

"Sixteen is a big birthday. Is there something he wants?"

Liz thought for a moment. "He mentioned a laptop."

"Spinelli will help me get the best one."

Liz smiled. Usually, she'd tell him not to be too elaborate, but Aidan needed a little spoiling. "Okay. There's a game he wants so I'll get that for him."

Jason had one other idea and he'd make it happen.

Jake slowly woke up. "What's going on?"

"Aidan's birthday is next week."

"You'll have to help me think of something to get him."

"I had an idea. I'll tell you later," Jason said.

"Okay."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later, Epiphany led Jason to the stairs. "Go up to the roof. There's someone there waiting for you."

Jason's head tilted for a second as he studied her.

"You can stare at me all you want, but you're not getting nothing out of me." Damn, he was handsome.

He slightly smiled. "Fine."

He climbed the stars and pushed open the door to the roof. His mouth dropped open. It was decorated and soft music was playing. In the middle of everything, stood his girl looking as beautiful as ever. "Elizabeth."

"I thought I'd surprise you. I wanted to show you that I was willing to make an effort and fight for what I wanted. Come sit down."

There was a table set up with food on it. He sat down and Liz lifted the lids off and Jason smiled. It was his favorite order from Kelly's. "Thank you."

"I figured that with your sling on it would be the easiest for you to deal with."

"I want you to know that this means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me."

He slightly smiled and then deftly grabbed the hamburger and bit into it and moaned.

She smiled and bit into her sandwich. "This is good."

"I feel guilty that Jake is eating hospital food."

"Don't. Abbie is with him with his favorite order too."

"You two thought of everything."

"Of course."

Jason's hamburger was gone in a blink of an eye. He watched her eat and then she uncovered one more item. He chuckled when he saw the chocolate cake. She fed him a bit and then scooped some up for herself.

"Yum."

"It's good."

She smiled and fed him another bite and they continued like that until it was gone.

"Will you dance with me, Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

They stood and she leaned into him, careful not to put too much pressure on his arm and listened to his heartbeat. Jason closed his eyes as he ran his hand up and down her back and slightly smiled when the thought that she was his filtered through his head. She slowly lifted her head and their gaze locked. No words needed to be said. Their eyes conveyed the deep love and affection they had for each other. He slightly lowered his head and kissed the middle of her forehead, then the tip of her nose. Her chin lifted and his lips brushed against hers, make her body tingle. Slowly, he took her mouth as Elizabeth eagerly matched his movements. When they finally pulled apart she let out a contented sigh. "Perfect."

"I don't think you have any idea how crazy I am for you."

Her head tilted. "I could say the same about you."

"I plan on showing you very soon."

"I'll look forward to that."

They danced for a little while longer and then Elizabeth cleaned up and they went back to Jake's room.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie and her father walked into Jake's room.

"Spinelli?" Jason said.

"Hi. Georgie wanted to speak to Elizabeth."

Liz stood up and walked over to them. She didn't know Georgie very well at all, but she gave Spinelli a hug, making him blush.

"Hello Georgie."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry my mom was so mean to you. I just found out what she did and I'm so embarrassed."

Liz gently hugged her. "It's not your fault honey. I'm sorry you have to find out in such a public way."

"She lied to me when I confronted her and I don't know if I can forgive her."

"Parents do really stupid things sometimes. I know I've made mistakes."

"You're defending her?"

"Not really, what she did was wrong. It's up to you to decide if you want to forgive her or not."

"Could you?"

Liz bit her lip for a moment. "If she apologized and was really sorry, I would consider it." She was trying to be the bigger person.

"She ruined your family."

"Yeah well, I've done that too. Right now, I'm just concentrating on my son coming back to me and building a family with Jason. Sometimes, you have to find something positive to focus on."

"Ellie bought me a paint set. I like to paint."

Liz smiled. "So do I, but I'm really out of practice."

"Were you good?"

Jason walked up to them. "She was better than good."

Georgie smiled. "Maybe you could give me some tips someday."

"I would love that. Maybe we could paint together."

"Really? I would like that."

Spinelli smiled at Elizabeth. Georgie had been depressed since he picked her up and it was the first time she seemed normal.

"Then we'll make it happen."

Georgie hugged her again. "Thanks Elizabeth."

"You're welcome."

Spinelli thanked her and they left.

"That was really nice of you."

Liz turned to face him. "I feel bad for her. I think she's a good kid. Maxie doesn't realize how good she has it."

"She never does. I told Jake we're going to the penthouse. Abbie should be here any minute."

"Okay."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Liz went home. Aidan was at the Drake's watching a movie.

They stood in the living room staring at each other, both scared to make a move.

"This is awkward."

Jason nodded. "What do you want Elizabeth?"

She gnawed on her lip a second. "You."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Maxie stuff and their date! * kikimoo – John knows about Lucky too.

Chapter 36

Jason pulled Liz into his arms and rubbed her back. "I wasn't planning on rushing things with you. We can wait."

"I'm more worried about your arm."

"The sling comes off tomorrow. I've been careful."

"How about we make out and save the hardcore stuff for when you're healed."

He made a face and she laughed. Glumly, he sat on the couch and she carefully straddled him.

"I love kissing you," she said softly.

"You have the best lips."

She slightly smiled and leaned in as she palmed his cheeks. Her plump lips pressed against his and Jason lightly moaned. She licked and sucked and then slid her tongue into his mouth. Jason let her control the kiss and fisted her hair as she ravished his mouth. God, he wanted her so badly. It had been way too long since the last time she was in his bed. He stopped her movement and kissed down her neck. She sighed out his name. Suddenly, he pulled back and looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears. "I don't dream, but I've pictured this—finally being with you like this. There's no one coming between us. It's just you and me and our love. I was beginning to think it wouldn't happen."

She kissed him on the forehead, touched by his words. "I've pictured it too. Thank you for forcing the issue. When you told me that you were taking yourself out of the race, it made me deal with my feelings and just go for it. I'm so glad we cleared the air. There is nothing stopping us now. We can finally have everything we always wanted."

They hugged tightly as Jason buried his face into her hair. He loved how she smelled. "I love you so much Elizabeth. I know we have a lot to deal with because of Jake, but you we're going to get married this time, right?"

She pulled back, her eyes sparkling with love. "Definitely!"

Jason grinned. "After he's settled in tomorrow, I'd like to take you for a ride."

"I would love that."

"Abbie will be here and she said she'd take care of dinner for Jake and Aidan."

Liz smiled. "Sounds good."

"I hope that I don't disappoint the boys. I want to be a good father to them."

"They already care about you."

"There will be times where I need to be the one to help them. You're used to being the sole parent, is that going to be hard for you?"

"A little. I'm trying to let you handle certain things. If I overstep, just pull me aside and we'll talk it out. Sometimes I react, so I'll just have to learn to bite my tongue."

"You get to have an opinion, but sometimes they'll need their dad's guidance and I don't want you to feel hurt."

She kissed him. "I'll be okay. You don't even know how happy it makes me to have this conversation. You're are going to be a great dad."

His phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket. "It's John. Hello?"

"Hey, we found a second doctor that was helping Helena. He was the one that caused Jake to collapse during the meeting."

"Where is he?" Jason asked angrily.

"Dead. When he heard us breach the house, he shot himself."

"Damn."

John understood Jason's need to punish anyone that hurt his son. "There's more."

"Let me put you on speaker."

He adjusted the phone.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Hi John."

"We found lots of notes regarding Jake's brainwashing and what techniques were used. It was extensive. There were videos of torture and sleep deprivation. He was abused until he complied. It's a miracle that he even still has love for you."

Liz wiped a tear away. "That is because of you."

John closed his eyes. "I wish I could have done more."

"I will see if Kevin will be willing to work with him. If he says yes, then he'll need all the information you have."

"Won't it be dangerous because Jake might admit he killed someone?"

"He's smart. I don't think he'd slip," Jason said.

"Okay. I'll bring all the documentation over later on."

"Thank you John. I'm so happy you took care of him when we couldn't," Liz said emotionally.

"I love him like a brother."

"I hope you know that you are a part of our family."

John smiled. "So I'll be an honorary Morgan?"

"Definitely," Jason said. He would be forever indebted to the man.

"That sounds really nice." He never knew his dad's side of the family and his mother had passed away in an accident. She was an only child. The only person left on that side was his grandmother who he rarely saw. As far as he was concerned, Jake was his brother.

"So we'll see you later?"

"Yes."

They hung up and Liz hugged Jason. "Just from my experience with Lucky and what Helena did to him, we have a long road ahead of us. The only good thing is that John undermined it, but Lucky was never the same after what she did."

"Jake needs to find himself. He's been through a lot and all he knows is stress."

"Maybe he should see Kevin immediately, that way he can get all the brainwashing stuff over with and can then relax."

"We'll ask him tonight."

They sat with their bodies infused together for a long time and then headed to the hospital.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake smiled when he saw them. "Hey."

Abbie stood and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm going to run home. I'll be back."

"Okay."

She left and Liz and sat down and held his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Why do you look so serious?"

"John called us and he found the second doctor and some files regarding your brainwashing."

"Oh."

"Kevin Collins was able to reverse a lot of what Helena did to Lucky. We were thinking that maybe you should talk to him right away so that you can get started. You've been under so much stress for so long. Undoing all the psychological damage will take some time, but then it would be done and you could relax and live your life to the fullest."

"You have a point."

"So, will you consider it?" Liz asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to him and make all the arrangements. I'm sure he'll want to wait until you're out of the hospital to start."

"That's fine, but if Patrick says it's okay, I'd rather just start sooner than later."

A few minutes later, Patrick walked in and they explained the situation.

"Wait a few days for the hardcore stuff, but maybe Kevin and you can have some conversations to lay the groundwork while you're here. He can slowly move into more intensive treatment. It looks like the surgery didn't do any serious damage, but it did do some. There was no way to avoid it."

"Okay."

"I'll go see if he's on duty. I would at least like to introduce you to him."

Elizabeth left and Patrick answered a few questions for Jake who was concerned about the damage.

"It's nothing like your father's, but you might have some lapses of memory at first. Things you knew how to do could become foreign to you and you'll have to relearn them. Other than that, you might have an occasional seizure because your nerve endings are growing together, but they shouldn't last much longer. If they do, then that would be another situation and mean your epileptic."

Jason squeezed Jake's hand.

"I'm not anticipating that because you are healing nicely. Your most recent seizure was very mild. I need you to let me know if anything strange happens or you're under any duress. That could mean panic attacks, vision problems, or dizziness."

"I will." He'd do anything to move forward.

"The most important thing is that you relax as much as possible."

"Can he play video games?" Jason asked.

Patrick smiled. "Yes. Try not to make them too violent though."

Jason had a television put in the room where he was staying and he'd have one of the guards grab some gamer equipment. "Jake, do you have a laptop?"

"Yeah, but it was one Helena gave me. Maybe I should start from scratch."

"I'll have Spinelli get one for you."

"Thanks."

Patrick left and they continued to talk.

"Have Abbie tell you what she likes to eat so I can stock up. I'll need a list for you too," Liz said.

"Can I have some pancakes tomorrow morning?"

Jason smiled. "Definitely." He was planning on spoiling his son.

"Thank you for ending Helena. I feel like I have a chance now."

Liz saw Epiphany walk by and went into the hallway.

"I couldn't let her hurt you anymore. Should I worry about Nikolas?" Jason asked.

"I can handle him. He wasn't really in her pocket. She was threatening him," Jake said.

"Would you tell me if he was a problem?"

"Yes. I'm not going to hide anything from you."

"I'm glad, because I have your back and if Nikolas needs to go, then I need you to let me do it. You haven't realized it yet, but taking that chip out is going to make you not only think differently, but behave differently. Your killing days are over."

"I hope yours are too. You're right. I don't feel so blood thirsty anymore."

"Good."

"Tell me about your recovery after the accident."

Jason took a deep breath and recounted it. He knew Jake needed to hear about what he went through and how he came out on the other side. Even though it was a different situation, he wanted his son to know that he completely understood what he was going through.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth knocked on Kevin's door.

"Come in."

She pushed it open and he smiled when he saw her.

"Elizabeth, it's good to see you. I had a feeling you'd come looking for me."

They hugged.

"I need you to help my son. Helena brainwashed him. We know her command to attack and to end it. We also have files that detail what she did. There was a guard that helped counteract some of it. He helped Jake to still have some love for his family."

"He must have been very conflicted."

"Very. Patrick operated on him and took out the chip. He's stable and is going home tomorrow."

"That's good. Can I meet him?"

"Yes."

"I'll work with Patrick regarding a timeline to get started and in the meantime, I can read up on what Helena did and start a plan."

"So you're all in?"

Kevin smiled. "Yes. Your family deserves some happiness. I want to help Jake. I can come to your house if need be to treat him until he can come to the office."

Her eyes filled with tears. "You don't know how much this means to me. I'll make sure you get all the documents today. Jason said he'd pay whatever it costs."

"I'll draw up a payment plan and we'll talk about it later. How are you doing?"

She let out a sharp breath. "It's been hard. Aidan has been seeing Tristan because he was having such a hard time. Lucky is dead and he's been struggling with that. Jason and I are back together, which is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I have my family back and that means everything to me."

"What about your anger?"

"Frankly, I haven't had much time to go there. Jake coming back pretty much threw this family into a tail spin and I've been trying to hold us together."

"That can be exhausting."

"Yes, but everything is working out. I said my goodbyes to Lucky and aside from worrying about my boys, I actually feel stronger than I have in a long time."

"Explain."

"Well, I'm standing up for myself against people who have always tried to tear me down. I'm fighting to be with Jason. There is no way I'm willing to let him go again. We have a fight on our hands regarding him possibly leaving the mob, but I will do whatever it takes to make it work. For the first time, in a long time, I feel happy—like I have a future. It's nice to smile and mean it."

Kevin smiled. "I understand. I'm happy for you Elizabeth. If you do feel overwhelmed at any time, my door is always open to you. I'm proud of you and think you're on the right track."

She smiled back. "Thank you."

They stood and he followed her to Jake's room.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Jake looked up as Kevin walked inside.

"Hello Jason."

"Hey." He stood and shook Kevin's hand.

Kevin looked at Jake. "You're a lot bigger now."

Jake smiled. "Yeah."

"I'm Kevin Collins. I just wanted to introduce myself."

"I kind of remember you from when I was younger."

"Good. Your mother has filled me in on what Helena did and I want to help you move forward. Will you let me?"

"Yes. I want to be free of her influence."

"Well, you've come to the right guy. I'm going to talk to Patrick and review your files to come up with a plan. I'd like to come to your house in the next few days and just talk. We won't be doing anything extreme. I just need to hear where your head is at and then we'll probably slowly move forward until your totally back on your feet."

"Okay."

"Jason, may I speak with you outside?"

Jason followed him.

"Eventually, we're going to have to test out the codes on him to see if he's still affected and to what degree."

Jason frowned.

"Think of it this way, she might still have some men out here who are doing her bidding. You don't want them to get the upper hand do you?"

"No. I have a recording of Helena's voice saying both commands."

"That is perfect. We won't do anything like that until he's strong enough."

"Okay."

"Congratulations on getting your family back."

Jason smiled. "It's the first time I've been truly happy in a long time."

"I know it's not something you're that comfortable with, but if you ever need to talk, my door is open to you."

Jason nodded. "If at some point you think that would be beneficial to Jake, then I'll do whatever it takes to help."

"I appreciate that. You've been through a lot too with losing Danny and dealing with what Helena did. You also found out you were a Cassadine."

"I don't care about that part. I'm dealing with losing Danny. I think it has helped that I've been so busy looking after Jake."

"Just don't push your emotions down. If you're not comfortable talking to me, than talk to Elizabeth or your mom. I know you're used to pushing things down and locking them away, but it's not healthy. If you're going to be a good example to your sons, you need to start dealing with it because even though you think it doesn't affect the choices you make, it does."

"I can't argue with that."

"Then try to talk things out with Elizabeth and make sure she knows she can talk to you about anything. You're a team now and will need to rely on each other."

"Okay."

Kevin smiled. "It was good seeing you. You're a walking miracle."

Jason looked down.

"You are because no one thought you would have the capacity to feel the way you do. That's a good thing."

"Thanks for saying that."

Kevin patted him on the shoulder. "Take care. I'll be in touch soon."

Jason stopped him and gave him the address to the penthouse and then went back into the room.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * arcoiris0502 – There won't be a lot with Danny but yes, will get updates and eventually, Jason will see him. * Scoobycool9 and LuckycoolHawk9 – I haven't mentioned Steven because he is still in jail, but I haven't forgotten him. That's all I can say right now lol. Thanks!

Chapter 37

Jason and Elizabeth left the hospital, stopping to do some food shopping before heading home. Milo was shadowing them to make sure no one bothered them.

They settled on the couch. "I spoke to Kevin a little bit."

"How did that go?" Liz asked.

"Fine. He pointed out a few things that I've been kind of running from."

"Like what?"

"Being a Cassadine and I've been too distracted to really think about losing Danny."

Liz climbed on his lap. "I can't imagine how badly that must have hurt. It would be like finding out Aidan isn't mine and then he was gone. I think it would kill me."

"I guess I just pushed it out of my mind. There's not a lot I can do about it. I keep telling myself that maybe it's for the best. I loved him and tried to keep him safe. Franco is a psycho, but maybe Danny will help him get his act together. I know that he'll fight for him. Sam was a little lost the last few years, but she loves her son and now that she has her priorities straight, she'll be a good mom again and make sure that Franco treats him right."

"I hope she did learn her lesson with Lucky. She was fine before that."

"Maybe I would have a different reaction if I hadn't gained three sons." They were actually keeping him sane and giving him something to focus on.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Cam is warming up to you and Aidan thinks you rock."

Jason slightly smiled.

"Jake loves you already. They can't replace Danny, but it helps that you're not all alone."

"It does."

"It's okay to feel sad. I'll always listen. You know that right?"

He rubbed her back. "Yeah. I appreciate that."

"You don't have a lot of close friends anymore, not who you would feel comfortable letting your emotions out with, so I'd like to be that person for you if you'll let me."

Jason closed his eyes. "I like that you are my person and I definitely want to be yours. I miss the days that we could just talk about anything."

She smiled. "Back when we were younger, I loved our talks. You'd listen to me ramble on and on and never complained. I know you won't take it to those lengths, but I don't want you to keep things bottled up anymore. We're partners and we're there for each other." She pulled back. "Can you live with that?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It won't always be an easy conversation, but when you let feelings fester it can destroy the relationship and I want to grow old with you Jason."

"Me too."

They kissed reverently at first, then it quickly grew passionate.

"I don't know if I can wait until my arm is fully healed to have you."

She licked her lips. "We are all alone."

His eyes flickered with amusement. "Are you giving me the green light? Because I can be up those stairs in two seconds flat."

She blushed. He was still so handsome and every time she kissed him, she wanted more.

"I promise I won't move my arm."

Liz chuckled. "You don't think you can wait another week?"

He shook his head making sure he looked pathetic which just made her grin.

"Let's go upstairs then."

"Really?"

She nodded as she stood and held out her hand. "It's been so long. I have to admit that I'm a little nervous."

"Well, I can't make love to you the way I want, but I can still make you feel really good."

They went up to the bedroom and Liz made him sit. He watched as she stripped in front of him.

"Beautiful."

"I've been doing yoga," she muttered nervously.

She blushed as his gaze lustfully raked over her body. Still clad in her underwear and bra, she carefully removed his sling and got his shirt off. They kissed as she unbuckled his belt. His chest was still amazing. He had little love handles now, but he still looked really hot.

"I haven't been working out like I used to."

"You look delicious to me."

He smirked. "Good to know."

She took his boots and socks off. "Stand."

She worked his pants and underwear off and when she licked her lips as she stared at his semi-erection and, he almost groaned.

"You look like you need a little help with that."

She dropped to her knees and slowly took him into her mouth. Jason gasped and then moaned her name as she quickly made him rock hard.

"Are you ready for me Elizabeth?"

She looked up at him, her eyes blazing with want. "Always." She stood and they kissed torridly. Jason undid her bra and then squeezed her breasts as their tongues dueled. His heart was pounding in his chest as he anticipated their union. Everything about her was beautiful, and he really wished he could use his other arm so he could ravage her body and pound into her, but that would have to be saved for another day. He wrenched his mouth from hers and then pulled her closer so he could latch onto her nipples. When he began to feast on her, Elizabeth cried out. She was unbelievably wet and her body shuddered as he worked her up into a frenzy. She reached down and pumped him as he continued to nipple, forcing a long moan from his lips. His hand slipped into her underwear and stroked her clit, making her cry out. Finally, after a few minutes, he felt like he was going to explode.

"Enough," he growled.

Her hand stilled as he panted against her breast. "It's been so long, I just can't hold it."

"Then don't."

He looked up at her. "How are we going to do this?"

"Lay up against the pillows and I will do all the work."

"Okay."

He got into position and she removed her underwear. Watching her crawl up his body and straddle him, almost did him in again.

"I want you with every fiber of my being," she said softly.

"Then take me."

She grabbed his erection and lined it up as they held each other's gaze. When she started to slide down his thickness, they both moaned at the sensation. He finally filled her to the hilt, making her pause as they both savored how good it felt.

"Make us come, Elizabeth."

Slowly she started to lift up, almost letting him leave her body before slamming back down. She began to make exquisite noises as Jason used his good hand to fondle her breasts. When she started to go faster, he knew there was no way in hell he would last long.

"Elizabeth…"

"I need to come." She leaned forward and bounced as fast she could.

Jason reached in between them and started to rub her clit and she screamed her approval. She rode him for a few more minutes before her world shattered, taking him right along with her. They both cried out, their names reverberating in the air as their bodies shuddered and vibrated. Finally, she collapsed onto his chest as Jason twitched inside of her.

After several long minutes, he finally spoke. "I missed you so much. Never leave me again."

"Never," she whispered against his chest.

They laid there completely satisfied, until Jason came to life again, this time, he made her go take a shower with him and bend over so he could take her from behind. He pounded into her until they both came hard again. She turned and looked up at him. "We didn't use birth control."

"Do I look like I care?"

She chuckled at his sauciness. "No."

Nothing would please him more than to have one more child with her.

"You better hope to God that it's a girl this time."

"Patrick said you knew some ways to help that happen."

She smiled. "He would. We'll work on that."

He kissed her wantonly. "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too. Now, let's get washed up so you can rest."

He kissed her one more time before letting her help him and then they slept really peacefully, knowing that this time their love was going to thrive.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they went to the hospital and went over a few things with Patrick before taking Jake home. He was so happy. It was hard to rest there, but he was doing better and the seizures had stopped. When they stepped inside the penthouse, Monica, Tracy, Abbie, Zoe, John, Cam, Emma, Aidan, Epiphany, Maya, and Vicky yelled, "Surprise!"

He grinned. "Thank you! I'm glad to be home."

Liz made him sit on the couch and she fussed over him for a bit. Monica got him some water and Maya made sure he was warm enough.

"He looks lighter," Vicky said quietly.

Jason nodded. "I agree. It will be awhile before we know how the surgery will change him, but I think he's off to a great start."

"It must feel really good to have them living with you."

He smiled. "You have no idea. How are things going with Tristan?"

"I have a date with him tomorrow night."

"Good. He's a nice guy." Jason had already checked him out when he made the date with Liz.

"I hope so. I'm done with dipshits."

Jason chuckled. "It's about time."

She shook her head. "When do you get to lose the sling?"

"Tomorrow morning, I'm a free man." Patrick had given him the green light at the hospital. He was healing nicely, but he still wasn't allowed to lift anything with it.

Liz looked over at him and smiled.

"I take it things are going well with Elizabeth?"

"Very well."

"I'm really happy for you. You deserve it."

Aidan walked over to Jason. "Can you take me on your bike this weekend?"

"Sure."

Aidan grinned. "Awesome. Have you ever been on a motorcycle Vicky?"

"Once, but he really sucked, so I won't let that tarnish it."

"I'm going to miss you at our house," Maya said.

"I know. I had a blast. Thank you so much for having us for so long," Liz said giving her a hug.

"I didn't mind at all. Usually, it's just the three of us. Kyle comes back from camp this weekend, so I know that he'll be sad that Aidan is gone."

"You can drop him off here any time. I'm sure Aidan won't mind and Kyle is a great kid. You ever think about having another one?"

Maya thought for a moment. "I don't know. There would be such a huge age gap and we're so busy as it is that I just can't see having another one."

"I know what you're saying. Aidan is older and it is daunting to think about starting over, but part of me would love a little girl with Jason. We didn't get to experience Jake together."

"True."

Cam walked up to his mom and hugged her. "I think you just made Aidan really happy."

"Moving here?"

"Yeah. He needs some stability."

"I haven't talked to Jake about what he wants to do yet, but I will. When are you going back to New York?"

"My new job starts in a few weeks. I had planned to leave by now, but I just want to be around Jake. Emma's job starts in the middle of August."

"I want you to be happy Cam. I know you love living there. We'll visit or you can come wherever we are. We can always face chat too."

He smiled. "Okay. I'll leave the beginning of next week so we can settle in before works starts."

"I'm going to miss you."

He kissed her on the head. "I'll miss you guys too."

Tracy walked up to them.

"Nice article," Cam said.

Tracy was proud of herself. "It shut Maxie right up. I hear she's been laying low."

"Good, then I don't have to hear her mouth," Liz said.

There was a knock on the door and Cam opened it. "Avery?"

She slightly smiled. "Hi, I heard about the shindig and I know Jason must be missing Danny and I just wanted to drop something off."

He could see Carly near the elevators.

"I'm not going to stay long. I just wanted to give this to him."

"Come in."

Jason saw her and walked across the room. "Hello Avery."

She smiled and gave him a hug.

"How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I miss him."

"Me too."

"I think it's great you got Jake back and I wanted to do something nice. I know I don't know him, but I do know all about him."

"That's very nice of you."

"I made my dad make me lasagna. He has no idea that I was bringing it over here."

Jason smirked. Sonny could cook, so he wouldn't turn it down. Cam took the bag from her.

"I'll put it in the fridge."

"Did you come by yourself?"

"No, mom is at the elevators."

Jason's eyebrow rose. "And she didn't ask to come in?"

"Nope."

He was surprised. "Come here." She took his hand and he led her over to the couch. "Jake, this is Avery. She was close with Danny."

Avery smiled. "Welcome back."

"Thank you Avery. It's nice meeting you."

"I brought you some homemade lasagna. I hope you like it."

"I appreciate that. Are you staying?"

She shook her head. "No, my step-mom is waiting outside."

Jake wasn't sure what to say. He knew who she was and was surprised to see her.

"Well, I guess I better go. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you."

Jason walked her to the door. "Are you sure your mom didn't put you up to this?"

Avery chuckled. "She said you would think that. No. I just—losing Danny was hard for me and I know it was even harder for you."

Jason hugged her again, knowing she needed it. "It is hard, but I have to believe he'll be okay. If you get too sad, will you promise that you'll talk to someone?"

She nodded. "Believe it or not, Joss has been taking the time to talk to me. It has helped a lot. I think I just needed to see that you're okay."

"I'll be fine. It will take some time to get used to the fact that he isn't around anymore though."

"Yeah."

He kissed her on the top of the head. "Be good."

"I will."

She left and his eyes locked with Carly's and he nodded before shutting the door.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Vicky, Tracy, and Monica had left.

Emma walked over to Jason. "I hear you get out of the sling tomorrow."

Jason smiled. "I'm very happy about that. How is your hip."

"Good. It barely hurts anymore."

"And the nightmares?"

"Almost gone."

He hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay Emma."

"I feel the same way about you."

Cam walked over to them. "We're going to take off." He gave Jason a quick hug. "Make sure you're getting some rest."

"I will. Maybe you can stay over one night. We would love to have you."

"Okay. I can make that work in a couple of days."

"Good. It will make your mom really happy."

They said their goodbyes and Aidan sat down next to Jake. Abbie was on his other side.

"You look tired."

"I'm doing okay. It feels really good to not be in bed, but I'll let you know when I'm ready to go upstairs."

Something was on Jake's mind, and he decided he was going to bite the bullet and ask.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked their hotness. * kikimoo – Zoe is Maya's sister. When Maya showed up on GH, Zoe was supposed to as well, but the writers changed their minds. I think they were going to put her with Michael.

Chapter 38

Jake wanted to find out about the living arrangements. "So, how long are you staying here?" he asked Liz.

"Well, at least a few more weeks. After that, we haven't decided anything. Jason has a meeting coming up so he can decide what is best. If we stay in Port Charles, it would probably mean that he wouldn't completely leave the business. What do you want to do?"

Jake grabbed Abbie's hand. "I'm not sure either. I can oversee Cassadine Industries from anywhere."

"So you plan on still running that huh?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. I like it actually."

"What about Nikolas?"

"I'm not totally sure. I might leave him where he is if he isn't a threat. We don't really get along, but he did put up with Helena for quite a long time and Spencer is working there too."

"Well, you don't have to decide anything today. We just want to be around you."

"So wherever I go, you want to be there?" Jake was surprised.

"I just got you back, so I can't see being separated in any way." Liz's eyes began to tear. Just the thought of being separated from him was killing her.

"Mom, it's okay. I understand. We'll make it work."

Abbie cleared her throat. "I can get an accounting job anywhere, so if you have to move, I want to come with you." They hadn't been together that long, but she loved him and she'd do what she had too so she could be with him.

"I don't know how your father would feel about that."

Abbie was quiet. She hadn't approached him yet.

Liz felt guilty about ripping everyone away from their loved ones. If they stayed close, at least she could see Cam easily and Abbie wouldn't have to leave her dad. Patrick was here and so was Epiphany and the Q's weren't getting any younger.

"Well that was a mood killer," Jake said.

Jason smirked. "We'll figure it out. If it's safer for me to stay in, then we'll deal with it."

John observed them from the corner. The only problem he had was that Sonny would be in charge and he didn't think that was a good move. Morgan was just learning and he had some bipolar issues of his own. Jake had offered him a position at Cassadine Industries, but he also wondered if somehow he could run things for Jason. It would keep Sonny in line and it was more up his alley. The only problem was the danger aspect and if Zoe would be okay with that. They were going to have to have a serious talk before he even approached Jason about it. She was used to guards because Abbie had them, and there had been some close calls while Zoe was around. It helped that Johnny and Jason were at peace and they watched each other's backs. It kept the level of violence in the area way down.

Zoe could see the wheels turning in his head and wondered what that was all about.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The whole way home, John seemed distracted. When they got back to her apartment, Zoe insisted that he come in.

"Talk to me."

John let out a sharp breath. "I'm still kind of working it out in my mind."

"What?"

"My future."

"Well, maybe I can help."

"You are a part of it. I don't want a long distance relationship, but I can't leave Jake. I can't explain it, but he still has a lot of healing to do and I feel like I need to be there to support him."

Their relationship didn't surprise her, but maybe she hadn't realized how much pain John was in on behalf of Jake. "You've been through so much with him. I get it. He's lucky to have you as a friend."

"I feel like I'm lucky to have him too. In some ways, Jake saved me. He forced me to grow up and be responsible. He is my brother as far as I'm concerned, but I love you Zoe. I can't ask you to just leave the life you've built and run away with me."

"I don't want to leave you either."

She closed her eyes, waiting for whatever he would say next.

"If we stay, Jake offered me a job at Cassadine Industries, but honestly, it's not really my thing. I could be good at it, but there's another job that I want more."

She took a languid breath. "What?"

"I want to ask Jason if I could take over the business. He would still be in charge, but I would do everything he does now."

"So, you'd have to kill people."

"Zoe, it's nothing different than I have already been doing. Look, if you run things right, you don't have to kill to protect the business or family. Leaving Sonny in charge again would be dangerous. We'd have more people trying to take over the territory and no one wants that."

She abruptly stood. "And you don't think Sonny is going to have a problem with this scenario? He's going to be pissed that neither he or Morgan will have the chance to be in power. You would have a target on your back and that scares the shit out of me."

He rose to his feet. "I'm really good at what I do. Sonny won't have a choice either way."

She stared into his eyes. "You really want this badly don't you?"

"Yes. I'd probably need a little more help on the business end of things, but I'm very good at what I do and would be an asset. Protecting is my specialty and I would do everything in my power so that you were safe. Is that something you could deal with?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "I honestly don't know. I've been exposed to it with Abbie. I know there are guards following us when we go out. We've had issues before and it was scary, but I didn't walk away from our friendship. I always worried though."

He brushed a tear away with his thumb. "Will you think about it and honestly tell me if you can live with it or not?"

"Would you walk away from this idea if I asked you too."

He closed his eyes. "Yes."

She could tell that he really didn't want too. The last thing she wanted was to have him resent her down the line. "Can we just hold each other tonight and you give me a little time to process it?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Morgan plopped onto Michael's couch. "Dad's going a little crazy about Jake."

Michael frowned. "Why?"

"He thinks he wants to kill him."

"Is he taking his meds?"

"Yeah. Honestly, he might have something to worry about, but from what I hear Jake isn't in any condition to do anything. Helena had put a chip in his head and Patrick took it out. Hell, he might not even be the same person now." It really helped to flirt with some of the younger nurse's at the hospital.

"He's been through a lot. Jason must be happy."

"He is, but dad can't see past his paranoia. I have a bad feeling that if it comes to a head, Jason will shut me out and I've worked to damn hard to learn and hold it together for that to happen."

"You should talk to him. Just don't let dad know. He'd have a fit and see it as a betrayal."

"Maybe I'll go over there soon. I'd have to ditch my guard to do it though."

"I don't envy you Morgan. If things don't work out, you could always come work with me."

Morgan slightly smiled. "Good to know."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny watched Carly's chest move up and down. He couldn't sleep or stop thinking about what Jason might do once the Jake crisis was over. They used to be a lot closer, but over the years a rift grew between them. Jason was miserable because of Elizabeth leaving and losing Jake and everything changed after that. When his bipolar issues threatened to tear down everything they had built, Jason had tricked him into signing most of the business over to him. At the time, he wanted to kill the younger man, but Jason and Carly basically held him hostage and force fed him his meds until he evened out again. For a while, he tried to get Jason to sign it back over, but his enforcer was done. He didn't want any of the drama and Sonny begged him to at least let everyone think that he was still in charge. Jason didn't really care about that so he agreed. It was a major blow to Sonny's ego, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was hoping that Jason would sell it back now that he wanted to spend time with his kid, but the man was so unpredictable that it was hard to tell what he would do. He'd give Jason another day to get Jake settled in and then he was going to call him and request a meeting. The silence was driving him nuts.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jake woke up to a stabbing headache. Abbie gave him some medicine and he sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

"Bacon."

"Help me up."

She laughed. "Don't get up too fast. I'm sure there will be plenty left."

"Have you seen Aidan eat? I'll be lucky if I get some crumbs."

There was a knock on the door. They were both dressed so Abbie answered it.

"Good morning. I brought you guys some breakfast."

Jake grinned. "That's what I'm talking about."

Jason chuckled and put the tray across his lap. "Pancakes, bacon, and some OJ."

"That sounds fantastic," Jake said before pouring some syrup.

"You weren't hungry were you?" Jason asked an amused Abbie.

"He better not eat all of that."

She stole a piece of bacon.

"Where's my gun?" Jake asked playfully.

She pretended to be offended.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"He has a headache," Abbie said.

"Did you want another piece of bacon?" Jake asked.

"Do I need to go get your mom?"

Jason frowned. "Am I not scary enough?"

"He has you wrapped and you know it."

Jake grinned. "She has a point."

Jason's head tilted as Liz joined them.

"Here you go Abbie. Jake was never good at sharing."

Jake feigned surprise. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do."

Abbie sat down in a chair and groaned as she took her first bite. "These are delicious."

"They are good, dad."

"I'm glad you like it."

"More bacon," Aidan yelled from downstairs.

Liz chuckled. "You go down and take care of him and John and I will stay up here with these two."

"Okay." He gave her a quick kiss and went down to the kitchen.

Aidan was in the living room, so John followed Jason.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Jason grabbed some bacon and placed on the frying pan. "What's up?"

"I actually have a proposition for you. I was wondering if you'd agree to let me take over your position at Corinthos/Morgan."

Jason stopped to look at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm good at keeping people safe, I've trained lots of guards before. I'm a good shot, and I'm even tempered."

"Your merc background would come in handy if we come under attack."

"I don't think Sonny should run it again. It's not nearly as dangerous with you at the helm."

"You have a point."

"Of course, you would still own everything. I don't think the families would budge on that."

Jason took a seat while the bacon started to cook. "What else would you want to do?"

"I'd pick a good team. I think Max would be great directing the activities at the warehouse. I have a guy from my team that I'd like to be enforcer. Also, there are a few others that were loyal to me and not Helena that would probably be great around Aidan. They are younger and would understand him more. However, you can handpick who you want to guard your family. I'd want to overhaul the security system and update it. I think Morgan has actually done pretty well. I don't think Sonny is going all out to train him. He gives his son just enough responsibility to keep him around. I'd start off giving him a territory that he would be responsibility for so he'd have to prove himself."

Jason liked the sound of that. Maybe it was time for Sonny to step down. "I'm going to go meet with the families next week. I'd like it if you came with me."

John made a face.

"I figured, I might as well just throw you into the fire. They'll want to meet you anyway. I already know that your background check will turn out fine. I don't think they'll remember your dad, but Sonny might throw a fit and bring it up. If he does, then I'll handle it."

"He won't be there right?"

"No. I need to present the idea. They aren't really fond of Sonny and don't know that I mostly own everything. I think they'll want to see that you have the ability to run things and be ruthless if necessary. You went up against Helena, knowing it could end badly, but because you were smart, it didn't. That is going to really help."

John rubbed his chin. "Alright. I'm looking forward to learning from you."

Jason shook his hand. "After I meet with them, if they agree, then I'll go to Sonny and lay down the law. I'll make it perfectly clear that if he goes after anyone I care about, including you, then he'll be seen as an enemy. I really don't think he wants that fight, but if he comes at me I have no problem putting him down."

"Are there guards that hold his loyalty?"

"Yeah. There are some that will be fired because I don't trust that they would be okay with the transition. What about Zoe?"

"She of course would rather me work with Jake, but she understood and gave me her blessing."

"It can be rough on the people that you love, but you have one thing going for you."

"What's that?" John asked.

"You can learn from my mistakes and if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can come to me."

"I'm glad that you love Jake enough to do what it takes to keep the family together. He deserves it."

"I should have never walked away in the first place, but I can't go back. All I can do is love and protect him now."

"It means a lot to him," John said.

"I'll text you where the meeting is at. We can drive together."

Aidan walked in as Jason finished cooking. "That was so good."

"Better than Patrick's?"

Aidan grinned. "You can't tell him I said so, but yes."

Jason was pleased. "You shouldn't have doubted my skills."

Aidan chuckled. "Never again."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that day, Nicholas stopped by per Jake's request.

Liz opened the door. "Hello."

"Hi. Jake sent for me."

"Come in. You'll have to go upstairs, but before you do, I want to have a chat."

"Okay."

They sat down.

"Jake has been through a lot of Nikolas. Frankly, I don't know if I could have survived it."

"Me either." He understood that, but they just didn't like each other.

"He's raw and trying to figure out who he is separate from what Helena did. That is going to take time and understanding from the people around him. I know we've been friends for a long time, I'm asking you to put aside all the family crap and keep in mind that he's healing. Try not to argue with him right now. If you can't do that, then don't go upstairs."

Nicholas sucked in a breath. "He doesn't like me and the feeling is mutual, but I do understand that Helena had a part in that. I will try not to upset him."

"Apparently, it's up to him what happens with the business, so you will have to respect his choices either way. Did they officially declare Helena dead yet?"

"Yeah. They found the wreckage. No one could survive the crash. They are just trying to figure out what the mechanical failure is because they haven't located the black box."

"I'm just glad that she can't hurt anyone."

Nicholas stood. "You and I both know that she was dead before she even set foot on that plane. Which door?"

"The first on the left."

"Thanks."


	39. Chapter 39

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I love reading them! * arcoiris0502 – I just mentioned that Helena was looking for men and John signed up basically. * kcke2pen - I really considered having Jake work with John and Jason at CM, but then I thought he's only a killer due to Helena. It wouldn't be his nature (although I do understand that it wasn't Jason's nature either, but he chose his fate, Jake didn't) and I was thinking that after all the brainwashing is removed, he probably wouldn't have the stomach for it. I went back and forth and finally decided to keep Jake at CI.

Chapter 39

Sam dialed Jason's number.

"Sam?"

"Hey. I just wanted you to know that the therapy is starting to work. Danny is starting to show signs of coming out of it."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"The doctor said that at some point, he's going to want you to talk to him."

"I'll be there, just let me know."

"Thanks."

"So you have a place for him to stay?"

"Yes. For now, we're going to stay at Franco's house, but eventually I'll be moving to an apartment close by. I didn't want Danny to be alone with him until I know where Franco's head is at." For the most part, he had been pretty stable.

"That sounds reasonable."

"How is Jake? I heard that he had surgery?"

"He's home and is doing okay."

"Good. I'll let you know when the doctor says it's time for the visit."

"Okay. If he wakes up, at least let him know that I've been checking up on him."

"Will do."

Jason ended the call and Elizabeth approached him.

"Everything good?"

"Yeah. Danny is starting to get better."

"That's great news."

"I might have to go visit him soon."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

He kissed her. "We'll see how Jake is doing by then."

"I just want you to know that I'll be there for you."

"And I really appreciate that."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas walked into Jake's bedroom. "You rang."

"Have a seat."

Nikolas sat down. "I take it this is either about Helena or the business."

"Kind of both. I've made a decision about Cassadine Industries."

"And what is that?"

Jake kind of liked making Nikolas squirm. "For now, I'm staying in Port Charles. I'm not giving up the helm to you or anyone. I plan on taking the company to the next level."

Nikolas tried not to roll his eyes. "Go on." He was convinced he was about to get his walking papers.

"I know we don't like each other, so it's really up to you if you want to stay with the company or not."

"In what capacity?"

"Well, you can continue to run the U.S. division. I will oversee you, but I don't like micro managing, so I won't be doing that. As long as you handle your business and do what is best for the company, I'll let you do your thing."

'I'm surprised you feel that way."

"It's not about whether I like you personally or not. This is all about what is best for the business. People know you and are comfortable dealing with you. Of course, I'd like to get to know Spencer better, but as long as you get results, I'm good."

Nikolas mouth pursed for a few seconds. "Are you going to take a break?"

"Somewhat. I'm still getting emailed reports and will work with people via video conferencing and phone. The will reading is tomorrow from what I hear." It would make things official.

"It is. I got a call today. Can you attend?"

"I just got off the phone with the lawyer. We're going to meet across the hall. There's plenty of room and that way I won't have to go far."

"You've got it all figured out don't you?"

Jake smirked. "That's why I get paid the big bucks. So, do you think you can work with me?"

"Honestly? I'm hesitant because of the way we started, but I've worked too hard to let this company go. If we clash from time to time, who's to say you won't throw me out on my ass?"

"That would be stupid. Our business associates know and trust you. I don't mind discussions as long as we both try to keep it professional. Look, I know we'll never be besties, but we both want the same thing." For the most part, it really wasn't Helena that made him not like Nikolas. It was his loyal to his brother instead of Liz that irked him the most, especially since he would turn a blind eye to the crap Lucky did. The affair with his mom when she was vulnerable didn't help either. This was business though, and Jake could separate the two.

Nikolas wasn't sure what to think. This wasn't the same Jake he was used to. "Alright, I'm in. Let me know when you're ready to go over some numbers."

"I'm going to send you an email about some ideas I have been researching. Give me your honest feedback and why you agree or disagree. Maybe you can even improve upon them. I want Cassadine Industries to blow the competition away."

"You know we've always been pretty traditional."

"And at times that has sunk the company. I want to be respectful of the tried and true, but also bring something new to the game, especially if it can increase our profit and reputation. Let's face it, having Helena as the face of the company both hurt and helped the bottom line at times. After this last go round, I think that we need an image upgrade."

Nikolas was thinking a little condescendingly because he thought Jake was being naïve, but he was going to try and hear him out. "I will read what you have to say and get back to you. Thank you for not rocking the boat." He stood.

"Nikolas, I know you see me as being too young, but I got top grades and meticulously observed Helena and paid attention to how she ran the company. I wasn't out running around having fun. I was either being tortured or being a student in some way. I was very disciplined. So while I get that you're probably rolling your eyes at me on the inside, please don't underestimate me."

"Okay. I'm sorry if I've offended you."

Jake watched him leave. Only time would tell if Nikolas was going to be an asset or a liability and he had no problem firing his ass if it was the latter.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz watched him clear the last step. "How did it go?"

"He's keeping me on."

"But?"

Nikolas rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know if the relationship will work, but I'll try. It's hard not to see him as being so young. It's a lot of responsibility."

"Most people haven't been through as much as Jake has. You started at C.I. at that age. He's smart, cunning, and is a very good observer. It's your choice, but if you help him constructively, then it's much better than tearing him down."

He nodded. "It's a lot of change, but I'll try to not let my wounded ego rear it's ugly head."

She slightly smiled. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"I'm not really looking forward to the will reading, but it is what it is." Part of him hoped that Helena had changed her mind at the last minute.

"If Helena had left it all to you, would you cut Jake out?"

"Maybe—probably."

"See, he's already a better man than you," she said with a wink.

He shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake's head started to hurt, so he closed his eyes. Abbie had run home to get some close.

"You alright?" Liz asked.

"My head hurts a little."

"Besides Abbie, no more visitors today."

"Really?"

"I'll call Epiphany so she can set you straight."

His eyes slightly opened. "I miss Piph."

Liz chuckled. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone call her that."

"I like that she always watched out for you."

"We do go way back."

"Will you sit with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course."

Jake closed his eyes. "I remember playing tickle monster with you and Cam. God, I was a mama's boy."

Liz grinned. "I used to love to cuddle with you. When you got older, you thought that was too girlie."

"You don't know how much I missed you. If I had known….."

Liz sat on the bed and held his hand. "I missed you too Jakey."

He slightly smiled.

"What? Are you too big for Jakey now?"

"Yeah, but it sounds nice. It makes me feel loved."

"Always."

She monitored his breathing as it evened out. Just watching him sleep made her so happy. She had her son back and at least it seemed like the rage had died down. Now, they could all heal.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spencer sat down next to Cam. "How are you holding up?"

"Good actually. Jake is slowly getting better and Jason and I are bonding."

Spencer frowned. "Is that weird?"

"Not as much as you would think. He has a good heart and he loves my mom. Aidan is thrilled and he's been through so much, it's nice to see him happy."

"So, it seems like you'll finally have a dad."

Cam slightly smiled. "Yeah. It feels really good."

"My dad told me that Jake isn't going to fire us."

"That's good. He's not the bad guy."

"It's hard because my dad put up with Helena for years and she pushed him out. He feels slighted."

"I get that, but he still gets to run part of the company. You get to learn and be an obnoxious executive."

Spencer laughed. "I'm looking forward to that."

Cam shook his head. "Dude, when are you going to settle down?"

"Why should I? I'm young and handsome and have a great job. I'm playing the field."

"Well, love is great. You don't know what you're missing."

"What you and Emma have is really special. I used to envy it, but you two were meant to be and seeing you together keeps me from becoming a total cynic."

Cam smiled wickedly. "There's always Joss."

Spencer frowned. "I thought you were my friend."

Emma smiled as she turned a page in her book. She missed him when they were away because Cam like to tease him and she always loved Spencer's expressions.

"Emma, do you hear him?"

Emma looked up. "Yes. You better not bring Joss home because her mom comes along with that."

Cam scrunched up his face. "You've got a point."

"Let's order out. My dad will be home soon and he'll be hungry."

She didn't have to ask them twice. Eating was one of their favorite pastimes.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick knocked on the penthouse door. "How's the patient?"

Jason stepped backwards so he could enter. "He just woke up after having a headache."

"That's to be expected. Mind if I go up?"

"No. Go ahead."

When he opened the door, Elizabeth was fussing with Jake's blankets.

"Are you turning him into a wus?"

She smacked him on the butt. "You are a trouble maker. I can love my son without turning him into a wus."

"Uh—huh."

Jake chuckled. "You come to check up on me."

"Of course. I figured I'd stop by on the way home. Other than the headaches, have you had any other symptoms."

"Nope."

"That's great. Just take it easy the next few days and I might be able to pull back on some the restrictions."

Now that made him happy. "I'm walking better."

"You are just itching to get out of that bed aren't you?"

"Hell yeah. I'm young and have a hot girlfriend."

Liz put her hands over her ears. "I can't hear you."

Patrick chuckled. "You don't need the sex talk do you? Cause I can go get Jason."

"Patrick!" Liz yelled.

"What?"

Jake laughed. "Dad already gave me the no sex talk because of Aidan and so I might scar mom for life."

Liz blushed. "I don't think I can handle this conversation. In my head, you are still nine."

"Ewwww…." Patrick said.

"Don't you have to get home or something?"

Patrick winked at Jake. "I'll let you know when that particular restriction is okay."

Liz pushed him out the door. "That's it. You're out."

"Prude."

"I have three kids, that is not a description that would fit me," she said following him down the steps.

Jason looked up. "What did he do now?"

"He brought up s-e-x."

"Uh mom, I can spell," Aidan said as Jason and Patrick grinned.

Liz smacked herself on the forehead. "You are making me lose my mind. Don't make me call Maya."

"Like she's any better."

"You're right. I forgot who I was talking to you." She opened the door.

Patrick kissed her on the cheek. "Later prude."

"Pain in my ass," she muttered as she shut the door. She turned and the two of them were smiling at her. "You two can wipe that grin off your faces." She pointed to Aidan. "And you are not allowed to have s-e-x for like twenty years."

They grimaced.

There was a knock on the door and Liz opened it and started to yell, thinking it was Patrick. She blushed. "Oops, sorry Abbie."

"Patrick?"

"Yeah."

"I saw him downstairs."

Liz shook her head. "Jake is awake."

Abbie ran upstairs. "Why did your mom just blush when she thought I was Patrick."

Jake chuckled and told her.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Why? We're adults."

"It's your mom."

"I think she knows we have sex Abbie."

"Still." She shuddered.

"Come here."

She laid down next to him. "I missed you."

"How was work?"

"It sucked because all I could think about was you. My dad told me that I looked pathetic and to go home."

"I think I'm going to like your dad."

"Don't get used to it. We can only milk this brain injury for so long."

He kissed her on the top of the head. "I want to spend the night at your place in a couple of days."

"You really think your mom is going to go for that?"

"Probably not, but I'm an adult and I need some adult time with my girl."

"Well, we'll wait until Patrick says it's okay for adult time. I'm worried about Zoe."

"Why?"

"I think something went down with her and John. She's been really quiet and I haven't been able to get it out of her."

Jake thought for a moment. "I'm not sure what is going on, but I'll ask John. He'll be over later."

"Thanks. I just want to make sure it's nothing serious."

He was staring at the far wall and she made a face.

"Earth to Jake."

He looked over at her. "Yeah."

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere. I'm fine."

"Great, now I have two people not telling me stuff."

He grinned. "Are you pouting?"

"Maybe."

He kissed her languidly. "I'm so glad that I met you. You're one of the best things that has happened to me. Between getting my family back and finding you, I realize I have a lot to be thankful for."

"I'm just glad she can't hurt you anymore."

"Me too."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Kevin stopped by. Liz and Jason took Aidan to the lake to give them some privacy.

"It's good to see you up and around."

"Trust me, I'm going stir crazy. There are no amount of videos games or movies that are helping me deal with staying in bed."

Kevin smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about a treatment plan, but first, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. It's nice to be able to be with my family."

Jake looked down and that gave Kevin pause.

"You can tell me how you really feel Jake. It won't leave this room."

"I'm scared to say it aloud."

"Take your time."

Jake rubbed his eyes. "I still feel the hate sometimes. I've been pretending that everything is okay, because my family has been through so much. They've suffered and they're worried about me."

"That may be true, but they wouldn't want you to hold it in."

"I know, but how do you tell the people you love that sometimes you feel hatred towards them? I thought with the chip gone, it would all go away."

"Jake it wasn't just the chip. She brainwashed you and even though John helped, he couldn't remove all of it, especially since a lot occurred before he got there."

"How do we fix this? I don't want to feel like this way anymore."

"Jake, you're already on your way just because you're letting the people she wanted you to hate love and help you. She told you that your father didn't want you, but you know that is lie. She wanted you to hate your family, but your gut instinct is the opposite. I will be honest. You will always have the memories of what she did, but by further deepening your relationships it will lessen the impact of what she did and eventually, it will have no influence and control over your actions. It's painful, but by talking through your emotions and being able to choose how you react to them, it will actually help you move beyond it. It's kind of like re-programming yourself."

"I get it."

"Part of moving forward is about you being honest with the people you love. You need to see that they will not be deterred by anything you do. That is called unconditional love."


	40. Chapter 40

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest asking how is he running the company at his age. Simple. Helena trained him and left it to him. She can do whatever she wants with her company. I never said he was running it by himself. That would be impossible. Of course, he will have to earn respect, but he's already been working with Helena and has his MBA, so except for the U.S. office, they already know him. He owns the corporation. You'll see that there are other top management in place. Jake and the President working together as well as the COO and CFO who will help run the company. It's not that far-fetched. There are young millionaires+. Mark Zuckerberg launched Facebook from his college dorm room. Chapter 41 will detail that during the will reading. * Guest re: Jake acting older – It is a shame that he had to be so serious and not get to be a young adult etc. I'll be addressing that several times.

Jake is 20 btw.

Chapter 40

Jake took a deep breath. "There are some things I can't tell them, like when I hurt people because of the chip, but I'll agree to tell them about the anger and what I will be going through."

"Good. You need their support. Therapy will bring up a lot of hurt and pain. The thing you need to keep in mind is that it's in the past. I read a lot about what she did and I'm surprised that you're still standing. That's a testament to your strength. The only way to put it behind you is too face it and let your emotions out. Once you do that, it might make you sad if you think about, but it will not be like you're going through it again."

Jake closed his eyes. "I shoved all those memories down. I couldn't think about it because it was bad enough the first time."

"I know, but you have to trust me. I wouldn't put you through this unless it was necessary. You're carrying this burden all by yourself and it has weighed you down."

Jake wiped some tears away. "I'll talk to my dad first."

"Jason went through a lot after his accident. He felt isolated and the anger took over his life. He was a raw nerve and I think he is the one person who really understands how you feel. He was lost for a long time. Don't shut him out. Your mother went through a lot with her rape too. She would understand how you feel like someone took your choices away and forced you to do things you didn't want too."

"I guess I didn't really think about that."

"Will you consider confiding in them?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah."

"I think that's enough for today." The next few sessions are going to be rough.

"Thanks for letting me talk."

"Anytime. If you need me in between sessions, you have my card." Kevin really felt sorry for the family and wanted to help them.

"Thanks."

Kevin saw himself out and Jake went back up to his room and that is where Aidan found him.

"You have to take a ride on the bike when you are feeling better. You should have seen mom screaming when Jason took off."

Jake slightly smiled at the visual. "I'm glad you had fun."

"I know you probably think I'm just a kid and don't know how you feel. Maybe I don't, but I'd like to try and be there for you."

"It's hard to talk about."

"I get it. I just don't want us to hurt anymore."

"I'm trying."

Aidan decided to change the subject. "You're not going to believe what I found in Jason's closet."

Jake's head tilted. "Why were you in his closet?"

"Mom asked me to put her shoes in there."

"Spill."

"I'll be right back." Aidan ran to his room and a minute later returned with something covered up in a towel."

Jake watched curiously and then gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

Aidan nodded and handed him the glove he had gone to retrieve before Luke had hit him. Jake lovingly moved his hand over it and Aidan was stunned when a tear ran down his cheek. "Jake?"

"Go get dad."

Aidan got up and ran downstairs and found Jason in the kitchen. "I think I screwed up."

Jason stood. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jake. He needs you."

Elizabeth wanted to rush upstairs, but she wasn't the one Jake wanted to speak with, so she embraced her other son and Jason ran to Jake's room.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stood in front of the bed, stunned to see Jake with the glove. His son's face was wet with tears.

"You're the one who bought me the glove, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"It meant so much to me. I took it everywhere and I wouldn't play without it."

"I know. I watched you. I'd stand far enough away so no one knew it was me."

"Sometimes I don't know whether I want to shake you or hug you."

"I've never admitted it, but I blamed myself for a long time because I thought if I hadn't bought that for you, then you wouldn't have gotten hit."

Jake was shocked by the emotion on his dad's face. "It wasn't your fault. Can you sit for a minute?"

Jason pulled a chair closer to the bed. "Talk to me."

"For some strange reason, it gives me comfort. I can't explain it. I've been lying."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not okay."

"I know."

Jake frowned. "How?"

"How could you be?"

"I still feel anger towards people. I've been pretending that I'm going to be okay, when I have no idea if that is true."

"You don't need to pretend."

"Everyone is so happy that I'm here and that we're moving forward. I just don't want to see them sad anymore."

"Love doesn't work like that. Sometimes you laugh and sometimes you cry—together. We're here for you if you need us. I don't want you to censor your feelings. I know how that feels and it's sucks. Not only that, but you won't be able to maintain it. Did Kevin say he could help you?"

Jake nodded. "I won't forget what happened entirely, but he thinks I can lessen the impact and influence she had over me."

"Good. Maybe you can have a codeword for when you feel the anger and we'll back off."

"It's not as bad as it was before, not by a long shot. Malice—I'll say that if I start feeling it strongly."

"Okay. I'll let everyone know."

Jake needed to change the conversation. "So, you're getting Aidan a super computer and what am I getting him?"

"Something even better. What does every boy want at sixteen?"

"A pretty girlfriend?"

Jason smiled. "Besides that."

Jake frowned. "You want me to buy him a car?"

"No, he'll have to work a little for that and make sure his grades are up."

Jake slightly smiled. "Look at you being all fatherly. You're good at it."

"Thank you. I was thinking more along the lines of driving lessons."

"Oh, that's good. He'll like that. I have my computer, so I'll set something up."

"We can practice with him and help him study for his permit."

Jake was looking forward to that kind of normal. "It would give me a chance to bond with him more."

"Stick with me. I'm pretty good at gift giving." Jason usually didn't pat himself on the back, but he was usually spot on.

"And where did you develop that skill?"

"I listen and usually people don't realize that I'm paying attention, but I hear what they want or like and then make it happen."

"Mom's birthday is in the fall. You better start thinking about what you are getting her."

"A ring."

Jake smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's about time, don't you think?"

"She loves the snow, maybe you could get married around Christmas." It wasn't a guarantee that it would snow by then, but it was more than likely. It usually started in November.

"Good idea."

"Stick with me. I have lots of them."

Jason grinned. "Good to know."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that afternoon, Jason gathered everyone together.

"Jake is still having some issues with his anger. He's just been hiding it because he wanted everyone to be happy."

Liz looked down. She could sense something was wrong. Cam and Aidan shifted nervously.

"I told him not to that because he can't hold his feelings in. So, whenever he feels the anger build, he's going to say a code word. It's malice. If he says that, back off. I thought it was a good idea because then he won't lash out and then feel badly about it later."

"Good call," Cam said. "Is he going to be alright?"

"It's going to be hard. It will take a while to sort through his feels and he'll have to dredge up things he buried so he can let them go. All we can do is continue to love and support him. In fact, that's what he needs the most—to feel normal. Don't treat him any differently than you already do."

Cam swallowed hard. "Maybe I shouldn't go back to New York."

Liz looked up. "I don't think Jake would want that. You aren't that far. He could get away and come visit you and you can come here. He wants you to have a life. If you're concerned, talk to him. I'm sure he'll encourage you to find your own way."

"Okay." Cam would talk to his brother. He loved him. It was probably harder on him then Aidan because Cam was the oldest. Not only had he been around Jake longer, but they were really close and he had blamed himself for losing him for so many years. He saw the toll it took on their family.

"Tonight, I thought we'd do some family bonding. Jake is itching to get out. If we go to the movies, then he can kick back. It just seems like a normal thing to do."

Aidan smiled. "There's a new action movie."

"The theater across town has reclining seats. He could really kick back."

"I love that theater," Cam said.

"Then it's settled. Cam, go tell your brother what's up."

Cam ran upstairs.

Elizabeth looked over at Jason. "I hate that Jake is still hurting, but I understand that it will take time. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"He needs you."

Aidan grabbed her hand. "I'll go shopping with you if you want." His mom looked like she needed to get out of the house too.

Liz smiled. "You would do that?"

Aidan laughed. "Yeah. You need to buy a swimming suit so you can go into the lake the next time." He turned to Jason. "Do you have one?"

Jason thought. "Maybe."

Liz shook her head. "We'll get you one. Just tell me your jeans size."

"Okay. Maybe I need to start working out again."

Liz's eyebrow shot up. "Seriously?"

"Dad, you still have muscles for an old guy."

Jason and Liz froze. "You called me dad."

"Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay—in fact, I'll let the old comment slide this time."

Aidan smiled and stood. He felt really good. "I'm going to go grab something from my room."

Liz watched him run up the steps before slightly smiling at Jason. "That must have felt great."

"I love him already."

"I know." That was the one thing about Jason that always endeared him to her. He had so much love in his heart that blood connections didn't matter. She knew that Aidan would be his son in every way that mattered.

She got up and sat on his lap and they hugged. "Thank you loving him. He adores you."

"I don't know what I did to deserve that, but I'm grateful."

"You were just being yourself. How can anyone not love that."

Jason chuckled. "I can think of a lot of people who would disagree with you about that."

"They suck."

He laughed.

She loved hearing his laugh. He didn't do it often enough. "We're all healing. For a long time, I didn't think I'd ever be this happy again. You were always the key. Thank you for forgiving me and loving me."

"You were the key for me too. Thank you for forgiving me and taking a risk."

"The risk was never due to my heart. You know that right?"

He nodded.

Aidan slipped into a chair across from them and took a picture of them cuddled together with their eyes closed.

Liz's eyes snapped open. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. You just looked—right."

Liz smiled. "Yeah."

He forwarded the picture to her phone. "Are we going out to eat to?"

"I don't want to push Jake's stamina that much. I'll order out from Eli's."

Aidan was practically salivating. His mom could cook, but he knew she was tired. He loved Eli's ribs.

Jason was looking forward to spending the evening with all of them.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake watched Cam take a seat. "Hey."

"Hey little brother."

Jake smiled.

"I wanted to ask you how you felt about me going back to New York."

"Oh. That's soon isn't it?"

"Next week."

"I'll miss you, but I don't want you to put your life on hold. We can see each other any time we want and do face chatting. Are you thinking about staying because of me?"

"How could I not? I love you and I missed you so much. We haven't had a lot of time together and I don't want you to think I'm leaving you high and dry."

"You're not. I know you suffered because you thought I was dead. You get to be happy Cam. Just don't get married without me."

"I won't. Don't tell Spencer, but you're going to be my best man."

Jake smiled. "You sure? I would be fine with being a groomsman."

"He'll understand. I need you by my side like it always should have been. I spent so many years blaming myself, I'm scared that I'll go to New York and feel guilty."

Jake sat up and patted the bed next to him. Cam sat down and Jake put his arm around him. "You were always the best big brother. God knows you put up with me pestering you."

Cam smiled. "You were a pain in my ass, but I always loved you. If you ever need anything, I mean anything, you can call and I'll hop on a plane and get here right away."

"I know. Make sure you have a couch so I have some place to sleep."

"Have you seen the rent prices in New York? Out apartment isn't big enough to fit one. We'll just have to stay at a motel when you come and camp out there."

"My treat."

"You are the mogul."

Jake chuckled. "Iákovos Martinos Cassadine," he said mimicking Helena.

"Lose the Cassadine. It doesn't suit you."

"Already done. Actually, I was still technically a Spencer so Diane submitted paperwork and I'll be Jake Morgan by the end of the week. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I ditched Spencer back in high school."

"I always knew you were smart."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stood in front of Jake as he walked down the steps in case he lost his balance. They slowly walked across the hall. When they went in, Alexis, Nikolas, and Spencer were already sitting. John was bringing the attorney up.

Alexis smiled at Jake. "I'm glad the surgery went well."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry that she hurt you so badly. I understand how her revenge can destroy people."

Jake nodded as he sat. "I know what she did to you and your mother. I guess we have both survived her ire."

Jason and Elizabeth took a seat and soon John entered with the attorney.

"My name is Harold Shilling. Helena hired me to handle the estate. She recorded a message to you and I shall play it before we get started."

Everyone muttered under their breath.

He turned his computer to face them and pushed play.

"Hello everyone. If you are watching this, then obviously I have died. I won't beat around the bush. Alexis, I basically left you with nothing which is exactly what you deserve. While I know that you see me as the enemy, I thought I'd actually help you on your quest to find your true daughter. Hopefully, she won't be as vile as Sam was."

The attorney handed her an envelope.

"It's not a lot to go by, but I'm sure that it will be enough to assist you. Don't say I never did anything for you."

"I don't trust her as far as I can throw her," Alexis muttered.

"Spencer, I always had high hopes for you growing up. You were pretentious and entitled, but I think over the years you have softened just like your father. I left you a trust fund of five million dollars. Use it wisely."

Spencer was surprised because Helena had pretty much disappeared from his life.

"Nikolas, I'm sure you know that I didn't leave you the business in any way shape or form. It will be up to Jake to decide whether or not you are worthy of that. I know you probably hoped that I was double crossing him, but I wasn't. Jake was willing to do something you never would. He wanted to learn as much as he could about the business from me. Take him seriously, he's that good. I left you the deed to the land your house sits on. The island is now entirely yours."

Nikolas rolled his eyes.

"I also left you ten million dollars and the island in Greece is in your and Spencer's names. Jake didn't want it. Jason, I hope you know that I loved your mother even though I only held her for a short time. I walked away to protect her just like you did the same for your son. There is irony in everything. When I found out who had raised her, I contacted them and they were in possession of a letter addressed to you. I know you don't remember her, but I thought you would want to read it."

Harold handed it to him.

"Since I know you'd never accept money or property, I thought that I would leave you that. I'm sorry that I didn't get to school you on the Cassadine ways. You would have made a great tyrant."

Jason put the letter in his pocket.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are liking the family dynamic! More to come!

NC-17

Chapter 41

The lawyer cleared his throat. "Now, that leaves Jake. You were my greatest and most ambitious project to date. I know you are probably going to try and undo all my brilliant work, but I have no way of controlling that now. You officially have the keys to the kingdom. Use it to make a name for yourself. I know that Cassadine Industries is in good hands with you as it's owner. As we've discussed before, Grant will remain as Co-President and continue to mentor you. The board has stipulated that the top management remain intact for now. Once they feel it is time, you take the CEO title and he will continue on as President. There are several other properties and assets in your portfolio. Do what you please with them. Of course, the rest of the money in my personal accounts is yours. You are now a very rich man. I know you don't believe me, but I love you." She spoke some Latin and Jason grabbed his phone and looked over at his son.

Jake slightly smiled. "I feel some anger, but nothing like before. It didn't work."

They all breathed a sigh of relief as Harold closed his laptop.

"I'm handing out all of the legal documentation you will need to receive your inheritances. There are a few papers that you'll need to sign. You can fax, email, or drop them off at your earliest convenience."

He doled them out and then left.

"Alexis, I'd like to set up trust funds for Molly and Kristina with the money she left. I think it's the right thing to do," Jake said.

Alexis was shocked. "I don't even know what to say."

"Please accept it. She left me a lot of money and I would like to at least give them what Spencer received. I can give you one too if you'd like."

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine, but thank you for even considering it. My first instinct is to say no just because I hate her, but then I'd be selfish. If you want to set up the trust for the kids, then I will not stop you."

"Thank you. If you need money or resources on your search, please let me know."

"Thank you Jake. You are very generous and I appreciate that.

Alexis, Spencer, and Nikolas left and Jake turned to his parents.

"She left me the yacht and a few other houses which are mainly in Europe. Included in her holdings is an art gallery in New York. I was going to give that to you," he said to his mother.

"Jake. I don't know."

"Mom, you can do some good with it. It's well established. Use it to feature artists who wouldn't get the chance to do so otherwise. You can sponsor them. I'll set up an account for it and you can use the money to give out art scholarships to those who can't afford to go to school. I just want to use some of the money for good."

She nodded. "Okay. We'll talk about it."

"She also has some art work that I'd like to get cataloged, so I thought that maybe you could help me find a person who could do that. Some of it is quite expensive and I don't know a lot about it. Most of the older pieces are Russian."

"I can help you find someone if you don't want to use the woman in New York."

"I don't know her and I trust you."

"Then I'll help."

"A yacht huh?" Jason asked.

Jake smiled. "I thought we could take some lessons. Either that, or we can hire someone to take the helm whenever we want to go out."

"I'll look into it. I don't mind hiring someone depending on how big it is. I want a tech to check it out for safety reasons too." He just didn't trust Helena.

Jake stood. They had plenty of time to deal with all of that later.

"May I should set up some trusts for my brothers."

"Don't worry about that. I have a lot of money, Jake. I'll take care of them," Jason said.

"Do you feel weird about owning everything?" Liz asked as they walked back across the hall.

"A little bit. It's a lot of responsibility because I have a lot of employees, but I'll deal. It's not like I'm doing everything on my own."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas downed some alcohol and sat down on Alexis's couch as he watched her do the same.

"It burns, but I so needed that," Alexis said.

"The only good part of this is that she's dead. At least Jake is being civil."

"He could have cut you out entirely."

Nikolas sighed. "I'm aware of that."

"That was a nice jester he made about the money. He's trying to do right by the family. After all Helena did to him, he really doesn't have too."

"I know."

"Then what is your problem besides Helena shutting you out?"

"It stings. I put up with a lot from her. I always felt like I had to constantly prove myself and now I will again with Jake."

"He probably feels the same way. He's young and people might not take him seriously."

"This whole situation just sucks."

"He's going to need your help Nikolas and you should give it to him. Be honest with him if you don't agree and have his back. If you do, you won't have to worry about him stabbing you in the back. He's not Helena. Right now, he's still healing. If you reach out to him and offer your help, it would probably mean a lot."

"Or, he'll think I'm overstepping."

"Well, you won't know until you try."

"True." He knew he was going to have to get over it and just do what is best for C.I.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Getting Jake to the car was slower because he was a little worn out, but he made it. When they got to the theater, they went to their seats and kicked back.

"This is nice," Jake said as his seat reclined all the way back.

"It's comfy," Liz said getting settled. If she had a blanket, she'd be good to go.

Jason handed her some popcorn and she put her drink in the holder.

"This means a lot to me," Jake said. It was their first family outing since he had gotten back.

She squeezed his hand.

"Have you seen the first two movies?" Aidan asked.

"Yup."

A couple walked by and Liz grinned. "Tristan?"

Tristan turned around and smiled, gripping Vicky's hand tighter. "Hi guys."

Everyone said hello.

Jason smiled and Vicky rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "He is an improvement."

"You have to rub it in don't you."

Liz chuckled. "You look good together."

"I heard that," Tristan said.

"Well, you do. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. We'll chat afterwards."

They sat down.

"See, I knew they would be perfect for each other," Liz said crunching on some popcorn.

"Maybe you can start a matchmaking company on the side," Cam said.

"Maybe I will. Max is single."

The boys started discussing the movie and Jason held Liz's hand. It was the perfect night and he couldn't wait for more.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz and Jason lay in bed with their sons in their rooms. Everyone was safe and sound and they had a good night. She was glad that Cam decided to sleep over.

"I think we're perfectly imperfect," Liz said softly.

Jason smiled. "That's a good way to put it."

"Aren't you going to read your letter?"

"You want to read it for me?"

She held out her hand and he turned on the light and grabbed the letter from the drawer.

Liz took it from him and opened it up. "Okay. Here I go….." She crossed her legs to get comfortable. "Jason, if you are reading this, then I'm probably dead. Things have been hard lately and I got into some trouble. I'm trying to back out, but he's not giving up. I love you. I don't want you to hear all the stories and think I just used you for money, because I didn't. There were times when you were all I had. Please don't hate me. I know I've made mistakes, but I'm trying to fix them. I wanted to let you know that I was adopted. I don't know who my birth parents were, but someday you might want to find out. I really hope that Monica will love you like her own. I hope you have a good life, that's all I ever wanted. Love, Mom."

Jason sighed. "Because of the accident, I have no memories of her."

"Well, at least she took the time to write it."

"True."

She tossed the letter and stared at him lustfully. "The room is soundproof—right?"

His eyes narrowed as they filled with lust. "Yes."

"How do you know?"

"One day, I had Max in here yelling while I went into Jake's room and in the hallway. I couldn't hear anything and he has a big mouth."

"Are you sure he wasn't messing with you?"

Jason laughed. "I don't think he'd want to hear any noise coming from in here."

Liz grinned for a second and then licked her lips. "Make love to me Jason."

He only hesitated for a second before kissing her thoroughly. His arm had healed enough that he could lean on it. Passionately, he flipped them over and melded their bodies together. Clothes went flying and Liz was laid bare before him. "Beautiful," he whispered before sucking and licking her into a frenzy. When their bodies joined, they both let out a moan.

"Don't make me come."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Why?"

"Do you want a girl?"

"Yeah, but you need to have fun too."

"I am. We're in the right position, now get to work." There were certain some other rules, but she'd drop that bomb on him afterwards.

Jason quickened his pace. He hated coming without her, but he did want a little girl. After fifteen minutes, she grabbed his ass. "Come for me baby."

Jason started to slam into her, making her call out his name and then his body tensed and he trembled as he released himself.

She fisted his hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. It felt so good feeling his weight on her.

"That was so right and wrong at the same time."

She smiled. "I'm fine Jason. I still enjoyed it thoroughly. I don't mind taking one for the team, but there is something you should know."

He frowned. "What?"

"Technically, there will be times where we can't have sex. I guess we could use a condom, but that isn't one hundred percent as we both know."

He smirked and moved to the side. "I like not using one, but I'd rather do that then give you up completely."

"I love you so much."

"Are you sure that it's safe for us to try?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I called Kelly. She's living in the city now, but she said that I'd just have to be monitored carefully. If I keep the stress down and eat healthy, it should help. There's no guarantee that I won't have issues, but she thinks that I probably won't. It's my age that might pose a problem because it's a possibility that it might be harder to conceive this time around."

"What about my age?"

"Men can have kids past seventy. You're fine."

"I'll get checked if we have issues."

"Okay. I'll make an appointment next week to get a check-up."

"I still can't believe we waited so many years to have sex. We have a lot of catching up to do."

She sighed contently. "I'm game."

They cuddled for a while, both thinking about what their little girl would look like. That is how they fell asleep, content and peaceful.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Liz pulled Cam aside. "I want to have the party for Aidan on Sunday since you're leaving soon after that."

She looked sad so he hugged her. "I'll miss you mom."

"I'll miss you too." They pulled apart. "Aidan called Jason dad."

Cam smiled. "Good. I'm glad he didn't wait. Jason has already been more of a dad then Lucky had been in a long time."

"You know, eventually, he wouldn't mind if you called him that."

"I know. I just need a little more time."

"To make sure he's not going anywhere?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to tell you a secret okay?"

He nodded and looked around, making sure Aidan was preoccupied with Jason. "Go ahead."

"We're trying for a girl. Jason isn't going anywhere."

"Wow. You sure you want to start all over with a baby?"

Liz chuckled. "I know. It's kind of crazy, but I always wanted a little girl and Jason and I didn't get to co-parent Jake. We want to do this together."

"I'm for whatever makes you happy. You know, boys will never get to be around her. You're bringing her into a very hostile environment."

Liz's laughter filled the room, getting Jason's attention. "I'll keep that in mind."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz went up to Jake's room. He slightly smiled as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about how you're dealing with the anger issues."

"Oh."

"The aftermath of my rape, is not something that I talk about very often. I certainly never thought I'd be discussing it with my son. It was one of the worst days of my life and it took a long time before I felt normal again. I went through so many emotions and because I didn't get therapy, I ended up having a lot of self-esteem issues. I paid for that for a long time. It sucked because being violated should have been punishment enough. Helena took away your rights. She messed with your head and tried to get you to hate the people who you loved. Right now, you're still paying for her maliciousness. Sometimes, I'd just get angry when I'd think about what Tom did to me. I'd feel like I wanted to explode. You're so strong Jake and you've fought it for so long, but that hate is getting weaker. At the end of the tunnel, you will find yourself. Epiphany told me that I needed to start living instead of just existing. That is what I'm trying to do now. I want you to as well. You've existed for one purpose which was revenge. Now, you have a chance to live your life on your terms." She lovingly brushed a tear off his face. "I love you Jake and as your mother, I want to help you bear this burden. You can't do it alone. I want better for you then what I had. Don't repeat my mistake and shove it down because that has consequences. I don't care how much anger I see in those beautiful blue eyes, I know what is in here," she said placing her hand on his heart.

Jake started to break down and Liz hugged him tightly.

"You're going to be okay. It may not always seem like it, but you will. I'm so proud of you Jacob. You are the best of me and Jason. Helena tried to wipe that away, but she couldn't. She didn't know who she was screwing with."

Liz pulled back and Jake smiled through his tears.

"I love you too. Thank you for everything you said."

"I know that your dad is probably going to be the one who will help you the most and I don't have a problem with that. I don't want you to feel guilty for not talking to me, but there may be times where you need my perspective and I will be here for you when that time comes. Promise me that you'll take time to have fun. You missed out on that." She was worried that Jake would be a workaholic.

"Okay. Can I have another hug?"

"Always."

She embraced him again, savoring the moment. Over the years, she had imagined how it would feel to hold him again and it felt so good being able to do it. Jake would find his way because she couldn't accept any other scenario.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Friday rolled around, Jake made an announcement at breakfast.

"Diane sent me a text. I'm officially a Morgan now."

Jason smiled. "Nice."

"I know that feels good," Aidan said.

"It's a new start."

Cam nodded. "To a new start," he said holding up his glass of orange juice. They touched glasses and drank.

After everyone was finished, Liz, Jake, and Cam went into the living room while Aidan washed dishes alongside his dad. "Jake changing his name got me thinking. Are you and mom going to get married soon?"

Jason looked over at him. "I have plans to make it happen by Christmas. She doesn't know though, so it's our secret."

"Can I help plan it?"

"Of course, I would love to get your opinion."

"Cool. Do you think Diane can do paperwork to change my name when you marry my mom?"

Jason stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands on the dishtowel. "Really?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot."

"I know you didn't get along with your dad, but you love Laura."

"I don't want to hurt her, but if I don't take your name then I'm going back to Webber. I don't want to be a Spencer."

"Okay. You get to make your choice, but you should want to be a Morgan because you really want it, not because you're running from the memory of your father."

Aidan dried his hands off. "You are my dad now. I care about you a lot. I'm already starting to love you because you are putting our family first and have already sacrificed yourself for us. I don't feel so self destructive anymore. I get up with a smile on my face, looking forward to seeing everyone. You are a big reason this family is happy again. So, yeah, I want your last name because I'd be proud to be called Morgan."

Liz was standing in the doorway with Cam. They had only heard what Aidan had just said and both of them were moved by it.

"Then, I'll make it happen." Jason's eyes met hers and he slightly smiled. "How much of that did you two hear?"

"We heard what Aidan just said about wanting to change his name."

Aidan looked at his brother. "You'd be okay with that wouldn't you?"

"I want you to be happy, so I'm cool with it."

Aidan hugged his brother. "Thanks."

Cam had been fighting Jason a little, but every day he was seeing how much happiness he brought to the family and in that moment he made a decision and would tell his mother on her birthday. He wanted to talk it over with Emma first.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you like the family dynamic. * Liasonisthebomb – You know, Nik is interesting on the show because he usually is angsty, spoiled, or entitled to me. Usually he's nicer when a woman is involved, and it makes me think who is that guy and why doesn't he hang out more often lol.

Liz will be 40 on her birthday. Remember, I played with the ages to make everything work.

Chapter 42

Sonny knocked on the penthouse door and a surprised Jason opened it. "Is something wrong?"

"Jake called me and asked me to meet with him."

"Okay. Try not to upset him too much. He's dealing with a lot."

Sonny nodded.

"He's in the room next to mine."

Liz came out of the kitchen. "Did I just see Sonny go upstairs?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Jake called him for a chat."

"That might not end well."

"I'll let him handle it. If I have to step in, I will."

"I'm going to set up a painting date with Georgie for next Wednesday."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. It has been too long. Do we need to go shopping?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, we'll go later. You can use the penthouse across the hall if you want."

"That would be perfect."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny knocked on the bedroom door and entered when he heard Jake's voice.

"Please, have a seat."

Sonny got comfortable. "What is this about?" He was still very wary of Jake.

"I'm sure you know that Helena had placed a chip in my brain and was controlling me via that and brainwashing."

"I do."

"The chip is gone now and I'm dealing with the residual anger. It has been an adjustment."

"Look, I know you don't like me and don't understand where I'm coming from. Believe it or not, I get what you're dealing with. The darkness threatens to take me every day. I fight it and take my meds, but sometimes it takes over and I do damage. I've hurt a lot of people because of it. Fight whatever it is you're battling against, because it could destroy you if you don't." Sonny wasn't heartless. He knew Jake was suffering.

"I'm surprised that you would care enough to say that."

"You are Jason's son."

"Does that really matter to you?"

Sonny's eyes seemed to darken and Jake could tell that he had pushed a button. "Jason has been in my life for many years. He hasn't been the same since we thought you died. I want him back so yes, you matter."

"I don't think so. You just said what is at the heart of it though. You want what you want and will do what you have to in order to get it. It's always all about you."

"You don't know anything about me. You weren't here."

"It doesn't mean I didn't have my spies. I'm well versed on your history. What Jason wants has never mattered to you."

"Jason only does what he wants to do. I didn't force him to do anything."

Jake shook his head. "That is your problem. You can never admit the truth. Jason can be manipulated just like anyone else. All of you talked him into doing what you wanted in different ways. Carly used Michael. You made him feel guilty for not being there and protecting your son. I know for a fact you always threw loyalty in his face. Jason was happy with Robin. He acted normally from what I am told and because of Robin not siding with him, what Carly did to him with Michael, and you cheating with her, he turned off his feelings and emotions. You tossed the word loyalty around and he felt like you and Carly were all he had and he stayed even though you had hurt him deeply. You told him he couldn't get out. It's too bad you weren't loyal to him in return."

"I was loyal to him. He was always like a brother."

"Like you were loyal to yours?"

Sonny growled.

"Stop acting affronted and listen. For the most part, Jason has always done everything you asked, even when he knew he should go against your wishes. He put your family first instead of his own. When he had a chance to be with a woman he loved, he still put you first because to him, he was your employee first and you owned him. It all comes back to you giving him a chance when he felt like he didn't have any other place to go. That was so huge to him that he couldn't see beyond it. You knew that and you took advantage of it. Deny that! I dare you."

Sonny suffered in silence. Jake did have a point that Jason had always been there when he needed him.

"You were selfish and pigheaded and now he needs you to be a real friend and let him go. Don't fight him about the business. You owe him and should go with whatever he decides because let's be honest, he owns you now and that was your doing."

"I'm not sure what you want from me."

"I want you to stop only thinking of yourself and finally do right by the man who has sacrificed everything to take care of you. The business is lucrative. You have more money than you'll ever need. Let him go."

"I need time to think about it."

Jake let out a strangled noise. "God, you are so frustrating."

"I need you to admit that you did something to Ric."

Jake sighed. "If you were in the middle of a room with a smoking gun, you'd still deny that you shot it and probably would blame someone else too. You know better to ask a question like that. Did you even consider that maybe I want you to believe that I did it so you'd be scared of me?"

"You think I'm scared of you?"

"I know you are because you wouldn't have given me the time of day if you weren't. You came here to see if you needed to retaliate. Right now, I'm not your enemy and you should hope that I never am. I'm choosing to focus on my family and getting better, however if you hurt them in any way, you will have me to answer too. Jason will be the least of your worries."

The look in Jake's eye almost made Sonny smile. It reminded him so much of Jason.

"Do right by my dad and we won't have any problems."

Sonny stood. "Feel better Jake." He walked out and Jake closed his eyes, hoping that Sonny didn't make him do something he didn't want to do. Before the surgery, he would have gladly put the man six feet under, but he didn't want to be that person anymore. Killing had taken a lot out of him.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason followed Sonny out into the hall. "I'll set up a meeting for next week."

"That's fine."

"Sonny, I know this is a hard adjustment, but it's just something that I need to do."

"We'll talk about it next week."

Jason watched him get on the elevator. He had a meeting with the families in the morning on Monday. It was going to change everything.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John went into Jake's room.

"What's up? I'm surprised you ripped yourself away from your girl," Jake said playfully.

"It was hard, but I need to talk with you about my future."

"You've made some decisions?"

"Yes and no. Nothing is final because it needs further approval, but I'm not going to work for Cassadine Industries."

Jake frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take over Corinthos/Morgan for Jason."

Jake swallowed hard. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say. I'm shocked. Part of me thought that I'd end up doing that, but I know my dad doesn't want me in the business. Are you sure you'd be happy?"

"It's more along the lines of what I'm used to. We want to steer it towards being more legitimate."

Jake blew out a breath. "Wow."

"It will allow Jason to be more present with his family and that's all I've ever wanted to do. The whole time I was protecting you, I just wanted to return you to your family. You deserve it. I'll never get my dad back, but you have a chance."

"From what I hear, you are an honorary Morgan now."

John smiled. "True. You're lucky that things are working out the way they are."

"I don't want you to take the job because of me. It's dangerous."

"No more dangerous than working for Helena. It's not just for you."

"How does Zoe feel about it?"

"She was shocked, but she's getting used to the idea. Jason meets with the families next week to go over it. I will be attending with him."

"That's going to be some meeting."

"You know it," John said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I have a man watching Nikolas. So far, it's business as usual. He knows you could take everything away, but he'd be a fool to go after you."

Helena had at least hired very good executives who were covering for Jake while he healed.

"True. Thanks for having my back."

"That will never change. I also looked into the security issues and Spinelli has ordered some equipment. He has a couple of hacker friends that are very good. He'll forward you the guy's information if you want to hire him in the future."

"That sounds good. Now, I need one more thing from you?"

"What's that?"

"Patrick is coming by to check on me, and if everything goes well, I'll be allowed to move around the building so to speak."

John smirked. "You want me to help break you out of here tonight, don't you?"

"Am I that transparent?"

John chuckled. "How about we switch places so to speak? You can have my apartment for the night since it's downstairs. You'll still close by and I'll go stay at Zoe's."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll just burn the sheets in the morning."

Jake laughed. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick checked on Jake. "You're doing very well."

"So, I can come and go as I please again?"

"Pretty much. You just have to watch your stamina. If you're tired then you need to listen to your body and rest."

Jake smiled. "Awesome. What about the other thing?"

Patrick smirked. "Yes, you can have sex, but use protection and don't overdo it. In other words, let her do the work."

"Ok dad, I'm down with that."

"This conversation is bordering on creepy because I've known you since you were a little squirt."

Jake laughed. "We'll just pretend it didn't happen."

"Your mother is going to kill me. I think she'd keep you locked in this room forever if she could."

"I'll be back. I know she needs me around."

"You're a good kid."

"I hope so."

Patrick packed up his things. "I know so. I have a date with my wife, so I'm out of here."

"Tell her I said hi."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz wandered around the art store. Every time she stopped and really considered something, looked at the price, and then put it back, Jason waited until she walked further away and then put it in the cart.

By the time she got to the brush aisle, it was almost full. She gasped. "Jason Morgan!"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

"How did all that extra stuff get in there?"

"You wanted it. I could tell."

She put her hand on her hip. "Just because I wanted it doesn't mean I needed it."

Max looked away with a big grin on his face.

"I saw that Max."

He ducked into the next aisle.

"Wus," Jason said loudly. He turned to face her. "You're not really mad are you?"

She glared at him for a few seconds and then cracked a smile. "I guess not."

The girl who had been helping them smiled. They were so cute. "Mrs. Morgan, I think these brushes are perfect. They are mid-range in price and hold paint really well."

"Is it better to get the more expensive ones?" Jason said.

Liz and the girl looked up at him. "Not necessarily, it just depends. For now, these are more than good."

"Okay."

Liz and girl walked ahead.

"I think he just wants you to have the best. It's sweet."

"What's your name?"

"Cindy."

"You are right, but he has insisted on paying for all of this and I don't like to take advantage."

"I get that, but my dad told me that sometimes I need to let my boyfriend do nice things for me because men have a need to take care of their woman. I'm very independent and totally gave him shade for it, but I've learned that's it's true. I don't fight my boyfriend on everything so he feels like he did something really good and I try to appreciate that he wants to."

Max could hear her and smiled.

"You know what, you're right. I won't argue with him when we get to the canvas section, but don't forget you have to ring all of this up."

Cindy laughed. "Deal."

Max walked up to Jason who was trying to give his girl some space. "She's going to let you go crazy in the canvas aisle. It was Cindy's suggestion."

Jason smiled. "Cool. Slip her a hundred after we leave." He put the money in Max's hand.

"You got it."

When they got to the canvas section, Max pushed up another cart and Jason made some suggestions and brought some bigger canvases. Liz could never afford them, so she had always worked smaller. Even though Jason was going a little overboard, she didn't say one word. He also got her some sketchbook and pencils. They pushed the cart up to the front and Cindy and another girl rang them up.

"Cindy, thank you so much for all of your help today. You were a saint," Liz said.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all. I had fun." She slipped her a card. "If you forgot anything, let me know and I can drop it off."

"You are the best."

They got to the car and packed it. Once Max had them inside, he locked the car and ran back into the store. "Hi. Jason wanted you to have that. Have a great day."

He took off leaving a stunned Cindy looking at the money in her hand.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They went into the other penthouse and got a couple of canvases set up on easels and Liz organized the paint. Normally, she stretched her canvas, but it had been awhile and this was just easier.

She was humming and Jason smiled as he remembered some of their times in the studio.

"I miss your old studio."

Liz shook her head. "You always thought it was too small and unsafe."

"That was true, but now I think it was perfect."

She put down the box she was holding and sat on his lap. "Aside from you being hurt, I loved spending time with you, even if you did insult my Charlie Brown tree."

Jason grimaced. "Elizabeth, we're getting a big tree for Christmas. If you want one of those in here, then that's fine though."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess that's okay. He'll be lonely though."

"Then you can have two."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. You're crazy, but in a good way."

"I'll show you crazy in love," she said before kissing him torridly.

Jason moaned. "I like that."

The door flew open and Jake and Aidan loudly said, "Ewwww."

Liz smiled against Jason's lips. "You two better learn how to knock. I don't want to scar you for life," she said getting up.

They both frowned and Cam pushed them forward. "You mean three."

Liz handed them a couple of bags. "Help me out. Brushes go in the top drawer. Stack the canvases by size against the wall over there, and the paints go into the plastic containers by color scheme. I wrote it on the top."

They got to work. It went pretty fast since they were all helping.

"So, I'm sleeping downstairs tonight," Jake announced.

Liz froze. "What?"

"I'm staying in John's apartment tonight. I'll leave after dinner. Abbie will be joining us. Is that alright?"

Liz nodded and she tried to hold back the tears, but she just burst while her stunned family watched in shock. Jason moved towards her and hugged her, trying to calm her.

"I officially feel like crap," Jake said.

"I'm sorry," Liz said emotionally. She pulled back and unsuccessfully tried to wipe the steady stream of tears away. "In my head, I know that you need to live your own life, but my heart isn't ready to let you go yet."

"I'll just be downstairs."

"I know I'm being silly."

Jake sighed. He could really see the pain that his disappearance had caused her. "Can you guys let me have a minute with her please?"

Cam and Aidan kissed their mom on the cheek before following Jason into his penthouse.

Jake hugged her. "I get it. Just know that I love you and I understand. You can cry all you want."

For a few minutes, she did and then they sat on the couch.

"I guess I had to let that out."

"You did. I have no problem with that. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that I'm worrying you. I didn't realize that I'd act this way. It hit me by surprise too."

He put his arm around her. "I saw the pain on your face. It was hard seeing it, so if you need me not to go, I won't."

She really wanted to take him up on that, but she also knew she needed to let him go. "It's okay. It might take me some time, but I know that eventually you'll have your own place and I will deal with it."

"To be honest, I don't think I'm ready for that either. I like being with you guys and I want to spend more time with Aidan. Next week, I'm going to need to work. I can do some from home, but I need to go to the office building too. Nikolas has an office I can use there. I need to get back into the swing of things."

"That's fine. Just be careful and if you feel tired, rest."

"I promise that I won't overdo it."

She looked at the room and smiled. "I can't wait to start painting again."

The door opened and Max and Milo came in carrying some lamps.

"What's that for?"

"Jason said you need more lighting. It's the best we could do. The girl at the store said they are the good for artwork."

Liz smiled. "Thanks guys." They got up and joined everyone else across the hall.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them and I'm glad you liked the chapter. More goodness to come!

Chapter 43

Jason and Liz stood on the balcony while the boys played video games in the living room.

"I know I freaked everyone out earlier. I let him out of my sight before and he was taken away from me. When he's with us, I just feel like he's safe."

"We understand. You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'll deal with it."

"I don't like seeing you cry."

"I know. I think I just needed to let it out."

He kissed the top of her head. "What are you going to do about your house?"

"I was thinking that we'd keep it. It's not too far away, so we could spend some weekends there to get away. Aidan can still see his friends."

"That would work. I'll have the guys make sure the security is taken care of. They can pack some of your things if you like too."

"Maybe we could take a drive there with the boys tomorrow and pack some things up."

"Sounds good. We don't have anything planned and I think everything is in line for Aidan on Sunday."

"Actually, we could have the party at the house instead. He might like that."

"I already have the computer, but we'd have to let Cam know so he could bring whatever he bought."

"Let's do it. I think it will be good because he did love living there and I want to properly share that home with you. It's ours now."

Jason smiled. "I like the sound of that. Maybe in the spring, we'll look for a house here."

She turned. "You want to sell the penthouse?"

"It's up to you. I just want you to be happy."

"I'll think about it and we can ask Aidan what he wants."

"Okay."

They went back inside and let everyone know they were going to the house the next day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake went downstairs and went into John's apartment and smiled. His girl was waiting for him wearing some sexy lingerie. "Hey baby."

"I missed you."

He kissed her passionately. "Not as much as I missed you."

"Let's go to bed."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Abbie took over and made love to her man and then they contently relaxed together. "Next Friday night, we're going on a double date with Zoe and John." She wanted Jake to have some fun just hanging out.

"Where?"

She grinned. "We're going bowling."

He frowned. "Seriously?"

"Have you ever?"

"Not since I was smaller."

"It's fun. The music is loud and there is beer."

"I'll take your word for it."

She kissed him. "Would you rather play miniature golf?"

"We can save that for another date night. I don't mind kicking John's ass once a week."

She laughed. "I can already tell you two are going to be ridiculous."

He smiled. "We are competitive."

"Men…."

He kissed her languidly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz ran to the store for a few things for their trip and ran into Carly.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Carly asked.

"Okay."

They went over to the pharmacy area because it was closed and there weren't a lot of people around.

"First, how is Jake?"

"He's doing okay. He has his good and bad days."

Carly nodded. "Helena really did a number on him. Look, I know that we'll probably never be close, but I still want to be in Jason's life because I love him and I know that he loves you."

"You've always hated me Carly."

"Yeah, well, I'm a jealous person, especially where he is concerned. I've been trying to give him some space and haven't called."

"That's good."

Carly shifted her weight. "What Helena said about Ric, about him trying to kill you, I'm sorry. He was a monster and I hope he never gets near us again."

Liz relaxed a little when she realized that Carly wasn't going to attack her. "I still feel guilty that I gave Ric another chance after knowing what he did to you. I was really screwed up back then, but now I know what I want and I will fight anyone that gets in my way."

"I'm really trying right now not to be sarcastic, but it's about time."

"I agree."

"Jake hates me I think. I'm not sure how all of this truce is going to work. I'll try to stay away from him."

Liz sighed. "I can't speak for him or control how he feels, but if you want a truce with me then that I can do."

"Alright, truce."

Maxie walked up to them and Liz groaned. "I just found out that you have a painting date with my daughter next Wednesday."

"That's right. She was upset about that article and said she enjoyed painting. I thought it would help her to get her mind off of things, so I suggested it."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't you just stay away from her?"

"She came to me to apologize for your behavior. We will never like each other—your fault—because too much damage has been done. You chose to hate me for some unfathomable reason and side with a drug addict. Instead of truly helping Lucky, you assisted him in scoring drugs and had sex with him. You didn't care about the consequences or that he had a family. He was delusional and his drug use started because of a work injury. I wasn't cheating on him. In fact, I was really patient with him and tried to help him. He has hurt me a lot, but you don't care about that. You see what you want to see and I know that will never change. Bottom line is that I don't give a shit what you think about me. Your daughter is special. She's sweet and kind and if you keep being irrational about your hatred towards me, she will not want to be around you. That will be your fault, not mine. Can you be cordial for her sake or not?"

Carly tilted her head as she listened. She thought it was good that Liz was standing up for herself for once.

"Before I answer that, yes, I know that Lucky had his faults. I connected with him because of it. You have to admit that you hurt him a lot too."

"We hurt each other. He stood me up when I was fifteen and I went for a walk in the park and was raped. I understand that it wasn't totally his fault, but what he did was still wrong. Afterwards, he stood by me and I stood by him. When he came back from the dead, I kept my love alive for him. Even though Helena had brainwashed him to never love me, I tried over and over to get him back. It was beyond painful to have who I thought was the love of my life not remember me. He slept with my sister and that just crushed me. I drank poison to save him. Later, when we reunited again, he was never truly the same. It was tough, but I was committed. Then he became addicted to drugs and started accusing me of cheating with Patrick. He was a hot mess and then you came into the picture. There were times where he accused me of doing things that I'd never do and I realized he didn't totally have my back."

"You do realize that he was very hurt that you were willing to have a baby for Jax and Courtney."

"We were swimming in debt and he was unable to help get us out of it. I don't regret that at all."

"You wouldn't."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I did what it took to hold my family together and keep us afloat. Maxie, you are a mom and right now, you're being a horrible example to Georgie. I never did anything wrong to you and you act I like I took some random man away from you. He was my husband and should have been off limits to you. Do you even see how twisted and selfish this is? You would yell at me in my work place and acted like a condescending shrew. Did I ever run around yelling all your sins to everyone I could? No."

Maxie took a deep breath. "I will do anything to keep Georgie in my life. I already lost her once. If I have to shut it when you are around, then I'll do it."

"Good, because she's worth it."

"She's all I have. I will never like you. I don't care what Lucky did."

Carly cleared her throat. "Maxie, when you were younger, you made the same mistake over and over. Yet, you judge Liz for doing the same thing. How many times did you cheat? How many times did you stab someone in the back without blinking? She has a reason to hate you, but you can't say the same."

"You're standing up for her now?"

"I'm just trying to remind you that we all have made some pretty horrible decisions in the past. We're older now and none of us can go back and fix them. Get over it. Georgie is more important then you getting to keep your crappy attitude. Elizabeth, I have to go, please tell Jason I said hello."

"Okay." She walked away and Elizabeth focused on Maxie. "Are we done?"

"For now."

"I'm not discussing the same thing over and over. I hope you make the right decision and don't cross me Maxie. I wasn't kidding about ruining you. I backed off because Tracy drew first blood, but I really have no problem opening the wound again, especially after what you did to blow my family apart."

Maxie walked away.

"Two truces in one day. Hell is going to freeze over," Liz muttered as she grabbed her cart.

Max walked up to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but if anyone else comes up to us, shoot first and ask questions later."

Max chuckled. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz stopped by Jason's office on the way home. He had to sign a few papers before they headed to the house in Antioch. "You ready?"

He looked up and smiled. "Almost. How did your shopping trip go?"

She plopped into a chair. "First, I ran into Carly."

His face distorted. "Is she still alive?"

"Yeah. We called a truce. She says hello."

"That's surprising."

"Tell me about it. Then, we ran into Maxie."

Jason's jaw clenched.

"It's not what you think. I told her off, but she agreed to shut it because of Georgie."

"Do you still want to go after her?"

"For now I'll back down, but if she does anything else then do your worst."

"Okay. Come here."

She got up and sat on his lap.

"You look like you need a kiss."

She bit her lip.

"No abusing the lip," he said before plundering her mouth. When his lips finally left hers, she sighed contently. "Let me sign this small stack and then you can ride back to the house on the motorcycle."

"I'll go tell Max." When she practically skipped out the door, he couldn't help but smile.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Aidan was excited to go back home. There were a few things he wanted and he needed his clothes. When they got there, he quickly ran to the door and disappeared inside.

"I guess he's happy to be here," Liz said following him. They had told Cam and Jake that they'd be spending the night, but not Aidan."

Max had driven a Uhaul to carry their things and planned to hang out with the family that night.

Jake looked around. It was totally his mother and reminded him of their old house in Port Charles. "I like it."

Liz smiled. "I guess I am predictable."

"It's nice and comfortable," Jason said.

"If we get a house in Port Charles, I was thinking that maybe we could make it look like a villa in Italy."

"I would like that. I'm sure Diane would love to help us with that."

"We'd have two entirely different places to stay at, so it will be like a nice change of scenery."

Jake smiled. "If you get a house, maybe I'll take over the penthouse. That way, we can have three places that mean a lot to us."

"Great idea," Liz said. She was warming up to the idea of having a house, but that would be further down the road. For now, they needed to get into a routine and get Jake taken care of so he could have the life he wanted. She hadn't considered that the penthouse could be home to Jake. It was the first place they were a family again and would always have sentimental value.

Cam walked towards them. "Are you keeping my room as is?"

"Of course, it will always be there for you."

"Alright, then I'll leave some things here since I don't have a lot of room."

"That's fine."

Aidan walked towards them with a suitcase. "I'm not sure how much to bring."

"Well, take all your fall clothes for school. But, you can bring as much as you want. We'll be coming back from time to time."

"Okay."

"Max has some boxes in the truck," Jason said.

Aidan ran outside.

"When are we telling him?" Cam asked.

"At dinner time."

For the next hour, they boxed some of Liz and Aidan's things and put them in the truck. After that, the boys went out back and played catch as Liz made some preparations for dinner and went to the store and grabbed some things. A few of Aidan's friends dropped by and joined them for a while. He was really happy to see them and find out what they were up too. They were surprised that he wasn't coming back and exchanged addresses.

"Did you have a good day?" Liz asked.

Aidan smiled. "Yeah. It was good seeing Liam and Toby."

"Would you like to paint with me and Georgie on Wednesday?"

"Sure."

He helped her chop some onions. They were having steak sandwiches. Liz turned on some music and they both sang as they cooked. Jason watched them with a smile on his face. They were a lot alike. Aidan had a big heart.

Cam stood next to him. "She took care of us. Our friends loved to hang out here."

"I don't blame them."

Jake called to them and they joined him in the living room.

"The decorations are in my room. Cam, after dinner, mom is going to say that she needs some whipped cream from the store. Ask Aidan to ride with you and we'll get the house together."

Cam smiled. "Alright."

"Max will drive you." They weren't allowed to go anywhere without guards. In fact, there was a second one watching the house that they didn't even know about.

"Okay. When I have a guard in New York, will I know who it is?"

"I'll introduce you tomorrow. His name is Leo and he's younger, but really good. John trained him."

"Why didn't John come?"

"Zoe needed him to go to a function in New York, otherwise, he would have tagged along," Jake explained. When they told him he was an honorary Morgan, they meant it. Jason had no problem including him in family functions.

Liz called for them to go into the dining room, and they quickly got up and got situated.

Once everyone's stomach was full, Liz went into the kitchen and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Aidan asked.

"I forgot something at the store."

"I'll go," Cam said.

"Thank you Cam. I need some whipped cream."

"Aidan, you want to come?"

Aidan got up. "Sure."

They took off and the rest of them got to work putting up banners and hanging balloons. They finished about five minutes before Aidan and Cam got back and turned off the lights.

Aidan walked up to the house. "That's creepy. Why are the lights out?"

Max shrugged. "You want me to check it out first?"

Aidan nodded.

He drew his gun but didn't take the safety off and the boys followed right behind him. After they cleared the door, Liz flicked the light on and they all yelled, "Surprise."

Aidan was grinning ear from ear. "I can't believe you guys."

They sang the birthday song and Aidan smiled.

"We're staying overnight. We wanted to celebrate your birthday as a family. Patrick might have you over Tuesday night, since that is the official day. He wasn't happy I took you away."

"I'm glad it's just us. It means a lot to me that Jake and Jason are here too. You too Max." He liked Max a lot.

Max smiled. "Thanks."

"Are there presents?" Aidan asked.

Liz frowned. "That's what we forgot."

"Sorry bro," Jake said.

"Oops," Cam added.

Jason shook his head. "You want some cake first?"

"Heck yeah. Is it chocolate?"

"Are you my child?" Liz asked.

Aidan laughed and they went into the kitchen and she lit the candles and Aidan made a wish. "It was hard to think of something, because I've got everything I want right here."

Liz kissed him on the cheek. "Good answer."

"Kiss up," Jake said.

"You don't know the half of it," Cam said.

Liz gave them a look. "Behave you two."

Jason pulled Cam's arm and they went into the room and got all the gifts and brought them out.

Aidan opened the game his mom got him first and did a happy dance.

"Yeah, he is just like her," Jason said making Cam chuckle.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Maxie smack down and the family stuff. I'm going to get really gushy by the end. I need it after all the crappiness on the show.

Chapter 44

Aidan opened Jake's present next and his eyes grew big. "Oh—my—God. I'm going to learn how to drive. I can't wait. I want to drive everywhere. Patrick—"

"Oh no, you are not learning anything from Patrick—the speed demon."

Jake laughed. "You think the rest of us aren't?"

Liz's eyebrow went up. "Just for that, I'll have Monica drive you around. I know she doesn't go fast."

Jason grinned at the crazy look on Aidan's face.

Cam handed him a box. "This is from me and Patrick. He helped me hunt it down."

Aidan opened the box. "Holy batman."

"What is it?"

"A David Jeter signed baseball glove. Leo and Toby are going to hate me for this."

Cam smiled. "Glad you like it."

"I love it."

Jason handed him a box. "I'll give you this one now. The other gift is from me and your mother. This one she doesn't know about. It's gift for all of us, because it's something we can do together."

Aidan smiled and opened the box. His mouth dropped open and he couldn't move.

Cam frowned and walked over to him and when he saw what it was, he was stunned.

Jake looked over at Jason. "What did you do?"

He smiled. "Ask your brothers."

"I would, but they don't look like they can talk."

Liz took the box out of Cam's hand and Jake looked over her shoulder.

"That is so cool," Jake said with a big grin on his face.

Aidan hugged Jason. "Thank you so much. I don't even know what to say. This is so awesome. Now my friends will really hate me."

Jason chuckled. "I know you all like baseball, so I thought we could go together or some of you can take a date."

Jake closed his eyes. He used to love baseball. It was his favorite thing. He slept with the glove Jason gave him. Now they had Yankee season tickets and he couldn't wait for the season to start.

"Maybe we could go to training camp." It's in Florida so he figures they could take a family vacation during winter break.

All three boys started talking excitedly. Cam gave Jason a hug and Liz took a picture of them.

"This is my best birthday ever," Aidan said.

"You still have one more gift," Liz said. "Monica wants to see you next week. I think her and Tracy got you something too. Laura called as well."

Aidan nodded and grabbed the package and ripped it open. There was a box. It was a little heavy. He carefully opened it and yelled, "Yes! I got a computer."

"Trust me. It's a super computer. Spinelli helped us pick it out."

Aidan hugged Liz and then Jason. "It's perfect." Spinelli had left him a note and he couldn't believe how much memory it had and it even had a special graphic card for gaming.

"There's an online account I signed you up for and I bought a few more games," Liz said. "Max bought one too."

Max was sitting in the corner watching them and Aidan rushed over to him and hugged him. He was totally caught off guard, but Aidan ran back to his computer and was oblivious to it all.

Cam chuckled. "I think he's on overload. Jason, I might need a do-over for my birthday."

"Me too," Jake said playfully.

"Christmas will be here soon. Trust me, I will hook all of you up."

Liz shook head. "You are going to spoil them."

"I have years to make up for, so I'm warning you now, it will be epic."

Jake smiled and went into the kitchen to get some water. Jason followed him in.

He felt like Jake seemed a little upset. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I really like the season tickets. Thanks."

"I told you that I'm good at gifts."

"I didn't believe you, but now I'm convinced. You know, you really don't have to make up for anything. You always sent gifts."

"I know, but I never got to watch you open them. It makes me happy to make you happy."

Jake gave him a hug. "Thanks."

They tooled around with Aidan's computer and just hung out together and laughed and had a good time. It was a great night for the Morgan family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that night, Liz and Jason cuddled in her bed.

"Thank you for all you did for them. I will be surprised if Aidan can go to sleep."

"I'm glad I could make them happy. They deserve it."

"I was thinking that maybe next year, we could go to Italy."

He kissed her. "Just you and me or the kids too?"

"Can we do both? I'd love to spend a several days just being with you and then maybe they could join us."

"That's doable. I feel like I've waited forever to take you there."

"It will make it that much sweeter."

"You're forgetting one thing?"

"You might be knocked up."

She grinned. "Well if you handle your business, as Epiphany says, I'll have the baby before the summer starts so we can go in August."

He smirked. "I'll get right on that."

"This is life I always wanted with you, but thought I could never have."

"I know. I love you so much, Elizabeth."

"I love you too."

They happily fell asleep, their bodies entwined. Life was good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they packed up and drove back. They dropped Aidan off at Laura's. Jason had his guard waiting there, and then went back to the penthouse.

John came over in the afternoon and talked some things over with Jason to prepare for the meeting the next morning.

Liz could tell that Jason was a little nervous after he left which surprised her. "What's wrong?"

"I just have a lot riding on this. I hope they don't fight it."

"You'll have to make them understand. You've been loyal and they have made a lot of money off your reputation. As far as I'm concerned, they owe you."

"You make a good point."

"Don't back down. You are fighting for our family and they need to see that you are dead serious."

He smirked. "Dead serious?"

She smacked him on the arm playfully. "Pay attention Morgan."

"I am, Webber."

"When will Sonny know?"

"Well, I figured once the families sign off on it, I'll have a meeting with him the next morning. I've already set it up."

"He won't be happy."

"I know, but if he doesn't like it, then he can walk away. John is willing to work with Morgan."

"You'll make it work because I know you won't let anyone get in the way this time."

He kissed her. "I will be in a take no prisoners mode tomorrow morning."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

There was a knock on the door. Liz was surprised to see Michael.

"Hello there."

He smiled. "Hi. I was wondering if I could talk to Jason."

"Sure. He just went in the kitchen. Have a seat."

Michael sat down. "How's Jake?"

"He's doing a lot better. Right now, he's with Abbie."

"She's nice."

"Yeah. I like her a lot. She's good for him. Are you dating?"

"I'm seeing someone. I'm not sure where it will go, but she's nice."

"Good."

Jason walked towards them. "She's not trying to play match maker is she?"

Michael grinned and stood so he could hug his uncle. "Not yet."

Liz scowled. "Match makers get such a bad rap. I'm going across the hall."

She left and the guys got comfortable.

"It's been a long time since we talked, so I thought I'd come by. Morgan told me that Sonny and Jake were having issues. I was hoping that was resolved."

"I think they worked through it a little. How is ELQ?"

"It's okay."

"You don't look too happy."

Michael shrugged. "It's a job."

The door burst open and Jake walked in with John supporting him.

"What happened?"

"He passed out in the lobby."

"I'm fine," Jake said.

Jason walked up to him. "You're not fine. I'm calling Patrick."

"Already did that. He wasn't home, but I called Maya and she's on the way."

Jason got on the other side of Jake and helped him to the couch. Michael got up.

"Maybe you're doing too much," Jason said quietly.

Jake looked over at Michael. "I'm fine. Hello Michael."

"Hey. I'm glad that you're back."

"Are you?"

Michael frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. Sometimes I get a little agitated."

John motioned for Jason to follow him into the hallway.

"I'll be right back."

Michael sat across from Jake. "You can say whatever you want to me. I can take it."

Jake sucked in a breath. "Maybe I'm a little jealous of you because my dad always tried to be there for you when he walked away from me."

Michael thought for a moment before speaking. "The adults in our lives made a lot of mistakes. Jason has more than paid for it. I don't think he even considered choosing one of us over the other. Unfortunately, you just got a bad hand and honestly, he did too. Not only did he have to watch you grow up without him, but he was stuck with me. Trust me, I was no picnic."

They both slightly smiled.

"I don't hate you Michael. In fact, I didn't even realize that I'd have that kind of reaction to you until I saw you."

"I get it. I'm jealous of you too."

"Really?"

"Jason is great. I was just a substitute really. I mean earlier on it was just me and him, but afterwards he probably did everything he could for me because he couldn't for you. He loves you a lot."

"I know. I love him too. He's been great."

Jason walked back in with Maya.

"Hi Michael," she said before sitting on the coffee table in front of Jake. "Talk to me."

"I just got dizzy. Patrick said it would happen sometimes."

"Have you been resting?" she asked before checking his pupils.

"Pretty much."

She gave him a look and Michael and Jake chuckled.

"It's not funny. Your mother is going to freak," Jason said.

Liz walked inside. "What am I going to freak about?" She saw Maya and stopped in her tracks. "What happened?"

"Mom, it's nothing."

She was by his side in a flash. "What does nothing mean exactly."

"He passed out," John said.

"I got dizzy."

"I had to catch you because you blacked out."

Jake sighed. "Am I good?" he asked Maya.

"Your blood pressure is slightly elevated. When is the last time that you ate something?"

"This morning."

"Jake!" Liz said exasperatedly.

Michael stood. "I have to go. Try to remember that they love you."

Jake shook his head. "Later."

"Are you in for the night?" Maya asked.

"Yeah."

"Stand up for me."

He did and slightly wobbled.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, a little vertigo maybe."

"Sit back down."

Jake sat and Maya called Epiphany who paged Patrick. He called back a minute later.

"Maya?"

"Hey. I'm with Jake. He passed out."

"Give me the run down."

She did and he thought for a moment.

"You think we should bring him in for a scan?"

"If it continues, then they should in the morning. It's probably to be expected. His brain is healing and right now, it's throwing him off balance. I think he'll be fine."

"Okay. If he is still getting dizzy by the morning, I'll have Liz bring him in."

Jake breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, get some rest tonight. I'm sure Liz will monitor you. Patrick thinks it's a part of the healing and since you don't have some other more negative symptoms as well, he thinks it will pass."

"Thank God," Liz said.

Maya gave her a hug and left.

She didn't say anything at first and then got up and went back across the hall.

"I'll be back," Jason said.

Jake sighed. "She's pissed."

"She's worried and she has a right to be," John said.

"I know. I saw the look on her face when she saw Maya. It was pure panic."

"She will never stop worrying about you, Jake. It's a mom thing. Get used to it."

"I'll try."

Across the hall, Jason was holding Liz in his arms.

"It's so hard to see him in any kind of pain or distress. It makes me want to rip Helena apart."

"Me too."

"He's my baby and I don't know how to dial it back."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Then don't. We keep telling him to just let his feelings out and don't hide anything. You shouldn't either."

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. I feel so irrational, like I'm overcompensating for everything. I don't want to push him away."

"You won't. He knows you love him and understands why you get over protective. I feel the same way that you do, I'm just slightly better at dialing it back."

"So, you're saying we're both losing our minds?"

Jason chuckled. "We're parents. Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Let's get back over there before he loses his mind too," Jason said.

They went back into their penthouse and Jake and John looked up from the video game they were playing.

"Hey mom. Want to play next round?"

They were racing cars.

"Do you want to get beat?"

They grinned.

"You think you really have a chance?" Jake asked.

"I know I do."

John chuckled. "Sounds like she's calling you out."

"Do I get a head start because I'm injured?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you or that car you're driving."

Jake crashed.

"Okay now there is."

John laughed. "I won," he said handing Liz the controller.

She stretched and Jason couldn't help it and smiled.

"You know what buttons you're pressing?"

She gave him a look. "Of course, I do. Patrick showed me before I kicked his butt."

Jake frowned. "You beat Patrick?"

"Damn right I did."

Jason looked at John. "You want a beer?"

"Sure."

"Can mom have one too? It might help her driving skills."

"You're going to pay for that one."

Jason grinned the whole way to the kitchen. Elizabeth was going to be just fine.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning came way to fast. Jason put on his suit jacket and Liz hummed. "Yummy."

"I certainly hope they won't be thinking the same thing."

She smiled. "Me too." They hugged. "You're going to be fine."

He took a deep breath to let some of the stress go. "I hate these meetings."

"Get in—get out."

He smirked.

"And don't shoot anyone."

He kissed her. "I'll try to remember that."

They went downstairs where John was waiting.

"Is Jake up?" he asked.

"Yes. So far he hasn't gotten dizzy."

"That's good."

Liz walked over to John and straightened his tie. "You look nice."

"Thanks."

"Be careful and don't let him kill anyone."

"You make me sound like a dangerous lunatic."

"You will be if you don't get your way."

John chuckled and was surprised when Liz gave him a hug.

"You are my honorary son, even though that makes me kind of slutty."

"I'll just lie about my age."

"Good idea because I wasn't even allowed to date at fourteen let along pop out an Irish kid."

Aidan walked downstairs. "Hey John."

"Hi Aidan."

"I'll be in the kitchen eating cereal unless someone wants to cook for me." He looked downright pathetic which made Liz laugh.

"I'm sending you to acting classes. Your father has to go so he won't be late and you never complained about eating cereal before."

Liz kissed Jason.

"That was because you let me eat the good kind."

"I was guilty and that won't happen again."

Jason walked out of the penthouse with a big smile on his face.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Max pulled up to the building and Jason and John got out. Everyone was waiting for them inside.

"Play it cool. If you want to speak, then ask permission. I'm about to drop a bomb on them, so it might get ugly."

"Alright."

They walked into the room and Jason sat down with John standing a short distance behind him.

"Who is that?" Dominic asked.

Jason cleared his throat. "I'll explain everything."

Sal cleared his throat. "Go ahead." They were all curious as to why Jason called the meeting.

"There's going to be a change at Corinthos/Morgan."

The men looked at each other then back at Jason.

"What kind of change? Is Sonny off his meds again?" Vinnie asked.

"Sonny hasn't been in charge of the organization for the last ten years."

"What?" they all said at once.

"He had an episode and I had him sign it over to me. We made him take his meds and I refused to give it back. He asked me to keep it a secret and I did."

Silence enveloped the room as they chewed on that.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * kikimoo – Jake is pretty smart. He understands the Michael/Jason relationship and why Jason protected him. He admitted he was jealous, but I think Jake has turned a corner with his anger. If he was going to be mad at anyone about it, I think it would be Jason. It's not Michael's fault. Thanks!

Chapter 45

Jason continued. "As you know, my son was taken by a crazy woman and brainwashed to hate his family. Luckily John," he said turning to look at him, "took care of him and helped squelch some of the damage."

Dominic's face softened. "I know that you have to be relieved to get him back."

"I am. He's slowly recovering from brain surgery and working with a therapist to undo what Helena did."

"What has that got to do with the business?" Tommy asked.

"I gave up my son for this business. I made sacrifices that I can't take back. You all have benefited greatly due to my reputation and I have kept things mostly calm for years."

"Are you saying we owe you something?" Sal asked.

"I am. I partially want out."

There was a rumbling of voices.

"I could have asked to go completely, but I want to stick around Port Charles because my son has friends and family here who love him. He needs that support." Jason's nervousness had faded away and his eye was on the prize.

"What does partially mean?" Paulie said.

"I want John to take over for me."

They all stared at the young man standing behind him.

"He's too young."

"No he's not. He has excellent instincts. His security ideas and proven methods allowed him outsmart Helena for years. He was a merc so he knows how to use a gun and I would be mentoring him. Would you rather have Sonny back?"

They all groaned.

"That's what I thought. He has men already in place and an enforcer who is almost as scary as I am. I'm getting old and distracted. I want to have a family and travel with them. I think I've sacrificed enough for the business."

They all started talking amongst them, arguing and swearing. Jason just sat there and let them get it all out. When they died down a little, John cleared his throat and loudly said, "Excuse me, may I weigh in here?"

They stopped and glared at him. Dominic finally acquiesced and nodded.

"Thank you. While I understand your hesitation, I have no problem proving myself. Jason is well respected by you because he has proven to be very effective over time. He wouldn't give just anyone this opportunity. The fact that he has faith in me should mean a lot." Before he could continue, he noticed the slightest movement from Sal and he was ready. Another enforcer came after him and John had him on the floor so fast the others were astounded. He took a look around to make sure no one else was trying to get in on the action. "Are we done?" he asked the man he was holding down.

"Yeah."

"How did you know?" Dominic asked.

"Sal—he made a slight movement.

Sal smirked. "Very observant.

Jason hadn't moved a muscle. He knew John could handle himself. He threw a file into the middle of the table and they started to look at it. Dominic looked up at John. "You did this?"

"Yes." It wasn't something he bragged about, but details of a covert mission had come to light in recent years. In fact, the director of the C.I.A. had been fired over the destruction that John did in that village. Terrorists who had killed hundreds of people were now dead, but unfortunately a few innocent civilians were killed too and people were outraged over it. John didn't understand it. If the men had lived, possibly thousands of people would be dead, but people went crazy over it. "They wanted his head, so I gave it them."

A picture of John practically covered with blood gave them the most pause. He looked downright deadly.

"So, you can kill. What else do you bring to the table?"

Jason held up his hand. "I didn't have any business training and look where I am today. I will mentor him. Also, one of our previous guards, Francis Corelli, will come out of retirement and help as well. He'll arrive by the end of next week. My word should be good enough."

John looked around the room. It was completely silent. Jason didn't look like he was affected at all. If John was honest, he was a little intimated by the Dons because they were ruthless in their own rights. He had a lot to learn and measure up too.

"Jason, will you give us a moment please?"

He nodded and John followed him into the next room.

"You okay?"

John sat next to him. "Yes. Are you worried?"

"No. Sal's right eye twitches when he's about to give in. That's a good sign."

In the other room, everyone but Sal fought a laugh as they listened.

"I believe in you John or I wouldn't have asked you to take this step. I'm not planning on micro-managing you, so I trust that you will come to me if need be and ask for my opinion."

"That goes without saying. I have nothing but respect for you and I would value your opinion."

"Good. If all goes well, we'll start training tomorrow. Have you ever taken any business courses?"

"Yeah, but it has been a while. I already researched and signed up for an online class."

Jason was pleased with that. "Good. There are things that won't translate of course, but I'll fill in the blanks. I'll have to introduce you to our accountant tomorrow."

Sal rolled his eyes. "He's a cocky son of a bitch. Isn't he?"

Dominic smiled. They were pretty sure that Jason knew they were listening. "Gentlemen, clearly Mr. Morgan has no intention of accepting any other answer than yes."

"This is highly unusual, but I do feel badly about his kid," Vinnie said.

"Sonny probably won't take this well," Dominic said.

Sal flicked his hand at his enforcer. "Go get them." Sonny was an asshole and he really didn't care if the man's feelings were hurt.

Jason and John came back in.

"What are you going to do about Sonny?" Tommy asked.

"He knows of my intentions, but he doesn't know I'm speaking to you. I'll handle Sonny. Hopefully, he'll agree to go to the island. We'll be keeping Morgan on and John will work with him. He'll have a territory and we'll see if he can cut it."

"That sounds fair," Vinnie said. "It might appease Sonny to a degree. If he comes up against you, then what? Are you willing to start a war?"

"There will be no war. I wouldn't stand for it."

Everyone noticed the lethal look on Jason's face and knew it was the end of the discussion.

"You have our blessing," Dominic said.

"Thank you. I'll keep you apprised. Sal, how's your daughter?'

Vinny grinned and Jason chuckled at the look on Sal's face. His daughter was in her late twenties and had a crush on Jason for the longest time.

"It's good to see you smile," Dominic said.

Jason nodded and quickly left. They slid into the car.

John loosened up his tie and followed. "I think I need a drink."

Jason grinned and dialed his phone. "Morgan."

"Jason?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah."

"Can you meet me at your dad's old penthouse?"

"I'll be there in ten."

"Keep it between us."

Morgan swallowed hard. "Okay."

Jason looked over at John. "It's time to see if Morgan has any balls or not."

They drove the rest of the way in silence as John went over the meeting in his head.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny smashed his glass against the wall. Jason had gone and seen the families without telling him. He clearly couldn't be trusted. They were supposed to talk and he figured that he could maybe convince him to change his mind about leaving. He had a bad feeling that Jason wasn't going to let him take over. If he was, he wouldn't have gone to the families. They had no idea that Sonny wasn't running things, but now it's was out in the open.

"Damn him," he muttered before dialing the phone. "Keep following Jason. I want to know where he goes, who he talks to, and don't let him see you. If he does, you're on your own."

Richie swallowed hard. "Yes, boss."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth went to pick up Aidan at the hospital. He had an appointment with Tristan.

"So, you ready to come back yet?" Epiphany asked.

"Not really. To tell you the truth, I'm enjoying the long vacation."

Epiphany gave her a look.

"Seriously, I am. It's nice spending time with Jason and Jake."

"How's he doing?"

"He's okay. Sometimes days are better than others. I can tell when he gets down about a session, but he's doing better at talking to me. I beat him on a video game last night and he wasn't happy about it."

Piph chuckled. "And Aidan?"

Liz smiled brightly. "He's doing so well. I'm so proud of him for turning it around. Jason has helped a lot with that. He has turned my son into a speed demon."

"Even if I could fit on that bike with him, I wouldn't."

"It's one of my favorite things to do. I have so much fun."

Patrick grinned when he saw her. "There's my girl." He gave her a big hug.

"Incoming…." Epiphany said, looking up at Maya.

"Caught red-handed," Sabrina said as she watched Maya playfully glare at them.

Patrick frowned when his wife stopped. "Maya?"

The dizziness had overtaken her suddenly and she dropped the chart in her hand and muttered her husband's name as she started to fall. Tristan was walking Aidan out and caught her as her knees gave out. He quickly scooped her up. "Which room?"

"Take her to bay two," Epiphany said.

Aidan picked up the chart and handed it to her.

Sabrina and Patrick followed them.

Elizabeth grinned.

"You want to let me in on the secret?" Epiphany asked.

"It's just—we were talking about getting pregnant again and she really wasn't feeling it. I think she might be."

Epiphany chuckled. "You can't trust Patrick. She should know that."

Aidan sat down and picked up a magazine, figuring they'd be a while.

"That would be great if you were both knocked up at the same time."

"It would be, especially if we both have girls."

Aidan looked up at them with surprise. "Another baby? Uh, this is a boys only family. Thank you very much."

Her mouth dropped open at her slip and then her eyebrow arched. "Don't you jinx me, Aidan. You'll be on a time out forever." She wasn't going to tell him anything because she wasn't sure if it would happen.

"See, she's already causing problems and she's not even born yet."

Epiphany chuckled.

Sabrina walked towards. "Patrick is totally freaking."

"You want me to go back there?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you think you can calm him down."

Liz headed towards the room and ducked inside.

"Please take him somewhere," Maya said.

"Baby, I'm just trying to take care of you."

"You're going to drive me crazy. My blood pressure is sky high."

Liz grabbed Patrick and shoved him out of the room. "Go sit with Aidan. He's already on a time out."

Patrick pouted and walked away.

"Are you pregnant?"

Maya frowned. "I better not be. I swear, I will kill him if I am."

She gazed at Maya's chart. "Well, you have all the signs."

Maya began to cry so Liz hugged her.

"You'll be fine. I know it wasn't expected, but if you are then you'll adapt."

She pulled back. "You probably think I'm being silly."

"Are you kidding me right now? Look, I know what it's like to get pregnant unexpectedly—hell, every single kid I had was a surprise."

Maya smirked. "You have a point." She wiped off her face. "Thanks for talking me down."

Patrick poked his head in. "Baby, can I come back in?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Yes."

Liz smiled. "I'll go back into the waiting room with Aidan." She went back to her son and was surprised to see him playing with a video game. "Where did you get that?"

"Tristan."

"That was nice of him."

Sabrina rushed by them and Liz looked up at Epiphany who shrugged. A few seconds later, they heard Maya yell, "Oh—my—God."

Epiphany and Liz were elated.

Patrick ran towards them. "We're going to have a baby!"

"Tell us something we don't already know. If I were you, I'd lay low for a while," Liz said standing up and hugging him.

"Is she that pissed?"

"Do you know your wife?"

Epiphany chuckled. "You better go to the jewelry store. This one is gonna cost you."

Patrick grinned. "I'll gladly pay. I'm going to be a daddy again."

Aidan approached him. "Congratulations Patrick."

They shook hands.

"I'm going to run this back to Tristan," he said.

"Take care of our girl," Liz said to Patrick.

"I better get back in there."

He hugged Epiphany and then left.

"Well, my job here is done," Liz said.

"You'll be back."

"Not if I get knocked up."

Piph couldn't wipe the smile of her face. A happy Liz was a beautiful sight to see.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Morgan walked into the penthouse and Jason got up and gave him a half hug.

"Morgan, this is John O'Brien."

They shook hands.

"Have a seat."

They got comfortable.

"I'm sure you know that I'm trying to lesson my responsibilities at Corinthos/Morgan."

"There have been rumors."

"Look Morgan, I'm not going to beat around the bush. The families do not want me to hand over the company to your father. Can you deal with that?"

Morgan rubbed the back of his neck. "What about me?"

"We want you to be part of the team."

"In what capacity?"

John spoke up. "You'd get your own territory to oversee."

"Really?"

"You're old enough and I think with the right mentor, you'd be good," John said diplomatically.

"And what position would you hold?"

"John would take over most of my duties. I would still be around and will mentor him for a while, but for the most part I'd be out of the picture."

Morgan was shocked. He knew who John was and how he had helped Jake, but he was surprised that Jason would pick him.

"Talk to me," Jason said.

"You took me by surprise. I know that you haven't known John for that long. I guess I just wasn't expecting it."

"I don't want you to feel slighted, but your father has held you back. He hasn't been training you the way he should. It's not your fault, but you're not ready. John is. His background is quite impressive."

"I guess I'll just have to trust you. I'm in. I've wanted this for as long as I can remember. I'd like to prove myself to you."

Jason was relieved. "Morgan, I'm glad to hear that. I need you and John to get to know each other. Go out and have a few beers. You're not that far apart in age and I think you'd get along. I want you to have each other's backs."

Morgan nodded. "Okay. What about dad?"

"That's really up to him. He can stay in his role as long as he doesn't try to retaliate. Has he been taking his meds?"

"I honestly don't know. I think so."

"Well, I'll be talking to him tomorrow. Hopefully, he won't fight this and will understand."

"And if not?"

"Well that depends on how out of control he is, but it's not my intention to start a war over this. Do you think he already knows?"

Morgan shrugged. "I have no idea. I saw him earlier and he didn't let on that he knew."

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Morgan," John said.

"Thanks! I'm looking forward to learning."

They sat around and talked strategy for a while and then Jason went back to the penthouse to talk to Liz.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I thought you poor snow bunnies on the east coast deserved an extra chapter this week. I really feel for you and I'm so glad I'm on the West Coast. Brrrrrr. Monday, you will get the Sonny confrontation. Enjoy!

Chapter 46

Liz looked up from her sketchpad. "How did it go?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "Good. I just have to speak to Sonny tomorrow. Morgan is on board," he said as he loosened his tie.

"That's great news. I have some too."

He picked her up and then sat and placed her on his lap. "What's that?"

"You are not going to believe who is pregnant."

Jason thought for a moment. "It's not Abbie right?"

Liz shook her head.

"Vicky?"

Liz laughed. "Nope."

"Alright, who knocked up Epiphany?"

She bit her lip. "I'm going to tell her you said that."

Jason smiled.

"Maya."

"I thought she didn't want any more kids."

"Well, she wasn't very happy at first, but she's getting used to the idea. We need to get moving. You're letting Patrick win."

"I've been trying."

She kissed him. "Try harder. My eggs are ready to go."

Aidan ran into the room. "Can we go riding yet?"

Jason grinned. "I think I created a monster."

"Yes you did," Aidan said, not even trying to deny it.

"Alright."

"Yes!"

Liz chuckled and got up. "Be careful you two."

Jason went upstairs to change and then they headed out.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Aidan handed Jason his helmet before putting on his own. Jason hated wearing one, but when Aidan said he didn't have to wear one either, he relented and dug into his closet and found the helmet Lila had given him for his birthday one year. She was scared he was going to get hurt driving around as wildly as he did. They took off down the road as Aidan's laughter bubbled up around him. He couldn't help but love it, knowing that his son was just like his mother—a total speed freak. They had gone about two miles before Jason realized he was being followed. He punched it and Aidan gripped him tighter.

"Hold on," Jason yelled. The car wasn't slowing down, so he maneuvered the bike through traffic and still the other driver managed to keep up with him. He pushed a button and called Max.

"Boss?"

"I'm on my bike and I'm being followed. Meet me at the warehouse. I'm a few blocks away and I have Aidan with me."

"Roger that."

Horns blared as Jason and his perpetrator dangerously weaved in one lane and then into the next. Jason took the next corner so tight that Aidan clenched his eyes shut. He still had a smile on his face, but he could tell by the way Jason's body had tensed that they were in trouble.

They sped down an alley and cut across a parking lot and the large metal doors at the back of the warehouse opened, and Jason drove straight in. He came to a screeching halt and Aidan hopped off and Jason leapt off the bike, almost toppling it over before grabbing Aidan's hand and making a run for it. Two shots were fired out back and Jason punched in the security code and they went into a panic room. There were several on the property.

The door shut and Jason took his helmet off. Aidan followed suit.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. That was crazy."

Jason could tell by the look on Aidan's face that he wasn't too scared, which did make him wary. "Have a seat."

"How long do we have to stay in here?"

"Until Max says it's safe."

Jason got up for a second and grabbed a stack of cards. He was still tense and kept looking at the monitor that was behind Aidan. "You might as well learn something while you're here."

"Cool. I'm okay. You know that right?"

"Yes."

"I was a little scared, I'll admit it. You look a little upset."

Jason shuffled as he spoke. "I never wanted you to be affected by my lifestyle."

"I'm fine. Do we have to tell mom?"

"Yeah, I don't want to keep any secrets from her." He had already got a message to her via John.

Aidan pouted. "Suppose she won't let us go out on the bike anymore? I already can't have s-e-x until I'm thirty-six."

Jason smirked. "I wouldn't let that happen." He explained how to play and had to fight a laugh at Aidan's expression. He was giving everything away. "Aidan, you can't show emotions on your face when you play poker."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Unless you're bluffing or trying to throw me off, you don't want me to know if you have something good or bad in your hand."

He tilted his head. "What if I was bluffing?"

"You're not that great of an actor number one. And number two, you're just like your mother. Let's just say you are both very expressive."

"So, I need to look Stone Cold?"

Jason eyes flickered up from his cards and locked with his.

"What? I know what they call you."

Jason shook his head. "Let me see it then."

"What?"

"Your stone cold stare."

Aidan sucked in a deep breath and tried to glare.

"Do you have something in your eye?"

His brow shot up and Jason couldn't help it and chuckled. "Okay Elizabeth—I mean Aidan—are you going to lay something down and pick up or what?"

"Patience….." Aidan stared at his cards for effect and then looked at Jason and back down at them again.

Jason tried not to smile.

The door slid open and John walked in, surprised by the scene.

"He's in his office."

"Good." He handed John his cards. "See if you can teach him a blank stare. I don't think he's capable of it, but you can try."

John smiled. "Deal. Aidan, I'll be right back. I need to talk to Jason for a minute."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John updated him on recent developments.

"Who was it?"

"Richie and a new guy. Apparently, they used traffic cameras to track us when we met with the five families and then Richie drove by to make sure it was us. Sonny had him hire some geek. I asked him why he didn't come to you and he said he was scared to make waves."

"That is not a good enough excuse. He fired shots."

"I know. He said he shot in the air from the car to make it look like it was an enemy. When I asked him if Sonny asked him to do any more, he was adamant that the only orders that he had were to follow you."

"Why the chase? He could have backed off."

"When he realized that you saw him, he thought it would be suspect if he stopped."

"Idiot." The only reason that Jason took the actions he did was because the car accelerated and moved closer. If Richie had backed off, Aidan wouldn't have been in so much danger.

"Will you let me handle them? I want to send a message that disloyalty will not be tolerated."

"Okay." He went into Sonny's office and slammed the door. A bleary-eyed Sonny stared him down. Jason shoved some papers onto the floor. "Were you trying to kill me?"

For a long moment, Sonny blankly took Jason in. He could tell that he was really upset and he understood why. "No."

Jason gripped the edge of the desk. "I had Aidan with me. He could have been killed."

"I wasn't trying to kill you," Sonny yelled as spittle flew from his lips.

"Then what the fuck were you trying to do—make a point?"

"You went behind my back Jason. You went to the families and I know they probably want me out. My whole life I have spent building up this business. So don't stand there acting all self righteous!"

Jason closed his eyes for a moment and counted to ten. "If you weren't trying to kill me then why did you send someone after me?"

"I just wanted to know what you were up to since you weren't keeping me in the loop."

"I swear to God, you are such a pain in my ass. This stops now!"

Sonny watched Jason shake with anger and he rubbed the back of his neck to buy some time. "I don't like what we've become."

"That is mostly your fault. John is going to take over for me and Morgan will have his own territory."

"You bring a traitor's spawn in here to try and replace me? Morgan is not ready."

"If he isn't, then it's your fault. You hold him back because you don't want him to be better than you."

"Now you're going to tell me how to deal with my child when you walked away from yours?"

Jason's jaw clenched as he tried to keep his pulse steady. "This is your last warning. You come after me in any way and you're dead. In fact, forget that, you have two choices right now. Either get the fuck out of Port Charles or die." Jason was done.

Sonny stood up, the force toppling over his chair. "You're threatening me?"

"Did I stutter?"

It was all Max could do to hold in his laugh as he eavesdropped.

"What's it going to be Sonny?"

"My family is here—my kids and Carly. Are you asking me to just walk away from them?"

"Yes, because if you don't, you won't be able to stop yourself from doing something really stupid and then they will lose you permanently."

"So now you're trying to save me?"

"Frankly, I don't give a shit about you anymore. Over the years, you've ruined our friendship because you couldn't stay on your meds and you expected me to clean up your personal messes. I'm done with you."

"What kind of choice is that? You're not giving me a choice!" Sonny's was breathing harshly as he tried to quell his anger.

"I don't think you want me to make it for you. After what you pulled today, endangering my son…."

Sonny lost control. "Your son? He's Lucky's son. Do you see him every time you look at him? Huh? Because you walked away, Aidan was not yours. How does that make you feel?"

Jason moved so fast, Sonny barely blinked before a fist knocked him on his ass. He started to pummel him, taking out his frustrations on Sonny's body and face.

Max rushed into the room and pulled Jason off of Sonny. "Aidan is here. Don't."

Jason was shaking as he stared Sonny down. Blood flowed from his former friend's mouth, making Jason want to make him bleed even more. "I should kill you. You should know that the only thing saving you right now is your kids and the fact that if you disappeared, Aidan might think I was responsible and I'm trying to be a better man for him. Go home and pack your things. Some men will escort you there. You try anything, you'll be dead before your body hits the floor. You will be followed and monitored, so you won't be able to take a shit without me knowing it."

"How could you do this? You already stole my company away and now you're keeping me from my family."

"Your family can visit you. I'm being loyal, like you taught me. This time, it's to my family. That's right Sonny, I choose them. It sucks to be you right now, doesn't it?"

Jason walked out of the room and went into his office to cool down for a moment. There was a knock on his door and John walked in.

"Milo is in the room with Aidan. Do you want me to take him home or do you want to do it?"

"I'll do it."

"I'll make sure that Sonny is handled. Do you want the plane to go down?"

Jason's eyebrow rose. John looked very serious at the moment and he had no doubts that he could make it happen. It was tempting, but he was trying to think of his kids and it would also put him and Morgan in a bad situation. As long as he didn't have to see or hear from Sonny, he was good. Removing him was removing the threat. "That's really tempting. For now, he can live, but if you get any word that he's up to something…."

"I know what to do."

Jason handed him some papers. "Diane drew these up. Make him sign it. They will give Morgan the remaining shares Sonny owns. I'm letting him have the house there and he can have the casino. I really don't care." The island was a good write-off for his taxes, so he'd keep it in his name.

"You got it. Anything else?"

"No. Take your girl out tonight. You can have the night off and take care of that other problem tomorrow."

"Thanks."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Aidan smiled at Jason when he walked back into the room. "I won."

"Good."

Milo nodded at Jason and left.

Aidan walked up to him. "You look mad."

"Someone pissed me off."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

For a moment, Aidan saw the pain in his father eyes and it made his heart drop. He hugged Jason. "Let's go home." He could tell that Jason needed to talk this out.

"Okay."

They got on the bike and went back to the penthouse.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth jumped up when she heard the door. She rushed towards them and embraced Aidan. "Are you okay?" John had called earlier.

"I'm fine mom. The ride was awesome and Jason taught me how to play poker."

"Really?"

She visually perused him and made sure that she didn't see any cuts or bruises.

"He said my poker face sucks, but I still beat Milo."

"A little girl could beat Milo," Jason muttered.

Elizabeth pushed him. "You behave and go up to our room. We need to talk."

Jake grimaced from his seat on the couch. He had studied his father and knew he was a little messed up at the moment.

Jason glumly went into the bedroom and sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

Aidan looked up at his mom. "He's really upset about something and very mad. Go easy on him, mom. It wasn't his fault."

"I know it wasn't his fault, but I need to know what happened."

"Okay."

She kissed him on the forehead and went up to the bedroom.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason felt her sit next to him.

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"Talk to me."

He looked up and she saw the tears build in his eyes. "I was so scared, Elizabeth. All I knew is that I had to get out of there and protect him. I would never normally drive the way I did with him on the back of my bike, but it couldn't be avoided."

She touched his arm. "I know. Thank you for protecting him."

"He did so well and once I got him to the warehouse, he didn't even seem to be affected by it, but I was. Sonny had me followed because he said he couldn't trust me and I lost it."

Her voice was a hair above a whisper. "What did you do?"

"I threatened him. Either he goes to the island and walks away from everything and everyone or he dies."

She watched the emotions play out on his face. "I'm sorry. He was your friend for a long time and I know what he meant to you."

"I wanted to kill him. He said some nasty things to me, but bottom line it was the truth. I did walk away and miss being Aidan's biological father."

"Jason, we both made that decision. What a jerk, but I'm glad that you didn't kill him if he's not a direct threat. I know you don't want to be that kind of man anymore and I respect you for it. You had to watch Jake do some bad things and you saw the result of his rage. If Sonny had tried to take you out, then this would be a different conversation. Avery already lost her mom. He might be an ass, but I saw him with her and she looked happy. I wouldn't want to take that away from her unless we absolutely had too."

He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I would kill him to protect my family and never look back. I love you and no matter what, you and the kids come first. I need you to know that."

"I do baby. I love you so much Jason."

He answered her with a passionate kiss, totally taking her breath away as he plundered her mouth. "You drive me so crazy."

"In a good way right?"

He smiled against her lips. "Of course. Tomorrow, I'm taking Aidan, Cam and Jake over to Monica's for lunch. Do you want to come along?"

"Do you need boy's time with her?"

"I don't think she will care if you're with us. She likes you and knows it's a package deal. I always want you with me."

She smiled. "Okay, then I'll come too."

"Good. I know Cam is leaving Wednesday morning, so it will give us some more family time."

"I'm going to miss him."

"Me too. I've also made another decision. Maybe I'll let you be surprised tomorrow."

Her eyes narrowed. "Jason Morgan! You can't just say something like that and then expect it not to drive me crazy."

Jason chuckled. "Get used to it." He jumped up and ran towards the steps and Liz followed him. When they got downstairs Aidan laughed as his mom tried to chase Jason who was way too fast for her. Then his eyes grew wide as she fell to the floor and he gasped and ran for her. "Elizabeth!" She shoved him hard, making him fall on his butt as a stunned Jason watched her tackle him. Aidan busted out laughing.

"I can't believe you cheated."

"Believe it. You had an unfair advantage. Now tell me your secret."

Jake walked downstairs and laughed when he saw them. "What is going on?"

"Your father has a secret."

"And your mother just pretended to be hurt because she couldn't catch me."

"Way to go mom," Jake said.

"Don't encourage her."

"Now tell me!"

Jason looked up at her with amusement. "No."

Her forehead crinkled. "Did you just say no to me?"

"Uh—huh."

Liz's head tilted and before she could make a comeback, she found herself on her back.

"We need to work on your self-defense moves."

Jake chuckled. "I'd help you out mom, but you know with the brain injury and all…."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm on like level 200, on my game. You wouldn't want me to ruin my winning streak or I'd help you too," Aidan said.

"Where is my Cam when I need him?"

Jason gave her a quick peck before pushing off the floor. She wrapped herself around his leg and Jason began to walk, making the kids crack up.

"Yup, you're going to need more than that," Jake said.

"Maybe John can show you some take down moves mom," Aidan said.

"I'm going to remember this," she said letting go.

Jason helped her up. "Love you."

"Uh—huh. Next time I'm going to call Epiphany for backup."

Jason's eyes narrowed.

"She'd get it out of you."

"My Piph is a gentle soul," Jake said.

Liz laughed. "Yeah, right."


	47. Chapter 47

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the playfulness and Sonny is definitely an ass! * kikimoo – With Aidan's reaction, you have to consider that he's 16, a speed demon, and feels invincible. He admitted he was a little scared twice, but he's not going to admit to being scared a lot because he wants to ride again. I thought it was typical of a kid that age to downplay it so that he still gets what he wants—to ride and keeps his dad out of trouble. * Guest – Not sure why you're missing Jason because I've focused on him a lot.

My sister got 27 inches of snow. That's overkill imo. Hope those affected have dug their way out!

Chapter 47

Carly paced in her bedroom. Sonny had been gone all night and she wondered what the hell had happened to make him not come home.

The door swung open and a manic looking Sonny entered.

"Sonny?"

He ignored her and grabbed two suitcases from the closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Ask your best friend."

Carly stared at him, debating whether or not she should poke the bear as she watched him furiously empty the contents of his drawers. "Are you leaving me?"

He stopped and looked up at her. "I don't have a choice. I leave or I die."

She let out a frustrated growl. "Of course you have a choice, Sonny. Can you just slow down and tell me what the hell you're talking about? I'm your wife dammit and we have been through far too much for you to just walk out on me."

Avery could hear the raised voices and she was scared so she dialed her phone. "Uncle Julian?"

Julian sat up in bed. "Avery?"

She started to cry. "My dad and mom are yelling and I'm scared."

Julian cursed under his breath. "Lock your door. I'm coming over right now."

"Okay."

Alexis wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What is going on?"

"Sonny and Carly are arguing."

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked as she watched him throw on some clothes.

"No. God only knows what I'm walking into."

"Please be careful."

He nodded and walked out of the house, hoping that he didn't have to kill someone in front of his niece.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth took another look in the mirror before going downstairs. For some reason, she was a little nervous to go to the mansion.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks!"

"Jason, I was wondering, what will happen to the mansion when Monica and Tracy pass on?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'd hate to see it gone. I have so many good memories there with Emily and Lila's gardens are still there."

"Did you want to live there?"

"I don't know that I'd want that, but do you think Monica is going to leave it to you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. Maybe. I'm her only heir at this point."

"If she does, I don't want to sell it. We'll figure something out."

"Okay." They could always have someone tend to the grounds and clean it. Maybe it could be a place for all of them to get together with the remaining family. Ned was still around and Dillon, who now had a family of his own. Michael was around too. Maybe they could start a new Thanksgiving tradition.

They headed out. Cam was meeting them there. Laura had stopped by earlier and had given Aidan his gift, hockey tickets, and then had left.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Julian brushed past Milo. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sonny has to go to the island."

"Why?"

"You'll have to ask Jason."

Avery had heard him talking and ran downstairs into his arms. "You okay?"

He heard something smash upstairs and Carly screamed.

"Take her to my car," Julian yelled.

Milo took Avery outside and Julian rushed upstairs. He threw open the bedroom door and took in the scene. The room was a mess. There was shattered glass all over the floor and Carly was sitting on the floor against the wall with hugging her body as she cried.

"Carly?"

She frantically looked at him. "Julian, leave. He's in the bathroom. Leave before he gets out."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"I've got this handled."

"You call this handled?"

Sonny walked back into the room. His hand was bleeding and he stared at Julian. "What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Avery called me. She was scared to death. What the hell is your problem this time?"

"That is none of your business. Take Carly and get out."

Tears were streaming down Carly's face. "Sonny, you don't mean that. Are you just going to leave me here?"

"Unless you want to move your life to the island, then yes. Jason didn't give me a choice. Your best friend has taken away the business completely so he can move on and have a happy life with his family and I am shit out of luck. I'm nothing!"

Julian walked over to Carly. "Stand up."

She did and he picked her up so she didn't cut herself and placed her in the hallway.

"You need clothes."

She gave him some directions and he went back in the room and grabbed some clothes as Sonny ignored him. They got downstairs and he turned his back as she put on the sweats, t-shirt and sneakers, her hands shaking the entire time. She was losing everything and she didn't know what to do about.

They joined Avery in the car. She held Carly's hand. Her step-mother hadn't spoken at all and only stared out the window. They arrived at the lake house and Alexis opened the door, surprised that Carly was there. She watched Carly sit down and went into the kitchen with Julian.

"Is she hurt?"

"Not physically. He had broken the mirror so I had to carry her out of the room so she didn't cut her feet. He was a mess. According to his rant, Jason is done with him and sending him to the island."

"Wow."

"I know."

Alexis finished making some tea and then put the cup down in front of Carly. "I know I'm not your favorite person but—" She was cut off as a distraught Carly leaned on her arm and started to cry. Alexis hugged her and comforted her the best she could while Julian tended to Avery.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica was so excited to see everyone.

Jake walked into the sitting room. "Tracy."

"I'm supposed to be on my best behavior or Monica will threaten to kick me out for the umpteenth time. Maybe no one should talk to me."

He smiled. "Does that mean I don't get a hug?"

Her eyes narrowed and she sighed. "I'm surprise you want one."

He hugged her. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"You're in a much better mood than before."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the same person."

She briefly touched his cheek. "I know I can be difficult, but I'm really glad that you want to get to know your grandmother better. She gets lonely."

"You're included too."

She nodded.

"Besides, maybe we can talk business and you can help me out on something."

Tracy smiled. "Now, you're talking. Come sit over here with me."

Jake followed her and Jason smiled. He couldn't be more proud of him.

Monica wished Aidan a happy birthday and then handed him a present. "That is from me and your Aunt Tracy. She fought me on it a little bit, but she came around eventually."

Aidan smiled and took it from her and quickly ripped the wrapping paper off and yanked the top of the box off. "This is totally cool."

"Your mother has one and your dad. I thought you should have one too."

Aidan put on the leather jacket and then gave her and Tracy a hug before telling his grandmother about riding on the bike and Cam and Elizabeth were grinning at him.

"He's so dramatic."

"He doesn't get that from me," Liz said.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Please."

"What? I'm not dramatic."

"You do have your moments," Jason said slipping next to them.

"Okay, I really do need to have a girl because I need someone on my side."

Aidan looked over at her. "I'm on your side, mom. You don't have to have a girl and ruin your winning streak."

Monica gasped. "Aidan! A girl would be lovely."

He made a face. "That's debatable. They are not all like my mom."

Jake made a smooching sound from across the room, making everyone laugh.

Monica got out the photo albums and Cam and Aidan loved seeing all the pictures of Jason when he was younger. She left them and pulled Jason aside. "I wanted to talk to you about something. I had my will amended."

"Okay."

"Jason, I left the mansion to you."

"We were just talking about that."

"I want someone to have it that will take care of it. Is that even an interest to you?"

"Yes. We discussed it and we were thinking of having Thanksgiving here and inviting everyone including Ned, Dillon, and Michael."

She smiled. "That would be a lovely idea. Would you consider doing that this year?"

"We haven't made any plans, so I'm sure that would be fine."

"You just made me so happy Jason. It's so nice to have people over. The house seems alive again."

He kissed her on the forehead. "There's something else I wanted to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"I wanted to do something that would honor you in a way. I've decided to stop celebrating my birthday in reference to my accident and go back to celebrating my original birth date. I can't be a good dad if I don't totally embrace who I am. I've always run from being Jason Quartermaine and I know that hurt you. So, no more running."

Tears flowed down her face and Jason hugged her.

Everyone in the room had a huge smile on their face, even Tracy.

"You're not going to throw me out if she kicks the bucket first right?"

"Tracy!" Monica yelled pulling back.

"What?"

"That really depends on if you are good or not," Jason said.

She threw up her hands. "Oh for Christ's sake. Why do you people have an obsession with me being good?"

Liz chuckled. "I say, let her be bad. Life is too short and why should we expect her to be someone she's not."

"Exactly!" Tracy said.

Jason shook her head. "Fine, you can be bad, but I will have no problem throwing you over my shoulder and locking you in your room if you get out of hand."

"Thug."

"She might break a hip, dad." Jake said.

Tracy's mouth dropped open. "I thought we were bonding and my hips are just fine."

Alice walked in. "Lunch is served."

"Whatever you do, don't leave me with her," Jason said to Monica who laughed loudly.

"I'll do the best I can."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After a raucous lunch, they went over to Patrick's.

Maya answered the door.

Liz grinned. "Hey," she said before hugging her.

"It's good to see you."

They went in and Emma and Kyle were on the couch, embroiled in a video game war. Aidan and Cam joined them and Patrick walked out of the kitchen and handed Jason a beer.

They were going to spend the afternoon there and Patrick and Jason were going to barbecue for dinner.

"So, how did it go at the mansion?" Patrick asked.

"Good."

"I think Tracy is crazy," Aidan said.

Patrick chuckled. "Yeah, but she is pretty funny."

"True."

There was a knock on the door and Patrick ran to answer it.

"You coping okay?" Liz asked Maya.

"Yeah, I've reconciled with it and decided to just enjoy it."

"That's all we can do. Now, I just have to get knocked up."

"I'm only three weeks along, so you and Jason need to get to it."

Liz smiled. "Trust me, we're trying."

Abbie walked in with John and Zoe. Jake was very happy to see her. Liz hugged John and then Zoe. "I'm glad that you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting us," John said.

"You are family now. Get used to it."

John smiled. "Sounds nice."

Patrick handed John a beer. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

Jason sat down in the corner and watched everyone interact. After a few minutes, he smiled when he saw one of his favorite people walking towards him.

"Why are you over here by yourself?" Epiphany asked as she sat next to him.

"It's the best seat in the house. You can see everything. I'm just enjoying the view."

Epiphany smiled. "You have a beautiful family and so does Patrick."

"You know we consider you part of our family too."

"That means a lot to me."

Then Jason did something very uncharacteristic and reached over and held her hand. "Epiphany, I need your help."

Liz watched them from across the room.

Maya chuckled. "He's holding her hand and he initiated it."

"I can see that, Sherlock."

"You better watch those two," Abbie said.

Patrick smirked. "You know Piph has moves."

"She'll cut you if you call her that to her face," Liz said.

"Yeah, I'm the only one who can call her that without getting smacked," Jake said.

Jason laughed and that really made Liz frown.

"They are staring at us."

"I know. So, you'll help me?"

"Of course I will. Even though I'd prefer to have you all to myself, I will sacrifice and help you plan a dream wedding."

"I will fly snow in if I have too."

Epiphany chuckled. "Thank you for making my friend so happy. I love that girl."

"She loves you too."

"Can I kiss you on the cheek so we can hear the gasp heard round the world."

Jason grinned. "It's all yours."

Epiphany gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

Liz's mouth dropped open. "That hussy."

"Get her mom," Aidan said.

Maya munched on some chips. "Damn these are good."

Patrick frowned. "You're supposed to be eating the carrot sticks."

"Dad!" Emma said loudly. She was really happy that she was getting another sibling, but she'd prefer that Maya didn't kill her father before the birth.

Maya stopped mid chew. "Am I popping another baby out for you?"

"Yeah."

"Then I don't want to hear one word about my cravings."

Kyle grinned.

"Drake Jr., you know better than to say anything to a pregnant woman about food," Epiphany said.

"Don't be lecturing him when you were just kissing up on my future husband," Liz said.

Jason smiled and put his arms around her. "Baby, don't be jealous."

"You shouldn't have left him alone," Piph said.

Liz wrangled out one of her arms and threw a pretzel at her.

Epiphany ate it. "Good."

"To Cam and Emma on their new adventure, may they make money, be happy, and healthy." Patrick said raising his beer. Everyone lifted their glasses in celebration.

"I'm going to miss all of you," Cam said.

"Awww…." Maya said before starting to cry.

He gave her a hug. "Hormones?"

She nodded and Patrick put an arm around her. He had a stupid smile on his face and Liz couldn't help it and laughed.

"She is going to kick his ass during this pregnancy and I cannot wait to see it," Epiphany said gleefully.

"That visual is almost enough to make me come back to G.H.," Liz said.

Patrick froze.

"I said almost."

"Stop teasing me woman," Patrick said.

Maya smiled.

Cam grabbed the game control from Aidan. "Patrick, come on so I can beat you one more time."

"I am getting sick of your children and their cocky attitude," he said playfully. "Coming."

"I wonder where they got that from…." Maya said watching him walk away.

"I can't wait to find out if you're having a little girl. She will be so pretty," Liz said.

Maya smiled.

"I hope she has your hair," Abbie said.

"Oh, trust me, this is no picnic."

"Well, it looks good to me."

Patrick yelled when Aidan sped past him.

Jason smiled. "That's my boy."

"Thanks dad," Aidan said.

A few hours later, they went outside when the guys turned on the grill. Tristan and Vicky arrived and Liz gave them hugs.

"I'm so glad you could come," Liz said.

"Thanks for inviting us," Vicky said.

Tristan joined the guys so the girls decided to gossip.

"So, how are things going with you and Mchottie?" Epiphany asked.

Vicky laughed. "Really good. He's a great kisser."

"I knew he would be. We'll just have to live through you," Maya said.

"We are going to dinner and a play this weekend in Rochester."

"That sounds nice," Maya said.

Epiphany's head tilted. They turned to her gaze. Jason had lifted his shirt a bit to wipe his face. "There is a God."

"You have no idea," Liz muttered.

Their eyes snapped to hers. She usually didn't give much away and they wanted to know more.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N- Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you liked the chapter. More goodness to come.

NC-17

Chapter 48

All eyes were on Elizabeth. "What?"

"Are you stopping there?" Maya asked.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Everything you are probably imagining, multiply that by infinity and maybe you'd get close."

"Damn," Epiphany muttered.

Vicky laughed. "I need to hang out with you guys more often."

Abbie chuckled. "It's hard to look at Jason in that way. He's old enough—"

"Stop! Don't ruin my fantasy," Piph said giving her a look. "He's old enough to rock my world and that is all that counts."

Jason's gaze caught Liz's and he gave her a lopsided smile.

She sighed. "God my man is fine."

"All our men are fine," Zoe said.

"Do you at least know if Tristan has a six pack?" Maya asked Vicky.

"Oh yeah. He's rocking it."

Abbie chuckled.

"You know our women are talking about us right now," Patrick said.

Tristan smiled. "They look downright wicked."

Patrick casually gazed over there. "Damn."

John chuckled. "Tonight is going to be a good night."

"Isn't it always?" Patrick asked.

Jason shook his head.

"What? Don't act like you and Lizzy aren't going at it like—"

"Patrick, that's my mom."

He laughed, forgetting he was within earshot. "Sorry Jake, but your mom is hot."

Liz chuckled. "I think they are talking about me. Jake looks like he wants to barf."

Cam, Aidan, and Emma came out of the house.

"Patrick loves to tease," Maya said. She wiggled her eyebrows and the girls laughed.

Patrick frowned. "I'm not sure that laughter is a good thing."

"Yeah, that could either way," Tristan said.

Cam walked over, "What's up?"

"You don't even want to know," Jake said.

"Sure he does. We were just talking about how hot your mom is," Patrick said.

"Moving on," Cam said going to sit at a table with Aidan and Emma.

Liz walked up to them. "Hello guys. May I borrow Jason for a minute?"

Patrick smirked. "For what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she quipped before grabbing Jason's hand and dragging him into the house.

Liz pushed him up against the door and Jason moaned slightly as she kissed him senseless.

"What was that for?"

"You just looked really hot and I needed to kiss you."

He smirked. "I think you need one more."

She pulled his head back and down and laid another smoldering kiss on him.

"Can we leave now?" Jason asked.

Liz laughed. "We haven't eaten yet."

"What, I want isn't on the menu?"

"I promise to make it up to you later."

She left him standing there as he tried to get his hormones under control. The girls watched her plop down in her seat.

"Where is Jason?" Vicky asked.

"He'll be right out."

Maya grinned. "What did you do?"

"We just kissed."

"And you got him that worked up?" Epiphany asked.

Liz shrugged. A few minutes later, they watched Jason walk back to the grill.

"He's smiling," Zoe said.

"Do you doubt my skills?" Liz asked.

Emma walked over and sat down. "Is it safe to sit here?"

Abbie grinned. "We can dial it down a notch."

"So, are you excited to go back?" Liz asked.

"Yes and no. Cam is already sad about leaving."

"Well, you know if you guys want to come back then we can make that happen."

Emma smiled. "I know." It was important that they tried to make it on their own, but she would definitely miss everyone.

Jason took Cam aside. "Look, I know that you want to go out into the world and make it on your own. I respect that. I set up a trust fund for you and Aidan."

"Jason…."

"It's just—I want you to have a cushion. You don't have to touch it if you don't want to. Just know it's there. You never know when an emergency will come up. Please take it. I have more money than God and barely ever do anything with it. Someday, you can use it to buy a house for your wife." He already had Diane change his will and he divided up everything between the boys and also included Morgan & Michael. He still considered Danny his son, so he left him some money too. Danny already had a trust fund that he couldn't touch until he was twenty-one.

Cam could tell that Jason was worried and did this out of love. He took the envelope that Jason was holding out to him and then gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Jason smiled, feeling good that he could help Cam in some way. He walked back to the grill and chuckled when he heard Cam gasp.

Emma went over to him. "Cam?"

He handed her the envelope. "Holy….."

"I know."

"Are you going to accept this?"

"I'd insult him if I didn't. He said I didn't have to touch it, but just know it was there for emergencies, or to buy you a house someday."

Emma sat next to him. "It's incredibly generous."

Cam had never seen so many zeroes. "His birthday is coming up in September and I have no idea what to get him."

Aidan and Jake sat down. "Are you talking about dad?"

"Yeah."

Jake pursed his lips. "I have no idea what to get him either."

"He likes riding. I think he has had that leather jacket since the dawn of time," Aidan said.

"We can pitch in and give him that and some new boots," Cam said.

Jake smiled. "That would work. We could throw a party in the penthouse across the hall. I was thinking a casino night would be cool because he likes to pay poker."

Cam and Aidan's eyes lit up. "That sounds like fun. Make sure you get a roulette wheel too."

"I'll take care of the party. I'm sure mom will want to be in on it. Pitch in what you can for the rest of the stuff and I'll pay the balance," Jake said.

"Thanks bro," Cam said.

"No problem."

The boys felt really good about their choices and couldn't wait to surprise Jason.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Liz rode up in the elevator. They had just dropped Cam and Emma off at the airport and Jake went to John's with Abbie. Aidan was spending the night at Patrick's with Kyle.

When the door to the elevator opened, they were both stunned to see Carly sitting in front of their door. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked absolutely furious.

Jason sighed and opened up the other penthouse door and Carly followed him inside.

"How could you do this Jason? Why?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sonny did this to himself. I hadn't gotten to talk to him yet about what had been decided. The families allowed John to take over for me and Morgan and him were going to work together. They wanted Sonny to step aside. Unfortunately, he chose to have me followed. I had Aidan on my bike and they gave chase. I thought I was going to lose my son, Carly."

"So you make him lose his wife, his daughter, and his sons? Was he trying to kill you?"

"He says no."

"Then why the hell are you banishing him to the island."

"He's unstable."

"He was fine until you bullied him."

Jason's jaw ticked. "I'm going to say this once. I will not tolerate anyone fucking with my family—that includes you. Sonny should have just laid low, but instead, he had me followed."

"He couldn't trust you. You went behind his back and now you're acting like you weren't wrong or wouldn't have done the same."

"Perhaps you have forgotten that I own ninety-five percent of the company. I didn't need to clear anything with Sonny first. He knew things were changing and I wanted out."

"I just can't believe that you are blowing my world apart and his children's without even blinking."

"You mean like how you and Sonny have bulldozed over most of the people in this town over and over? Did you ever stop and think? For your information, I did. Sonny is the one who didn't consider the consequences of his actions. Don't blame this shit on me. He's unstable and you know it."

Carly sunk to the floor as she sobbed. He sighed and sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this, but I'm not sorry that I did what I did. I have made so many sacrifices for Sonny. Maybe it's time for him to make one for me."

After a few minutes, she wiped her face. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I know you're upset, but Carly, I'm not going to take any shit from you from now on. You need to think about the choices you make. I'm not going to rescue you, so you better not do anything stupid."

"Thanks for kicking me while I'm down."

"I'm not kicking you. I have a family to look after. I love them. Aidan calls me dad now. I have three sons who I love and they are loving me back. It feels really good. It's my turn to be happy, Carly."

She held his hand. "I'm glad you're happy Jase."

"Even if it's with Elizabeth?"

She shrugged. "Yeah."

"Thank you Carly."

He got up and pulled her to her feet. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded. "Is he gone?"

"Yes." Max had texted him.

"I need to go clean up my bedroom."

"You sure? If you promise to be good, you can come across the hall with me."

"Alexis was already nice to me. If Elizabeth is too, it might upset the delicate balance of the universe."

He smirked. "Come on, I'll walk you downstairs."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason entered the penthouse.

"Is she okay?"

"No, but she will be."

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I did what I had to do to protect my family. If I let Sonny stay, I think he would have done something really bad." Hopefully, Morgan wouldn't hate him.

"You should call Morgan.

"Yeah." He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hey."

"Morgan, your father is on his way to the island for good."

"I heard."

"I'm sorry, but he almost got me and Aidan killed. I don't think it would have ended well if I had let him stay."

Morgan shut his eyes. He was a little upset, but he also understood Jason's position and knew if it had been any other person, they would probably be dead. "I know. I'm going to miss him, but I'm glad he's still alive."

"If you need anything or want to go see him, I understand. Just tell me."

"Thank you."

"You might want to go see your mom. She just left and was upset."

"Okay. I'll grab Michael and Josslyn."

"Good idea. I'll talk to you later."

He ended the call and put his head down. Liz rubbed his back.

"I know you feel bad for them, but you let him live. They still have their dad." She slipped onto his lap. "Bet I know how to make you feel better."

His eyes slightly darkened. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. I know just what you need."

He tongue swiped across her lips and then attacked his, sucking and licking them as Jason savored every moment. Her hips began to gyrate, beckoning his hands to grab a hold of them and when he pulled her even closer, she began to move faster eliciting a moan.

When he tried to take over, she grabbed his face. "Let me love on you, Jason."

Their eyes were locked as if they were in silent communication. She shuddered when he showed her how much love he had for her. In return, she ravished his mouth, paying attention to his tongue as she sucked on it. It was quickly getting hot and heavy. He stood with her in his arms and carried her upstairs as they torridly kissed. When they got near the bed, she wiggled down and they both undressed. She pushed him back and dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth. He gasped as her hot mouth and tongue rubbed against his shaft. "Elizabeth."

She pumped him roughly, as she squeezed his balls and Jason's eyes rolled back. "So good," he muttered. She hummed in response, making his body jerk as she eagerly pleasured him. His hand found her hair and fisted it, letting her know he was almost there. "Elizabeth, I'm going to come."

Her movement continued, and her hand stroked him incredibly fast. When he felt her suck him into her throat, he let out a strangled noise as his body twitched as he came hard. He fell back onto the bed as she continued to lick and suck him. When he stilled, she let him go and stood.

"That felt so damn good," he said. "Thank you."

She hopped on top of him and Jason pushed them further back on the bed. Before he could even respond, she mounted him, slamming down so hard, both their bodies shook. Very quickly, Jason was back in the game, he flipped them over and pounded into her as Elizabeth yelled her approval. The room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking.

"Don't make me come. This is the last day."

He laid on top of her, holding some of his wait on his elbows as he began to grind against her and pump furiously.

"Stop," she yelled.

He stilled as she tried to get her body under control.

"Okay."

He pushed back so he wasn't rubbing against her clit and hammered into her until he yelled out her name. After a minute, he fell to the side and she cuddled into him. He really didn't like coming without her.

"It won't be for long Jason. I'm trusting that you'll knock me up sooner than later."

"I hope so."

"After next week, you make me come again."

"I will enjoy torturing."

"I don't think you'll have too. I'm ready to pop just by looking at you."

He smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Aidan came back the next morning and Spinelli bought Georgie over.

Liz smiled at her shyness. "Are you ready to paint?"

"Yeah, I've been looking forward too."

She turned to Spinelli. "I can drop her off later if you want?"

"That will be fine. It was good seeing you."

Liz gave him a hug. "See you later."

Aidan came downstairs. "Hi Georgie."

She smiled. Aidan was so cute.

Liz noticed her look. "Hey, you're still going to paint with us right?"

"Yeah. Do you mind Georgie?" She was a little younger than him, but he always thought she was nice.

"Not at all."

Liz motioned for them to follow her and they went across the hall. "Alright, pick an easel. I already set up a picture for us to paint. I know you both can draw, so sketch it out a little and then we will talk colors."

They began to sketch, each lost in their own little world, and when it was time to add color, Liz gave some instruction and they began to add layers. Liz turned on some music and they were all humming or lightly singing.

"You have a nice voice," Aidan said.

Georgie blushed. "Thanks. I didn't realize I was singing."

"I didn't mind."

Liz smiled. In a few years, Georgie was going to be a heart breaker. They worked for an hour before taking a break and getting something to snack on. Georgie texted what she had so far to her dad and he was so proud of her when he saw it.

"I'm going to lake tomorrow. You should come," Aidan said. "Kyle and Rocco are going to be there and Avery too."

"Okay. I'm sure it will be okay with my dad."

"How's Avery doing?"

"She's bouncing back. Sam has been giving her updates."

"That's nice." He didn't hate Sam because she had always tried to be nice to him. She just wasn't someone he particularly cared to be around.

"I'm glad we're becoming friends."

Aidan smiled. "Me too."

Liz walked back over to him. "Alright, you ready for round two?"

They nodded.

"Let's go then."


	49. Chapter 49

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked all the fun. Some drama in this one.

Chapter 49

Max took Georgie home and Aidan and Liz decided to make Jason a homemade meal. He had gone to the office to go over the new chain of command with his staff. Since she knew he liked beef, she was slow cooking a roast. Aidan was helping by peeling some potatoes.

"Tristan said that he doesn't have to see me for a few weeks."

"That's good honey. That means you're doing a lot better."

"He's nice to talk to. I do feel better."

Liz kissed him on the check before grabbing some corn off the table.

"Will you get into the water tomorrow?"

She looked over at him. "Is it that important to you?"

"It would be fun."

"Alright, then I will."

"Can you convince dad to come in?"

"You leave him to me."

Aidan smiled. "Okay."

There was a pounding on the door so Liz ran to get it. She swung the door open and she was stunned to see a pale looking Danny standing there.

"Danny."

She caught him as he fell into her arms and they went down to the floor. Aidan ran towards them.

"Call your dad."

"Are you okay?" he asked as he took out his phone.

"Yes."

She checked his pulse. It was fast, but that was probably because of his nerves.

Jason grabbed his phone. "Hello?"

"Dad, you need to come home."

"What happened?"

John looked up from a stack of papers.

"Danny just showed up and he collapsed."

He didn't realize that he was even awake. "I'll be right there." He checked his phone and saw several missed calls from Sam, so he dialed her number as he went to the car.

"Jason?"

"Yeah, it's me."

She was standing in Danny's hospital room crying. "Jason, he's gone. I stepped out to get a cup of coffee. The doctor's think he has been faking it for a few days and he escaped. I'm going out of my mind. I'm sorry I didn't call you this morning, but I was at the police station and I didn't think there was anything you could do."

"He's here."

"What?"

"He just showed up at the penthouse. Aidan just called me."

"Thank God. I don't know how he got there." She was a plane ride away.

"Look, can you leave him here overnight? I think it might be for the best." He slipped into his SUV.

"I don't know if I can get Franco to agree, but I'll try. We'll be there in the morning." She was so relieved.

"Talk to you then."

He drove home, wondering what the hell was going on.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Max had carried Danny into Aidan's bedroom. Elizabeth sat next to him, wondering he had gotten to them. She held his hand in case he started to wake up and after several minutes, his eyes fluttered open.

"Danny, you scared me to death. Please tell me that you're okay."

"I'm fine. I just needed to see my dad. I had to come. They took me away from him." He started to cry and Liz held him.

"I'm so sorry Danny. We have been trying to do the right thing by you."

Jason walked into the room and when Danny saw him, he started to sob. Elizabeth moved so Jason could sit down and Danny dove into his arms.

"It's going to be okay," he said softly before kissing the top of his head.

"It's never going to be okay. I don't know Franco and I can tell my mom isn't happy."

Liz handed him a tissue and he wiped his face.

"Danny, you can't run away like that. Your mom is a mess. She loves you and is trying to put you first and do the right thing."

"Even if that means being stuck with Franco?"

"He's trying isn't he?"

Danny got angry. "I don't want him to be my dad. I want you."

Jason choked back his emotions. "You don't know how much I wish that were true. I love you. That will never change, but you have a father now who wants to be in your life. He's fighting for you. I know that he has had a troubled past, but I checked him out and it seems like he has been turning things around." It was hard to be diplomatic about Franco, but he was now Danny's dad and that couldn't be changed.

"He's not you. He's weird."

"There are a lot of people who think I'm weird too."

He fell back against the pillows. "I know that I can't stay here forever, but can I stay tonight? I just need to. I can't explain it."

Jason nodded. "I will make it happen."

"Are you going to walk away?"

"No. The doctor thinks that you need to bond with Franco and doesn't want me to interfere. I agreed to step back for now, but I was going to come talk to you when you were ready."

"This sucks."

Jason squeezed his hand. "I know, but I'm worried about you. Danny, you collapsed and lots of things have happened while you were resting."

"Lucky is dead. I know."

"He is."

Is that why my mom left?"

"No, she left before it happened."

"He killed himself because of me?"

Jason shook his head. "No. It wasn't your fault. Lucky's life was falling apart. You needed help and Franco knew of a clinic and the doctor thought it was the best thing for you. Your mom agreed to leave because she wanted you to get better."

Liz walked into the room. "Dinner will be ready soon. Danny, will you eat with us?"

"Sure. I'm starving."

"Good. We'll eat across the hall." It had a big dining room table.

Jason stayed with Danny and they chatted. He told him about Jake and the surgery.

Liz grabbed her phone. "Carly?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah. Do you have Avery?"

"Yes." Sonny was gone and Avery was used to her, so she had told Julian that Avery could stay with her. Besides, she did love her and it was what Avery wanted too.

"Can she come eat over our house? Danny ran away and he's here and I think it would help him to see her."

"Okay."

"You can eat with us too if you want."

"Are you sure?"

Liz smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright."

"Be here in a half hour."

She hung up and Aidan helped her get things set up in the other penthouse.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Max let Carly and Avery in.

"They'll be here in a few minutes," he said before shutting the door.

She looked at the paintings.

"I think Georgie did that one, she texted me a picture," Avery said.

"She's good."

The door opened and Jake came in. "Carly?"

"Hi. Elizabeth invited me and Avery. Danny is here."

Jake was surprised. "Oh."

"Listen, I know I'm not your favorite person. You think we could get along just for tonight?"

"I guess I can dial it back as long as you're good." Jake was aware of what was going on.

"Promise." Carly didn't have any fight in her right now.

Aidan walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hey bro. You need some help?"

"Nope, mom said to make sure you're sitting down."

Jake shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Just do it so you don't make her mad."

Jake sighed and sat down.

"She's just worried. She just got you back," Carly said.

Liz entered the room. "I hope you guys are hungry."

Max walked by carrying the roast and Liz put some potatoes on the table. "Aidan, can you get the gravy?"

"Yeah."

He left and Liz approached Carly. "Thanks for bringing her. He's having a rough time."

"How did he get here?"

"I don't know. We haven't gotten that far."

"He had the credit card Jason gave him," Avery said softly as she came to the conclusion.

Jason came in with Danny and when he saw Avery, he slightly smiled. She ran over to him and they hugged.

"Did you do that?" Jason asked Liz.

"Yeah, I thought it would help and I figured Carly needed a distraction."

"This is why I love you so much. You have a big heart."

Max and Aidan brought over the rest of meal and everyone sat down.

"Max, there's a place for you if you want."

He smiled. "I'd love to stay. It smells really good."

"Let's hope it tastes good."

They passed everything around. Danny was showing signs of life, which was good. After a few minutes, everyone was chatting and Jake was messing with Aidan. They were laughing and Danny actually smiled. They were going in for seconds when there was a loud banging on the door. Max got up and looked out the peephole. "It's Franco."

Danny froze and Jake put his hand on his arm. "It's okay. We'll handle it."

Jason stepped out into the hallway where an apologetic Sam stood with Franco.

"I want my son now."

"No. Our son ran away to come and see me. He actually just smiled. You are not going to go in there and yell and cause a scene. I will not allow it."

"I will call the cops. Do you know how worried I was?"

Jason opened the door to the penthouse and held it open and they went inside. "Danny is traumatized. He needed something normal in his life so he came back here. He knows he has to go back tomorrow. Can't you just leave him be for one night?"

Franco started to pace.

Sam wiped a tear away.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

She nodded. "How is he?"

"He passed out when he got here. Liz thinks it was just nerves. He's fine now. Avery is over there. He's happy to see her and he was hungry."

"That's a good sign."

"Okay. I'll step back."

"Franco, what I would like is if you Sam would come across the hall and eat dessert with us. It will show Danny that he doesn't have to worry and that you will do what is best for him. Can you do that."

Franco let out a deep breath. "Yes."

Sam grabbed a tissue and wiped her face. "I'm ready."

"Hold on."

Jason disappeared into the kitchen and grabbed a huge plate of brownies and they followed him.

Danny was shocked to his mom and dad walk in. Sam smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hi."

She sat down next to Carly.

Franco gave Danny an awkward smile and sat down. Jason passed the plate around and everyone took a couple.

"These are heavenly," Carly said.

"Thank you."

"They are my favorite," Aidan said before popping one into his mouth.

"You'll eat anything chocolate," Jake said.

Danny bit into it. "This is really good."

Liz smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. I'll wrap some up for you."

"Thanks."

Max told them a funny story about Milo and everyone started to relax. He got up afterwards and made some coffee.

Sam sipped on it as she watched Danny, Aidan, and Jake sit on the couch and play a video game.

"He'll adapt. It will just take some time," Carly said.

Sam looked over at her. "He's hurting."

"So much has changed. He just needs to wrap his mind around it."

Franco sat there, not knowing what he should do. His natural instinct was to take Danny back home, but he could tell that would be the wrong move.

Jason sat next to him. "I know you are his father now, but we have to do what is right by him. I need to be in his life until he tells me that he doesn't want me in it. He was my son for sixteen years. I can't just forget that."

"I know. I just don't know how to be what he needs."

"Then talk to someone about it so you can get help. Hell, read a book. You'll figure it out. Just listen and pay attention to him. You'll learn his reactions and how to read him."

"You make it sound easy."

"It's not, but if you hang in there, eventually it will be worth it."

Carly softly smiled at him. "You're a good dad, Jason."

"Thanks."

"We should go," Franco said.

He and Sam stood up. Danny had just finished his round and turned and caught their gaze.

"Well see you tomorrow."

Danny got up and hugged his mom. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"I'm not happy that you ran away, but we can deal with that later. For now, I just needed a good hug." She kissed him on his cheek.

Franco held out his hand and Danny shook it. "We'll see you after lunch."

Danny nodded and then went back over to the couch and they left.

The kids hung out and had a good time. Danny was starting to open up and him and Aidan had a good talk about Lucky and their relationship. Carly helped Liz clean up. They didn't say much to each other, but Carly was cordial and that made Jason happy.

When it was bedtime, Jason and Danny went back over to the other penthouse and slept in a room with two beds.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Danny asked. "Because I don't mind if you want to stay with Elizabeth."

"Positive. She is fine with it. I want to be around you." It might be a while before he saw him again.

"I'm glad you got Jake back. He's cool."

"Me too. He was my biggest regret."

"He's lucky to have you. I didn't realize that before because I was so angry," Danny said.

"Do you still feel angry?"

"Not like I did before, but this is going to be hard for me."

"I just want you to be happy. If that's with Franco, then so be it."

"I don't know how things are going to work out with him, but I want to come back here when I graduate."

"You could go to PCU."

"True. Can I come visit sometimes?"

"Of course, I will look forward to it. You can come next summer and maybe around Christmas. You can't tell anyone, but, I'm planning a surprise wedding."

Danny smiled. "You wouldn't mind if I was there?"

"I will love it if you can come."

"Cool. I'm scared it will be too hard on me to be around Franco after what he did to my mom. I mean, how do I overlook that?"

Jason sighed. "I don't know. Apparently, he had a brain tumor and that was why he did so many messed up things. From what I can tell, he runs his own business now and has stayed out of trouble. No one can force you to give him a chance, but I can see that he wants to be a good father to you."

Danny flipped onto his back. "All this is so crazy. One minute you were my dad, and the next he was. I've been okay for a week. I listened to everything they said to me. My mom apologized. Franco begged me to come back to him over and over. He even cried and said he loved me already."

"Do you believe him?"

"I guess." Slowly he looked over at Jason. "I'm going to miss you so much. I see you with Aidan and Jake and wish it were me. I don't know if I'll ever feel differently."

For some many years, Jason had wished Danny would let go and love him and now he did and they couldn't be together. "I'm sorry. I love you Danny."

"I love you too."

Jason waited to see if he was going to say anything more, and when he didn't, he turned over and looked up at the ceiling. Wiping his face, he wished Elizabeth was lying next to him. The door slowly opened and he knew it was her. She slipped into the bed and he held her tightly. "Just what I needed."

She sighed and laid her head against his chest. "I missed you." She couldn't explain it, but she just had a feeling he needed her and she couldn't sleep without checking on them.

Danny slightly smiled and shut his eyes. He was glad that Jason was happy.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N – Thanks for the comments! More to come re: Danny. * Guest – If you really want to get down to it, he should have killed Sam for what she did to Jake, but he didn't. In real life she would have been dead for that or for turning to John McBain—a cop. So you want me to kill someone on behalf of someone Jason should have already killed. Lol. As far as Franco is concerned, Jason is not going to kill him because of Danny (where his loyalty lies) and the fact that he is not a mob enforcer anymore and he is trying to step back and change his life. I hate Franco too, and yes, I couldn't watch that crap on the show either—especially the Carly part. It's one of the reasons I haven't really focused on him at all. It will be resolved. * Guest 2 – Franco hasn't asked Danny to forgive him for what he did. Danny just woke up. Obviously the family will need therapy. I can't say much more because I'm not giving away what will happen (ch 52), but I'm handling this as best as I can given the tumor excuse on the show. Jason's hands are tied. It has to be Danny's choice and Jason is giving him the room to make the one he needs too.

I'm done writing this one and it's 57 chapters.

Chapter 50

The next morning, Danny woke up when someone knocked on the door. He heard Elizabeth growl and looked over at his dad who was smirking.

"Come in."

Aidan walked. "Are you going to sleep all day or make your famous pancakes? Jake is hungry."

"Jake?"

Aidan smiled.

"I'm hungry too," Danny said.

Jason sighed. "I guess it's settled."

He got up and Liz put a pillow over her head. Aidan jumped on the bed and they had a pillow fight while an amused Danny watched. Aidan was shocked when his mom somehow managed to flip him over. "John showed me that the other day."

Aidan laughed. "I think I need him to show me some moves then too. I can't let a girl beat me."

She hit him with the pillow and then got up. "Just for that, I'm going to eat all the bacon." She ran and shut the door and Aidan jumped up and chased her as Danny chuckled.

They went across the hall and helped him get everything together.

Aidan brought Danny a change of clothes. "You left these here."

"Thanks. I'll go take a quick shower."

He left and Aidan walked over to Jason. "You think he'll be okay?"

"It might take a while, but he is smiling more. He wants to come for the wedding and maybe visit next summer. You think you two can get along?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you Aidan."

"I feel bad for him. I think I got the best of the deal."

Jason smiled.

Liz walked back into the room feeling refreshed. She snuck a piece of bacon.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"No stealing bacon."

She licked her fingers. "You want brownies later?"

Aidan's mouth dropped open.

"That's what I thought."

Jason chuckled.

"Dad, it's only fair that you put mom on a time out," Jake said before grabbing a glass of juice.

"Jacob Martin Morgan. You are supposed to be on my side."

"Not when it comes to bacon and pancakes."

"This is exactly why I need a little girl. I am out numbered."

Danny walked in. "I'd be on your side."

Liz smiled and rubbed his arm. "See!"

"You make really good brownies."

Aidan laughed.

"Boys….."

An hour later, Sam and Franco showed up. Danny held onto Jason like his life depended on it before he said goodbye. He even gave Elizabeth a hug, who gave him a bag of brownies.

"You'll be fine. Text me or call me whenever you want."

Before he got to the door, he told Jason he loved him again and then he left.

Aidan walked up to Jason and gave him a hug. "You okay."

Jason nodded. He just couldn't talk because he was upset.

Liz looked at Jake and then Aidan and they made themselves scarce. "Talk to me," Liz said softly.

"This is killing me. He's hurting and I'm scared he'll do something desperate if it doesn't work out. I don't know if I could live with that if something bad happened to him."

She smoothed his hair in the back. "This is not your fault. Just knowing that you are there for him gives him strength. It gives us all strength. Please don't blame yourself."

He sat down and she moved onto his lap and just hugged him and kept whispering sweet things in his ear. They stayed that way for a while and then Aidan ran into the kitchen. "Morgan is here. He says it's an emergency."

Jason groaned. "Okay."

He stood up with Liz in his arms and then kissed her and placed her on the floor. Morgan was in the hallway giving someone directions on his phone.

"What's going on?

"Someone intercepted one of our shipments. The driver is dead."

Jason cursed under his breath.

"I checked and it wasn't my dad. He's being watched."

"Where is John?"

"I just called Diane. Nathan arrested him."

"Nathan arrested John? Do they think we'd blow up our own shipment? Idiots. Go to the warehouse. Make sure everything is in order."

"Okay."

Jason went back into the house. "I have to go. John has been arrested."

"For what?"

"Someone stole one of our shipments and the driver was killed. As usually, the PCPD has their head up their ass."

"Be careful."

"I will." Whoever did this was a dead man walking. He called Spinelli on the way downstairs to see if he could dig up any leads so the situation could be handled.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the station.

"What are you doing here?" Dante asked.

"I needed to make sure that John was okay. What are the charges?"

"There are none. The new commissioner was upset that innocent people's lives were in danger."

"Did he hire someone to be offended?"

Dante chuckled. "Diane is ripping him a new one right now."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Darryl Hodgkin. Apparently, he was mentored by Scott Baldwin."

"Great."

"Well look who it is, the great Jason Morgan. I didn't think this would be a place that you would frequent."

Jason's face remained blank as he studied the older man. He was arrogant and that would always work to his advantage.

"I was warned that you were the strong silent type. I am making it my mission to bring you down."

"Perhaps you have not heard that Mr. Morgan is stepping aside so he can spend time with his family," Diane said.

Darryl rolled his eyes. "You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

"We don't really care what you believe. This is paperwork signed by Judge Grant. You are to release John O'Brien right now and if you insist on dragging him down here with no cause again, I will sue you within an inch of your life."

Dante went to remove John's handcuffs.

Zoe rushed in and Jason grabbed her at the last second and pulled him into his side. She looked up at him with her eyes blazing.

"We're handling it. They are releasing him. The commissioner will try to goad you into saying something you shouldn't so just ignore him, even if it kills you," he whispered.

"Another mob whore. What a shame."

Zoe growled and Jason tightened his grip. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"He coached you well."

"Let's go," Diane said walking by them.

John took Zoe's hand and they left.

"I swear to God I wanted him to eat my fist," Zoe said angrily.

"Get used to it," Jason said. "They are going to drag him in for anything they can, but they will never make anything stick."

"Great…"

Jason pulled John aside. "Take her home. Let her yell and get it all out and then tell her that you love her."

John smirked. "Wish me luck."

"She loves you so you won't need it. I'll take care of the warehouse."

"Thanks Jason."

"No problem." Jason thanked Diane and then got into his car. She is going to retire soon, but she has a young prospect in her practice that will take over who is really good. He called Morgan. "I'm on my way in. Get the men together. We also need to call Charlie's family."

Morgan did what he was told, wanting to prove to Jason that he could handle it.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason finally got home, it was late. The boys were already in bed and he was surprised that Elizabeth was up and waiting for him.

"You okay."

"Yeah."

She hugged him tightly. "Come to bed."

They went to the bedroom and Jason stripped down and took a quick shower before joining her. He was bone tired and after a few minutes of her scratching his scalp, he fell asleep in her arms. She kissed the top of his head and went to sleep.

In the morning, he watched her sleep for several minutes until her eyes flickered open. "Thank you for waiting up last night."

She closed her eyes. "I thought you might need me."

"I always need you. The phone call was rough, but it had to be done. Morgan handled himself well."

"Good. You need to feel confident that they can run things."

"The new commissioner is another version of Scott Baldwin. I'm not looking forward to dealing with him."

"You'll figure it out."

"What's on the schedule today?"

"Your son wants to go to the lake."

Jason groaned. "That means I have to get into a bathing suit."

Her eyes snapped opened. "The day is looking brighter already."

"You would think so."

"Are you sensitive about your body?"

"I just haven't been working out as much."

"Jason, you still barely have any fat on you. I think you are the sexiest man I know."

He kissed her forehead. "Aidan better appreciate this."

She smiled. "You know he does. Let's just go have a good time."

"Alright."

They got showered and dressed. Jason put on the board shorts Elizabeth had given him and a t-shirt.

"You look great."

She had a cover up on so he couldn't see what she had going on.

He slipped some vans on, another item that Elizabeth had brought and went downstairs.

Aidan smiled. "Looking good, pops."

Jason shook his head. "Be glad I love you."

"Patrick will be there and Maya."

"Good. We won't be the only oldies around," Liz said.

"Remember that day the lady in the store asked if you were my older sister."

Liz grinned. "I could have kissed her."

"It's because you don't look old mom. Now dad…."

Jason's mouth dropped open and Aidan and Elizabeth laughed.

"Come on, it will take a while for Jason to get down to the car with this bad hip."

"You are so funny this morning," Jason said sarcastically.

"Jake said he'd meet us there with Abbie."

"If you would stop picking on your old man, we'd be there already," Liz said.

Jason sighed. "I'll show you old." He picked Liz up and spun her around as she laughed.

"Faster."

Jason smiled. They were killing him, but in a good way.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they got down to the lake, it was swarming with teens.

"This is not my idea of fun," Jason said.

"Relax, they don't bite," Aidan said running towards Leo, Avery, and Kyle.

Spinelli parked and got out when he saw Jason. His daughter was already running to see her friends. "Board shorts?"

"Don't even start. I'm here to embarrass myself. What about you?"

Spinelli smiled. "Stone Cold, you're still in great shape. If anyone says differently, give them your glare."

"Good plan. I left my gun in the car."

Liz gave him a look. "Come on old man, I need you to slather me with a vat of sun block."

Now she was talking. "Got to go Spinelli."

Liz grabbed his hand and pulled him to the blanket Aidan had laid down. He was already in the water with Georgie and Avery. She took off her cover up and Jason openly perused her body. "Here," she said handing him a bottle. He carefully put some on her back and shoulders.

Patrick and Maya walked up. "You missed a spot. Perhaps I should do that."

Jason made a face. "You better slather up your wife instead."

Maya chuckled. "I don't need it, but he certainly does. Patrick sat down and Maya put some on him.

"How are you feeling?" Liz asked.

"No morning sickness yet."

"That's great."

"Dad. Come on!" Aidan yelled.

Jason sighed. "Don't look."

Maya smirked. That was going to be impossible. In fact, she needed to get a picture or Epiphany would never speak to her again. She was thinking about waiting until he got out of the water for effect.

Jason took off his shirt and Maya was glad she was wearing sunglasses because there was no shame in his game.

He slipped out of his shoes and walked away.

"Is he feeling a little body sensitive?" Patrick asked.

Liz glared. "If you say one word to him, I will make sure your child grows up fatherless."

"Damn Liz," he said before ripping his shirt off and running towards the water.

"Has Jason lost his mind?" Maya asked.

"No. Why?"

"There is nothing wrong with his body. I need to get a picture for Piph."

Liz grinned. "The sun feels really good."

Maya got out her phone and zoomed in on them and snapped a shot. "Nice." She texted it to Epiphany and a minute later her phone rang.

"Where are you?"

"At the lake with Elizabeth."

"How did she get him to go into the water?"

"Aidan."

Epiphany smiled. "I have to go. Get me one more."

Maya laughed. "She wants one more."

"She is a shameless slut. It's part of the reason I love her."

"We really need to stop meeting like this."

Liz looked up and smiled. "Hey guys."

Vicky plopped down next to her. "Now I have an excuse not to go in."

Tristan waved at Aidan. "I'm going in and you are coming in eventually, even if I have to toss you in there."

Vicky pouted. "Fine. Let me chat with the girls first."

Tristan took off his shirt and walked off as Liz perused him. "Nice."

"Poor Patrick, what he lacks in muscles he makes up for with stamina."

Liz laughed. "That's all that counts."

"Our men look good," Vicky said.

Aidan yelled as Jason chased him into the water.

"I can't believe Jason is letting Patrick upstage him," Maya said.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"Why aren't you knocked up yet?"

"We haven't been trying that long. I'm old."

"No you're not," Vicky said.

"Trust me, I am no spring chicken. Maybe it's too late."

Maya took off her sunglasses. "I don't even want to hear you talk like that. I am not doing this alone."

"I'm not throwing in the towel, but I have to be realistic. I had a good run."

Maya and Vicky looked at each other and laughed. "You just need to stop. Jason doesn't fail. It's against his nature."

Liz smiled.

Tristan yelled for Vicky.

"Darn. I was hoping he'd forget. He has to go back to work in an hour."

"I'll come with you," Liz said.

They stood and started walking and one of the teen boys whistled. Liz looked over at him. "You are like—twelve—that is just so wrong."

Maya and Vicky busted up laughing.

Once she got to him, Jason pulled her into his side. "Do I need to hurt someone for whistling at my girl?"

"I think you could take him with your eyes closed. I feel like I need a shower now."

Patrick grinned and grabbed Liz. "Did someone say they needed a shower?"

Liz yelled. "Patrick!"

He walked into the lake as she pounded on his back and threw her into deeper water. Maya walked up to them. "You are going to need police protection."

Tristan grabbed Vicky and she tried to run, but he was too fast and she was thrown in as well.

Jason smirked as he stared down Maya.

"Jason Morgan, don't even think about it. I'm pregnant."

"I'll be gentle."

She started to retort and he picked her up.

"Be careful, my kid is in there," Patrick yelled.

Jason carefully placed her down up to her knees and then Patrick, Tristan, and Aidan splashed her as she turned into Jason's chest trying to hide her face. They didn't stop until she was drenched. She turned and ran at them, dunking Aidan before going after Patrick.

Jason swam out to Liz and pulled her into him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He noticed Maya got out. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, but probably being cautious about swimming in a lake. That's why she didn't want to go under. She'll probably change and then go lay down on the blanket."

"Have I told you that I loved you today?"

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again."

"I love you very much."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"You two are just downright sickening," Patrick said.

"Then don't listen," Jason said. He kissed Liz softly.

"Dad, you're hurting my eyes," Jake said playfully.

"Then don't look." He didn't take his eyes off of hers.

"Jason!" a voice yelled from the shore.

He cringed as his whole body tensed. This was not going to end well.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest & Kikimoo – rofl you got me. I was tying in Sbu's body image issue. He is crazy because he is gorgeous. He was all in black with this really nice black long coat on Y&R this past week and looked so good. Sigh. * Guest – Thanks for clarifying. Liason are way better in fanfic. The writers totally trashed Jason and Liz and it was so unnecessary. Totally agree with you on that crapfest. * Tisha, not sure who you think Maya is cousins with, I think you left out the name. Zoe is her sister. I was always confused about the Ward/Q connection. Jason is Maya's cousin but Keesha is not related to Jason because Edward isn't her grandfather, but Justus is cousins with Jason.

NC-17

Chapter 51

Jake chuckled. "You're in trouble now."

"Jason! I know you can hear me."

"Shit."

Liz rolled her eyes. "She won't go away."

"Are you sure? I can pretend I've lost my hearing."

"He said that he's really happy to see you!" Patrick yelled.

Jason grimaced. "Will you hate me if I kill Patrick?"

"Just maim him a little."

"Deal."

"Jason Morgan, I will never go away, so you better get out right now!"

He rested his head against Liz's. "I'm going to need some aspirin after this. I can't believe he called her." Looking up, he glared at a very upset Brenda.

"Don't look at me like that after you did what you did."

"I'm going to need a muzzle."

Tristan chuckled. "Who is that?"

"My worst nightmare."

"I'm coming with you, because you might need backup," Liz said.

He carried her out of the water.

Brenda stared at Liz. "You should run before the bullets start flying. They always do."

She walked closer. "You listen to me, Jason has sacrificed everything for Sonny and Carly and if you think I'm going to stand here and let you give him crap when Sonny endangered our child, then you are crazier than he is. For once it would nice if someone in this town, who claimed to be his friend, let Jason be happy instead of tearing him down. Sonny made his bed. He earned it. We just got our kid back after thinking he was dead and Jason is finally happy, so go crawl back from whatever rock you slithered out from under and leave us the hell alone." Sometimes, Brenda could be as bad as Carly.

"You tell her Liz," Maya said.

"Bravo," Vicky said.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "You need a girl to defend you now?"

Before Jason could say a word, Liz grabbed Brenda and dragged her towards the water as she protested. "You need to cool off." She shoved her hard and Brenda screamed and dramatically fell into the water, fully clothed, and then Liz turned and took Jason's hand. "Jake, can you bring Aidan home?"

"Sure." He was so proud of her.

Jason had a big smile on his face.

Patrick shook his head. "She is so getting laid."

Maya chuckled.

They quickly got changed and practically ran to the car. Jason threw it in gear and got on the road. "I want you so badly, that I'm ready to pull over."

She smiled and moved her hand over him, feeling him grow bigger. "What exactly do I get for shutting Brenda up?"

"I'm going to make you scream multiple times."

She squeezed him. "Elizabeth!"

"You need to drive faster."

"I'm trying to get us home alive."

He took a short cut and then parked the truck on a dirt road. She undid her seat belt as he slid his seat back as far as he could and then she quickly climbed onto his lap and kissed him wantonly. He pushed aside her bathing suit and plunged his finger inside of her, making her moan as she continued to plunder his mouth. Jason loosened his shorts and slid them down. She broke away from a moment to get rid of her bikini bottom and then impaled herself on his aching cock, taking their breath away.

"Move," he growled.

She began to bounce as he tried to thrust upwards. "Oh God," she yelled.

He reached between them to stroke her clit as she yelled her approval. "You need to come." He didn't think he could last much longer. Forget the sex of the baby, he needed to make his girl happy.

She stared into his eyes and then clasped onto his shoulders, using them as leverage, as she slammed onto him over and over. "Elizabeth!" he yelled as he felt his balls tightened. She screamed out his name as her world shattered and he quickly followed.

Their panting filled the car as they came down from their high.

"I can't believe we just did that."

He smiled. "I think we might have to do it again."

"You are very bad," she said before kissing him languidly.

When she felt him get harder inside of her, she picked up her intensity and soon he was pounding into her again. The pace was relentless and after what seemed like an eternity, he yelled her name and his eruption triggered a second orgasm as she screamed his.

"I may never walk again," he said softly, making them chuckle.

"God Jason, I can't believe I gave up all of this for so long. Making love to you is so good."

"That's because it's right. We're good together so basically, you're stuck with me."

She laid on his chest for a little while longer, until her legs felt like they'd cramp and then she slid back into her seat. After a few minutes he adjusted his pants and headed home so they could take a nice hot shower.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jake went to Kevin's office for his therapy appointment.

"Have a seat."

Jake sat down. He was a little nervous because he knew they were going to touch upon things he didn't want to face.

"Jake, if you need to stop we can, but I really want you to push through if you feel stuck. It's the only way to get through this. What is your earliest memory?"

Jake closed his eyes. "It's probably after I woke up from the coma. I was confused and didn't understand why my mother wasn't there. That was the first time she tried to poison me against my mom and I hated her for it. After several weeks, she grew impatient because I kept crying for my mom and that's when she kind of lost it. They would lock me in a small room and turn out all of the lights. I was so scared. Sometimes, I'd feel things crawling on me. She'd tell me if I'd stop mentioning my mom, she'd let me out. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore. She had broken me down and I agreed that I didn't have a mom—that she didn't want me. I think that's when I started to learn to shut off my emotions."

Kevin gave him a minute to try and work through his feelings. "Go on."

"Back then, it seems like all the years just meld together. It was one torture session after another. She showed me pictures of my mom and dad and pointed out all their failures, how they made a pact to get rid of me. She'd show me pictures of Michael and Danny, hoping it would make me hate my father because he was in their lives. I went from hating her to realizing that she was my only hope of survival. I had to do what she wanted or she would get rid of me. She told me that she was the only person that wanted me. Helena was all I had, so I wanted to please her so she wouldn't punish me. I'd study or say whatever she wanted me too and then I hated myself for it."

He started to hyperventilate; just thinking about it was throwing him in that fear space again and felt completely overwhelmed with emotions. His body jerked as his chest tightened and he started to lose focus as he spilled onto the floor. The chair crashed against the wall as Kevin cried out. Nikolas had been walking by having just got finished attending a board meeting and he opened the door, thinking Kevin was hurt. When he saw Jake, he was shocked but rushed to his side.

"Jake, you're safe."

Jake seemed stuck in a memory. "Please don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want." He started to cry. "Okay, I hate them. I hate my mom. I only love you." He recoiled like Helena had just touched him. "No—please don't throw me in there. I can't stand it. I'll be good!" He yelled, the terror gripping his entire body as it shook. Nikolas had tears in his eyes and it was finally hitting home that Helena had done a lot of damage. He grabbed Jake's hand. "I'm so sorry she hurt you. Please don't stay there."

"Jake, can you hear me? Focus on me. Helena is dead. She can't hurt you anymore," Kevin said.

Jake's face contorted. "It hurts so bad. Please make them stop. I just want to die."

Kevin knew he was having a PTSD flashback and spoke to him more firmly. "Jake! Look into my eyes right now. Focus on the present." After a few minutes, he blinked a few times and then took a really deep breath. "Kevin."

"Just relax. Your body has been through a lot."

Jake's eyes met Nikolas's whose cheeks were wet.

"I'm so sorry. I should never have been mad at you. I played right into her hands. Please tell me what I can do to make this right."

Jake was shocked he was there and he swallowed languidly, trying to gather his thoughts. "Do you think you can have my back now?"

"Yes."

"And you won't hold back and treat me like I'm damaged?" Jake was a little embarrassed that Nikolas had seen him so vulnerable.

Nikolas shook his head. "No."

"Then we're good."

With their assistance, he sat up.

"Did you drive?" Nikolas asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you shouldn't. Is it okay if I call your mom?"

"Okay."

Nikolas left and Jake just sat on the floor as his pulse finally slowed.

"What just happened to me?"

"You had a PTSD episode. It happened because you experienced severe trauma. Believe it or not, that was a good thing."

Jake gave him a look.

"I know that it wasn't a pleasant experience, but it shows me that your body is trying to work it out and release some of that stress."

Jake stood. "If you say so."

They spoke for another half hour and Kevin helped Jake cope with what had happened.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason rushed into the waiting area where Nikolas was waiting. His eyes were red and he looked very guilty. "How is he?"

"He's still with Kevin. He had a PTSD flashback. It was horrible. I heard something crash and Kevin cry out when I was walking by so I went inside his office. It was like Jake was back there with her and she was making him say that he hated you. Then, when she didn't like his response to her touch, she was going to torture him. He was so scared. It made me realize that I've been acting like a spoiled brat. I told him that I have his back now, and I meant it. Helena can't win."

Liz hugged him. "Thank you for being there for him." She was relieved that there wouldn't be any more tension between them.

"He drove and I didn't think it was a good idea for him to drive back so I called you."

"Thanks."

Kevin's secretary came out and asked Liz and Jason to come to the office. Once they got there, Kevin got up and greeted them. "Please, have a seat."

Liz sat next to Jake and grabbed his hand.

"As you know, Jake had a flashback today. It was scary for him, but he is working through his emotions and believe it or not, it's a good thing."

"Can these episodes happen any time?"

"Yes, but I think it was because he connected with a point of time that has been causing him to feel extremely guilty and ashamed. Torture is difficult to deal with because of the emotional toll it has on our psyche. When Jake talks about how he felt and let's himself feel the emotions his body needs to in order to heal, the effect of the trauma will lessen over time."

Liz's face was wet with tears. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yes, but I think you're already doing it. Jake needs stability, love, and his family. The more you do together, the more the little boy inside of him knows that you forgive him for saying that he hated you and love him unconditionally."

Liz squeezed her son's hand. "We do. He's our miracle." She turned her attention to him. "Jake, please look at me." His gaze slowly went from the floor to lock with her eyes. "I love you. Nothing she made you do will change that. I know what is in here," she said touching his heart. "She couldn't take that away. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but I can now. I won't let anyone hurt you like that again. I would give my life for you."

"Me too. I love you son—no matter what," Jason said softly.

Jake's throat constricted as the tears started to build. "She made me say horrible things and made me want to hurt you. I fought it, but if I didn't do what she said, she did cruel things to me. I'm so sorry. I wished you were dead to make my pain go away. How could I do that?"

Liz fought an urge to envelope him in her arms. They needed to confront this. "You said what you had to in order to survive Jake. You need to let that guilt go because that anger was not yours and I know you didn't mean it. That rage was created by her to control you."

"I missed you so badly. I wanted my brothers and to be with you more than anything. No matter how much she broke me down, I couldn't let you go."

"You need to remember that Jake. You didn't give up and fought to keep what you knew was good within your heart. I'm so proud of you Jakey." He collapsed against her as sobs wracked his body. They cried together. Jason abruptly stood and walked into the hallway and smacked the wall with his hands. Kevin followed him.

"I hate that I couldn't protect him. I know what it's like to be tortured, but I was a grown man. Jake was so young. It's hard to fathom that she would do what she did to him. It makes me so angry and frustrated. I've failed him."

"You're right to be angry. I would be going out of my mind, but Jake needs you. You have been fighting for him and that is exactly what he needs to feel safe in his mind. Instead of trying to change him, you accepted him in the present and that is what helped him get through everything he's done since he has gotten back. Your strength and love held him up, just like you wished your family had done for you when you woke up. You didn't fail him at all."

Jake cleared his throat. "He's right. I couldn't have made it this far without you watching out for me." He hugged his dad tightly, letting him know that he loved and appreciated everything that he had done.

"I love you Jake. I'd do anything for you because of it. I can't take your pain away, but I can hold you and listen to you whenever you need me to."

Jake pulled back and wiped his face. "I appreciate that."

Jason looked over at Kevin. "Can I take him home now?"

"Yes. I'll have my secretary call later to schedule your next appointment."

"Thanks," Jake said.

Jason reached out his hand to Liz and she took it and then she grabbed Jake's and they walked back to the car. It was definitely a big turning point in his therapy. One of the things that most haunted him was dealt with and now he could start to move forward.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason went to the airport to pick up Francis. They greeted each other warmly.

"Welcome back old man."

Francis smiled. "Thanks. So, you're with Elizabeth Webber and have a son?"

Jason nodded. "You remember her?"

"Of course. I didn't spend much time around her, but I liked her."

"She's amazing and Jake….."

Francis was surprised to see Jason soften so much.

"He's just incredible. Getting him back changed our lives."

Francis slid onto the seat. "So, when are you and Elizabeth tying the knot?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me on her birthday and I'm planning a secret wedding for Christmas."

"Nice. I'm glad I'll be around to see it."

They chatted about Morgan and John before heading to the Towers where Francis would be living.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Brenda smack down and the family coming together. * Kikimoo - Jake was 9 when he was kidnapped. Remember, I changed his age.

I figured I'd give you a weekend chapter since this is winding down.

Chapter 52

Brenda knocked on the penthouse door and after a few seconds, Elizabeth opened it.

"What do you want Brenda?"

"I came to apologize. Maybe I was a little out of line."

Liz's eyebrow shot up. "A little?"

"May I come in?"

Liz pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "No." She slammed the door shut as a stunned Brenda stared at it. A few second later, Jason jerked it open and stepped into the hallway. "What do you want?"

She sputtered for a second. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you in a public."

"Are you? You never find out the whole story before you go off."

"It's just—Sonny called me and he was so upset. He asked me not to say anything, but I couldn't help it."

"And you don't think he didn't know that?"

She glared at him.

"Brenda, Sonny fucked up and I dealt with it without killing him. You should be happy."

"He just had you followed. It wasn't his fault that Richie was an idiot."

"He started the whole thing instead of just coming to me. I am trying to have a life with my family after sacrificing years of my life for Sonny and the business. I get to have that chance and if Sonny can't handle that, then it's too damn bad."

Brenda had watched Jason with Liz for a few minutes before she had yelled. She could tell that he was happy. It had actually shocked her that he was being playful. Jason hadn't been this passionate in a long time about anything besides avoiding her. "Okay. I'll back down. How is Jake?"

Jason didn't know if he should trust her or not. "He's surviving. Helena really messed him up, but he's a great man and I'm proud to be his dad."

His brows unfurrowed and his jaw unclenched. The Jason standing in front of her was not the same man that she had battled in the past and she was really not use to the changes. Retreating was probably her best option.

"I should go. Tell Liz that I truly am sorry."

"She's pissed, but as long as you don't repeat what you did, she a very forgiving person." Right now, his girl didn't want Brenda in her house and neither did he.

"And you?"

Jason gazed at her for a few seconds. "No offensive, but I don't give a shit what you or the rest of the town thinks of what I did to Sonny or how I live my life. I'm happy and I have the family I have always wanted. If anyone comes against us, then I will deal with them swiftly. That is how important they are to me."

Brenda swallowed languidly, pushing down her normal snarkiness towards him. "Be happy Jason. I'm sorry that I went off on you." She walked towards the elevator and pushed the button and Jason went back inside the penthouse.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes."

"Good." She wasn't going to apologize for slamming the door in Brenda's face. As far as Liz was concerned, she deserved it.

He kissed her gently. "I love you baby."

"I love you too. I just hate your trail of annoying banshees."

He chuckled. "Sorry."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For the next month and a half, Jake continued to go through therapy. It was rough, but he was definitely making progress. Working helped give him an outlet and Nikolas was true to his word and they worked together seamlessly. Nikolas actually liked some of Jake's ideas and helped him make them even better. Cam liked his new job and he and Emma came back once to visit, but it was tough being away from the people they loved.

Aidan had stopped going to therapy and Danny was up to his neck in it, going twice a week. When it came down to it, Franco agreed to step back because Danny couldn't handle him being his dad after all the bad he had done. Sam had found a job and got a small apartment with the money she had gotten from selling the house. They were staying in the area because she didn't want to switch therapists. Danny spoke to Jason on the phone every week. The doctor said that was fine because it seemed to help him. Franco was partially paying for what he did by losing his son. Nothing he could say or do swayed Danny. Tumor or no tumor, Danny couldn't betray his mom by loving his father. It was a bad situation and now Danny was learning to cope with his decision.

Sonny was living on the island, acting like he owned it and Jason didn't care as long as he was gone. He ran the casino and it gave him something to focus on. He sent Carly divorce papers because he didn't think it was fair to drag the ending of their relationship out. She loved her job and Avery was in school and had family there. It would be too disruptive to make her move and besides, he really didn't think Carly would leave her kids anyway. Going back was not an option, but he had a computer and talked to the kids via face chat. It was a bleak way to live his life, but he was trying to make the best of it.

Jason was focused on getting John trained. The family had agreed that he work late nights so it would go faster. That meant that Elizabeth stayed up later so she could see him. She was really tired, but they thought it was due to lack of sleep more than anything else.

On Jason's birthday, everything changed.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica welcomed the Morgan family into the mansion. Cam was back and she was happy to see him. Liz stalled Jason slightly, and then they went into the living room where all their friends and family were waiting.

"Surprise," everyone yelled.

Jason chuckled as he looked around at all the familiar faces. "Thanks."

They sang happy birthday and Jason took it all in stride. There were lots of hugs and slaps on the back. He was surprised to see Danny and gave him a big hug. Carly, Michael, Morgan, and Avery were there as well.

Patrick gave him a giant fake bottle of Geritol which made Tracy crack up.

"Jason, open this next," Aidan said handing him a box.

"Okay." Jason slid the paper off and smiled when he saw the box with new work boots. "Thanks! I needed them."

Cam handed him another one and when he opened it and saw the jacket, Jason didn't think he could smile any wider.

"Looking good," Epiphany said.

"You always think he looks good," Liz said.

"True."

"Epiphany is good for my ego." He couldn't believe how much stuff he was getting. Spinelli had gotten him a new attachment for his bike to hold a bigger bag. John, the guys at the warehouse, and Michael and Morgan had pitched in and got the felt on his pool table re-done and the legs re-finished. It looked brand new. Monica and Tracy got him a weekend away where you go to this company and make your own beer. It was a motorcycle ride away, so he was looking forward to taking Liz with him. Patrick and Maya got him some tools for his bike and Vicky got him this crazy helmet that had music and a phone connection. Supposedly, it was the best headgear on the market. Carly had taken a picture of his family and friends at the park and framed it. Everyone looked so happy.

"One more," Aidan said.

"You guys are spoiling me."

"Get used to it," Liz said.

He couldn't stop smiling. When he opened the box, he laughed. "This is from all my boys," he said looking at each one, Danny included. It was a number one dad t-shirt. "I will wear it proudly."

Monica wiped a tear away. Seeing Jason so happy and loved was just incredible. He had come such a long way.

"Now you can open mine," Liz said.

Jason grabbed the box and wondered what it could be. He had everything he needed. When he lifted the top, he quickly closed it and looked up at Elizabeth with his eyes full of tears. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm over two months along already."

Nobody moved. She hadn't told anyone. Elizabeth had managed to command complete silence in the Q mansion, a feat that had never happened before.

Jason stood and pulled her into his arms and laid a kiss on her that Liz wouldn't soon forget as everyone cheered wildly. Pulling back, he tuned it out and looked at her happily. "How long have you know?"

"Two days. I swore Sabrina to secrecy."

Monica approached them and gave them a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"I feel so different this time. I was really tired, but I thought it was from staying up late. Then I was sick a few times in the morning and felt dizzy and decided to get checked out. They ran a test, so it's official." Normally, she'd wait to share the good news, but the timing with Jason's birthday was too perfect.

"Finally, I was starting to lose faith in your abilities," Patrick said.

"Someday you will learn to stop doubting me."

Epiphany gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks! You're going to be the godmother right?"

"I better be."

Liz chuckled.

"Who's the godfather? Maya asked.

Jason looked around the room like he was trying to decide. "Hmmmmm. Even though he's a pain in my butt, I chose Patrick because he watched over my family, making sure they were taken care of. He loved them and was there when they needed him. I can't thank him enough."

Patrick grinned and hugged him. "I knew you loved me."

Jason gave him a look and everyone laughed.

"We are going to be the best god parents ever," Patrick said before embracing Piph.

Liz laughed.

"Alright everyone, let's go into the party room," Monica said.

They headed to a large room that Lila used for entertainment back in the day. Jake had casino tables moved in and Jason's eyes lit up when he saw the poker tables.

"I'm on Jason's team," Max said.

The guys went over to the table and Jason kissed Elizabeth one more time before following them. The girls went towards the roulette table and she was the center of attention.

"I can't believe mom is having a baby," Aidan said.

"She looks really happy," Cam added.

Jake smiled. "I'm surprised, but I feel excited. It's like a new beginning."

Danny looked over at them. "We're lucky to have him in our lives." That was painfully apparent as he dealt with Franco. In the end, he wanted nothing to do with it.

Liz glanced over at them and waved and they smiled back.

"Aidan, if there's something you really want, now is probably a good time to ask," Jake said.

Aidan laughed. "I'll have to think about that." Georgie smiled at him and Cam chuckled.

"Is that your girl now?"

Aidan rolled his eyes. "We're just friends."

"That's how me and Emma started out."

"I'm going to marry Avery someday," Danny said. She stuck by him no matter what. That was important.

"She's a great girl," Cam said. Considering both her mother and father were on the crazy side, that said a lot.

Dillon was taking video and had taped the whole conversation. It would be interesting to play that back in a few years. Ned won and cheered as he told Tracy to pay up. Max looked up and totally lost his focus. "Who is that?"

"That is Alexis's real daughter, Lena," Spinelli said as they watched the Jerome family walk into the room.

Jason made a mental note to introduce them. Kristina ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before handing him a present. She was a ball of energy and quickly went to find Elizabeth. Brooklyn walked in with her little girl Stella, who had just turned two, and she was quickly picked up by Elizabeth and doted on.

Liz found and chair and just took everything in. Jason had handled the surprise well and she was happy he was having a great night. She caught his gaze and he walked over to her.

"I missed you," he said picking her up and then placing her in his lap.

She leaned against his shoulder. "We're getting everything we ever wanted."

"I know. It's almost scary, but I'm so happy that I try to just focus on that. I wish Lila was still here."

"Me too."

"I love you Elizabeth. Thank you for giving me the best gift ever."

They kissed. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Well you could of, but I hope it wouldn't have been as much fun."

She laughed.

Epiphany watched them kiss and smile and looked over at Maya. "They are beautiful aren't they?"

"Yeah. I love the way he looks at her."

"I can't wait for their wedding. I've waited a long time."

Maya chuckled. "So have they."

"Are you sleepy baby?" Jason asked.

"A little bit."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "You want to go?"

She lifted her head. "No. Everyone is having so much fun and they want to spend time with you. I'll go lay down if I have too."

"You're more important than this party."

She stroked his face. "I need to know one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going carry me everywhere for the next seven months?"

He grinned. "I was thinking about it. You can't be too careful." He placed his hand on her stomach. "I always felt you were so beautiful when you were pregnant."

"Trust me, I didn't feel beautiful."

"Elizabeth, no one in this room can hold a candle to you. You always took my breath away."

Her eyes began to tear. "I can't wait to see you with our baby." She snuggled into him more. "You looked really hot when you would hold Jake."

His eyes filled with lust. "I so want to take you home and—"

"And what?" Patrick asked as he crossed his arms.

Jason glared at Patrick. "You might not keep your godfather status by the time this baby is born."

He grinned. "Hold that thought. Aidan and Cam are sleeping over at our house and Jake is going to Abbie's. Sam and Danny are across the hall. So, you have the whole house to yourself. You can thank me later," he said before walking away.

Jason looked at his girl. "We can get a restraining order."

She laughed. "In one hour, you are going to take me home and make me scream your name over and over."

"Deal."

Jason did just that and as Liz softly slept, her breath tickling his chest, he looked up and said, "Thank you." He felt truly blessed.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason met Danny at Kelly's so he could see him before they went back. They embraced warmly.

"Did you have a good time?" Danny asked.

"Yes. It was great. How about you?"

"The guys are nice to me and Monica always has been."

Jason ordered and then focused on Danny. "How is therapy?"

"It's hard, but I think I'm doing better. Franco stays away and that's helping."

"I'm sorry. I tried not to sway you too far in either direction because I wanted you to make up your own mind. For the record, I respect your decision." It was a lot of pressure to put on a sixteen year old. While he had no feelings for Sam, he knew that she needed to find her own way too. If he had rescued her from the situation, she would have never stood on her own two feet.

"I know. At first, I thought you wanted me to be with him, but I get it now. If you told me to hate him, I would have and you didn't want to interfere."

"It was tempting to make the decision for you, but you're a young man and you're really strong Danny. You've been through a lot and you're still standing. I'm really proud of you."

Danny slightly smiled. "That means a lot to me—that you're proud."

The waitress put down their meal.

"I really appreciate that, but I also want you to follow your heart. I think everyone has someone in the back of their mind they don't want to disappoint, but you can't live your life in that space. Even if I don't like some of your decisions in the future, I will still love you."

Danny couldn't help it and smiled. It meant so much that Jason still thought of him like a son. "Dad."

"Yeah."

"I love you too."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

The doors to the café opened and Jake, Cam, and Aidan walked in. "Did you really think you could escape us?" Jake asked.

Jason turned to look at them. "Who are you?"

Danny laughed. They sat down and the waitress took their orders and a great meal.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth's Birthday

By the time Elizabeth's birthday rolled around, she was already showing. The morning sickness had taken a toll on her body, but it was calming down a little. Mostly, she was just really tired. She felt like she was sleeping all day. Her doctor said to just listen to her body and nap when she needed too. Jason made sure she stayed hydrated and ate well. They were both surprised by how fast she showed, but the doctor said that it's not uncommon since this wasn't her first pregnancy. They had an appointment a few weeks later, and she hoped she could find out if she was having a girl.

Jason helped her get out of the car. Patrick had invited them over for dinner for her birthday. They planned to spend the weekend with the kids at the house and that was where they were going to have their celebration. At least that is what Elizabeth thought.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N – Thanks for the comments! It makes so happy that you are enjoying this one. I appreciate every review and favorite! Work is crazy today, hopefully I caught any errors.

Chapter 53

When they walked in and everyone yelled surprise, Elizabeth was floored.

"I can't believe you guys."

Epiphany hugged her. "You really didn't think we wouldn't do anything for your birthday. Did you?"

"Well, I just thought it would be low key."

Maya gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I think you're showing more than me."

Liz put her hand on her belly. "I know. Maybe it's because I'm eating and not moving around a lot." Maya was still working and very active.

"You both look stunning," John said before giving her a hug. "Happy birthday."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. I hope you are not feeling replaced. In a way, you were my baby because you were the last to come around."

John chuckled. "It was nice while it lasted."

Jake pushed by him. "Suck up. Happy Birthday mom."

She embraced him warmly. "Thank you Jakey." When Jake stepped to the side, she saw Cam and squealed. "Camster."

He laughed. "You haven't called me that in a very long time. I missed you. Happy Birthday."

Liz's eyes began to tear.

"See what you did. You know her hormones are shot," Patrick said. "Between her and Maya we'll need a life preserver by the end of the night."

Epiphany gave him a look.

Liz wobbled and Jason pulled her into his side. "Oh—my—God," she said as she started to sob.

"Don't cry Lizzie."

She collapsed into his arms and Maya started to cry too.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

She pulled back and touched her brother's face. "How?"

Steven looked up at Jason. "Your boyfriend wanted this to be a special night for you. Diane is not to be messed with."

She hugged him again. "Did you know Jake was alive?"

Steven grinned. "Yes. Jason let me know."

Jake approached him tentatively.

"Do you remember me?" Steven asked.

"Yeah. Welcome back." They hugged. Cam and Aidan rushed to embrace him and he emotionally greeted them.

Epiphany waited patiently for her turn. "It's good to see you again."

"I missed you."

"Oh sure, you were always hiding from me."

"It's because you busted me all the time."

Jason leaned forward a little so that his lips almost touched her ear. "Close your eyes."

"Oh Jason, I don't know if I can handle it," Liz said emotionally.

Everyone chuckled.

"Trust me."

She took a deep breath and closed them.

Jason made sure that everyone was in place. "Okay, you can open them now."

Her mouth dropped open. "Kelly! Robin!"

They all started talking at once and Elizabeth laughed. Kelly made her sit down. "You are glowing."

"I can't believe you are here. I missed you so much."

"I'm staying for a few days. I was hoping we could have lunch and catch up," Kelly said.

"I would love that."

Emma was happy to see her mom. She had already been in town for a few days and they were meeting on the sly.

Jason sat down and Epiphany walked over to her.

"That was very nice of you."

"I wanted tonight to be extra special."

"I can't wait. You better not hold off until the very end."

He chuckled. "I promise I won't, but I do want to catch her off guard."

"Well, you could go first when it's present time. Give her some time with the girls and her brother and then walk up to her and bam! Pop the question."

Jake handed him a box. "I brought a vat of tissues because you know she's gonna cry."

"Thanks for the backup," Jason said.

"Isn't that ring burning a hole in your pocket yet?" Tracy asked.

"You guys are so impatient," Jason said.

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "We have waited forever for this. I've change my mind. Interrupt them and get your fine ass over to our girl and make her yours forever."

"Yeah dad," Jake said. "Let's do this."

Jason got up and took a deep breath. Elizabeth was laughing at something Kelly was saying and turned red. Some things never changed. He walked in front of her chair and knelt down.

Her eyes followed the movement. "Hey."

"Hi. You okay?"

She nodded. "Uh—huh. Did you drop something?"

Tracy grinned.

Jason shook his head. "Lila always said that good things come to those who wait and she was right because you are the best thing that ever happened to me"

A sigh filtered through the room from several of the ladies, making the guys grin.

"I have loved you for so long and I want to spend the rest of our lives making you happy and raising our kids. There are no words to convey how much you mean to me. Elizabeth, will you marry me? I want you to be my wife."

Tears were streaming down her face. She had gone from teasing him to completely flabbergasted in seconds. "Yes!" she blurted before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Everyone cheered as they witnessed their love for each other. Zoe handed her sister a box of tissues, knowing she was about to burst.

"Your ring will be ready soon."

"That's fine."

Everyone gathered around them and Patrick turned some music on. He and Steven caught up and then about a half hour later, they lit the candles on the cake and Liz made a wish and blew them out.

She started opening presents. Jake, Cam, and Aidan had gotten her three spa days which included foot massages, something she was definitely going to need. Tracy and Monica bought her some maternity clothes. Her girlfriends got her all sorts of pampering type gifts and some trashy books to read while she rested. John got her a small art set she could take on her trips. Epiphany handed her a big box and she unwrapped it and there was another box. "Very funny…." When she got to the fourth box, she was ready to kill someone.

"This has Aidan all over it," she said looking over at her grinning son. Carefully, she undid the bow and lifted the top on the last box and frowned. Taking about the jewelry box, she opened it and gasped. "Jason!"

He smiled. "Your ring is ready now."

She started to cry again. "It's spectacular." It looked vintage and was perfect for her tiny hand. The artwork in the band was exquisite. He took it from her.

"This was Lila's. I thought it was perfect because you are my Lila."

"I will cherish it," she said emotionally.

Patrick's eyes began to well with tears.

"Are you crying?"

He shook his head no as Epiphany grinned.

Jason slipped it onto Liz's finger. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She stared at it for a moment and then they kissed which garnered much applause. Robin was sitting next to Emma. "I've never seen him this happy."

Emma smiled. "They are inspiring."

A few minutes later, Cam sat next to his mom. "I have one more thing for you. It's kind of for both of you."

Bashfully, he handed her an envelope and Elizabeth opened it.

"Oh Cam. Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I wanted to keep Webber, but take Jason's name too."

"Cameron Alexander Webber Morgan." He had made Webber his second middle name.

Jason's head tilted.

"I think it's about time I called you dad all the time."

A slow smile lit up Jason's face. "That would mean a lot to me."

"We were broken and you fixed us. I can't thank you enough for that."

Liz kissed her son on the cheek.

"Thank you, dad, for making my mom so happy—and the rest of us too."

Jason hugged him.

"You people are killing me," Tracy said wiping a tear away.

Monica laughed. "Oh Tracy, I have a feeling you better get used to it."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The doctor's appointment

Elizabeth watched the doctor put gel on her stomach. Jason had a firm grip on her hand as they patiently waited. She turned up the volume on the machine and a fast beat filled the room.

"That is the heartbeat," Ann said smiling at Jason's look of awe.

Liz grinned. "It's perfect."

"Okay, let's see what we have in here. I'm not sure if your due date is off or what." The doctor had also noticed that the heartbeat was a little weird.

Liz knew it couldn't be too far off because she had gotten pregnant fairly quickly.

The doctor studied the screen twice, trying not to give anything away, but Liz could tell something was off.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Give me a minute." She moved the wand around and then turned the screen so they could see.

Liz gasped and started to cry as her hand cupped her mouth. "Oh my God."

Jason felt left out. "What am I looking at?"

"Well, this is your daughter right here."

Jason leaned forward. "Wow."

"And that is your other daughter over there."

"Uh, what did you say?"

"You're having twin girls. Congratulations."

Jason was staring at the machine in shock as Elizabeth softly cried. His eyes snapped to hers and she looked so happy. "This is so great."

He took a deep breath. "I think I need oxygen."

The doctor chuckled.

"I'm happy, but just blown away."

"They are not sharing the outer layer of the sac, so they are not identical."

"Two girls—" Jason blinked a few times. "Aidan is going to pass out."

Liz laughed as she wiped her face.

The doctor went over what they should expect. She was a little worried about Liz's blood pressure. The pregnancy would be harder on her, but they would do everything to make sure she was safe. She needed to eat more and get her weight up. Jason would hire a cook if necessary. He just needed to feel confident that she was going to be okay.

When they got home, Jake and Aidan were waiting in the living room.

"It's a boy right?" Aidan asked.

Cam was on the speakerphone. "Mom?"

Liz sat down. "Well, first I'm having twins."

'What!" Cam said loudly.

Jake grinned. "Get out of here."

Aidan's mouth was hanging open. "I'm going to have twin brothers? This is so awesome."

Jason tried not to smile. "Aidan, you're actually going to have two baby sisters."

Jake couldn't hold back and cracked up at the look on Aidan's face and then took a picture so he could text it to his other brother. When Cam got it, he laughed loudly.

"Girls?"

"Yes."

"Two?"

"Uh-huh."

John was standing off to the side. "Well congratulations. That's going to be a lot of dirty diapers."

Liz groaned. "Since you are an honorary Morgan, you get to help change them."

The boys laughed at John's expression.

"We're going to need your help. Your mom is probably going to need some pampering. Two babies are going to be harder on her body."

"I'll help clean up," Aidan said.

"I can shop," Jake added.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do," John said.

Cam sighed. He wished he could be there. "Mom, can you take me off the speaker?"

She took the phone and held it to her ear. "What's wrong?"

"I miss you guys. I've been talking to Emma. I think I want to come home."

"Oh Cam, I thought you wanted to be there."

"I know, but Michael has some positions open. I already spoke to him and he's willing to interview me."

Liz was surprised. She never would have thought Cam would end up at ELQ. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. I know Jake would give me a job, but I don't want to take a handout. Michael will be fair, at least I think he will be."

"You should talk this over with Jake."

Jake studied her, wondering what was going on.

"I will later."

"Cam, I'm worried about you. Are you sure everything is okay with Emma?"

"We're great. She's homesick too."

Liz grabbed Jason's hand. "Well, I love you and always want to see you. I just want to make sure you won't regret it later."

"I won't. I think it's the right thing to do."

"Okay."

"I love you. I'm really happy for you and I can't wait to meet my little sisters."

She smiled.

"My lease it up in January, so we wouldn't be able to move until then."

"We'll talk about where you'll live later."

She ended the call and everyone was staring at her.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"He wants to come home."

Jake slightly smiled. "Good. He lasted longer than I thought he would."

"His lease is up in January."

Jason frowned. He would talk to Cam about just buying it out so he could come back sooner if he wanted too.

"Why did he want to talk to me?"

"He'll call you later."

"Well, I'm really happy because I'm going to need all the support I can get with so many girls around," Aidan said.

Liz playfully glared at him. "They are so going to barf on you every chance they get."

Aidan's face contorted. "That's disgusting."

"You shouldn't be dissing them then," Jake said.

"They can hear you," Jason said.

"They have ears already?"

Liz laughed. "Yes. They aren't as sensitive yet, but they can hear some sounds. In about three weeks or so, they'll react more to them."

"It's probably muffled," Jake said.

"You can talk to them so they get used to your voice," Liz suggested.

Aidan considered this.

"I don't know if you want him rambling on and on. They might develop bad habits," Jake said.

Aidan pushed him. "Just for that, I'm going to beat you in racing," he said handing him the remote.

"You wish."

Jason kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. "You're glowing."

"Really?"

He nodded and she sighed with contentment as she slightly rubbed her belly.

"It's time for a snack. I had Milo pick up some things." Jason got up and disappeared and came back with some cheese, crackers, and some fruit.

"Yum," she said before popping a grape into her mouth.

"I think we should start looking for the house. If we have to build it, they can start the foundation now. It's supposed to be a snowy winter, so not sure how far they'll get."

"Okay."

"Diane sent me some links of some houses we might be interested in." He grabbed Aidan's computer and booted it up and then opened his email.

"That one is nice."

Jason nodded. "It's more secluded so the security would be easy. There's a small lake on the property and a pool."

"How many bedrooms?"

"Eight."

"That's huge."

"Well, seven will be used up for Aidan, us, and the babies. Jake, Cam, and John will have their own room so the last one will be a guest room."

John felt good that they had included him.

"There's a small house in the back that we could make your studio and also the basement could be a man cave."

Jake smiled as he raced. "That would be awesome. I may never leave."

"It's not totally Mediterranean though."

"We could work with that. It's more cosmetic. Also, there are beautiful gardens and we could have interior touches done to make it feel more like Italy."

"True. The staircase is magnificent."

Jason agreed. "I know. I love the wrought iron."

They looked at several other homes, but decided the first one was the best.

"So, should we tell Diane to reach out to the owner?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah. That's the one."

"Alright, but you know she's crazy when it comes to shopping."

Liz chuckled. "It's okay. I won't have the energy. She can run things by me, but right now I think it's best to let her work with the designers and contractors."

He pulled out his phone and called Diane and she was elated and promised to call them today.

"It's settled."

The boys cheered.

"I can't wait," Liz said. They were finally living their dreams.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad you liked the proposal! Lots more love to come! Sorry I'm late and rushing this chapter too. Work is just hell right now.

Chapter 54

Patrick blinked a few times as his wife sniffed and then launched herself into Elizabeth's arms.

Jason grinned. "Slacker."

Patrick shook his head. "You had to make me look bad."

Maya smacked him on the arm. "If you had knocked me up with twins, I would have killed you and you don't want your baby mama giving birth in jail. I let you slide on one, but two?" She crossed her arms in front of her.

"But baby…"

She playfully glared at him as Liz chuckled and gave him a hug.

"My technical difficulties aside, I'm happy for you," he said warmly.

"Thank you, Patrick."

They sat down at the table. "Do you need a bigger burger and beer than me too?" Patrick asked.

Jason chuckled. "Probably, I need to keep my strength up with two on the way."

"Rub it in….."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Thanksgiving came and went. It was a great celebration at the mansion. Monica had insisted that Steven stay there because they had plenty of room. Jake had hired him to work in one of their labs. He wasn't a doctor, but at least he was working and got to use some of his background. Rebuilding his life would take time. And speaking of building, with a nice cash incentive to the previous owners, they had purchased their house and started renovations. It would be ready for them to move into by March, maybe sooner if the weather cooperated. A façade needed to be put on the front of the house, so that was more weather dictated. Jason didn't want Liz to be disturbed by the construction work, so they decided to stay in the penthouse for now.

The morning sickness had mostly gone away for Maya and Elizabeth, but even though Maya was due sooner, they were both around the same size. Elizabeth was coping. She had heartburn and was still dealing with the tiredness, but it was still the least stressful of any of her pregnancies. Jason would rub her feet and back at night and since she loved having his hands on her, it usually led to them making love unless she fell asleep on him.

Jason worked with Cam and unbeknownst to Elizabeth, he would be moving back during the Christmas holidays. Temporarily, he would be staying at the mansion too. Monica was thrilled to have him. Jake took the news about him working at Cassadine well. He understood that Cam needed to find his own way. After a video chat, Michael was impressed and offered him a job.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Aidan looked up at his dad. "Alright, we already have one hundred guests."

"How is that possible?" Jason asked.

Jake chuckled. "Well, you did invite people who worked for you and the five families."

"True."

"Are we done?" Jason wasn't really thinking it would be that huge.

"I think so." Most people were bringing a plus one, so that kind of made it tip the scales.

They were having the wedding at the mansion. The actual ceremony would be in the gardens. Heaters would be set up so that guests would stay warm. They were forecasting light snow on and off for that week, so they just needed divine timing. If Jason could have paid someone off, he would have.

"Alright, what else needs to be done?"

Abbie flipped through the planning book sitting half on her lap.

"We got the flowers," Zoe said.

"The music is handled," John added.

"And the caterers are booked," Abbie said.

Jake looked at his list. "What about the cake?"

"Jason wanted chocolate so I picked a design and they said they could easily do it," Abbie said.

"Thanks Abbie," Jason said. He wasn't good at choosing those kinds of things and she had been a great help.

Abbie had taken care to make sure the design was perfect . "I think you'll like it. I know Elizabeth will."

"Epiphany is lined up to sing and there will be a string quartet," Jake said.

There would be a huge heated tent for the reception. Jason spared no money in trying to make everything perfect for Liz.

Since Liz wasn't in the loop, Jason chose Kelly, Robin, Epiphany, Emma, and Maya for her bridesmaids and he had John, Jake, Aidan, Danny, and Cam for his. There wasn't a best man or maid of honor. He didn't like the idea of choosing one person over the other and they were all working together to set things up.

Carly had helped with the caterers and had accompanied Kelly and Robin in New York to pick out a perfect dress for Elizabeth. Robin was shocked she was willing to be around her, but Carly knew fashion and was actually a big help. With Elizabeth showing, they had to make sure that the dress was comfortable too.

Everything was falling into place to make it a very special day. They had decided to have it the weekend before Christmas due to everyone's schedules.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth allowed Jason to help her out of the car. She was blindfolded and had no idea what he was up to.

"You okay?" he asked before picking her up.

"Yes." Excitement was gripping her body and she held on to his neck as they slowly moved forward.

Alice opened up the door and smiled at him as he carried her inside. Initially, he was going to take her upstairs, but he figured she'd know where she was, so he took her to the study where the girls were waiting with a hair stylist and makeup artist.

He placed her on a chair.

"Can I take it off now?"

"Yeah."

She quickly removed it and her mouth dropped open. "What is going on?"

Kelly smiled. "It's your wedding day."

"What!"

"I wanted to surprise you. Will you marry me today Elizabeth?"

Her eyes filled to the brim. "Yes."

He kissed her. "I have to go. I'll meet you there."

She watched him rush off. "I can't believe he did this."

"He had a lot of help. Your whole family was in on it," Robin said.

She stood and Kelly helped her take her coat off.

"Epiphany is on the way and Maya."

Liz wiped her face. "Best day ever."

Over the next hour, they got her ready and when she stepped into the dress, she was thankful they had used waterproof eye makeup. "Beautiful…." It was a strapless chiffon dress with a beaded bodice. There was plenty of room for the babies and fit very comfortably.

"Carly helped."

Liz's eyes snapped to Robin's. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, she was actually pretty cool."

"Hell has frozen over."

Kelly chuckled. "You can thank her later."

Monica came in. "You look stunning." She kissed her on the cheek. "I brought you a gift. It was Lila's and can be your something old." She put the pearls on Elizabeth.

"Perfect."

Kelly gave her a garter for something blue, and handed her a box for her something new.

She opened it and read the note. "For the most beautiful woman in the world. –J." She opened the box to find two carat diamond earrings with a pearl drop that matched the necklace.

"The necklace is yours to keep. Jason spent a lot of time looking for the perfect earrings to go with it."

"I love it." Having something of Lila's just made her even more emotional and she wished she was still alive to celebrate with them.

Monica left and Steven came in. "You look stunning." And she did. The dress flowed around her and her skin was still flawless. "I don't think you age. It's really annoying."

Liz chuckled. "Thank you." She had asked Steven to walk her down the aisle and was happy he had agreed.

"They are almost ready for you. Jason is already outside and from all the whispers I heard, he looks very handsome," Steven said.

Robin laughed as she picked up her bouquet. "Alright, your bouquet is right there. Let's get this show on the road."

Steve helped her put on a fitted white jacket with fur accents. She looked like a snow queen. Jason had insisted on it so she wouldn't get a chill. There was also a muff just in case she needed it between pictures.

They went into the foyer where Epiphany and Maya were waiting.

Epiphany almost cried when she saw Liz. "Gorgeous."

Liz's face already hurt from smiling. They went outside and then after a few minutes, Steven and Liz followed. It was cloudy out and Liz sniffed the air and grinned. She could smell it. Snow was coming. As she made her way to the aisle, she felt the babies kick and she rubbed her belly.

"You okay?"

"Yes. They are moving. I think they miss their daddy." Jason always spoke to them. Sometimes, she'd wake up and he'd be whispering to them. It always made her cry.

Epiphany's voice filled the air and a tear rolled down Liz's cheek.

They started to walk and that is when it started. A flurry fell and Elizabeth's eyes grew big, making her soon to be husband smile. She stopped and flicked out her tongue and one landed on it.

Cam chuckled. It was such an Elizabeth thing to do. He watched her continue, glowing as an occasional snowflake brushed against her face. "She looks beautiful."

"Yeah," Aidan said.

"Always," Jake added.

When they finally reached Jason, Steven gave her away and she placed her hand in his.

"Beautiful," he whispered making her heart flutter. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The officiant started and all eyes were on them as they lovingly said their vows and professed their love for each other. A baby kicked and Liz flinched.

"You okay?"

"They are really active today."

He placed a hand on her bump and rubbed it. The ceremony continued and finally, Jason was able to taste her succulent lips. She was his forever and he never wanted to let her go.

Everyone stood and cheered as the snow started to fall a little harder.

"Everyone in the tent," Patrick called out.

They hurried into it. Once inside, Liz threw her arms around Jason's neck and they kissed again.

"I can't believe that you did this, but it was perfect, right down to the snow."

"I would do anything for you, even a snow dance."

She chuckled. They were whisked back outside and took some pictures for a few minutes before Jason insisted that she had to go back inside. His girls were not going to get too cold. The photographer would have to make do. The night was festive and full of laughter and love. They did an impromptu money dance and she ended up dancing with the Dons and they filled her bag generously.

"Jason is lucky to have found such a classy and beautiful woman to love," Dominic said.

"Well, I think I'm the lucky one. He dotes on me and I have never been happier."

"Take care of him. He fought very hard to be with you."

"I will love him for the rest of my days."

Dominic smiled. "Great answer."

Patrick cut in and Liz chuckled.

"Were you trying to prove something?"

"I figured if I stood up to Tony Soprano Jr. nobody would mess with me."

She laughed. "If you disappear after this, I'll make sure Maya, Kyle, Emma, and the baby are well taken care of."

He frowned. "You wouldn't fight for me?"

She pretended to think.

"You are just so wrong." He frowned and looked down. "Did one of your babies just kick me?"

"Probably. God only knows what Jason has been telling them about you."

Aidan cut in.

"It's a good thing you rescued Patrick cause your little sisters were getting all ninja on him."

Aidan grinned. "Maybe they aren't so bad after all."

"You look very handsome in your tux."

"It's a little itchy, but worth it. You look great."

"Thank you."

Jake came over. "Alright squirt, it's my turn. Why don't you go ask Georgie to dance? She looks bored."

He looked over at her. "Okay."

"That was easy," Jake said as they started to sway.

"You look very handsome too. My boys look great all dressed up."

"It was a great occasion Mrs. Morgan."

Liz smiled. "That sounds so good."

"John asked Zoe to marry him last night."

Liz's eyes got big. "Please tell me she said yes."

"She did."

"I can't wait."

"They want a really small ceremony which means they'll probably be two hundred people."

She laughed. "You think that maybe someday you'll ask Abbie?"

He slightly smiled. "Yes." Jake was doing very well in therapy. Liz was so proud of him. He was like another person. Everything about him was lighter.

Nikolas came over and instead of dancing with Liz, he made her sit down and talk to him. "You need to rest every once in a while or your feet will swell.

"Well look at you playing doctor."

Danny walked over and handed her some water. He worried about her which Liz thought was cute.

"Thank you." She drank some down. "See, I'm staying hydrated."

"Good. Pregnancy becomes you. I have a secret that I've been dying to tell someone, but you can't breathe a word of it," Nikolas said.

She leaned closer. "Go ahead."

"Sabrina is pregnant."

Liz fought a squeal and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you. We're doing very well."

"Cherish her Nikolas."

"I know." He wasn't going to let anyone come in between them again.

Cam sat on the other side of her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I got nervous when you sat down."

"Nikolas thought I should rest every once in a while."

"He's right."

They smiled as they watched Patrick gently dip his wife.

Cam took his mom's hand. "You're a Morgan now."

"Finally... We have a surprise too."

"You're not having triplets right?"

Liz cracked up. "No. Why would you even think that?" She lost the smile quick and her eyes grew wide. "Do I look that big?"

Nikolas fought a laugh. Cam's face was priceless.

"No. I just couldn't think of what was left."

Jason took the mic. "I wanted to make a special announcement. Today, not only did I gain a wife, but our family is now complete. Aidan, as of yesterday, you are officially a Morgan too."

Aidan grinned and did a victory dance making Jason chuckle.

Cam got up and took the mic. "I have an announcement too."

Patrick frowned. "My daughter better not be pregnant."

Emma blushed and Cam smirked.

"It's nothing like that. Emma and I are moving back to Port Charles."

"Thank God!" Patrick said.

Liz clapped. "Why am I always the last to know?"

"Sorry mom."

She hugged him. "I'm so happy right now."

They sat at the table and ate dinner and then the band started again and after that it was a party. They drank, danced, and laughed. The snow had stopped. It had fallen just enough to coat everything with a white blanket.

Liz sat down on Jason's lap. "Thank you for the perfect day."

"Thank you for marrying me. I know I'm not the easiest person to live with it."

"Are you kidding me? You are way easier than you think. I love who you are Jason, every little thing."

They kissed.

"I love you wife."

She grinned. "I love you husband."

"Oh God. You two—I just ate."

"Patrick!" Liz said loudly.

Maya moved next to him. "Is he giving you trouble?"

Jason made a face.

Maya leaned closer to Patrick's ear. "If you don't behave, I will have to cease all third semester bonus activities."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine."

Maya and Liz smiled at each other. "I didn't get a dance with the groom."

"You going to be okay alone with him?" Jason asked.

"I think I can handle it."

He kissed her and put her down and took Maya's hand. "You know how much I love dancing, right?"

"It's a special event." They stopped and started to sway. "Besides, I like driving Epiphany crazy."

Jason smiled. "Why do you like messing with my girl?"

"Because she takes every opportunity to tease me about Patrick." The baby kicked and Jason asked permission to touch the side of her belly.

Epiphany watched them.

"You gonna let her get away with that?" Tristan asked.

"You're right. Let's go."

Vicky chuckled.

"Come on Mcdreamy. You steer me near them and then cut in."

He handed Vicky his drink and grabbed Epiphany's hand. "Let's do this."

"I knew I could count on you."

Maya saw them out of the corner of her eye. "Move towards the band."

Jason carefully directed them around a few people, noticing they were being followed. "Tell me that you're not going to want to break out into a full run."

Maya chuckled. "I'd spare you that, but dammit Jason, you at least need to play hard to get."

He laughed. "Okay."

After about twice around the dance floor, Epiphany faked them out and went the opposite way and cut them off. Liz was laughing watching them.

"May I cut in?"

"No."

Epiphany shot her a look.

"Just kidding."

They switched.

"You didn't really think you could outrun me right?"

"Is that what you think I was doing?"

She shook her head. "Elizabeth is a gorgeous bride."

"Definitely."

"You're a lucky man."

"Don't I know it. Not only do I have a beautiful wife, and handsome sons, but I have wonderful friends too."

Epiphany smiled. "We'll never let you forget it. And you can't leave those two girl who will probably be under lock and key for the rest of their lives."

"That's a pretty good assumption. Thank you for singing. It was perfect and it made it more special for us."

"You're very welcome."


	55. Chapter 55

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad that you liked the wedding! Some drama in this one, but I thought it was authentic due to her problems in the past.

NC-17

Chapter 55

Elizabeth had just finished dancing with Cam and was now dancing with Tristan. Jason steered over to them and then cut in.

Liz grinned. "Miss me?"

"Always. Don't you know that by now?"

"It's starting to sink in. You ready for some cake?"

"I know you are. Come on." He led her over to the cake and they gathered everyone around and cut a piece and fed it to each other.

Liz moaned. "Oh, the babies love that."

He kissed her. "Anything for them." He put some cake on a plate and led them back to the table. Liz gave him a couple of bites and finished the rest.

She lasted about an hour before she yawned. Jason leaned over to Jake. "Can you tell the D.J. we're ready to throw the bouquet?"

Jake nodded and got up. A few minutes later, all the women were lined up and Liz turned around and threw it over her shoulder. Everyone grew silent, so she turned around and busted out laughing. It had landed in Tracy's hand and she snapped out of her haze and chucked it to the side and Abbie caught it.

"Priceless," Liz muttered.

Liz sat down and Jason took off her garter. As soon as he touched her leg she turned to mush. "We need to get back home."

With a soft touch, he took it all the way off as she bit her lip. She watched as he turned his back on the guys. He flicked it and Morgan caught it. They shook hands and Morgan danced with Abbie.

"I guess we're next."

"I think Serena is definitely ready. What about Jake?"

Abbie smiled. "I think it's leading towards that."

"Good. Jake has been through a lot and I can tell that he's happy."

"I hope so. I'm glad that I get along with Serena." The couple had been accompanying them on group date nights and were having a lot of fun.

"Me too. She likes you a lot."

Jake walked up to them. "May I?"

Morgan smiled. "Sure."

He pulled Abbie closer. "So, you're next huh?"

"Maybe."

"You know I love you right?"

"I do, but I also know you're only twenty and probably want to wait a few years. I'm okay with that."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I." She was it for him and he always knew that.

Pleased with their unspoken agreement that someday, they would be celebrating their own wedding, Abbie smiled and Jake slowly dipped her, wishing he could kiss her exposed neck.

Liz took one more look at each of her sons and then took Jason's hand. "You ready?"

He nodded and they slipped out and ducked into a limo. Jason held her close. They had finally sealed the deal and nothing seemed impossible anymore.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason swung Elizabeth up into his arms and walked into the penthouse. The hallway light was on, so he took her right upstairs and went into their bedroom, carefully placing her onto the bed. She watched him take off his jacket, shoes, and socks. It was like watching a present being unwrapped. When he was down to just his shirt and pants, she stood and slowly undid his shirt as their eyes locked. Jason's jaw clenched. He was starting to lose patience with her pace. When she finally pushed it aside he let it drop to the floor and quickly peeled off his tank. Her fingers brushed softly over his chest, making his body tingle. "Elizabeth," he said exasperatedly.

"Yes Jason?"

His eyes narrowed before his lips crashed down on hers. The kiss was punishing, making her wet as Jason took what he wanted. Stepping back, he took off her jacket and unzipped her dress, and as it fell to the floor his eyes were drawn to her swollen belly and he dropped to the floor and laid little kisses all over it. A tear dropped down her face as he hugged her. Gently, he removed the rest of our clothing as he lavished kisses all over her body. She felt so loved. He stood and picked her up and laid her in the middle of the bed. His mouth was everywhere, her lips, then her neck, and when it finally sucked in a nipple, she moaned her approval. He was relentless, wanting to please her, and her mewls filled up the room. "Please…" she begged, needing to feel him inside of her.

Jason ignored her, he wasn't even close to being finished. He languidly kissed his way down her body. She knew what was coming and could barely contain herself as she breathed rapidly. When she felt his tongue against her nub, the pleasure coursed through her body so strongly that she thought she was going to burst. Jason pulled back, knowing she was on edge, and softly blew air over her, making her shudder and whimper. Then his tongue found her again and Elizabeth was gone. Her resolve shattered as she called out her name and bucked against his mouth. Jason waited until she relaxed and then kissed his way back up her torso. Turning her away from him, he kissed her neck sensuously. She gasped when he lifted her leg and felt him at her opening. Reaching up, she gripped his arm as he slowly pushed into her. Jason froze for a few seconds as her heat and muscles sucked him in. Finally, he reached the end of the line and she turned her head and his tongue snaked out and licked her bottom lip before sucking it. Then he started to move, filling her up over and over as she made the sexiest noises. He needed to come. Elizabeth was already there. In this position, he was rubbing against her clit and sensitive lips and she couldn't hold in the scream. His name poured from her lips, as pure ecstasy overcame her. Jason kept pumping and then his face tensed and his body jerked as he started to come. His panting was erratic and then all the tension melted away and he felt pure bliss. She lovingly rubbed his arm and then whimpered when he finally left her.

"I love making love to you," he said softly.

"It's so damn good."

He smiled. "Yeah."

After a few minutes, he knew she had fallen asleep and covered them up before lying on his back. Elizabeth shifted, using the body as a pillow and Jason fell asleep completely sated.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Christmas was a festive event. Aidan's grades had been stellar and he had passed his driving test, so Jason took him to buy a used car. Liz really didn't want him to be totally spoiled and Jason agreed. He was just learning anyway, and due to their weather, they got him something safe and reliable, but not over the top. He was over the moon with excitement. He also got some new clothes, a new game console from Tracy & Monica, and Laura got him a high tech watch that synced with his phone. Cam got a new car. His was on its last leg and Jason thought it was a death trap so, he got him a smaller SUV. On top of that, he got some clothes and furniture for his new apartment. His mother had been so happy that he was moving already. Laura gave him a tablet and Monica got him a new coat and two suits. Tracy got him a very nice laptop case for work. Jason and Liz gave Jake a vacation trip. They wanted him to have fun and get away, so he and Abbie were going to Europe for three weeks in the spring. Laura got him a train pass and a gift certificate for a dinner when they came to Paris. Tracy and Monica booked some special excursions for him. He was very excited. Danny got a gaming console, some clothes, and concert tickets that he wanted. The boys had pitched together and got him a bunch of accessories for it. Laura got him a new phone and Tracy & Monica bought him a tablet. John was given a vacation trip and was very happy with it. Jason got his wife a beautiful ruby red heart pendant and earrings to match as well as a shopping spree. Liz got him a very nice watch and some clothes. It was a great Christmas for the Morgans.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Hospital – February 21st

Maya had given birth the previous day and had been released. They had a beautiful little girl named Charlotte Anne. Elizabeth was over the moon when she got to hold her. They had gone home and all that night she was feeling off. Her body was definitely not behaving. She was huge, swollen, and restless. Jason tried everything to get her to sleep. Finally, at 6:00 a.m., she got up and went to the bathroom. Her husband was exhausted. The rest of the day, she tried to walk around as much as possible. Jason watched her curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I know it would be really early, but I think the babies might come in the next week."

"Really?"

Liz nodded.

"How can you tell?"

"They dropped a little and I've been getting this weird pressure. I'm wasn't sure if it's gas or contractions." She had called her doctor and explained the symptoms, but since they weren't extreme, she just thought Liz's body was gearing up. It was too early to give her any medication since she wasn't cramping. Her symptoms were quite typical for twin pregnancies.

"Elizabeth. Why didn't you say something?"

Aidan watched her with a horrified expression on his face.

"I didn't want to scare you. I'm fine, Jason."

He looked at his son and almost smiled. "Aidan, are you okay?"

His eyes snapped to his dad's and he swallowed hard. "She won't have them here right?"

Liz rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the door and then Cam came inside. He curiously took in the scene. "What's going on?"

"Mom thinks she's going to have the babies early. I'm scared they'll fall out and it's going to be disgusting."

Cam snickered. "Didn't you have sex ed. yet?"

"I wasn't paying attention. One of my friends was passing me notes." Besides, they didn't show a woman having a baby, it was mainly about birth control and disease prevention and he understood all of that. Babies were way past his comfort zone.

Cam shook his head. "Mom, are you okay?"

She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm fine, just a little restless."

He looked at his watch, it was 7:00. "Have you eaten?"

She nodded. "Yup." Even though it had given her heartburn, she wanted Thai so Jason got it for her.

Finally she sat, making them feel a little better and they watched a movie. Cam hadn't intended on staying very long, but now he was worried.

The movie finished at 10:00 and she went to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Jason heard his name being screamed and he ran upstairs and found her. "What's wrong?"

"My water broke." Luckily, it started when she first stood up so she sat right back down.

Jason ran to the stairs. "The babies are coming. Cam, call down to Milo and have him pull up next to the elevators in the garage. Aidan, get your mother's bag out of the front closet."

Cam and Aidan jumped up, while Jason helped Elizabeth dress. She was in pain, and it was killing him. He picked her up and carried her downstairs and when she cried out, the boys froze in place.

"Get it together guys. We're going to the hospital," he said.

Cam snapped out of it first and grabbed Aidan and pulled as the family hurried to the SUV. Aidan got in front with Milo just in case. There were some things he just didn't want to see.

Cam climbed in first and then Jason got Elizabeth inside and kept her on his lap.

"Is it too soon?" Jason asked. He knew that twins could come early, so he was a little freaked out, but not panicked yet.

"I've passed thirty-four weeks. It's not preferable and the babies will probably have to stay in the NICU for around a week, but they should be fine." Her water breaking had really caught her by surprise because her symptoms weren't that bad yet. Her contractions were six minutes apart.

Cam texted Jake to meet them at the hospital. He was scared for his mom. Milo was keeping Aidan distracted by talking about video games, but there were a lot of bad scenarios milling around in Cam's head and he was scared of losing his mom and sisters. Sensing his tension, Jason looked over at him and then squeezed his hand for a second.

Milo pulled into the drop off zone and Epiphany and Patrick were waiting for them with a gurney. Milo had called John while he was waiting for the family to come downstairs and John had called Epiphany to make sure she'd handle everything.

Patrick opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Maya made me come. She said she couldn't rest without knowing you were fine. I won't stay long."

He helped her get out and then lifted her onto the gurney.

"A wheel chair would have sufficed."

Epiphany gave her a look. "You are carrying my goddaughter."

Liz held her gaze. "If anything happens to me…."

"Shhhhh. You're going to be fine."

When she found out she was having twins, she added another set of godparents for her other daughter. John would her godfather and Maya would be her godmother.

Jason and the boys caught up to them. When they got to the maternity floor, Patrick held them back.

"The nurse will come get you in a minute. You'll have to get into some scrubs."

Jason nodded.

John rushed in with Zoe, Jake, and Abbie. "How is she?"

"They just took her back," Cam said.

Patrick called his wife and let her know what was going on. She made him promise to stay a little longer, just to make sure Liz was stable.

"How are Maya and Charlotte?" Jason asked.

"They are doing well. Maya is still tired and Charlotte has a big appetite."

A nurse walked towards them. "Who's the father?"

"Me," Jason said.

"Follow me please, she's asking for you."

They walked away and Epiphany approached the family.

"She's doing fine. Patrick, she wants you to go home."

"Okay."

He hated leaving, but Maya needed him too. So, he reluctantly headed to the elevator and everyone else took a seat.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everything was happening fast. Elizabeth was already close to fully dilated. It was almost midnight and the last hour had been exhausting. They had given her an epidural and after that took effect, she was feeling a little better.

Her doctor was worried. Usually the epidural lowered blood pressure, but Elizabeth's was still bordering on high. They needed to get the babies out fast.

Elizabeth passed out and Jason was a hot mess. One of the nurses got Epiphany and she stood off to the side with him. "She is not going to leave those babies, Jason. You have to have faith."

They were in the operating room, just in case they needed to do an emergency surgery. Elizabeth woke up and Jason rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Elizabeth, the baby's positions are causing you stress. You are fully dilated and the baby has dropped down already." She looked at the monitor. "I need you to push."

Elizabeth started to bear down. They had reduced the medicine, so she was feeling more pain. Tears poured down her face. Jason's hand was shaking. He was so scared. This was nothing like Danny's birth.

After five minutes of pushing, their first daughter arrived. Elizabeth was weak and even though Jason was excited, he was worried she couldn't handle the second one. He cut the cord and the baby was tended to and after briefly letting them see her, she was whisked away. Liz had insisted that Epiphany go with her.

"I need to turn the second baby." The doctor got to work as Elizabeth tried to relax. She could feel it, so she was very uncomfortable and winced several times. The nurse injected her I.V. with some medicine to try and get her heart rate down. Liz was feeling dizzy again.

The doctor looked up at Elizabeth. "You've lost more blood than I anticipated and your blood pressure is high. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy and tired, but I can do this. Please, can we try?" She didn't want a C-section.

"I see the head," a nurse said.

The monitor beeped and the doctor told her to push. After several rounds, the baby slipped out. They didn't ask Jason to cut the cord this time. The baby was slightly smaller, so they suctioned out her mouth and rushed her to the NICU. Elizabeth could barely hear what was going on around her. Jason felt her grip lessen and then she lost consciousness again. Alarms went off and he was pulled from the room. He blindly stumbled to the waiting room.

When they saw Jason walk towards them, his eyes full of tears, they were stunned. Jake ran to him and caught him as he started to collapse. Everyone gathered around him.

"Dad, talk to us. What's wrong?" Cam asked.

"Elizabeth…."

He started to lose it, unable to handle saying that they could lose her. Jake held him tightly as fear gripped his body. Cam and Aidan had started crying as Jake softly stroked his dad's hair. With a shaky voice, he asked, "Is she still alive?"

Jason swallowed hard. "I don't know."


	56. Chapter 56

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the wedding. I think I was the most despised fanfiction writer yesterday lol. I have to apologize for a big error. I changed the Christmas gifts because I somehow sorased Danny in my mind and made him older. It's bad enough that I just realized I said he was fifteen (several times) when he should have been fourteen (now you know why I had a spreadsheet). I'm just too tired to go fix it on three different sites so he'll just have to stay fifteen. Oh well….

Chapter 56

A nurse rushed towards them and knelt next to Jason, feeling his pulse. "Take a few deep breaths, she's alive. They got her back. The doctor has sewn her up and is giving her a transfusion."

They all let out a sigh of relief. "Can we get him over to a chair?"

Jason didn't know if he could stand. He was emotionally drained. Max stood behind him and Jake and John on either side and they lifted him up and got him settled.

Epiphany had been notified and went to Jason's side as he struggled to keep it together. "The babies are doing well. Your first daughter is four pounds, seven ounces and the other one is four pounds two ounces. Their lungs are fully developed and they will probably have to stay here for the next five days or so. They are going to be fine Jason. You made her eat and the babies are a good size."

"She—I'll never get it out of my mind. I thought I lost her." He didn't want to say too much because the boys were listening.

Epiphany squeezed his hand. "She's strong and she will fight. There is nothing that is going to make that woman leave you or her children." She hugged him as Jason tried to stay strong and relax.

Abbie handed him a tissue and Jason wiped his face. No one was used to seeing him so vulnerable which is why it had freaked Cam and Aidan out.

Jason turned from the embrace and saw that his youngest was a total mess. "Aidan."

His lip quivered as tears pooled in his eyes. He couldn't lose his mom and he felt so helpless.

Jason slowly stood and gathered his strength before he started moving and then pulled him into his chest. "She's stable. We're not going to lose her."

"You don't know that."

"Losing her is unacceptable. Believe in her."

Aidan shut his eyes. He needed the hug and to hear Jason sound strong again. "Okay."

The doctor walked towards them. "Mr. Morgan."

Jason turned to face her. "How is she?"

"Well, she gave me pause for a while, but she's doing great. The transfusion will help her heal faster. Due to the baby's position and her blood pressure, it was causing her to pass out. However, she's stable now and her pressure is coming down. She'll probably sleep until morning due to exhaustion, but I do have some bad news though."

Jason swallowed hard as Aidan squeezed his hand. "Go ahead."

"I had to do a hysterectomy, so she will not be able to have any more children."

"We weren't planning on it."

The doctor nodded. "While that might be the case, Elizabeth might be upset about it. Just listen to her and let her cry it out."

"I will. Can I see her?"

"Yes. I'll take you. She's in recovery right now and then we'll move her to her room."

Epiphany asked the boys if they wanted to see their sisters, thinking it would be a good distraction.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason tentatively moved into the room. Elizabeth actually looked pale, but peaceful. A nurse was monitoring her readouts and he pulled up a chair. Taking her hand, he gently raised it and then brushed his lips against it. "I love you so much Elizabeth. You are my heart. The babies are doing well, now I need you to be okay. You can't leave us."

The boys looked watched the twins via a t.v. monitor.

"They are so small," Aidan said.

"Are you sure they are okay?" Jake asked.

Epiphany slightly smiled. "They are probably a little traumatized after having to squeeze through a tunnel, but under the circumstances, they are doing well."

Cam studied them carefully. "I can already tell they will look different."

"Their head shapes will probably change. Right after birth, it's hard to tell because of the delivery. No matter what, I think they will be beautiful."

Aidan slightly smiled. "Yeah." Right now, he just felt a need to protect them. They had been through so much.

Jake noticed his change of demeanor. "They are getting to you already."

"Darn girls," Aidan muttered.

Cam chuckled. "They are our girls."

"God help them when they get older," Epiphany said.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Piph entered Elizabeth's room. "Do you want to see the babies?"

Jason took in a sharp breath. "I'm scared to leave her."

"I'll stay with her if you want. The boys are still there."

Jason glanced at her. She could tell he was struggling. "It's okay Jason. When she wakes up, she'll want to know that you saw them and made sure they were fine."

He kissed Elizabeth's hand. "Will you hold her hand so she knows someone is still here?"

Piph nodded and they switched positions. Jason disappeared into the hallway. "That man loves you more than life. I don't think he'd make it without you, so get your rest and come back to him. I need you too. You are my best friend and I never thought I'd have the same "person" as Patrick, but you are it. I love you like a little sister. You are family to me. Your babies are beautiful Elizabeth and I can't wait for you to meet them."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked up to the window. Aidan wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned onto him while he visually inspected the girls.

"They're doing great, dad," Cam said.

"They are fighters, just like their mom."

"How is she?" Jake asked.

"She's sleeping. I've been talking to her and driving myself crazy."

John moved forward to get a look and the door opened and a nurse approached them. She wanted to smile because it was very cute that the girl's big brothers were already wanting to dote on them, but knew they were stressed.

"Mr. Morgan, you can come in."

He sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling a little nervous. "Okay."

He followed her to a room and he scrubbed his hands and then they entered the area the twins were in. The boys watched as he approached one of the babies and touched her hand. She moved and Jason held his pinkie out and her tiny fingers gripped it. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Daddy's here and loves you," he said softly. "Your mommy is resting." After a few minutes, he moved to the next station and did the same. "I love you baby girl. Your mommy will come see you soon. Don't be scared."

Cam put his arm around Aidan. "It's going to be okay. I just feel it."

"Me too," Jake said.

"They have to be okay," Aidan said emotionally.

"They are breathing on their own. That is such a good sign," a nurse said. The babies would need to be monitored, but as long as they continue to do well, they will be able to go home sooner.

Jason came out, visibly shaken, and Jake hugged him.

"Do you want us to stay?" Jake asked.

"No. Go home and get some sleep and come back in the morning. Your mom will be awake by then."

"We can all stay at the Q's so we can be together," Cam suggested.

"Good idea," Jake said.

"We can stop by the penthouse and pack a bag," Aidan said.

"Can we say goodbye to mom?" Cam asked.

Jason nodded. He needed to see her too. "Come on."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One by one they kissed Elizabeth and told her they loved her before hugging Jason. Epiphany stayed with him a little longer. She was worried that he was carrying around too much stress.

"I'm going to go home and get some rest, but I'll have my phone on. If you need me, I'll be here."

"Thank you."

She left and Jason finally laid on a bed and turned towards his wife and fell into a troubled sleep.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz's eyes fluttered open. Her body ached, but she was alive. She looked around the room and then saw Jason and slightly smiled. His hair was messy and he looked like he had tossed and turned. Tears filled her eyes. She had almost lost the opportunity to watch him like this. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and their gaze connected. "Elizabeth." He rolled out of the bed and stumbled towards her. "You're back."

"I couldn't leave you Jason. Don't you know that?"

He lightly kissed her. "Should I get the nurse?"

"I'm sure they will notice that my pressure is slightly elevated. Your touch always does that to me."

He smiled as a nurse rushed into the room. When she saw them, she was relieved. "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"I just checked on the babies and they are doing great." She whipped out her phone and pressed some buttons and handed it to Liz who gasped.

"I counted all their toes and fingers. They are perfect," Jason said.

"When can I see them?"

"We need to run some tests on you and you're going to be weak, so you'll need a wheelchair. I'm thinking in a few hours you should be ready to go. Your doctor should be here shortly and we'll need to start pumping some milk for the babies."

Elizabeth turned her attention to Jason. "Did the kids go home?"

"They are staying over at the mansion."

She understood. "Did Aidan take it well?"

"He was scared, but he'll be fine."

"And what about you?"

His shoulder dropped and he kept his eyes on her hand. "I can't live without you Elizabeth. When you coded, I pretty much ended up collapsing. You are my heart."

She gripped his hand. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"It wasn't your fault."

Patrick hurried towards them. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"I woke up to a text message from John. I had to come."

He looked panicked and Liz took his hand. "I'm okay."

Her doctor came in. "Gentleman, I need to examine my patient."

They both kissed her goodbye and went into the hallway.

"How bad was it?"

Jason shut his eyes. "We almost lost her."

Patrick's heart dropped. "And the babies?"

"They are fine. The nurse took a video of them this morning so Liz could see them."

Patrick touched his shoulder. "Are you hanging in there?" He couldn't even imagine watching Maya go through all that.

"I'm exhausted. I didn't sleep very well because I was scared too she wouldn't be there when I woke up."

"I understand. Elizabeth will probably sleep a lot today. You should sleep when she does."

"How is your family?"

Patrick slightly smiled. "Charlotte is beautiful and Maya is amazing."

"You're very lucky."

"I know. You are too."

Jason knew that he had to be the luckiest man on earth that they came through everything virtually unscathed. He heard Liz gasp and then a sob tore from her lips and he darted back into the room. She reached her hand out and he went to her. Patrick stood in the doorway. He was aware that Liz had a hysterectomy.

Jason comforted her the best that he could. After a few minutes, the doctor left them alone.

"I don't know why I'm so upset. We knew the twins were our last."

"It's the finality," Jason said.

She nodded. Patrick handed her a tissue. "Will you check on my babies for me?"

"Of course, I'll be right back."

He left and Jason wiped a tear off her face. "We have a beautiful family and I'm so thankful that you're okay. I love you Mrs. Morgan and I don't like to see you cry."

"I love you too." He held her for a while longer as she let out her emotions. Patrick came back and showed them pictures.

"They were moving around a little. The nurse will be in to help you pump some milk. They will be fed through a tube for now. Jason, I would encourage to come hold them."

Liz gave him a watery smile. "Go. They need you."

He hated going without here, but he kissed her and left her with Patrick who tried to cheer her up.

"The nurses will have him up to speed so he can get up in the middle of the night with them."

She chuckled. "That would be really nice."

"You know you have him wrapped."

"But there are two babies now. He'll need help."

"Trust me, he'll handle it."

Her eyes started to flutter as she struggled to focus on him.

"Sleep. I'll stay for a while."

"Thank you."

She rested for a little bit and the nurse woke up so that she could pump some milk.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat in a chair and a nurse placed a baby in his arms. She fretted a little and then he spoke to her softly as she slept peacefully in his arms.

"They like to be swaddled. It makes them feel like they are in their mother's belly and safe. I'll teach you how to do it."

He looked up at her. "Thank you." He'd do anything to make them feel good.

She took a picture of them and went over to their chart and texted it to the cell phones listed, like she had been doing several times throughout the night.

Jason hadn't even thought to look at his phone. She let him know what she had been doing and he was very grateful.

"As long as they continue to be stable, they will probably be able to go home in about four days."

"Will they need extra care?"

"That will depend on a lot of things, but mainly they will need love and nourishment. Newborns like to eat and sleep. They might be a little cranky, but they've been through a lot."

She took the baby from him and then handed him the other one and Jason rocked her and told her about her brothers. He whispered words of encouragement and soon she was taken from him too and he went back to Elizabeth.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When he got back, Patrick was gone, so he laid down and nodded off for a while until he heard a movement in the room. His eye snapped open and it was Monica.

"Hi," she whispered before walking over to him and kissing his forehead. "Rest Jason. I'm going to sit in the recliner over there and read until she wakes up. I just saw the babies. They are perfect."

"I think so too."

The boys had let her know what was going on and were concerned that Jason was overextending himself. "I told the boys to come in an hour."

"That should be fine." He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Monica rested and about a half hour later, Elizabeth woke up.

"Jason is sleeping and your girls are doing wonderfully."

Liz smiled. "I can't wait to see them."

They quietly chatted as Jason continued to nap and Liz pumped again since she didn't produce much milk the first time.

"Your son is exhausted. He's been through a lot."

"I heard. He'll be fine. You both should rest as much as possible before you have to bring the babies home."

"Thank you taking care of my other babies."

Monica grinned. "They are very funny. I enjoyed having the house filled up."

The doctor walked inside. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better."

"I just checked on the little ones. They are doing great. A nurse will be in soon to try to get you up. Elizabeth, I know you want to see them, but you are sore and recovering from a traumatic experience. If it's too painful, you'll have to wait."

Liz started to get emotional. "I have to see them. Just let me see them once and I promise I will stay in bed until you tell me it's okay to get up again."

She understood completely. "We'll put you in a transport chair. You're small, so I'll have one of the male nurses move you into it. You have a catheter and are hooked up to heart monitors, so we'll have to work a bit to get all of the equipment situated."

"You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do. I want you to stay in the hospital one more day and then you can go home and get settled and your babies will probably be released the next day. Do you have names for them?"

"Yeah. I'll check with Jason to make sure we still agree and then we'll tell the nurse."

"Good. I'll check on you before I leave for the day. Have you eaten?"

"Yes. I had some breakfast." She really wasn't that hungry but she ate anyway, knowing it would help her get out faster.

Two nurses came in about a half hour later. Jason sat up when he heard the chair being moved into the room. He got up and used the bathroom while the nurses rearranged Elizabeth's cords.


	57. Chapter 57

A/N – Thank you for all the favorites, reviews, and follows. I loved reading your reactions. I was so nervous posting this story, scared I wouldn't do ecompassion's vision justice. I am so happy that you enjoyed it. It's hard to decide when to wrap things up. Will take a few weeks off before posting the next one so I can get ahead. I believe I'll be posting Undeniable. It won't be as long as this one, but I hope you like it.

Chapter 57

Jason came back in time to see someone lifting Elizabeth into a chair. They put a blanket over her and made sure that she was comfortable as she could be. She was so excited to get to see her little ones. Monica accompanied them as the nurse pushed Elizabeth into a room and got her ready. Jason went inside and sat in a rocking chair. The couple exchanged a small smiled before the nurse handed Elizabeth a baby and then Jason.

"I think this one is Lily Paige." Her hair looked lighter and her bottom lip was a little fuller. They had combined Lila's name with Audrey. She opened her eyes for a second, making Liz smile.

Jason gazed at his other beautiful daughter. "Okay, then I am holding Elle Brienna." She had a shock of light brown hair and the cutest button nose. When Jason had told John that they wanted to include him in some way and used his last name to come up with a middle name, he was very touched.

Monica watched them with a big smile on her face. They looked so happy. The nurse marked their names down. After a while, they kissed them goodbye and Elizabeth was taken back to her room.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The boys walked in and froze when they saw their mother in tears. Aidan rushed to her side. "Mom. What's wrong?"

"I can't stop. I—I just got to hold and feed the girls and I'm just a little emotional."

Cam and Jake breathed a sigh of relief.

"They are so beautiful."

Jason showed them the pictures of their mom holding the girls and they asked him to forward them.

"I'm coming home tomorrow."

"Anything special you want?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah, your father's pancakes and bacon. The food here sucks."

Jason smiled. "I think that I can make that happen."

Liz's eyes started to close and Cam looked up at Jason with fear in his eyes.

"It's okay. She just needs to rest. Her body has been through a lot."

Jason sat on his bed and Aidan joined him while Jake sat on the floor next to Monica. Cam settled beside him.

"You can go to sleep if you want," Aidan said.

"I'm good. I like having you here with us."

His phone vibrated. It was Danny. He got up and went into the hallway. "Hey."

"Grandmom texted me and told me that the babies were born. What happened?"

"I'm so sorry. I was going to call you, but it's been crazy. Elizabeth went into labor early and I almost lost her."

Danny turned his television off. "Is she okay now?"

"She's exhausted, but is doing well. The girls are great. They are small, but they'll be able to come home with us in a few days. I'll send you some pictures."

"Cool. I'm glad that she's okay." He really liked Elizabeth. She would call and check on him sometimes and send him care packages with brownies when she could. She treated him like he was her own.

"Are you doing okay?"

"I'm good. I made some friends at school."

Jason was glad things were going okay. "And Franco?"

"He's been staying away like he promised."

"Good. I don't want you to be stressed anymore."

"Tell Elizabeth I said hi. I love you."

"I love you too. Be good."

He ended the call and went back inside. "That was Danny."

"He heard the good news?" Jake asked.

"Yes. He wants me to send him some pictures."

Cam looked up. "I'll send them right now."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth woke up about fifteen minutes later. "You're still here?"

Monica put her book aside and smiled. "Of course we are."

Jason poured some fresh water and handed her the cup. "You look pale."

"Don't I always?"

He felt her forehead.

"Baby, I'm fine." She took a good look at him. There were bags under his eyes and he looked so tired. Now, she was beginning to worry. "Jason, you should go back to the mansion with them. You are not going to sleep here and I need you to be well rested when the twins come home. I'm not going to be in great condition and will have to rely on you."

"Elizabeth, you know I don't need a lot of sleep. I just can't leave you here."

"I'll stay with her," Aidan said. Everyone was staring at him. "Seriously, Max can hang out and watch over us. He can sit in the recliner. I can rest on the bed. You know I can sleep through just about anything."

Liz smiled. "I think that is a wonderful plan. You can help me feed the babies."

Aidan made a face.

Elizabeth tilted her head. "Are you scared to hold them?"

Aidan nodded.

"The nurse will help you."

"Okay."

Cam smirked. Aidan looked a little green.

Monica stood. "Alright kiddies, let's go home and bug Tracy."

Jason got up and kissed his wife. "Are you sure about this?"

She touched his face. "I know you don't want to leave me, but I would feel so much better if you got some rest. You have to take care of yourself."

He hugged her, fear gripping his body. "I'm so scared to leave you."

She felt him tremble and fought back her tears. "I'm not going anywhere. Please do this for me."

He pulled back and she kissed him again. Finally, he walked out of the room and told Max to guard them with his life. By the time Jason got to the mansion, he thought he was going to be sick.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tracy watched Jason as he looked out of the window. Today, he looked vulnerable and she wasn't used to seeing him like that. The stress had definitely taken its toll. Cam and Jake were playing cards and Monica was taking a nap. She got up and sat beside him. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I'm not tired."

"Yes you are, but instead of laying down you are driving yourself crazy with worry. She's fine, Jason. If she wasn't, Aidan would have called."

"I shouldn't have left her."

"You had too."

His eyes questioned her statement.

"You were worrying her. She needed you to see that if you left her, she would be fine. Having to watch someone you love code is traumatizing. You haven't left her side. Have you even taken a shower?"

"No."

Tracy stood. "You're going to go upstairs right now and take one and get into bed. Now."

Jake looked up and smiled. "You better do it dad."

Jason sighed. "Fine." He went upstairs and turned the hot water on full blast and stood under the jets and he broke, letting out his emotions of almost losing the woman he loved more than his own life. He sat on the edge of the tub, his legs giving out from exhaustion. When it started to get a little cold, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel and dried off. He put some underwear on and then slipped into some pajamas before climbing into his old bed. Very quickly, he fell asleep and didn't wake until dinnertime.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake went upstairs and knocked on the door and slipped inside. Jason rolled onto his back and his son sat on the bed next to him. "You okay?"

"I feel a little better."

"There are some things that I know I can count on and that's seeing how much you love my mother. I don't think I could have handled watching her heart give out. You were there for her when she needed you and were there for the girls too. You're teaching Aidan how to be good man and I'm learning from you as well." He could see the surprise in father's eyes. "I'm learning how to treat Abbie well, because I want her to love me like mom loves you. I want to make her happy because you have taught me how important it is to take care of her and let her know that's she loved. I certainly didn't get any of that from Helena. You've also shown me how to put family first in a healthy way." Helena was sadistic and twisted. The way Jason took care of them was nothing like that. "My brothers watch and learn too. We needed you so badly. While I appreciate that you want to be there for mom, you have to take care of yourself or you'll get sick."

Cam walked in. "He's right." He sat on the other side of Jason. "We're worried about you."

Jason was very moved. He couldn't even respond because he was a little overwhelmed. His phone vibrated and Jake handed it to him. A smiled graced his face and the boys laid down on either side and watched a video Liz had just sent. The nurse was placing a baby into their brother's arm who looked like he was about to hurl.

Cam cracked up. "He's shaking."

They watched as Aidan gently rocked the baby looking completely enthralled. The video ended.

"He did good," Jason said.

Monica moved into the doorway and smiled. She fished her phone out and took a picture and sent it to Elizabeth.

"What are you up to?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. Dinner is ready. Cook made steak and mashed potatoes."

The boys got up in a flash, leaving Jason on the bed chuckling. Monica stepped aside and they went flying down the stairs.

"You would think we don't feed them," Jason said.

"They are still growing boys. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes," he said sitting up.

She walked over to him and smoothed his hair. "I'm proud of you. I know it had to be so hard, but you held everyone together and made it through a rather harrowing day. You're a good father."

Jason looked away bashfully.

"Alan would have been very proud."

"You must really miss him."

She fondly smiled. "I do. As much as we fought, I loved him very much."

Jason stood and hugged her. "Let's go eat before they devour everything."

Monica chuckled and followed him downstairs.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason went back to the hospital and found Elizabeth trying to get dressed. She was moving slowly, but proud that she was on her feet. He helped her finish and then the nurse brought a wheelchair in and got her situated.

They signed all the paperwork and said goodbye to the babies and went back to the penthouse. It had been really hard leaving them. Jake and Cam were already there waiting.

Jason carried Elizabeth to the couch and got her comfortable before disappearing into the kitchen while Aidan ran upstairs to take a shower.

"So, how are my boys?"

"We're good." Jake said.

"We missed you," Cam said.

"We'll just have to make up for lost time then."

Cam filled her in on his new job and they chatted until Jason was ready for them. Elizabeth was stuffed by the time she finished and they retreated to the living room and turned a movie on and she was out like a light.

Jason savored her closeness, happy that she was home again.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For two more days, Elizabeth pumped milk. The babies were getting stronger every day and finally, they were allowed to come home. Jason and the kids went to the hospital to retrieve them. It had been a little bit of a struggle figuring out the car seats, but they finally got them situated with Aidan sitting in the middle of them.

Elizabeth was beyond happy when they finally walked in. Lily gazed up at her mom as she softly spoke to her. It looked like she had her father's eyes which really made Liz happy.

Jake rocked Elle, she had blue eyes, but they were darker like her mother's.

Cam eagerly awaited his turn and Liz finally gave him Lily.

Jason took a picture. He couldn't get enough of his family, especially after almost losing Elizabeth. She walked over to him and they embraced.

"You should be sitting down."

"I'm fine. I won't stand too long. I just wanted a hug."

He picked her up and sat down in a chair and placed her on his lap. She laid her head on his upper chest as the boys doted on their sisters.

Elle began to cry and Jake was a little panicked.

Aidan sighed. "I'll take her." He picked her up and rocked his body a little like Epiphany had showed him and she stopped and stared at him.

Jake shook his head.

"You better learn her cries so you can one up him," Liz said.

"They have different cries?" Jake asked.

"Yup. Sometimes they are wet, just need attention, or want milk," Liz said.

"And there are sick or angry cries too," Jason said.

"Like when you take too long getting their food," Cam added.

Jake sighed. "I feel like I need to take a class."

Liz smiled. "You'll be fine. When I had Cam, I was clueless at first, but I learned along the way."

"I guess you'll have to just teach us what we need to know," Jake said.

"Definitely."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spring - Two Years Later

Elizabeth watched Elle run across the grass into Jake's arms. He had certainly learned how to please his sister and she loved her Jakey. Lily was running back and forth between Jason and Aidan. Once they learned to walk, they just took off. Lilly was definitely a daddy's girl and Elle seemed to know how to own her brothers already. They were so whipped. God, she would have loved more which shocked her to think it, but her kids were just the best.

Danny approached her. The house was beautiful and he loved it there. They had moved closer, about a town away so he could be closer to his dad. His mom didn't want to come back to Port Charles. There were just too many bad memories.

Patrick plopped Charlotte into Elizabeth's lap. "She just woke up and I figured you'd appreciate the cuddles."

"Hello Miss Charlotte."

Charlotte grinned and laid her head on Liz's chest. Emma walked up to them. She was married to Cam now. They had the wedding at the new house with mainly family attending. Cam was doing well working with Michael and was making a name for himself. Emma was working at a PR firm and she loved it.

Maya sat next to her. "I don't remember Kyle going through the terrible twos, but Charlotte is just bringing the drama."

"She takes after her daddy."

Maya shook her head. "Don't I know it?"

Vicky and Tristan walked into the backyard. They were newly engaged. Vicky had opened a second store, while Tristan had more patients then he could handle. Somehow they always managed to carve out quality time and were very happy. Lily ran up to them and Vicky picked her up. "You are totally ruining my clock."

Lily grinned and pointed to some flowers, so she carried her over to them.

"You need to marry her and help her out with that clock," Maya said.

Tristan grinned. "In due time."

"I'm going to need a little baby soon," Liz said as Charlotte wiggled down and decided to join the twins. "They can't escape."

"Well, we are getting married in September."

"You finally set a date?" Epiphany asked before sitting.

"Yup. It's a done deal."

"I'm so happy for you," Liz said.

Elle squealed and Liz looked up and watched her run towards Danny who scooped her up. She rewarded him with a drool kiss. He made a face and everyone laughed.

"That's what you get for trying to steal my girl," Jake said.

Danny chuckled. "I can't help it if she likes me better."

Charlotte plopped into Jake's lap and started gabbing like he could totally understand her.

"Interpreter," Jake said loudly.

Maya smiled. "She wants you to play with her dollies with her."

Jake shook his head so Charlotte followed suit making him smile.

Nikolas walked in with Sabrina and their twins, Nila and Christian.

Jason laid on the grass and Lily and Elle used him as a couch, sometimes bouncing on him.

"I hope you have stock in ibuprofen," Patrick quipped.

Epiphany chuckled. "I think Jason can handle it."

He suddenly rolled over and grabbed them and started tickling their bellies. The girls couldn't stop laughing.

"I'll save you," Jake said swooping down and grabbing Elle.

Danny grabbed Lilly and they both pointed at their father and said, "Bad daddy".

Jason grinned and Charlotte walked up behind him and messed with his hair and he grabbed her and blew against her belly, making her giggle.

Liz couldn't stop smiling.

"That is what happiness looks like," Epiphany said.

"Definitely," Liz said as he watched all the girls tackle her husband. He loved every minute of it. And that pretty much summed up their life. It was all about family, friends, and lots of laughter.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three Years Later

Jason watched Abbie and Jake dance. The wedding had been beautiful, just a small intimate affair. His eyes traveled to the left as he watched Danny dancing with Avery and Aidan with Georgie. Elle was dancing up a storm with John. She had such a strong personality and liked to boss the boys around. Lily was quiet and reminded him of Jake when he was little. Everyone said she was a daddy's girl. She shifted in his lap as she played with her doll.

"You okay beautiful?"

She smiled. "Yes daddy."

A few tables away, Epiphany chuckled. "That man is so whipped."

"You don't know the half of it. He has such a hard time saying no to them," Liz said before sipping some champagne.

"I don't think that will be a problem when they get older and boys start sniffing around."

Vicky smiled. She was pregnant and almost due. She had married Tristan the year before.

He appeared next to her. "Are you okay baby?"

"I'm good. Thank you for checking on me."

"Nothing is more important than you," he said before kissing her. "I'll be back in a bit."

Maya grinned. "Talk about being whipped."

"Oh like Patrick doesn't follow you around," Vicky said.

"True."

Elle was pulling Jake away from Abbie so he could dance with her exclusively and they laughed.

"She has no shame."

"That's because she thinks Jake is her human Ken doll," Epiphany said.

Jake spun his sister around and her giggles filled the air. He put her between him and Abbie and they squished her as they danced together.

Liz chuckled. "She wanted him to dress up with a hat and makeup the other day."

Zoe's brow raised. "Did he?"

"He let her put blush on him."

Epiphany laughed. "I know you got a picture right?"

"Yep." She passed around her phone and everyone laughed.

Jason put down Lily and strode over to his wife. "Will you dance with me?"

"Of course," Epiphany said as everyone laughed.

Jason grinned. "You're next."

"Hussy," Liz said with a playful glare as she took his hand. He led her away and then they slowly rocked as their eyes locked.

"You are the most beautiful woman here." She never seemed to age and her skin was still flawless.

She slightly blushed as she saw the desire in his eyes. "That's because I'm with the most handsome man."

His lips lightly brushed against hers, sending shivers down her spine.

"Get a room," Patrick said as Liz grinned against Jason's lips.

"We can pretend we don't hear him."

"Like that will stop him," Maya said.

Jason shook his head.

"Piph just looked at her watch," Patrick said.

Jason followed his gaze and smiled when Epiphany held up her wrist. Patrick led Maya away and they were alone again. "I never thought I would be this happy."

"Me either. I have everything I've ever wanted. Thank you for loving me."

"I should be thanking you."

They kissed languidly and then were practically tackled by Aidan.

"Group shot."

Jake and Abbie squeezed in and John and Zoe got on the other side. The girls knelt in front on either side of Danny and Avery. The photographer took the picture and then Monica and Tracy moved into the frame. They were a beautiful sight to behold. Then Patrick jumped into the shot and mayhem broke out as the girls jumped up and chased him. It was all about love and happiness and the Morgans had it in spades.

The End

A/N Sniff. I'm so sad. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
